<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El secreto de tus ojos by OldBearS (OldBearSoul)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075403">El secreto de tus ojos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearS'>OldBearS (OldBearSoul)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustía, Chronic Illness, Depression, Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sexual Confusion, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El día en que Industrias Stark lanza un concurso para un puesto bastante tentador, Steve Rogers cruza los dedos para ganar sin saber qué le deparará el destino cuando se cruce con el millonario Tony Stark. Rogers descubrirá que no todo lo que dicen en los medios es verdad, y que tras los coquetos ojos de Tony se esconde un secreto. Universo Alterno. STONY.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Loki &amp; Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Antes de empezar a leer: esta historia contiene mucho DRAMA Y ANGUSTIA PSICOLOGICA, y se tocan temas como la homofobia, el rechazo, y  la aceptación de genero y los problemas de identidad en menor medida. Si por algún motivo no te gustan o soportas esos temas, te recomiendo no lo leas.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 1. </b>
</p><p>—Steve, respira—Natasha estaba a su lado dedicándole una sonrisa consoladora, intentando infundirle calma.—Estoy segura de que ese puesto será tuyo.</p><p>El semblante de Steve era serio, parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, pero en verdad estaba nervioso, y Natasha lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar por su semblante.</p><p>El problema es que el empleo seria para quién ganara el concurso a la mejor idea propuesta, explicada y detallada; y habían demasiados participantes como para no sentirse inseguro.</p><p>La prestigiosa empresa Stark Industries iba a contratar al ganador del concurso en un puesto bastante bueno, algo increíble considerando la gran importancia de aquel lugar. Para eso, primero debía mandar una propuesta original, y si esta quedaba entre las mejores podía pasar al siguiente paso. El problema principal era que considerando la importancia de Industrias Stark, cualquiera querría trabajar allí, y solo podía ganar uno de los cientos de interesados que se presentaron. Y para rematar, el paso final era que los 10 participantes con la mejor propuesta tendrían la entrevista final con el mismísimo Anthony Stark para saber cuál sería el ganador.</p><p>Y Anthony Stark era el dueño y heredero de aquella inmensa compañía, bastante conocido por todo el mundo como el genio, millonario y playboy más grande de la historia.</p><p>Eso era suficiente para ponerse más que nervioso.</p><p>Giró su cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo y se fijó en la secretaria tras el escritorio. Detrás de ella estaban unas enormes puertas donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista: la oficina de Stark. La secretaria era una mujer bonita, con un largo cabello marrón amarrado en una trenza, y unos ojos muy claros enmarcados entre unas largas pestañas. Tenía un pequeño gafete que rezaba Hope Pym, y le había prestado relativamente poca atención al grupo que prestaría la entrevista con su jefe. Apenas levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando del computador para pedir que pasara el siguiente cuando el anterior salía y se levantaba de la silla para llevar una carpeta con los datos del participante. Ni siquiera los miraba demasiado.</p><p>Steve era el último. Pasaban por orden alfabético del apellido, él era R, así que debía esperar.</p><p>Sintió a Natasha colocar una mano en su pierna para infundirle tranquilad y hasta ese momento él se dio cuenta que se estaba moviendo como si pedaleara en una máquina de coser antigua.</p><p>Un viejo habito que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.</p><p>—Intenta calmarte—repitió con semblante serio, preocupada por su amigo. — Si te ves muy nervioso darás una mala impresión.</p><p>— ¿Me veo nervioso?</p><p>—No, pero sé que lo estas.</p><p>Steve asintió sin cambiar mucho su expresión de seriedad. Bajó su cabeza para verificar por quinta vez si sus pantalones estaban lo suficientemente limpios. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella y le sonrió, luego vio el gafete que ella tenía donde rezaba "visitante" y pensó en la suerte que tenia de que le habían permitido a su amiga el paso hasta aquel nivel del edificio, no habría podido sentirse confiado estando solo en aquel sitio. Natasha movió la cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado, sin saber realmente como ayudar a su amigo. Desde que le habían dicho que logró pasar a la segunda fase, casi una semana atrás, había estado en un estado de estrés y nerviosismo tal, que por ocasiones llegó a pensar que se rompería en varios pedazos.</p><p>Entendía bien él por qué de los nervios del otro, tenía ya un tiempo largo queriendo conseguir un trabajo en su amada área. Las ofertas de empleo anteriores solicitaban experiencia previa, y Steve no la tenía. Así que cuando en el anuncio de Industrias Stark vio "Experiencia previa no requerida" casi se cayó de la silla por la emoción. Si bien Steve trabajaba en una librería y de vez en cuando conseguía clientes particulares para poder mantenerse, en verdad quería trabajar en algo de su área. Su sueño era algún día poder sustentarse como freelance, pero primero necesitaba haber trabajado en algún sitio, necesitaba un buen curriculum para que sus potenciales clientes confiaran en él. Es muy difícil que contraten a un freelance sin experiencia previa en alguna empresa, con lo cual pudiese respaldar su trabajo.</p><p>— ¿Cómo se ve mi cabello?—preguntó Steve, y Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amigo jamás se preocupaba por su aspecto físico, estaba verdaderamente al borde de una crisis nerviosa.</p><p>—Se ve perfecto Steve.</p><p>Quizás estaba tan nervioso en cuanto a su aspecto físico por causa de Stark. El magnate era conocido, entre muchas cosas, por su extraordinaria y fina forma de vestir, con camisas que fácilmente podían costar mucho más que la vieja moto de Steve.</p><p>—Iré a traerte un café—mencionó poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Steve giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella, y la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre haciendo malabares.</p><p>—No me dejes solo Nat. —pidió con voz casi cortada para que la secretaria que estaba tecleando algo en la computadora no pudiera escucharlo.</p><p>En verdad no quería quedarse solo. ¿No era patético? Se suponía que era un hombre adulto y aun así estaba más que aterrado de entrar a aquella oficina.</p><p>—Steve, no creo que toque tu turno por ahora—acomodó mejor su chaqueta antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a buscar aquel café. — Todos los que han entrado tardan alrededor de media hora. El ultimo que entró tiene apenas unos diez minutos.</p><p>Rogers asintió sin muchas ganas y, después de pensarlo bien, concordó en que un café le caería de maravilla en esos momentos. Vio a Romanoff alejarse de él, llegar al ascensor y desaparecer tras las puertas metálicas. </p><p>Cuando ella desapareció inevitablemente se empezó a sentir más ansioso todavía. Comenzó a estrujar sus manos, sintiendo muchas ganas de que Nat llegara con el café para poder relajarse y volver a tenerla a ella a su lado.</p><p>Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar abrirse las puertas que lo separaban de la oficina de Stark. No pensaba que ya sería su turno, las entrevistas eran más largas. Tragó fuerte cuando vio que salía Cristopher Paul—si mal no recordaba— con paso fuerte y furia manando de sus ojos.  Parecía, incluso, que se pondría a llorar de rabia en cualquier momento.</p><p>Cuando pasó frente a Steve se detuvo un momento para verlo sentado.</p><p>—Ese hombre es un imbécil, lárgate mientras tienes oportunidad— su irritación era palpable y luego siguió su camino directo al elevador.</p><p>Eso aumentó sus nervios mil veces más, y sus ganas de ir al baño también aumentaron considerablemente.</p><p>Casi ni se fijó cuando Hope levantó el auricular del teléfono e intercambió dos palabras con su jefe.</p><p>—Rogers, Steve. — La secretaria pronunció su nombre mientras se levantaba, cargando una carpeta entre sus manos. Steve pensó que la carpeta contenía su información y se la llevaría a Stark, como había hecho con los anteriores. — Acompáñame por favor.</p><p>Sentía el taconeo de la secretaria más agudo y ensordecedor de lo que realmente era, o quizás era su propio corazón que comenzó a latir desbocado en cuanto se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la oficina. Oficina que en sí misma era intimidante de lo inmensa e imponente que era. Stark estaba en el fondo, de espaldas a unos grandes ventanales que daban una vista completa de la ciudad. Su escritorio era de caoba con el logo de la empresa tallado en el frente. Anthony se veía verdaderamente imponente. Un fuerte olor a lavanda llenó sus fosas nasales, seguramente de algún aromatizador.</p><p>—Señor Stark, este es el último.</p><p>Hope le hizo señas para que se sentara en uno de los cómodos sillones que había frente al escritorio. Stark parecía aburrido leyendo algo desde su teléfono, y le prestó poca atención a su secretaria cuando esta le dejó la carpeta sobre su escritorio. Steve pudo notar que en el escritorio había un cenicero con un cigarrillo pobremente apagado, y entendió que el olor tan fuerte del aromatizador era para disminuir el olor a cigarrillo en la oficina.</p><p>—Al fin es el último. —Suspiró Stark sin importarle sonar grosero aunque  Steve estuviera presente.</p><p>Rogers carraspeó un poco, podía estar nervioso, pero tampoco dejaría que lo tratarán igual que a un florero.</p><p>Tony levantó la vista para verle, lo reconoció de la foto que estaba anexada a su curriculum y proyecto, y sonrió al instante. Se había leído cientos de propuestas en menos de una semana, y la del rubio presente fue una de las que más le llamó su atención. Tanto, que terminó releyéndola varias veces y viendo la foto del otro sin poder evitarlo.</p><p><em>Además de inteligente es muy guapo</em>, pensó Tony con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Oh, tu eres el del proyecto Marvel—terminó diciendo el millonario rompiendo el silencio, —debo decir que es un nombre ridículo, pero una propuesta muy buena.</p><p>Steve sonrió ante eso, el nombre lo había escogido Sharon y él no se había negado, aunque en verdad sonaba a algún tipo de caricatura o juego para niños pequeños.</p><p>—Entonces tú eres...</p><p>—Steve Rogers, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Stark.</p><p>Stark volvió a sonreírle y se acomodó ligeramente en la silla. Estando tan cerca Steve se dio cuenta de que las revistas de corazones no le habían hecho verdadera justicia al millonario. Era atractivo, más de lo que cualquiera podía describir, y tenía la mirada más seductora que jamás le hubiese visto a una persona.</p><p>Esos ojos parecían querer proclamarse como los dueños del mundo.</p><p>Anthony aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar.</p><p>—Bien Steve, lo normal es que te haga preguntas de la propuesta, pero ya la leí, así que sería algo estúpido—dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras giraba ligeramente en la silla, —y también me leí tu curriculum, así que sería igual de estúpido preguntarte nada sobre ti. ¿Imagino que no te molesta que me salte esas ridículas formalidades protocolares?</p><p>—En lo absoluto—respondió Steve, pero le surgió una inmensa duda ¿Qué le preguntaría si se suponía que aquello era una entrevista?</p><p>—Entonces creo que puedo ir al punto—Stark se inclinó hacia adelante, colocó los codos sobre el escritorio y juntó sus manos antes de mirar directamente al rubio—Te seré sincero, si quieres el puesto lo único que necesitas es hacerme sexo oral.</p><p><em>¡¿Qué dijo?! </em>Pensó Steve, creyendo que estaba entendiendo mal.</p><p>Lógicamente debía haber escuchado mal.</p><p>—No entendí lo que dijo señor Stark—exclamó frunciendo el ceño. Quizás necesitaba limpiarse mejor los oídos.</p><p>—Que todo lo que necesitas para obtener el puesto es acercarte y chupármela, y ya está. Muy fácil ¿O no?</p><p>— ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! —casi gritó echándose hacia atrás en su silla.</p><p>— ¿No quieres el empleo? —El millonario lucía mortalmente serio. Casi como si no estuviesen hablando de hacer una felación en medio de una entrevista de trabajo. — Te estoy prácticamente regalando una oportunidad en un millón.</p><p>Steve apretó los puños, sintiendo que el otro se burlaba de sus capacidades.</p><p>—Claro que quiero el empleo, pero no me rebajaré a ese acto. Soy suficientemente capaz de conseguir un maldito puesto por mis méritos. — Elevaba la voz sin proponérselo y ni siquiera notó cuando dijo aquella maldición. Intentaba mantener la compostura sentado en aquella silla, pero la simple propuesta le estaba dando ganas de golpear a aquel sujeto— ¿acaso cree que me venderé por un miserable trabajo?</p><p>— ¿Venderte? ¿Miserable? Vamos Steve, es algo simple, mucha gente lo hace para subir de puesto.</p><p>—Yo, no.— Casi deletreó las palabras. —Ni por un millón de dólares lo tocaría, ni siquiera con un palo.</p><p>La cara de Tony fue de sorpresa mal contenida, pero luego en su expresión se instauró una mueca de diversión que enojó aún más a Steve.</p><p>— ¿Te doy tanto asco? —preguntó elevando las cejas.</p><p>—En este mismo instante me da la repulsión más grande del mundo. —Steve se levantó, dispuesto a irse para no tener que aguantar ver más la cara del otro.</p><p>—Qué cosas, tu a mí me pareces muy atractivo, de todas formas no es necesario la chupada. Era solo una prueba.</p><p>— ¿De qué está hablando? —Se detuvo a media caminata, girando sobre sus talones. — ¿Está loco acaso?</p><p>Stark volvió a sonreír, sintiendo ligera felicidad en haber molestado a otro.</p><p>—Siéntate por favor—Steve parecía reticente a hacerlo, pero cuando vio que el otro le esperaba para seguir hablando, obedeció a regañadientes. — Tu propuesta fue muy brillante, inclusive estuve tentado a elegirte inmediatamente sin tener que hacer toda esta tontería de los diez semifinalistas, pero Pepper... ¿sabes quién es?</p><p>—He oído de ella. —Reconoció recordando que no había revista de chismes o programa de entretenimiento que no tocara el tema Stark-Potts de vez en cuando—Es su novia y la encargada financiera de la empresa.</p><p>—Olvida lo de novia, quédate con lo de encargada. Ya la conocerás, ella es una dictadora, —dijo, y simuló tener un escalofrió recorriéndolo. —Me dijo, no, mejor dicho, me exigió que si no seguía con lo de las semifinales me cortaba los... ya sabes. Dijo algo relacionado acerca de no escogerte solo porque eres muy guapo, ella cree que solo elegí tu propuesta por tu foto.</p><p>—Mi propuesta es muy buena—respondió ligeramente ofendido—y muy bien estructurada.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero bueno, ella es la jefa, y debía hacerle caso. Aunque no te negaré que eres muy guapo.</p><p>—Señor Stark...</p><p>Stark levantó los brazos, clamando un son de paz.</p><p>—Nada de insinuaciones ni chupadas de por medio, a menos de que tu quieras, claro está.</p><p>— ¿Puede llegar al maldito punto de todo esto? —En menos de 10 minutos el millonario había provocado sus nervios hasta el punto de decir dos maldiciones en contra de sus principios, eso era llegar a otro nivel en la escala de ser insoportable.</p><p>Stark volvió a sonreír, encantado ante el ceño fruncido del rubio.</p><p>—Para mí, tú eras el ganador desde un principio, pero como te expliqué, Pepper me obligó a hacer las pruebas pensando que podía encontrar a alguien más capacitado que tú. Como me vi obligado a obedecerla, decidí... cambiar un poco las preguntas.</p><p>— ¿Qué fue todo esto?</p><p>—Pruebas—admitió sin nada de vergüenza.</p><p>— ¿Qué derecho tiene de hacerle este tipo de pruebas a la gente? —preguntó sin ocultar el reproche en su tono de voz. ¿Acaso Stark se creía una deidad por encima de los demás?</p><p>—Es mi empresa, y el puesto para el que compiten es más alto del que ustedes creen. Por ejemplo, ¿viste al que estaba antes de ti?</p><p>—Salió hecho una furia. —recordó Steve. —Me dijo que usted es un imbécil, y estoy empezando a creer que quizás tenga razón.</p><p>—Ouch, eso dolió. Pero él dijo eso porque aceptó chupármela por el puesto.</p><p>Steve tosió un poco por atragantarse con su saliva, tuvo la desgracia de imaginarse que antes de entrar él, aquel otro chico estaba arrodillado entre las piernas de Stark.</p><p>—Oh no, no pasó nada de lo que te imaginas—dijo entendiendo los pensamientos del otro,— ya que cuando aceptó, obviamente falló la prueba. Él se hizo el ofendido por qué falló, y salió echando humos.</p><p><em>Bueno, </em>pensó<em> Steve eso era un poco diferente.</em></p><p>Si el otro chico había salido enojado porque estaba dispuesto a ganarse el puesto de esa forma para que luego le dijeran que era una prueba, dejaba ver a Tony un poco mejor.</p><p>—Tú me has parecido la mejor opción desde un inicio, y ahora veo que no te dejarías  tentar ni siquiera por una buena oportunidad, además de que en verdad eres guapo, es un bonus para mis ojos. Eres de mi tipo ¿sabes? Más alto que yo, fuerte, inteligente además.</p><p>—Señor Stark, —le interrumpió con voz seria, no tenía ganas de que quedaran malentendidos entre ambos— quiero aclararle que no me atraen los hombres.</p><p>— ¿Y? realmente no importa, puedo apreciar la belleza de alguien sin esperar nada a cambio.</p><p>Steve comenzó una cuenta en su mente intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuera ese halago y de esa forma no sonrojarse, fracasó. Tony sonrió y tomó el auricular del teléfono para marcar la extensión de su secretaria, cuando esta contestó, dijo algo que Steve no se esperaba.</p><p>—Hope, no es necesario esperar hasta mañana, he tomado una decisión. Steve Rogers ganó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>UNAS SEMANAS ANTES</p><p>—Explícame de nuevo ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que yo siempre tengo la razón y decidiste hacerme caso? —Pepper Potts cruzó las piernas sintiéndose victoriosa, tantas veces reclamándole a Anthony de que necesitaba quien le ayudara y por fin su amigo se daba cuenta. —Digo, es que me sorprende que Rhodey y yo te rogáramos tantas veces por lo mismo, para que de la nada tú me digas que aceptas mi propuesta.</p><p>El aludido llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios sin responderle a Pepper, sabiendo que tendría que aguantarla en su modo victoriosa durante un par de días que le resultarían bastante pesados.</p><p>Tony era un genio, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero incluso los genios más brillantes necesitaban delegar funciones de vez en cuando. Las dos funciones más importantes de la empresa eran la parte financiera y la parte creativa. Pepper cumplía con la parte financiera y las relaciones —técnicamente era la presidente—, pero ella sabía que manejar una empresa como Stark Industries no era nada fácil, y tenía su propio equipo personal: Wanda Maximoff y Harold Hogan. Ellos tres eran la parte más alta de las finanzas, y luego se apoyaban en los gerentes de cada departamento.</p><p>Anthony Stark era el principal encargado de la construcción y planificación de los proyectos y por ningún motivo quería entender que él también necesitaba ayudantes. Se la pasaba trabajando solo en las ideas que luego entregaba al departamento de calidad o producción, pero él necesitaba su propio equipo personal para no agotarse tanto. Unos meses antes había llegado hasta ellos Bruce Banner, un compañero de la universidad de Tony que, cuando se quedó sin empleo, Pepper aprovechó para hacerlo trabajar con Tony. Al principio el millonario había estado reticente a aceptarlo, le ofrecía un cargo alto en la empresa, pero no apoyaba la idea de Pepper de que delegarle parte de sus funciones. Tony quería mucho a Bruce, pero siempre decía que él era lo suficientemente capaz para tener asistentes. Pero dos meses atrás había aceptado darle más responsabilidades al científico, e incluso buscar a alguien más para ayudarle en los diseños y reducir su carga laboral.</p><p>Todo un logro que Pepper aún no creía.</p><p>—Soy un hombre inteligente mí querida Pepper, puedo cambiar de parecer. —respondió cuando ella volvió a preguntar acerca de su cambio de opinión.</p><p>— Así veo, pero tengo una duda ¿por qué un concurso? —Potts revisó de nueva cuenta el anuncio que pensaban publicar, descontenta por la forma de actuar de Anthony. — Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir a alguien con capacidades sin tener que pasar por todo eso que planteas, te vas a aburrir de entrevistar a tantos y explotaras.</p><p>—No quiero a ningún pretencioso que venga con aires de grandeza, quiero a alguien sin experiencia.</p><p>— ¿Y eso? Es más difícil, ¿tendrás la paciencia para entrenar a alguien?</p><p>—Quiero ver algo, eso es todo. —sentenció abriendo su laptop y dando el tema por cerrado.</p><p>Pepper asintió sin estar demasiado convencida de aquello, pero no todas las batallas se podían ganar, y ya Tony estaba cediendo en lo de delegar funciones, eso era más que suficiente para ella.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 2.</b>
</p><p>Natasha apagó el motor de su auto frente al departamento de Steve al tiempo que retiraba el cinturón de seguridad.  Alcanzó su teléfono del tablero, revisando unos mensajes; e hizo una mueca al ver la hora que era.</p><p>— ¿Puedo pasar unos minutos? Quedé con unas amigas para juntarnos en una cafetería por aquí cerca, y todavía es bastante temprano.</p><p>—No tienes ni que preguntar—respondió mientras se bajaba del auto con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad en el rostro.</p><p>Aun no creía del todo que había ganado aquel puesto tan codiciado.</p><p>Mientras entraban al edificio, Natasha terminó de contarle que había visto a un hombre bastante atractivo en la cafetería de la empresa cuando fue a buscar el café; y le pidió  a Steve que, aprovechando que trabajaría en aquel lugar, le consiguiera el número de teléfono o se lo presentara.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo yo voy a saber quién es? Ni siquiera lo vi.</p><p>—Le tire una foto—respondió  rebuscando en su galería para enseñarle la imagen desde su teléfono. E ignoró olímpicamente lo que Steve le decía acerca de que no era correcto tirarle fotos a las personas sin permiso. —Creo que es un técnico del lugar. No hablé con él por llevarte tu café deprisa, de haber sabido que ya estabas en la entrevista me le habría acercado, así que me la debes.</p><p>Se le quedó viendo unos instantes al tiempo que  sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, sabiendo que Natasha no iba a dejarle de cobrar ese "favor" por ningún motivo.</p><p>Abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras ella le enseñaba la tercera foto del hombre sin nombre.  Él vivía en el 6to piso de aquel edificio que más que una mano de pintura, requería que lo quemaran desde los cimientos y lo volvieran a reconstruir. Natasha se lo recordaba cada vez que podía y, sin perder aquella costumbre, dejó a un lado las fotos y comentó:</p><p>—Múdate de esta pocilga pronto Steve.</p><p>—Algún día Nat.</p><p>—No puedes poner objeción, ya conseguiste un trabajo con un buen sueldo.</p><p>Romanoff tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala mientras veía a Steve dirigirse a la cocina.</p><p>—Deja que me paguen primero, —colocó la cafetera mientras se quitaba los botones superiores de su camisa, sintiendo que con ellos se le iba un peso de los hombros. —Ni siquiera he comenzado a trabajar.</p><p>Desde donde estaba sentada se podía ver la cocina totalmente, y Natasha aprovechó para tirarle una foto mientras Steve estaba desprevenido. Ella tenía una amiga que quería conocerlo y esperaba que fuera la chica que le hiciera olvidar a...</p><p>—Además, primero debo de reparar mi moto. —Continuó el rubio y ella bajó rápidamente su teléfono antes que la descubriera— Y sabes que tengo un par de deudas todavía.</p><p>—Mierda, cierto. —Exclamó Romanoff recordando de pronto— ¿Cómo iras a trabajar mañana entonces? Me dieron el turno nocturno y no podré llevarte. Te dijeron que entras a las 7 para el entrenamiento, ¿o no?</p><p>—Tu lenguaje, Natasha. —Reprendió Steve y su amiga solo pudo rodar los ojos, —puedo tomar un taxi, y en la noche usar el transporte público. Arreglaré la moto en cuanto pueda.</p><p>Cuando el café estuvo listo Steve se acercó a ella con las tazas humeantes y unas galletas que tenía guardadas. Veía a su amiga sonreír ante el teléfono y no se imaginó que era porque estaba mandando su foto a una compañera, creyendo que era otro de sus muchos pretendientes.</p><p>Hablaron durante un rato, y Natasha quiso escuchar de nueva cuenta la entrevista que tuvo con Stark.</p><p>—No puedes negar que lo que te hizo tu nuevo jefe fue divertido. —No contuvo su risa cuando Steve volvió a poner una mueca ante el recuerdo de su impresión acerca de lo del "sexo oral". —Me habría encantado ver tu reacción cuando lo escuchaste de sus labios.</p><p>—A mí no me parece tan gracioso. Fue extremadamente infantil, tal como lo describen siempre.</p><p>—A mi sí me divierte. Oh vamos, no me mires así, es divertido. —Tomó aire para recuperar la compostura y, sentándose recta, decidió ponerse sería. —Vamos a hablar en serio. No te va a salir nada fácil trabajar con él si no puedes aguantar esa simple broma, ¿no dijiste que es un puesto diferente al que habían anunciado?</p><p>—Así es. —Afirmó mientras veía su taza vacía, estaba entendiendo lo que Natasha quería decirle. — No es el puesto en el área de diseño. Según me dijo es algo así como su mano derecha. No me explicó demasiado, dijo que mañana me dirían mejor los detalles.</p><p>—Entonces estarás con él directamente. —Steve asintió y ella prosiguió. —Según dicen, trabajar directamente con Stark no es fácil. Y, bueno, según tú encuentro con él...</p><p>—Supongo que puedo intentarlo, tal vez al final no sea tan malo.</p><p>—Eso espero. —Natasha tomó el ultimo sorbo de su taza, ya frio, y recordó que había querido preguntar algo. — Tengo una duda, ¿No es algo extraño que contraten a alguien así para ese puesto? Pienso que debieron buscar a alguien dentro de la misma empresa.</p><p>Steve también lo había pensado cuando Stark le estaba explicando cuál sería su función, pero no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a él directamente.</p><p>—Supongo que es porque está loco—sentenció tomando una galleta de las que había puesto sobre la mesa.</p><p>Natasha sonrió ante la expresión de su amigo.</p><p>— ¿Crees que te arrepientas? —preguntó dudosa, si ya pensaba así de su jefe y ni siquiera había iniciado...</p><p>—No me malinterpretes, sé que esta es una buena oportunidad, solo que si Stark es tan... así como fue hoy, no quiero imaginar tener que trabajar con él a diario. Al parecer es igual a todo lo que dicen de él en la prensa.</p><p>— ¿Tan así?</p><p>—Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo.</p><p>—Bueno, cambiemos de tema. —Natasha cruzó las piernas, era hora de descansar del tema Stark. —El domingo es el baby shower de Sharon ¿iras?</p><p>Steve elevó las cejas ante aquella información ¿ya era ese domingo? Sintió una sensación de vació en su pecho al imaginárselo. Sharon ya tenía casi siete meses de embarazo así que era lógico que la fecha ya estuviese tan próxima.</p><p>Steve suspiró, no estaba muy seguro de querer ver como Sharon y Bucky celebraban que pronto tendrían a su primer hijo.</p><p>No es que Steve no estuviese feliz por ellos, todo lo contrario, el problema era que se le hacía muy difícil no sentir unos celos inmensos cuando él estaba enamorado de Sharon. Los cuatro eran amigos desde los 15 años y, aunque Steve siempre había sentido algo por la rubia, fue Bucky quien se adelantó a confesarse el día de la graduación; y a pedirle matrimonio unos tres años después. Y no lo culpaba, nadie sabía de sus sentimientos, con excepción de Natasha —siempre tan inteligente y perspicaz Natasha— pero él le había hecho prometer que jamás diría nada.</p><p>Y al sol de aquel día, más de 9 años después de aquella boda, aún seguía tristemente enamorado de su amiga.</p><p>Su amiga, casada, con su mejor amigo.</p><p>Había salido con otras para intentar olvidarse de aquel imposible.  Con su primera novia, Rachel Leighton, duró casi un año, pero al final terminó la relación porque no podía hacerle daño a la pobre chica, y aún seguía pensando en Sharon. Luego salió con una amiga de Natasha, Susan Storm, pero incluso antes de los seis meses ella lo engañó con su exnovio Reed, y Steve tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera le dolió el engaño ni la separación. Su última novia, Margaret "Peggy" Carter, prima de Sharon, fue quizás con la que más tiempo duró: casi tres años. Pero ella lo dejó cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no podía ocupar del todo su corazón.</p><p>"Sin rencores" le dijo Peggy el día que le terminó, "fuiste un gran novio, seamos amigos"</p><p>Y así, a sus 33 años, Steve era incapaz de sacar a Sharon de su mente.</p><p>—Steve, han pasado tantos años. A veces creo que tú quieres seguir aferrándote a ese amor sin querer realmente avanzar. —Encaró Natasha— No tuvieron nada y aun así...</p><p>—Estaré bien. —dijo, cortando lo que ella tuviese que decir. —Iré el domingo.</p><p>Forzó una sonrisa que ella no se creyó del todo, pero mantuvo a raya aquella discusión que se iba a formar.</p><p>—Eso espero, solo pido para que consigas a alguien que te haga feliz, y te haga darte cuenta que el amor es algo reciproco, no solo amar a alguien de lejos. —Natasha revisó la hora en su celular y decidió que ya era tiempo de irse, pero antes agregó: — Y que de paso tengan niños lindos y parecidos a ti.</p><p>Steve sonrió y la vio salir del departamento.</p><p>Él también quería encontrar a alguien que le hiciera por fin sacar a Sharon de su mente de una vez por todas...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Entonces tú eres el famoso Steve Rogers—Pepper lo miró de arriba abajo con ojos apreciativos, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. —He escuchado bastante de ti.</p><p>Al día siguiente de su contratación Steve se levantó bastante temprano para ir a su primer día de trabajo. No estaba tan nervioso como con la entrevista, pero sí que estaba ansioso. Aquello era normal en su primer día de trabajo en un lugar tan importante como Industrias Stark ¿o no? Quizás la palabra más adecuada para describirlo era expectante.</p><p>Tomó un desayuno apresurado y llamó un taxi en cuanto volvió a ver la hora. Llegó con buen tiempo en verdad, y pensaba que ya que su mañana había empezado tranquila y sin contratiempos, el día prometía ser igual.</p><p>Pero nunca fue tan sencillo.</p><p>¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo cuando llegó?</p><p>Se perdió.</p><p>La recepcionista que le dio las indicaciones parecía muy amable pero, o lo confundió de camino a propósito, o Steve simplemente no entendió.</p><p>No le tocaba ir a la oficina de Stark, sino a la oficina de Pepper Potts, quien le daría las primeras indicaciones y, por alguna razón inentendible, tenía su oficina muy distante a la del genio millonario. Y a diferencia de la oficina del playboy, que ocupaba casi todo el último piso —el 50—, la de Pepper estaba en el medio, y llegó a confundirse de si era en el piso 47 o 37. Además de que en aquellos pisos había más oficinas todavía.</p><p>Así que Steve llegó casi 20 minutos tarde donde Pepper. Y, cuando la secretaria de esta le abrió la puerta de la oficina de su jefa y la vio sentada tras su escritorio, tuvo la decencia de lucir verdaderamente apenado.</p><p>—Entonces tú eres el famoso Steve Rogers—Pepper lo miró de arriba abajo con ojos apreciativos, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera—he escuchado bastante de ti.</p><p>—Lamento la tardanza. —Se acercó al escritorio  y estiró su mano para saludar a la mujer, —me perdí en los pasillos y...</p><p>—Oh no te preocupes, no serias el primero en perderte. Yo me perdí una vez buscando el departamento de calidad cuando lo reubicaron. —Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le devolvió el saludo, y Steve comprobó que Pepper también era más linda de lo que parecía por televisión. —Pero déjame presentarme como se debe, mi nombre es Virginia Potts, pero dime Pepper o Potts, siempre he odiado el Virginia. Soy la principal encargada del área financiera. Imagino que Tony te habló un poco sobre mí.</p><p>—El señor Stark mencionó que usted es la jefa. —No agregó que también la había descrito como una dictadora, pensando que esa información no necesitaba ser dicha.</p><p>—Así que empezamos bien. —Sonrió ella sintiéndose halagada, —ante el público soy la vicepresidente, pero pronto te darás cuenta que realmente mando yo aquí.</p><p>Steve y asintió y sin perder más tiempo en presentaciones Pepper comenzó a explicarle en un principio el funcionamiento de la empresa, todo lo que esta abarcaba y lo que realmente se quería de él como futuro trabajador. Al parecer trabajaría junto con otra persona para disminuir la carga de trabajo de Anthony Stark.</p><p>—Tengo una duda —interrumpió en una parte, esperando no sonar grosero— ¿por qué no dijeron que este iba a ser el puesto en primer lugar?</p><p>—Bueno, seguramente sabes que Industrias Stark siempre está en el ojo de la prensa. —Ante el asentimiento de Steve, ella prosiguió —si ponemos en el anuncio lo que realmente queríamos, no nos dejarían tranquilos entre las tantas posibles preguntas.</p><p>En eso Steve tuvo que darle la razón.</p><p>—Creo que en eso hasta yo tengo dudas.</p><p>En ese instante la secretaria de Pepper entró con dos tazas de café y una carpeta debajo del brazo que procedió a entregarle a su jefa. Pepper la tomó y la chica se retiró.</p><p>Su secretaria le había traído los papeles de Steve, en verdad ella no entendía por qué Tony le había elegido. Si bien su propuesta <em>Marvel </em>era bastante buena, de entre todos era el que menos experiencia, trayectoria o recomendación tenia.</p><p>Pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, y Steve parecía ser bastante trabajador, así que no había otra opción. Además tampoco podía quejarse demasiado, Tony había sido quien le dio su primera oportunidad de trabajo cuando ella no tenía verdadera experiencia.</p><p>—Te explicaré exactamente cuál sería tu responsabilidad en esta empresa. Como ya sabes, los dos pilares principales somos yo en el área financiera, y Tony en el área de invención, por supuesto. Yo tengo un equipo de trabajo, Wanda Maximoff y Clint Barton, ya los conocerás más adelante, son mi mano derecha y entre los tres llevamos ese peso. —Hizo una pausa, parecía pensar algo que la tenía preocupada— Tony no tiene ningún equipo y eso siempre me ha preocupado, porque tampoco quiere apoyarse en los gerentes de los distintos departamentos. Quiere hacer su parte completamente solo.</p><p>—Entonces esto es para formar un equipo de trabajo.</p><p>—Exactamente. —asintió Pepper—Conseguimos a un gran amigo nuestro, Bruce Banner, que empezó a trabajar hace un par de meses y formará parte del equipo de Tony como la parte de la invención, y tú serias la parte de diseño. Quiero que trabajen con él para aligerar el trabajo de ese tonto de Stark.</p><p>Steve sonrió al ver la preocupación de Pepper por Anthony, se notaba que los dos eran una verdadera pareja.</p><p>—Wanda y Clint comparten una oficina. Pero Bruce trabajara directamente en el taller que comparte aquí con Tony, así que a ti te daremos tu propia oficina.</p><p>No pudo ocultar su sorpresa  al escuchar aquello, realmente no se había dado cuenta la magnitud de lo que sería su empleo.</p><p>—Sé que el sueldo parece poco en comparación al trabajo que tendrás que hacer, —Pepper pareció preocupada por su reacción ante aquello—porque implica que tendrás que trabajar bastante, y muchas veces trabajamos fuera de horario de oficina, pero seguramente si demuestras un buen trabajo se te podría considerar un aumento.</p><p>No había pensado en un aumento a futuro porque, siendo honestos, aquel sueldo que le ofrecían ya era bueno.</p><p>Pepper siguió explicándole bien el trabajo que debía realizar, además de darle su propio gafete con código que utilizaría para caminar entre las oficinas. Habían utilizado la foto que Steve anexó a su curriculum, y se preguntó si habían hecho eso antes de que el tuviera la entrevista con Tony.</p><p>—Cuídalo bien, es de categoría 2, así que tienes acceso a casi todas las áreas de la empresa. —Se fijó en su reloj y notó que tenían algo de tiempo disponible. — Me gustaría llevarte a un recorrido y así nos ahorramos que te nos vuelvas a perder.</p><p>Pepper acomodó ligeramente su traje, informó a su secretaria y lo llevó en un recorrido que Steve agradeció, no tenía ganas de volver a perderse, y gracias a aquel recorrido se dio cuenta de la verdadera inmensidad de Industrias Stark. Pepper fue explicándole varias cosas relacionadas a su trabajo—y en todo momento intentaba que no se abrumara con tanta carga— pero fue bastante clara con las cosas que él debía tener en mente:</p><p>—Ergonomía, durabilidad y utilidad, siempre debes tener eso en cuenta cuando hagas un diseño.</p><p>—Supongo que se basara primero en lo que haga el señor Stark.</p><p>—Tony o Banner, pueden ser ambos. Aunque la aprobación final casi siempre la da Tony.</p><p>Steve asintió y vio como un par de trabajadores pasaban a su lado y saludaban a su nueva jefa.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto mides? —preguntó ella de la nada, haciéndole girar su rostro.</p><p>—1,83 —respondió confuso por la pregunta. — ¿Por qué pregunt...?</p><p>Pepper no disimuló una amplia sonrisa</p><p>—Eso significa que gané la apuesta.</p><p>— ¿Apuesta?</p><p>Pepper iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que había conocido el día anterior.</p><p>—Espero que no estés asustándolo —era el mismísimo Tony Stark, envuelto en un traje azul oscuro, acompañado de un hombre moreno, de semblante relajado y vestido con un traje gris. —Sueles ser algo intensa cuando a trabajo se refiere.</p><p>—Solo estoy enseñándole el lugar—se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos—Rhodey —dijo, dirigiéndose claramente al acompañante de Stark — pensé que tenías una reunión a mediodía.</p><p>—Se canceló y quise ver si estaban libres para llevarlos a comer.</p><p>El nombrado Rhodey se acercó a ellos e hizo algo que Steve jamás se esperó: besó a Virginia Potts en los labios.</p><p>Los ojos abiertos de Rogers le dieron a Stark una razón para reírse.</p><p>—Al parecer nuestro nuevo integrante también creía que Pepper y yo somos una pareja.</p><p>Aquel comentario provocó que tanto Rhodey como Pepper miraran a Steve, quien se sintió incomodo en un segundo.</p><p>—Yo...eso es lo que dicen en los medios. —Se defendió, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido por alguna razón.</p><p>—Si—Potts rodó los ojos, irritada por aquello—no hay forma que entiendan. Pero no te preocupes Steve, todos reaccionan igual al enterarse.</p><p>—Yo incluso he recibido amenazas de que deje de robarme a la novia de Stark—bromeó Rhodey mientras estiraba la mano hacia Steve. —Permiteme  presentarme formalmente, James Rhodes, el novio oficial de la linda Pepper.</p><p>Potts le dio un codazo, pero él no se inmutó.</p><p>—Steve Rogers, un gusto—dijo respondiendo al saludo.</p><p>—Ustedes adelántense —les interrumpió Tony, recordando la invitación de Rhodes para comer, —hay algo que debo enseñarle a Steve.</p><p>Pepper le amenazó con que no se olvidara de comer esta vez, y se alejó junto a Rhodey. Cuando sus amigos desaparecieron tras el ascensor, Anthony le habló a Rogers.</p><p>—Puedes irte a comer, por ahora no tengo que mostrarte nada.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué razón les habría mentido a ellos dos si parecían ser amigos cercanos?</p><p>— ¿No quería ir con sus amigos?</p><p>—No quiero molestarlos. —Admitió con un pequeño suspiro y colocó una expresión extraña por un segundo. Steve no supo si era de melancolía. —De por si les creo problemas con eso de que Pepper es mi novia. Me gusta que tengan su espacio sin mí.</p><p>Aquello fue algo extraño de escuchar ya que Stark se escuchaba tan melancólico...</p><p>—Pepper te informó donde está el comedor, supongo— continuó el millonario, Steve asintió intentando recordar en que piso estaba, — estaré en mi oficina, cuando termines, sube. Quiero que empecemos a trabajar enseguida.</p><p>Steve estuvo tentado a preguntarle por qué no bajaba a comer también, pero suponiendo que quizás lo haría en su oficina o, pensándolo mejor, que aquello no era de su incumbencia, asintió y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia el ascensor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 3</b>
</p><p>La cafetería estaba en un edificio conjunto al principal, donde además en los pisos inferiores había una estancia de juegos para que los empleados llevaran a los niños pequeños que no tenían donde quedarse ni contaban con la edad para estar en la escuela. Si bien el edificio era ciento de veces más modesto que el principal, ya que solo tenía 6 pisos, era increíblemente amplio. La cafetería ocupaba los dos pisos superiores, y Steve se sintió perdido entre tantas personas, filas y mesas.</p><p>Estaba en la puerta de la entrada principal, pensando en donde era qué empezaba la fila, pues había demasiadas personas —y todas hablando— como para entender.</p><p>—Tú eres el nuevo, ¿cierto?</p><p>Se giró al escuchar aquella voz. Un hombre sonriente, de ojos marrones y pelo negro con una camisa a cuadros y una chaqueta verde pálido se acercó a él. Traía una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la otra sosteniendo un bulto de los que suelen guardar comida. Steve lo reconoció al instante gracias a su excelente memoria: era él mismo hombre al cual Natasha le había tirado la foto.</p><p>¡Vaya benditas coincidencias!</p><p>—Sí, —respondió a su pregunta— ¿Cómo los sabes?</p><p>—Pepper me comentó que tendríamos un nuevo integrante en el equipo—explicó, tenía una calma y suavidad al hablar que jamás le había visto a nadie—y tu gafete es rojo—agregó, señalando con su cabeza el pecho de Steve donde se veía el pedazo de plástico colgado de su cuello—eso significa que es de nivel dos. Solo hay cinco personas en toda esta empresa con ese nivel, y yo soy una.</p><p>—Oh—Steve no conocía ese detalle. Realmente no se había imaginado qué tan alto estaba en aquella empresa. —Supongo que conmigo ya somos seis. —agregó ligeramente.</p><p>El hombre frente a él sonrió.</p><p>—Bruce Banner, mucho gusto.</p><p><em>Vaya,</em> pensó Steve, <em>el que le gusta a Natasha es con quien trabajaré.</em></p><p>—Steve Rogers—dijo, y le tendió una mano.</p><p>Banner hizo una mueca y Steve se fijó en que el otro mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos.</p><p>—Oh, disculpa. —Retiró su mano mientras forzaba una sonrisa, esperaba no haberlo molestado.</p><p>—No, discúlpame tú a mí—Bruce lucía verdaderamente  apenado, —no me gusta mucho el contacto físico innecesario, ya sabes.</p><p>Steve asintió, en verdad Banner parecía tener una burbuja a su alrededor a juzgar por la manera en que se paraba y mantenía sus brazos pegados al cuerpo.</p><p>—Vine a buscar algo y te vi, supuse que estabas abrumado por ser tu primer día aquí y por eso me acerque ¿estoy en lo cierto?</p><p>—Esto es demasiado grande. —Admitió, sintiéndose agradecido por la amabilidad del otro, decir que estaba abrumado era en realidad quedarse muy corto.</p><p>—Eso mismo pensé yo cuando llegué. —Banner  asintió con la cabeza, apoyando sus palabras. Aun recordaba que se había perdido buscando un baño el día que llegó. —Puedes hacer la fila aquí, pero en el último piso hay menos personas por que este es el de empleados generales. En el otro es solo rango 3 o superior.</p><p>—Oh, no sabía. —exaclamó, y se imaginó que diría esa frase bastante seguido.</p><p>—Acompáñame—Banner hizo una seña con la cabeza y Steve le siguió.</p><p>Como era solo un piso de diferencia utilizaron las escaleras. Steve pensó que aquello era una gran fortuna. En primer lugar estaba conociendo a su futuro compañero de trabajo y se veía bastante más fácil de llevar que Stark. Y también había resuelto el asunto de conseguir saber quién era para Natasha.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al segundo nivel se dio cuanta que en verdad que había una gran diferencia entre ambos niveles. El superior tenía muchas personas, pero no tantas como el anterior. Bruce le acompañó cuando vio su temor ante todo aquello, Steve estaba abrumado tan solo por pedir comida. Banner no compró nada alegando que el ya llevaba la suya.</p><p>— ¿Entonces para pagar...?—preguntó cuándo la chica que le estaba atendiendo se fue y en ningún momento le cobraron.</p><p>—Steve, el gafete es de nivel dos. —Le recordó Banner con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una mesa alejada.</p><p>Tomó lo que había pedido y le siguió, no estaba seguro de si Bruce quería que se sentara con él, pero se arriesgaría.</p><p>— ¿Y eso que significa?</p><p>—Solo lo presentas y te sale gratis todo.</p><p>— ¿En serio?</p><p>Bruce asintió aguantando una sonrisa, suponía que no debía ser tan notorio que se estaba burlando del desconocimiento del rubio. Cuando estuvieron en la mesa y Steve se sentó, el otro sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño paquete de toallitas húmedas, repasó con una la parte de la mesa donde pondría su comida y con otra, limpió sus manos.</p><p>— ¿Pepper no te habló de la jerarquía? —preguntó acomodándose en el asiento.</p><p>—Me habló de muchas cosas e hicimos un recorrido, —pensó lo que estuvieron hablando, pero no recordaba nada de jerarquía —supongo que aún faltan demasiadas cosas para aprender.</p><p>Del otro bolsillo de su chaqueta Bruce tomó un botecito plástico de alcohol en gel y limpió sus manos nuevamente.</p><p>— ¿Quieres? —le ofreció a Steve, y cuando este estiró sus manos le dejo caer una generosa cantidad. —Bueno, te explico—dijo, empezando a comer—supongo que has visto lo grande que es esta empresa y la cantidad de personas que trabajan aquí ¿cierto? —Ante el asentimiento de Steve, el otro continuó—bien, hay cinco niveles. Empleados generales tipo secretarias, los que trabajan en la cafetería, del área de producción y empleados en general son nivel cinco, es más para poder entrar a la oficina y de reconocimiento que otra cosa. Nivel cuatro son los de seguridad y los de limpieza, pueden abrir ciertas puertas, pero no todas. Nivel tres están los gerentes o jefes de cada departamento. —Bruce hizo una pausa y sacó una lata de donde había guardado su comida para abrirla—Nivel dos somos tú, Pepper, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, asistentes de Potts; y yo. Hay un nivel dos que es una especie de excepción, porque no trabaja aquí, pero sí tiene esa categoría. Se llama James Rhodes.</p><p>—Ya lo conocí.</p><p>—Perfecto. Es el novio de Pepper, recuerda ese detalle porque ella se enoja cuando la emparejan con Tony.</p><p>Steve apretó los labios, siendo que aquel aviso llegaba demasiado tarde.</p><p>— ¿Y Stark?</p><p>—Él es nivel uno. El único que tiene esa categoría. Cinco y cuatro tienen un gafete blanco, el tres es azul. Dos y uno, rojo.</p><p>— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre el uno y el dos?</p><p>—Mm, bueno, tú técnicamente puedes entrar a cualquier parte del edificio, eso implica incluso el taller privado, donde Tony y yo trabajamos, o el cuarto donde se guardan los prototipos, solo si tienes este color puedes entrar. El nivel uno abre la oficina misma de Tony—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese obviedad—pero también el cuarto de planos y proyectos futuros que hay en el piso 49, junto a nuestro taller. Esos dos son más bien habitaciones privadas de Stark, creo que ni Pepper los ha pisado, y eso es mucho decir.</p><p>— ¿Entonces esto es para abrir las puertas? —preguntó, había pensado que solo era para identificación.</p><p>— Tienen que poner tus huellas digitales en esas puertas también, supongo que lo harán más tarde. Pero sí, lo presentaras en los escáneres de las puertas, no en todas por supuesto.</p><p>Bruce tomó un sorbo de su bebida tomando plena atención en Steve, no entendía cuál era la prisa de Stark por contratar a alguien de la nada y de la forma tan apresurada como lo hizo; y esperaba que no fuera lo que Pepper se temía, ya tenían demasiado trabajo como para agregarle más. Comieron por unos instantes en silencio, Steve tenía ganas de preguntar algo que no sabía si sonaría grosero o no, porque estaba seguro de que Bruce y Stark eran buenos amigos.</p><p>— ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta? —Se animó al fin, aunque continuaba sintiéndose incómodo.</p><p>—Quieres saber cómo es Stark, ¿cierto?</p><p>—Yo... ¿cómo? —elevó las cejas ante aquello, y Bruce le sonrió.</p><p>—Es lógico que quieras saber cómo será tu nuevo jefe, y Stark tiene su fama de ser difícil de tratar.</p><p>— ¿Y es cierto?</p><p>Bruce miró lo que quedaba de su comida antes de seguir.</p><p>—No sería del todo falso. Digamos que es algo volátil.</p><p>— ¿Volátil?</p><p>Pensó un segundo, buscando un buen ejemplo.</p><p>— ¿Has visto lo rápido que enciende un fosforo, y lo rápido que se apaga y que entre el medio de esas dos acciones te puedes quemar si no tienes cuidado? Se parece a eso.</p><p>—Eso no es muy alentador.</p><p>—No me malentiendas, es un hombre muy bueno, si lo conoces bien te darás cuenta que va más allá de lo que dicen de él. Solo...debes evitar quemarte.</p><p>Bruce tomó de nueva cuenta otra de las toallitas húmedas y limpio sus manos mientras guardaba lo que había utilizado.</p><p>— Bueno, supongo que debo volver al trabajo. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Debo ir a la oficina de Stark.</p><p>—Buena suerte, —le deseó con una sonrisa sincera—aunque espero que no la necesites.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegó a la oficina de Stark después de separarse de Bruce, se preguntó si necesitaba que la secretaria le hiciera pasar.</p><p>—No señor—le dijo Pym apilando unos papeles dentro de unas carpetas, sin mirarle demasiado—mientras él esté en su oficina usted puede entrar.</p><p>Steve asintió y acortó el camino que lo separaban de las puertas, pero aun así no supo cómo proceder, ¿debería tocar o simplemente entrar? Hizo la primera opción, pero no obtuvo respuesta.</p><p>—Solo entre—le indicó Pym desde su asiento con una ligera sonrisa—si espera a que el señor Stark le responda, se va a morir ahí de pie.</p><p>Ella bien que lo había vivido los primeros días de trabajo en esa empresa.</p><p>Steve le agradeció y giró el pomo, si captó la atención de Stark no dio demasiados indicios concentrado como estaba en algo sobre su escritorio.</p><p>—Odio el papeleo ¿sabes? —le dijo el millonario, indicándole que sí le había sentido al entrar. —Pero llega un punto en el que ya no me puedo escapar de Pepper. Y ahí es cuando me pregunto ¿Por qué no hice toda esta mierda antes en vez de acumularla?</p><p>Steve se mordió el labio para evitar decirle a su nuevo jefe que controlara su lenguaje, aquel era un habito demasiado fuerte en él. Iba a preguntar en que podría comenzar a trabajar, cuando el otro se adelantó.</p><p>—Bien—dijo estirándose cuan largo era en su silla— Llegaste a trabajar en buen momento. Hay unos cuantos proyectos que Bruce y yo estamos empezando, será bueno tenerte con nosotros. El primero es un reactor a base de iridio.</p><p>— ¿Iridio? —preguntó, aquel material era casi imposible de conseguir, no creía que ni siquiera Industrias Stark lo tuviera.</p><p>—Sí— Tony asintió al tiempo que estiraba su mano para tomar de una taza de café que Steve no había notado— se lo que estás pensando. Es una idea, un prototipo. Usaremos Telurio para darnos una idea y no malgastar el Iridio, pero al final será de este último.</p><p>—Necesitarían más iridio del que podrán encontrar. —apuntó Steve, sin querer desafiarlo realmente.</p><p>—Ese es el punto. Según lo que estamos planeando, solo necesitaríamos una millonésima parte de lo que naturalmente usamos con otros. Y créeme que de conseguirlo, lo haremos. Trabajaras en ese proyecto, pero todavía estamos armando la idea, quizás para finales de la semana. Por ahora puedo ir viendo tus habilidades.</p><p>— ¿Qué necesita que haga?</p><p>—Te traje unos planos de las últimas cosas que hemos diseñado, para que lo veas y te familiarices y me muestres como los rediseñarías en otro estilo. Normalmente trabajarías en tu oficina, pero Pepper pensaba que me tomaría unos días para elegir al ganador, así que aún no está lista.</p><p>Stark le dijo que se sentara en el lugar donde había estado el día anterior, que podían compartir el escritorio y Steve no vio problemas en eso. En un momento dado el millonario le pidió permiso para encender un cigarrillo.</p><p>Steve comenzó a trabajar en silencio, pero la paz no le duró demasiado.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro que eso se ve bien? —preguntó inclinándose en el escritorio y viendo los trazos que Steve estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Apenas estoy comenzando. —Comentó el rubio sin levantar la vista.</p><p>Tony hizo un sonido extraño y después de un rato más, volvió a hablar.</p><p>—Tienes 33 ¿cierto? Tengo una duda, varias, mejor dicho. ¿Por qué tu año de finalización de la universidad es tan reciente?</p><p>—Tengo 32. Terminé a los 28. —Contestó, esta vez haciendo una pausa para mirarlo.</p><p>—Oh, pero tu carrera no es tan larga.</p><p>—No empecé desde que terminé los estudios básicos, —explicó encogiéndose de hombros,—entré a la universidad cuando tenía 24.</p><p>— ¿Repetiste cursos? No me digas que eras el típico rubio abusivo que siempre repite cursos en la escuela.</p><p>—No, señor Stark. Tuve que trabajar antes de ir a la universidad, por eso me atrasé.</p><p>—Mmm, eso es menos interesante.</p><p>Steve alzó una ceja ¿Acaso tendría que disculparse por no ser interesante?</p><p>—Esa línea se ve mal —señaló Tony hacia el boceto de Steve.</p><p>—Dije que no está terminado.</p><p>—Ya, pero desde aquí se nota que se verá horrible si sigues así.</p><p>Steve se mordió el labio inferior y decidió borrar la línea simplemente para no seguir escuchando a Stark e inició de nuevo. Tendría paciencia, ¿Qué tanto podría molestarlo?</p><p>Cuatro horas.</p><p>Cuatro horas completas en la que tuvo que aguantar a su nuevo jefe diciéndole que cada pequeño punto o línea que colocaba se estaba viendo mal, sin dejarle siquiera terminar de completar nada.</p><p>— En mis 43 años no había visto a nadie que hiciera un boceto tan mal hecho. —Exclamó empujando la mano de Steve para que rayara el papel en el que trabajaba.</p><p><em>¡Suficiente!</em> Pensó con verdadera rabia. ¿Quién podría trabajar bajo esas circunstancias?</p><p>—Vete a la mierd...—Steve pausó, apretando los labios con fuerza al igual que los puños, Tony en verdad lo sacaba de sus casillas, no entendía cuál era la necesidad del millonario de exasperarlo, pues se notaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquella situación.</p><p>— ¿Qué me vaya dónde?— Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, sonriendo con ligereza. —Tienes más paciencia de la que imaginé.</p><p>—Si me dice que era una prueba nuevamente... —apretó los puños, buscando la paciencia que se le había agotado en esas horas.</p><p>—Me gusta ver que tan pacientes son los que trabajan conmigo, superaste a Bruce, el solo me aguanta tres horas de interrupción.</p><p>¿Acaso Stark estaba desquiciado? ¿Cuál era su afán de andar probando a las personas?</p><p>Anthony dejó escapar una risa y por un momento Steve pensó que aquella era la risa más odiosa del mundo. Después de eso Tony se puso de pie repentinamente y le dijo que irían al piso de abajo. Lo llevó a que viera el taller personal que tenían él y Bruce y donde seguramente también trabajaría mucho tiempo. Steve resopló internamente, pero pensó que por lo menos Bruce era bastante amigable y aquello no sería tan malo.</p><p>Cuando llegaron, no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Podría decirse que el taller parecía ser una réplica más lujosa del laboratorio de un villano de cualquier dibujo animado. Con partes de androides organizadas en diferentes secciones y maquinaria esparcida. Había una especie de desorden organizado, porque todo parecía estar en un lugar adecuado, y sin embargo habían tantas cosas a su alrededor que no lograba detallarlas.</p><p>Lo que más le llamó su atención fueron las dos mesas de trabajo equipadas, en la que claramente se podía diferenciar cual era la de Bruce debido a los diversos botes de gel y desinfectante para manos que había encima. Además de que estaba bastante limpia para el lugar en el que se encontraba. El hombre apenas y lo saludó tan concentrado como estaba y Stark le dijo que debido a que era su primer día, tuviese cuidado con lo que pisaba.</p><p>Vio más de lo que hizo sentado desde un banco en una esquina para no molestar, pero en verdad no le importó. Realmente Stark no trabajó, estuvo más bien ayudando a Banner con algo que el ultimo estaba armando y, a diferencia de lo que había pasado en su oficina, con Banner no estaba siendo para nada pesado, todo lo contrario.</p><p>El tiempo pasó verdaderamente rápido, y ninguno de los tres ni siquiera lo notó. En un punto Tony miró la hora y se acordó de Steve.</p><p>—Es bastante tarde, terminamos por hoy. Normalmente no nos vamos tan tarde.</p><p>Bruce bufó detrás de Tony mientras se estiraba.</p><p>—No le creas—terminó diciendo. —Normalmente yo no me voy tan tarde, a Stark hay que sacarlo a rastras del taller.</p><p>Steve vio la hora en su teléfono, casi las once y media. Suspiró sabiendo que tendría que tomar otro taxi. Bajó por el ascensor y cuando estuvo en la puerta abrió la aplicación.</p><p>Un auto, específicamente un Lexus negro, con los vidrios oscuros redujo la velocidad cerca de Steve, y solo atinó a estar alerta por si se trataba de un secuestro o un asalto debido a lo tarde que era. Aunque quizás no necesitaba ser tan paranoico ¿quién en su sano juicio secuestraria en un auto tan vistoso como un Lexus?</p><p>El conductor bajó la ventanilla del copiloto, y Steve se fijó en que era su jefe.</p><p>— ¿Esperas a alguien?</p><p>Steve se fijó en que Stark estaba fumando, ese hombre fumaba demasiado.</p><p>—Tomaré un taxi—dijo simplemente.</p><p>— ¿Un taxi?</p><p>—Mi moto esta en reparación. Por ahora necesito el taxi.</p><p>—Sube, te llevaré.</p><p>—No es necesario. —Se negó categórico mientras miraba su teléfono, no quería estar en un pequeño espacio junto al otro, seguramente terminarían por molestarlo de nuevo. Pero los taxis estaban bastante lejos en verdad ¿es que acaso por esa zona no tomaban ninguno a esa hora?</p><p>—Si lo es, si Pepper se entera me matará, y me gusta mucho mi vida. Prometo comportarme ¿sí? Si es por esto—dijo, elevando el cigarrillo, —puedo apagarlo.</p><p>Tenía un cenicero dentro del auto en donde lo apagó. El pensamiento de que si algún día tenía un Lexus, fumar o comer seria lo último que haría en él, cruzó por su mente. Dudó por un segundo, pero al final aceptó cuando vio que era su mejor opción que tenía en ese momento. El viaje en el auto de Tony fue ligeramente incómodo para él. El silencio los inundó después de que Steve le dio la dirección de su casa y en ningún momento Tony volvió a dirigirle la palabra.</p><p>¿Aquello era bueno o malo?</p><p>En un momento el celular de Stark sonó. Tony miró la pantalla momentáneamente.  Habló con alegría tan pronto descolgó.</p><p>— ¿Thor? Tengo al abogado más eficiente de la vida, no me digas que me tienes todo listo ¿ya tienes los cambios? —Hubo un momento de silencio mientras escuchaba la otra línea— perfecto, ve mañana a mi oficina, y dile a cuernitos que vaya, Pepper quiere hablar algo referente a la boda.</p><p>La palabra boda retumbó en la mente de Steve, pero antes de que quisiera preguntar, ya habían llegado.</p><p>Cuando Tony se estacionó frente a su departamento no pudo evitar una exclamación: — ¿Vives en este basurero?</p><p>—Buenas noches—contestó Steve de mal humor y azotó con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta del auto. Él no tenía tanta confianza como sus amigos para juzgar su casa.</p><p>Entró a su departamento y arrojó sus cosas al sillón para irse directo a la cocina. Tomó un vaso de agua sintiendo que no podría tragar nada más.</p><p><em>Excelente día de trabajo </em>pensó con cansancio. Un día, tan solo había pasado un día, y ya había insultado a Stark.</p><p>Fue directo a su habitación con paso lento y tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo, era ya tarde, pero vio una llamada perdida de su madre y sabiendo que ella seguramente estaría despierta, marcó su número mientras se quitaba los zapatos.</p><p><em>— ¿Steve? ¿Estás en casa?</em> —al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un tenue ruido de fondo y él supo que seguramente su madre estaba horneando algo. Ella era adicta a preparar postres, y eso era algo que tenían en común.</p><p>—Sí, acabo de llegar.</p><p>
  <em>—Tengo un par de semanas que no se de ti, ¿me estas evitando?</em>
</p><p>— ¿Cómo piensas eso? —Respondió recostándose, no lo hizo a propósito, sino que simplemente se le había pasado— Es solo que he estado muy ocupado con unos proyectos. Conseguí el trabajo del que te hablé.</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y te fue bien? ¿Te estas adaptando?</em>
</p><p>—Sí, —contestó simplemente, no valía la pena preocuparla con quejas simples.</p><p><em>—Bueno, ya que tienes empleo, no veo objeción de que te consigas una linda novia</em>—y ahí estaba de nuevo, el tema del matrimonio —<em> ¿cuándo piensas presentarme a una buena mujer con la que puedas casarte?</em></p><p>—Mamá...</p><p>
  <em>—Ya tienes 32 Steve, es hora de que vayas buscando formar una familia. Si tienes los hijos muy tarde no los vas a poder criar. Y yo quiero poder ver mis nietos. Tu padre ya murió, pero sé que le habría encantado ver a sus nietos.</em>
</p><p>Su padre...</p><p>—Te hablo luego ¿sí? Realmente estoy cansado.</p><p>Steve suspiró y colgó luego de que Sarah se despidiera.</p><p>Aquel tema le molestaba porque el sí quería tener una familia e hijos, ¿pero cómo tenerlos si no había encontrado a nadie a quien realmente llegara a amar? Soñaba bastante con tener su propia familia, alguien que le quisiera, que le llenara de amor, y con quien pudiera tener hijos.</p><p>Sonrió pensando que siempre había soñado con tener muchos niños, cuatro como mínimo. Fue hijo único y en verdad quería enseñarles a sus hijos las cosas que nunca pudo hacer con un hermano.</p><p>Solo necesitaba olvidarse de Sharon.</p><p>Y esa era la parte mas difícil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capitulo 4.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Miedo, eso era lo que sentía en ese instante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, aquello era mentira.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miedo era lo que siempre sentía, a cada momento, no solo en ese instante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miedo, rechazo y soledad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un sin número de cosas que en verdad no debería sentir un niño a esa edad. No, nuevamente era algo erróneo. Aquellas cosas no las debería sentir nadie, ni niño, ni joven ni adulto. Nadie se las merecía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y sin embargo, él las sentía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aumentó la fuerza en el abrazo que tenía a sus piernas, con estas flexionadas. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, y su frente descansando en sus rodillas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba triste y sin embargo no estaba llorando, no podía. Desde muy pequeño había aprendido de mala forma que los "hombres no lloran".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No deben.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pueden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y él quería ser un hombre, o por lo menos demostrarle a su padre que lo era.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que en ese momento, sentado y abrazándose a sí mismo como estaba, hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por no llorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algún día su padre estaría orgulloso de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta de su habitación, por suerte no era su padre, era su mejor amigo que venía con un pastel en las manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incluso eso se le había pasado al niño, era su cumpleaños número 8.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Entonces, esta será tu nueva oficina. —Pepper entró primero, y se apoyó del escritorio para mirar alrededor. —Supongo que trabajaras bastante tiempo en el taller, pero cuando necesites esconderte de Tony un rato, este será un buen lugar.</p><p>Steve le dio un vistazo rápido a su nueva oficina, no era tan grande como la de Stark —algo bastante bueno porque así no se sentiría intimidado en su propio lugar de trabajo —, con un escritorio equipado con lo que necesitaría y unos grandes ventanales que, por lo que podía ver, le pareció que estaba teniendo la misma vista que la que tenía el millonario. Estaban en el piso 48, así que no estaría tan cerca de su jefe como había pensado.</p><p>Lo cual resultaba un alivio.</p><p>—Por otra parte—la pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Cómo te trató ayer? Espero que no haya sido demasiado exagerado.</p><p>Steve sabía a quién se refería, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y murmuró un sencillo "bien" mientras terminaba de recorrer la oficina.</p><p>—Eso dice muchas cosas. — Movió su cabeza en un corto asentimiento,  imaginándose la escena que seguramente ya habría visto varias veces. — Veras que no siempre es así de molesto, por lo menos no todo el tiempo. Supongo que aun te estas familiarizando con nuestros diseños— agregó, cambiando de tema— ¿te dio algo con lo que trabajar?</p><p>Steve asintió. Stark le había dado los planos con los que había trabajado ayer, para que los siguiera revisando. Aunque en realidad él sabía bastante, la propuesta para el concurso debía estar inspirada en los mismos diseños de Industrias Stark, y él había buscado bastante información para crearla.</p><p>Tenía una pregunta acerca de unos modelos de prótesis de piernas que no había entendido el día anterior, pero ella fue lo suficientemente más amable que Anthony para explicarle.</p><p>Escucharon dos toques en la puerta e inmediatamente esta se abrió y alguien se asomó.</p><p>— ¿Pepper? —preguntó el hombre.</p><p>— ¿Loki?</p><p>—Loki, se supone que debes esperar hasta que te digan pasen. —dijo una voz tras "Loki", pero Steve no veía quien era.</p><p>—Pero ella está aquí, así que no importa—respondió Loki entrando en la oficina seguido de cerca por el otro hombre.</p><p>Un hombre rubio, alto, bastante fuerte y con el pelo corto y una barba poblada entró rodando los ojos. Traía una camisa blanca y un maletín en la mano. El otro, Loki, mucho más esbelto y de pelo largo y negro, vestía un traje completo oscuro y, a simple vista podría decirse que el último parecía un modelo de ropa por como vestía y se paraba junto al otro.</p><p>Ambos tenían un gafete negro con letras blancas que decía "VE". El de Natasha solo había tenido la V que tenía seguridad significaba visitante, y estaba interesado en saber que significaban aquellos.</p><p>—Tu secretaria nos dijo que estarías aquí. —Le explicó Loki a Pepper acerca de su llegada — Thor vino a ver a Tony, y él le dijo que tienes algo de tiempo para ver los catálogos. Tengo algo a mediodía y decidimos llegar antes. ¿Stark está en su oficina?</p><p>—Aún no ha llegado—ella hizo una seña que Steve no entendió. Pero que Loki pareció comprender por la sonrisa complice que adoptó —algo muy común, pero no debe tardar, hoy tenemos una videoconferencia con unos inversionistas desde aquí. —Pepper pareció recordar a Steve de repente, cuando los otros dos parecieron notar el pedazo de plástico rojo que resaltaba en la camisa clara del rubio— Déjenme presentarlos, él es Steve Rogers, el nuevo integrante del equipo Stark.</p><p>— ¿Convenciste a Tony? —Loki no ocultó su sorpresa en su ceja alzada ni en la forma que observó al nuevo integrante.</p><p>Ante lo que dijo Potts, Thor frunció el ceño y miró a Steve de forma extraña, quizás Rogers fue el único que se fijó en aquello, porque los otros dos no lo notaron.</p><p>—Es una larga historia—soltó Pepper, — vamos a mi oficina, cuando llegue Tony su secretaria nos avisará. —Yantes de salir agregó: —Steve, si quieres puedes ir con Bruce al taller.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué significa VE en un gafete negro? —preguntó.</p><p>Tenía un tiempo de haber llegado al taller y estar ayudando a Bruce, más viendo que ayudando, porque solo aportaba ciertos monosílabos cuando el otro le preguntaba algo o cuando le pedía que le pasara algo. A esa distancia Steve se fijó en que Banner se limpiaba las manos casi cada quince minutos.</p><p>—Visitante Especial—explicó—le da derecho a ir a cualquier sitio, no abren las puertas que uno rojo, obviamente, ¿A quién viste con uno así? Solo se lo dan a personas autorizadas por Tony.</p><p>— Si mal no recuerdo se llaman Loki y...</p><p>— ¿Thor y Loki? ¿Están aquí? —Steve asintió y Bruce prosiguió sin mirarle—Thor Odinson es el abogado personal de Tony, sería el de la empresa pero los accionistas no lo permiten, aun así, el da el segundo vistazo si va a suceder algo legal. —Hizo una pausa para limpiar nuevamente sus manos— en cuanto a Loki, se apellida Laufeyson, creo que es organizador de eventos, no sé, en verdad nunca he entendido mucho de esas cosas. —hizo otra pausa, y dudó si debía agregar algo más, pero pensando que Steve trabajaría muy de cerca en el ambiente de Tony, y que aquellos dos eran parte de ese ambiente, agregó: —Son pareja.</p><p>—Oh...</p><p>— ¿No serás homof...?</p><p>—No, no. —Le cortó antes de que terminara la frase—Nada de eso. Solo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.</p><p>Bruce lo miró, pero no agregó nada más antes de volver a trabajar.</p><p>—Imagino que está aquí para organizar la boda de Pepper, me refiero a Loki. —Agregó después de un rato de silencio entre ambos.</p><p>— ¿Se va a casar?</p><p>—Sí, ella y Rhodey se comprometieron hace como dos años, pero lo han estado aplazando. Me parece que Potts quiso esperar a que termináramos los proyectos que ya estaban establecidos, y si no lo vuelven a aplazar, se casarían en unos 6 meses. ¿Tú crees que el motor debería ir aquí? Por qué del otro lado no puedo colocar el compresor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pepper estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y hojeando maravillada una de las carpetas que le había traído Loki. Este último se había sentado sobre el escritorio de la vicepresidenta de Industrias Stark, inclinándose para señalarle las fotos que a él más le gustaban.</p><p>Thor estaba en la silla frente al escritorio, mirándolos sin entender cuál diferencia había entre el <em>Rosa Malva</em> y el <em>Palo Rosa </em>para el color de los mantelesy como escoger entre el uno y el otro haría una gran diferencia en el tono de los corbatines de los meseros.</p><p>Por lo menos se apiadaron de él, y entre ver las fotografías de las posibles decoraciones de boda, Pepper intentaba hacerle preguntas acerca de su trabajo en general. Y obviamente, eso incluía su trabajo con Stark.</p><p>Y lógicamente, tocaron el tema del repentino cambio de opinión de Anthony sobre dejarse ayudar.</p><p>— ¿Entonces decidió eso de la nada?</p><p>—Fue verdaderamente extraño. — Confirmó ella.  — Duró tres semanas sin venir a trabajar, aunque eso no fue lo extraño. Al parecer estuvo en el taller de su casa, como suele hacer, y de repente llega un día y me dice que me hará caso, que contratará a alguien más.</p><p>—Quizás meditó en su encierro—rio Loki— ¡le llegó la iluminación divina!</p><p>—No me importa realmente que le hizo hacerlo, me dio la razón y punto. En cuanto Steve se adapte al ritmo de trabajo, Tony podrá descansar de la carga que lleva, supongo que eso es suficiente para mí. Aunque tengo miedo, solo espero que no sea lo contrario, y que quiera aumentar su nivel de trabajo. Sería capaz de eso.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué se encerró en su casa esta vez? —preguntó Thor, incluso él había tenido problemas porque Stark no atendía sus llamadas, siendo que estaba resolviendo asuntos del mismo Stark.</p><p>—Creo que trabajaba en el proyecto que ha estado obsesionado desde hace un par de años, la IA que quiere completar.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo va eso?</p><p>—Realmente no se demasiado, es algo que hace enteramente en su casa, pero según lo que balbucea cuando está muy concentrado, creo que está a punto de lograrlo.</p><p>Un minuto de silencio surgió cuando Pepper volvió a ver la carpeta, esta vez llegando al área de los bouquet, donde soltó un suspiro.</p><p>— ¿Entonces ya por fin te casaras? —Apremió Loki, recordando las falsas alarmas anteriores. — ¿Nada de volver a posponerlo, cierto? Incluso llegué a pensar que te habías arrepentido del compromiso y no tenías el valor para decírselo a Rhodes.</p><p>Pepper suspiró y frotó sus ojos, incluso ella había tenido miedo de que Rhodey pensara eso.</p><p>—Si vieras en el desastre que se convierte esto, entenderías porque hemos tenido que aplazarlo. Tony me obligó a prometer que cuando me casara me tomaría un mes de luna de miel, y eso significaba estar lejos de la empresa. Quería asegurarme de terminar todos los proyectos importantes para eso.</p><p>— No es como si la empresa se quedara sola— recordó Thor— Tony se quedaría al frente.</p><p>— Confió en él para construir cosas— Pepper tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el escritorio, pensando lo que sería dejar solo a Tony con toda la empresa. — Pero no me firma ni un solo papel a menos de que lo persiga por días y lo amenace con encadenarlo a la silla. Él lo sabe, por eso ni siquiera se quejó cuando le dije por qué aplazaríamos la boda. Y Rhodey también lo sabe, así que ni siquiera se opuso.</p><p>—Ninguno de los dos tampoco podría oponerse a ti—puntuó Loki.</p><p>—Tienes un punto.</p><p>El teléfono de su escritorio sonó, era su secretaria.</p><p>—Thor, sube a la oficina de Tony, ya llegó. Tengo suerte de que Hope me avisa, porque si es por él...</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Durante la hora de la comida recibió un mensaje por WhatsApp, era de Natasha. Bruce estaba frente a él sin prestarle demasiada atención, se había sentado sin decirle nada y se preguntó si el hombre no tendría mas compañeros con los cuales sentarse. No que aquello le molestara, pero se suponía que ya tenía tiempo en aquella empresa.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Natasha: Es tu segundo día y aun no me dices como te va ¿recuerdas quién te mostro el anuncio del trabajo y te llevó a la entrevista</b>
  </em>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: Lo siento, supongo que todo ha ido bien, nada que reportar.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Natasha: ¿Y tú jefe?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: Insoportable como me lo imaginé.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Natasha: Bueno, se veía venir. ¿Y el encargo que te pedí?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>¿Encargo? Steve tardó un momento en recordar que se refería a Bruce.</p><p>S<b>teve: Se quién es, resultó ser mi compañero de trabajo directo.</b></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Natasha: No te creo, manda una foto.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿Cómo le voy a tirar una foto?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Natasha: Le das al icono de la cámara, lo presionas y listo, no tiene que darse cuenta.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Steve suspiró, Bruce parecía absorto en su propio teléfono mientras comía, así que hizo el intento de tirarle la foto.</p><p>Pero se le olvidó quitar el flash de la cámara y Banner levantó la vista sin entender.</p><p>—Le mandaba una foto de mi comida a mi amiga—dijo Steve rápidamente, ocultando lo que acababa de hacer.</p><p>Bruce alzó una ceja, asintió y volvió a lo suyo.</p><p>Steve revisó la foto sintiéndose estúpido, había movido el teléfono cuando vio que salía el flash, pero de todas formas la envió. Era obvio que no lo volvería a intentar.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Natasha: Se ve borrosa.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: Créeme, es lo único que tendrás. Pero se nota que es él.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Natasha: Si, por lo menos sé que te será fácil presentarnos.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?</b>
</p><p>Steve vio como apareció el doble check, se puso azul y...Natasha no le respondió, a ella le fascinaba dejarlo en visto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>La reunión entre Stark y Odinson estaba tardando  bastante más de lo previsto, con Tony leyendo cada línea de los papeles que su abogado y amigo le había llevado.</p><p>—Me has hecho cambiarlo tres veces, —recordó Thor inclinándose hacia adelante— y las tres veces estaba hecho completamente como tú querías, al pie de la letra. Espero que esta vez no haya ninguna modificación.</p><p>—Está perfecto grandote. — Leía las últimas líneas con una sonrisa, sintiendo que no necesitaría volver a cambiar lo que decían aquellos papeles.</p><p>Después de los negocios Tony se aventuró a preguntar acerca del comienzo de los preparativos de la boda de Pepper, y acerca de si ella y Loki habían hablado. Thor se rascó la cabeza, siendo que había entendido muy poco.</p><p>—Hablaban de algo que no entendí sobre rosa, acerca de si era una boda rustic o boho y un bouquet—rememoró tomando aire— ¿Qué diablos es un boho o un bouquet?</p><p>A Tony le causó gracia la expresión abrumada del otro, y no pudo —ni quiso— evitar reírse.</p><p>—Tu tuviste una ceremonia con Loki ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?</p><p>—Te puedo jurar que no hubo un bouquet en la mía. O por lo menos, no que yo supiera. —Además Thor recordaba que su ceremonia había sido simple y ya que Loki se había encargado de toda la organización, no tuvo que elegir el color de los manteles— cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te hizo aceptar la petición de Potts?</p><p>Tony le sonrió y le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a Pepper, siendo que esta vez su abogado lo miró de forma dudosa. Cuando Thor salió de su oficina un rato después, Stark desvaneció su sonrisa, se giró en su silla y contempló la vista frente a sus ojos. Toda una vida en movimiento ahí fuera, y él sintiendo tantas cosas en aquella oficina, que a veces le resultaba tan grande y desoladora; y otras veces tan pequeña y asfixiante.</p><p>—Supongo que es lo correcto—se dijo a sí mismo.</p><p>Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su traje y tomó el papel que guardaba recelosamente. Era divertido, un hombre de ciencia y tecnología como lo era él, y se aferraba a un mísero papel.</p><p>Lo desdobló lentamente, sintiendo el peso de este entre sus dedos. Aquella hoja era una lista, donde solo tenía tres acápites. Uno de ellos estaba casi listo, los otros dos, iban por buen camino.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 5.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué haces cuando te sientes triste o cuando estas asustado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Qué le asusta?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Solo....quiero saber.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Yo suelo pensar en las cosas que más me gustan, en las que me traen buenos recuerdos y me hacen feliz; y de repente me doy cuenta que las cosas malas ya no asustan tanto porque no tengo demasiado espacio en mi cabeza para recordarlas."</em></p><p>
  <em>La vez que le preguntó a su mejor amigo qué hacía cuando tenía miedo, él le dijo que pensara en las cosas que más le hacían feliz. Que hiciera una lista y la memorizara, y así cada vez que algo malo fuera a atacarlo, podía recitar aquello que más le alegraba, y de repente las penas parecían menos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tenía 9 años cuando le preguntó eso a su mejor amigo y, aunque para un niño es bastante común el tener miedo a ciertas cosas, lo malo era que las cosas malas a las que les tenía miedo, venían desde dentro de su propia casa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su mansión quedaba a casi a media hora de Industrias Stark, ni demasiado cerca para verla por la ventana; ni demasiado lejos como para no llegar a tiempo. Quizás por eso Pepper nunca entendía que tan difícil le resultaba llegar temprano.</p><p>La casa era de dos pisos, pero con un terreno más que amplio que estaba casi usado en su totalidad para su taller personal en la planta superior. Decorada por Loki y Pepper y custodiada por un sistema electrónico de su propia invención, solía ser su mejor escape en aquellos momentos en los que sentía que el mundo se le iba encima.</p><p>Tony abrió los ojos con dificultad y se estiró ligeramente sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Giró su cabeza de forma lenta hasta conseguir ver el reloj de su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que iban a ser casi las ocho de la mañana. Intentó ponerse de pie con dificultad, se sentía inmensamente cansado, sus parpados pesaban horrores y tenía ganas de volver a dormirse.</p><p>Pero de poder, no podía, ya que se suponía que debía estar en su oficina a las ocho en punto, por lo que estaba bastante retrasado.</p><p>—Viernes —dijo al aire, sintiendo su garganta seca— ¿puedes por favor abrir las cortinas?</p><p>"<em>Cortinas abriéndose, señor</em>"</p><p>Respondió una voz femenina al tiempo que la luz del sol comenzaba a inundar su habitación.</p><p>Mala idea. La repentina luz molestó bastante su vista, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para acostumbrarse gradualmente. Por lo menos, de entre todas las cosas que últimamente le estaban saliendo mal, la Inteligencia Artificial en la que habia estado trabajando los últimos meses parecía estar funcionando bien, lo que significaba que ya faltaba poco para completarla.</p><p>Había estado programando una IA especial, con una alta capacidad de servicio y sobre todo, de respuesta. No solamente quería que funcionara a sus mandatos, si no también que le devolviera respuestas de forma inteligente y que fuera capaz de hablar con él casi como si fuera un humano. Que conversara y tuviese las mismas capacidades cognitivas de alguien en específico. Eso le había llevado bastantes horas de trabajo, semanas sin dormir demasiado, reconfiguración y rediseño de todo tipo. Pero el día anterior al volver a su casa comprobó que la IA era capaz de preguntarle acerca de sus comidas o de si había hecho sus rutinas diarias. Le había colocado una voz femenina que era una especie de mezcla entre la de Pepper y la asistente de esta: Wanda Maximoff. Después de que estuviese completa y estuviera totalmente complacido de su funcionamiento le cambiaría la voz, tenía algo muy especial preparado para eso, pero no quería hacerlo antes de estar seguro de que funcionaba tal cual él quería.</p><p>Hizo todo su esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama, sintiendo más fatiga de la que creía que tenía, y se percató que se había ido a dormir con el traje puesto incluso. Como pudo se sentó en la orilla, considerando las posibilidades entre quedarse en casa o ir a trabajar. Pero recordó que tenía mucho por hacer y que Pepper lo mataría posiblemente. Sobre su mesita de noche, junto a su despertador vio el pequeño estuche de felpa con el anillo de oro que aún no se atrevía a tirar.</p><p>Era doloroso, y aun así le hacía recordar tantas cosas que no estaba seguro de querer olvidar...</p><p>Cuando se puso de pie intentando redireccionar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que volver a sentarse rápidamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Sabes que son las once de la mañana? —exclamó Pepper con los brazos cruzados tan pronto lo vio entrar a su oficina — ¿Y recuerdas que teníamos una videoconferencia con los inversionistas de Japón a las nueve?</p><p>Aun con sus lentes oscuros puestos, la vicepresidenta sabía que Tony rodó los ojos ante sus palabras de regaño. Pepper no dejaba pasar ninguna de sus tardanzas, y aquel día no sería una excepción. Había tenido la pequeña esperanza de por lo menos tener lo que restaba de la mañana libre de los reclamos y esperarlos en la tarde, pero seguramente Hope le había avisado a Pepper tan pronto llegó. Quizás por eso Pym le estaba durando más que las otras secretarias, la vicepresidenta la había instruido a la perfección. De todas formas se concentró en colocar su sonrisa marca Stark a la perfección sin permitirle ver de alguna forma no se sentía del todo bien, ni siquiera se quitó las gafas de sol, pero como solía tener resaca la vicepresidenta se imaginó que era por eso su tardanza y aumentó su frustración. Después de los diez minutos de regaño acerca de la responsabilidad y la importancia de aquel negocio, ella se calmó y se sentó frente al escritorio para explicarle a los acuerdos que logró llegar con los inversionistas.</p><p>—Nunca he entendido porque necesito estar yo presente en esas discusiones cuando tú eres perfectamente capaz.</p><p>—Eres el presidente Tony, ellos lo exigen. —Mantenia la calma, o lo intentaba, siendo que se lo había explicado varias veces, —me toma mucho convencerlos de iniciar la reunión sin ti.</p><p>—Debería ponerte en la presidencia.</p><p>—Gracias, pero no. —Elevó ambas manos, moviendolas enérgicamente de un lado a otro. —Es suficiente el trabajo siendo vicepresidenta. Tengo suerte de que Wanda y Clint sean bastante competentes.</p><p>— ¿Siguen en China?</p><p>—Vuelven mañana, al parecer el negocio fue un éxito. Rogers podrá conocerlos mañana mismo. Pero créeme, si no fuera por ellos incluso este puesto sería más agotador de lo que ya es.</p><p>— Hablo en serio, sé que serías mejor presidente que yo.</p><p>Pepper lo miró negando, no era la primera vez que Tony le ofrecía subirla a la presidencia alegando que de todas formas ella ya cumplía esa función.</p><p>—De todas formas, ¿decidiste una fecha para la boda?</p><p>—A mediados de agosto.</p><p>—Con seis meses de por medio será la boda del año.</p><p>—Nada de eso. —Fue rápida en desestimar aquella afirmación con una mano, no quería nada demasiado excesivo el día de su boda, —es solo el tiempo suficiente para que Loki organice todo y Rhodey deje todo listo en su trabajo para ausentarse. ¿Recuerdas que casi nos hiciste firmar un acuerdo para tomarnos un mes de luna de miel? Debemos dejar todo preparado. —Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta. —Me gustaría hablar de algo diferente y es que siento que no estas comiendo bien.</p><p>— ¿Otra vez con eso? —bufó con molestia. A veces creía que Pepper y Rhodey lo veían como un niño al cual necesitaban estar cuidando y vigilando en sus horas de comida.</p><p>—Te vigilo Stark, y sé que no estas teniendo las comidas regulares de buena forma.</p><p>—Si las tengo.</p><p>—Un café a mediodía y unos tres cigarrillos en la tarde no son comidas regulares. —Tony iba a protestar, pero ella lo silenció con una mirada de advertencia—. Me uniré con Rhodey a eso de la una para ir a comer, vendrás con nosotros.</p><p>Como una especie de salvación disfrazada de su nuevo empleado, Steve entró recordando que no debía tocar justo antes de que Tony tuviese que responder. Le traía los planos del, por fin, primer proyecto—no practica— en el que estaba trabajando junto a Bruce durante toda la mañana, pero el cual tenía un detalle del que no estaba seguro del todo.</p><p>Steve no se esperó que Pepper estuviese con su jefe, incluso le preguntó a Hope para no ser inoportuno y ella le había afirmado que podía pasar. Potts se giró en su silla cuando lo sintió entrar, y Steve tuvo la sensación de que interrumpía algo importante.</p><p>—Comeré con Steve—respondió Tony sonriendo —ya habíamos quedado en ir juntos.</p><p>Pepper miró a Tony frunciendo el ceño, y luego se giró nuevamente para ver a Steve.</p><p>— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella en voz alta con tono escéptico, Steve también se lo preguntó, pero por lo menos solo lo hizo en su mente.</p><p>Tras el escritorio y sin que Pepper lo viera, Stark le hizo una rápida mueca de ruego para que le siguiera el juego, y aunque fácilmente podría contarle la verdad a la vicepresidente y deleitarse como esta seguramente le daba un largo sermón, algo en los ojos del hombre, pidiéndole ayuda, le hizo ceder.</p><p>—Si, —le fue divertido ver  la reacción en el rostro de ambos, sorprendidos, una por que no creía que aquello era cierto, el otro por que no creyó que Steve le apoyaría. —Ya me había dicho de comer con él.</p><p>— ¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó ella y, de alguna forma, la mirada que le dedicó al nuevo integrante del equipo Stark fue extraña.</p><p>— ¿Te sorprende que te dijera la verdad?</p><p>—Bastante — Asintió un par de veces mientras se ponía de pie. — Bueno, no les quitaré más tiempo.</p><p>La vicepresidenta salió sin decir más nada, dejando a un confuso Rogers dirigiéndose a su jefe.</p><p>— ¿Qué fue todo eso?</p><p>—Acabo de invitarte a comer— explicó sonriendo, Steve quería preguntar acerca de los lentes oscuros dentro de la oficina, pero se contuvo.</p><p>— ¿En serio vamos a comer juntos? —Su duda era legítima, ya que había creído que aquello solo habia sido para quitarse a Potts de encima.</p><p>—Por supuesto, creo que Pepper tiene a Hope entrenada para que le diga mis movimientos, así que mejor es que en verdad lo hagamos.</p><p><em>No realmente, no es tan necesario, </em>pensó Steve.</p><p>Aquello no era del todo cierto, después de todo, si era solo por la vigilancia de la secretaria podrían fácilmente separarse una vez llegaran al área de recepción, pero suponía que no sería tan tormentoso aceptar comer con él.</p><p>Después de presentarle lo que había ido a preguntar desde un principio, estuvieron discutiendo por más de una hora hasta que Stark se recostó de su silla y exclamó:</p><p>—Ya debes tener hambre, deberíamos irnos. ¿Dónde te gustaría comer?</p><p>En honor a la verdad Steve había pensado todo ese tiempo que comerían en la cafetería de la misma empresa. Y pensándolo mejor suponía que era lógico que ni Stark ni Pepper comieran ahí.</p><p>—Estaría bien lo que sea que elija.</p><p>—Primero que nada, tutéame. Y a Pepper también, o te acusara largamente de que le estas diciendo vieja, aunque tú jures que sea solo por respeto. Segundo, me ayudaste con el monstruo, tú di lo que quieras, yo invito.</p><p>Normalmente se le hacía ligeramente incomodo cuando debía tutear a sus jefes, pero por lo poco que había visto hasta ese momento, al parecer él estaba en la esfera principal de la empresa, y llegaba a resultar que en esa esfera tenían más familiaridad de la que habría esperado. Terminó por asentir y pensó por un momento donde irían, el otro no parecía ser flexible en cuanto a dejarlo o no elegir el sitio. Lo llevó a un sitio que, por lo menos para sus estándares era bastante bueno y no demasiado lejos de IS.</p><p>El viaje en el auto fue igual de silencioso que cuando lo llevó a su casa, pero en esa ocasión y esperando un semáforo en rojo, Stark bajó la ventanilla y encendió un cigarrillo.</p><p>— ¿Sabes que eso mata? —No pudo contenerse a preguntar mientras apuntaba  hacia el cigarrillo y luego al cenicero que estaba casi lleno, revelando lo mucho que fumaba.— Cada vez que fumas pierdes tiempo de vida.</p><p>—Igual todos nos vamos a morir algún día, ¿o no?</p><p>—Supongo que la diferencia está en cuanto dure cada uno.  Y esa cosa no te dejará durar demasiado.</p><p>Stark lo miró por un segundo antes de poner nuevamente el auto en marcha y sonreír, pero esa vez  diferente a las demás, y sin necesidad de ver sus ojos —pues aun tenía los lentes puestos— Steve pudo notar que no tenía nada de alegría en ella. Después de aquella breve conversación el silencio volvió a estar presente hasta que llegaron al lugar.</p><p>El millonario vio la pequeña cafetería mientras descendía del auto.</p><p>— ¿En serio quieres comer aquí?  Puedo llevarte a un sitio más caro.</p><p>—Me dejaste elegir. —Se encogió de hombros mientras respondía, y optó por no tomarse las palabras de Stark como el insulto que eran.</p><p>Tony aceptó con un asentimiento y se tragó el comentario que claramente quería expresar con todo el sarcasmo que pudiera. De todas formas, el lugar no estaba tan mal para lo que parecía por fuera.</p><p>Cuando la mesera se acercó a ellos Steve fue el primero que ordenó y Tony, sin realmente preocuparse demasiado en averiguar el menú, pidió lo mismo. En cuanto la mesera se alejó de su mesa volvió a iniciar la conversación.</p><p>— Pepper me contó que en ningún momento te has quejado de mí. Eso me sorprende bastante.</p><p>De repente se quitó los lentes oscuros colocándolos en el cuello de su camisa y dejó ver unas ligeras ojeras y sus ojos marrones.</p><p>— ¿Debería?</p><p>—Tendrías derecho —admitió  y recordó todas aquellas personas que se quejaban con Pepper cuando él era su jefe directo. —Hope es la secretaria que más me ha durado, un año y es todo un logro. Las otras iban a quejarse diciendo lo insoportable que era y se iban a los tres meses.</p><p>— ¿Te divierte que los demás piensen que eres insoportable?</p><p>—Supongo que no me gusta que no me presten atención.</p><p>—Eso es bastante infantil.</p><p>—Es una forma de verlo. —Su expresión denotaba que no sentía ni la menor vergüenza ante eso, al contrario, parecía sentirse orgulloso.</p><p>Steve lo miró, en ese hombre habia algo que no lograba entender del todo, y no mentiría diciendo que no era bastante frustrante. El hecho de que Stark se quitara los lentes no solo le hizo fijarse en sus ojeras, sino también en aquellos ojos que en ese momento lo miraban. Había algo en ellos que le resultaba extraño.</p><p>Tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia un punto de la cafetería que no fuera el rostro de Stark cuando un sentimiento extraño le embargó, por lo menos la mesera les trajo su comida unos minutos después y les preguntó si deseaban algo más por el momento. Cuando obtuvo una negativa por respuesta y se marchó, Stark pareció volver a querer romper el silencio entre ellos.</p><p>— ¿Por qué iniciaste tarde la universidad?</p><p>—Tuve que trabajar.</p><p>—Muchos estudiantes lo hacen, y tú no pareces de esos que un trabajo de medio tiempo le afecte en los estudios.</p><p>—No era de medio tiempo. Teníamos problemas en casa. Mi padre—hizo una pausa, ya había contado esa historia antes, pero siempre le daba una extraña sensación recordar esos días —mi padre enfermó y tuve que buscar dos trabajos para poder mantenernos.</p><p>— ¿El...?</p><p>—Murió—afirmó—cáncer. Mi madre estuvo devastada durante un tiempo, así que yo tenía que seguir llevando comida a la mesa.</p><p>—Yo, lo siento—Tony se removió incómodo en su asiento por haber preguntado aquello, él sabía lo que era perder a un progenitor, aunque quizás a Steve le dolió mucho más que a él. —No debí haber tocado ese tema.</p><p>—No tengo problema, fue hace ya bastante tiempo. Y de todas formas se que tú...</p><p>No continuó, el imperio de los Stark era más que conocido, y eso incluía que la muerte de Howard y María Stark, uno por un infarto y la otra por un accidente muchos años antes fuera de dominio público.</p><p>—Es lo malo de que mi vida sea pública—sonrió —no tengo mucho que decir que pueda sorprenderte.</p><p>De entre todo lo que Stark había dicho, aquello parecía molestarle realmente, como si el "sorprenderlo" fuera algo que en verdad le habría gustado hacer.</p><p>Sobre la mesa, el celular de Tony comenzó a vibrar en claro indicio de una llamada entrante. Él tomó el teléfono para ver el número, pero en vez de contestar puso una cara de molestia y volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa, con la pantalla hacia abajo.</p><p>Steve lo miró, intrigado.</p><p>— ¿Pepper?</p><p>—Una molestia aun mayor que Pepper.</p><p>Stark comía muy lento, casi como si fuera obligado, algo que Steve notó. Suponía que talvez la comida de aquel lugar no era del todo de su agrado, acostumbrado como debía estar a ir a mejores restaurantes. Realmente el resto de la comida no fue tan malo, y Steve tuvo que admitir que aquello no fue tan tormentoso como pensó. Llevar una conversación con Anthony Stark no era tan pesado como había temido.</p><p>Incluso para cuando volvieron a entrar al auto, de alguna forma habían tocado temas tan triviales como las series de televisión.</p><p>—La escuché alguna vez, pero jamás me ha interesado verla.</p><p>—A mí me gustó—afirmaba Steve, colocándose el cinturón. —Digo, no es la más grande maravilla, pero es bastante recomendable.</p><p>—La veré, si tú lo dices, debe ser buena. —Stark le sonrió con la sonrisa que le había visto el día de la entrevista de trabajo, y volvió a pensar lo extraño que resultaba haberse fijado en aquello. —Deberías darme tu número, así podre quejarme contigo si resulta que es mala.</p><p>Steve le aseguró nuevamente que probablemente la serie le gustaría, pero accedió a darle su número de celular, de todas formas en algún momento el trabajo lo requeriría, así que no le costaba nada.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la empresa lo primero que recibió fue un mensaje, y fijándose que era de su amiga y sabiendo cómo se ponía si no le contestaban, decidió responderle de inmediato.</p><p>
  <b>Natasha: ¿Tu moto sigue en reparación? Puedo pasarte a buscar cuando vayas a casa.</b>
</p><p>Realmente no veía la necesidad, podía fácilmente tomar el transporte público, pero normalmente cuando Natasha se ofrecía a hacer algo, casi siempre había que aceptar esa oferta.</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿No sería una molestia?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Natasha: Para nada, serias mi buena acción del día, y de paso me presentas a Bruce.</b>
</p><p>Y ahí estaban las razones de Natasha. Por supuesto que ya le había contado el nombre y de qué trabajaba en la empresa, y ella estaba ansiosa por que se lo presentara. Steve tuvo a bien comentarle que Bruce era ligeramente peculiar, pues pensaba que era algo que ella debería saber. Debido a la personalidad de Romanoff no lograba verla de ninguna forma con Banner cuando a él ni siquiera le gustaba saludar dando la mano; pero ella había dicho que por el momento solo quería "conocerlo" y "ser su amiga", cosa que él dudaba bastante.</p><p>Para el resto de la tarde tuvo que trabajar casi completamente con Stark en la oficina del presidente, pero por lo menos después de aquella comida parecía serle más fácil de sobrellevar que antes. Aunque no evitó que este dijera comentarios acerca de la forma en la que construía los bocetos. En algún punto entre las cuatro y las cinco el teléfono del millonario sonó, y esta vez sí contestó.</p><p>— ¿Pepper?, ¿ya lo tienen?— esperó un segundo antes de continuar—bien, bajo en un segundo.</p><p>Tony se levantó de repente y sintiendo sus piernas débiles, se tambaleó ligeramente. Aprovechó que Steve estaba a su lado y se sostuvo de su brazo para no caerse.</p><p>— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Steve mientras lo sostenía de forma rápida.</p><p>Stark cerró los ojos, intentando hacer desaparecer la sensación de que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Se apresuró a acercarlo a su silla nuevamente y antes de que pudiese preguntar si necesitaba que llamaran a alguien, el otro se recompuso.</p><p>—Estoy bien, —dijo, forzando claramente una sonrisa—no es nada.</p><p><em>Hay algo en sus ojos y no entiendo qué es, pero son bonitos..., </em>pensó Steve de forma fugaz.</p><p>Se alejó de repente, captando completamente lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué se había fijado en los ojos de un hombre? Específicamente en los de Stark, aquello era más que absurdo.</p><p>El incidente con Stark no pasó mayores, después de unos segundos se volvió a levantar —más despacio esta vez— y alegó simplemente que se había levantado demasiado rápido. Después de eso salió y no lo volvió a ver por ese día.</p><p>Cuando llegó su hora de irse su amiga ya estaba esperando por él, y tuvo que decirle que ya Bruce se había marchado temprano y que no se había enterado hasta ese momento.</p><p>— ¿Vine hasta aquí para nada?</p><p>— ¿No era acaso yo tu buena acción del día?</p><p>Natasha resopló algo muy parecido a que la habían engañado y Steve tuvo que controlar una sonrisa para no aumentar la furia de su amiga durante todo el camino.</p><p>Solo transcurrieron unos pocos segundos desde que entró a su departamento cuando sintió el sonido de varias notificaciones de mensajes. Uno de ellos era de su amigo.</p><p><b>Bucky:</b> <b>Aplazaremos el babyshower para el próximo domingo.</b></p><p>Después de escribir eso, Bucky le explicó las razones por las que lo harían, aunque ya Natasha le había comentado que eso sucedería.</p><p>En el hospital donde Bucky trabajaba junto a Nat —ambos eran enfermeros— un amigo de James tuvo un problema familiar bastante grande en otra ciudad y estaba desesperado por ir ese mismo fin de semana, y Barnes aceptó en cambiarle el turno. Eso significaba que le tocaría trabajar ese domingo, y obviamente Sharon no iba a hacer la fiesta si no estaba su esposo. En la celebración harían lo de la revelación del genero del bebe, y quería compartir ese momento con Bucky.</p><p>Steve devolvió una rápida respuesta indicando que había leído el mensaje y que estaba bien con el cambio.</p><p>Se frotó la cara con las manos y se dejó caer en la cama, realmente aquello no le afectaba demasiado, ya que incluso le había comprado el regalo a su futura ahijada o ahijado, porque había corrido con la grandiosa suerte de que él y Natasha serían los padrinos del bebé. Algo que le agregaba mucho más peso a su desdicha.</p><p>El otro mensaje era de Stark, y rezaba simplemente "gracias por lo de hoy".</p><p>Steve se quedó pensando, ¿gracias por una simple comida? Suponía que talvez era por apoyarle en la mentira a Pepper, pero de todas formas no se esperó nunca que él le agradeciera por algo así cuando entendió que ya le había "agradecido" con llevarle a comer.</p><p>—A veces eres todo una sorpresa Stark—dijo sin devolver el mensaje, realmente no sabía que decir.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Capítulo 6</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Jarvis ¿Por qué mi padre no me quiere?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La primera vez que Tony se atrevió a formular esa pregunta en voz alta ni siquiera había cumplido los 10 años. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, desde que tenía la capacidad para comprender ciertas cosas supo que Howard Stark no quería a su hijo, pero nunca tuvo la valentía para preguntarlo. Quizás por miedo a que llegara otra reprimenda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarvis lo miró con desasosiego, estaba preparando las galletas favoritas del niño mientras el pequeño se ofrecía a ayudarlo. Anthony estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina, con sus puños apretados sobre sus piernas y la cabeza baja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como era costumbre, ni María ni Howard estaban en casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eso no es verdad Joven Anthony, — dijo mientras seguía batiendo la mezcla, agregándole el chocolate según lo indicaba la receta— es solo que su padre es algo estricto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— No me quiere Jarvis, yo lo sé. — Contrarió Tony con mirada furiosa, no quería que Jarvis intentara engañarlo— Solo quiero saber que hice mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Usted no ha hecho nada malo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Entonces...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El mayordomo soltó un suspiro al tiempo que llenaba los moldes con la masa que había hecho. En verdad era difícil excusar a Howard cuando el mismo sabía que para él, Tony era solo un heredero, y no un hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Solo dele tiempo, el señor Howard se dará cuenta muy pronto del hijo maravilloso que tiene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony hizo una mueca ante esas palabras. Su padre jamás pensaría que él era maravilloso, todo lo contrario. Jarvis le ofreció parte del chocolate que estaban usando y el pequeño lo tomó, pensando que aunque no recibía el cariño de sus padres, por lo menos tenía a Jarvis, el cual siempre había considerado su amigo. El amigo que siempre recordaba sus cumpleaños, que le preparaba su comida favorita sin pedirla, que le contaba los cuentos cuando sus padres estaban demasiado ocupado para hacerlo, lo cual era bastante regular.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque deseaba con todo su corazón poder ganarse el cariño de su padre, a veces sentía que Jarvis compensaba esa porción de amor que ni Howard ni María le alcanzaban a dar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aquel domingo en la mañana, tres días después de la comida que compartió con Stark, Steve decidió dibujar un rato para despejar su mente de ciertas cuestiones que no llegaba a entender del todo.</p><p>En esos tres días Anthony se había esfumado de la empresa —físicamente— y solo le había informado a Pepper que necesitaba resolver un asunto con urgencia en otra ciudad y que se reintegraría el lunes. Ni Pepper ni Rhodey sabían de qué asunto se trataba, y ni preguntándole a Banner obtuvieron respuesta, pero por lo menos Stark les mandaba un mensaje cada mañana indicando que seguía "vivo". Si bien el faltar a la empresa o desaparecerse no era nuevo en él, Steve comprendió que normalmente lo hacía para encerrarse en un proyecto en su casa, y que si llegaba a ir a algún sitio lejos siempre le informaba a Rhodey por lo menos. Con el estatus de Stark no era seguro que se esfumara por ahí sin dejar su localización, pero el millonario les aseguraba por mensaje que todo estaba en orden, aunque en ningún momento quiso tomarles la llamada.</p><p>Aunque Steve no lo vio en la empresa sí que habló bastante con él. La tarde del primer día en que desapareció le escribió un mensaje: <em>"¿Podemos hablar? Solo no me preguntes donde estoy".</em> Rogers no le preguntó y, aunque al principio pensó que le hablaría de trabajo —ya que no estaba presente en la empresa— Stark comenzó a hablarle de cualquier cosa. Extrañamente terminaron escribiendo acerca de comida y películas, y Steve se enteró de que al otro le gustaban las donas y el café. Era como si el millonario, aun resolviendo unos problemas, necesitara alguien con quien hablar. Tuvo la duda de por qué no lo hacía con Rhodey o Pepper, o con el mismo Banner, pero pensó que tal vez si les escribía para hablar de esas cosas, estos no le dejarían en paz hasta no saber su ubicación.</p><p>No se dio cuenta, ni analizó demasiado, lo fácil que fue hablar con el hombre en esos días. Pero al iniciar ese domingo sin un mensaje, Steve tomó sus hojas de dibujo y se acomodó en su cama. Normalmente cuando iniciaba a dibujar no tenía una idea clara de lo que quería plasmar, solía hacer trazos al azar, y ver que figura construía sobre la marcha. Le encantaba dibujar los paisajes que había visto, aunque no pudiera plasmarlos con la misma nitidez por no poder recordarlos bien. Y rostros, quizás lo mejor que solía hacer eran los rostros.</p><p>Rostros de las personas que habían marcado su vida, de su familia, de sus novias, de sus amigos. Pero el rostro que más había dibujado era el de Sharon. Intentaba evitarlo, intentaba de todas formas no trazar sus ojos, ni la caída de su pelo, ni la forma de su boca.</p><p>Pero era inevitable. Su mente simplemente lo traicionaba, y volvía a dibujar aquel delicado rostro que tanto había soñado. Casi siempre destruía esos dibujos por obvias razones, pero aun así, volvía a recrear su imagen en papel. Pero luego de un rato se fijó que aquel no era el rostro delicado de Sharon. Estaba haciendo trazos menos delicados, más rectos. Estaba dibujando a un hombre; uno al cual no lograba reconocer del todo, ya que no recordaba haberlo dibujado nunca.</p><p>En ese momento su teléfono sonó y decidió dejar de lado el dibujo. Era Bucky quien lo llamaba.</p><p><em>—Oye amigo, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —</em>la voz de su amigo se escuchó tan pronto descolgó. Él era bastante propenso a no saludar antes de pedir algo.</p><p>—Hola para ti también, Bucky.</p><p>
  <em>—Hola, sí. Lo siento. Bueno, a lo que llamé. ¿Puedes quedarte con Sharon hoy?</em>
</p><p>— ¿Le sucede algo?</p><p>Sharon siempre había sido bastante delicada de salud. Steve no podía recordar un mes en el que sus alergias no la atacaran, algún año en el que no cayera enferma como mínimo dos o tres veces o que la internaran por una fiebre que no cedía. Con el embarazo no hubo excepción. Steve sabía que sus amigos estuvieron buscando un bebé desde que se casaron, pero se les hizo bastante difícil. Incluso ella había tenido tres abortos y Natasha tuvo que consolarla, y Steve a Bucky.</p><p>Por eso ahora Barnes la trataba casi como si fuese de cristal durante ese embarazo. Sharon apenas podía moverse un centímetro y ya Barnes la estaba sermoneando con que tenía que cuidarse más y pensar en su salud y en la del bebé. Aun cuando el medico aseguraba que a pesar de sus complicaciones de salud el embarazo iba realmente por buen camino, Bucky no se confiaba en lo absoluto.</p><p>No había sido la primera vez que le pedía de favor a alguien que se quedara con ella si le tocaba trabajar en el turno nocturno. Regularmente Peggy o Natasha se quedaban por las noches en una especie de noche de chicas, y Steve llegó a "pasar a revisar que todo estuviera en orden" algunas tardes, como le decía Bucky.</p><p>Pero Steve jamás se había quedado de noche.</p><p>—<em>Creo que se está refriando</em>—se escuchó después de unos segundos, con una pizca de preocupación en su tono de voz—<em>y sé que le está doliendo la espalda, solo que no quiere decirme. Natasha también está de turno y a Peggy se le presentó algo, no quisiera que se quede sola, ya sabes. Sharon deja eso, es peligroso para ti, yo lo hago</em>—la última parte fue claramente dicha para la rubia, y aunque Bucky seguramente cubrió el teléfono con una mano Steve escuchó todo y pudo imaginarse la escena.</p><p>—Supongo que no habría problema. — Terminó diciendo mientras juagaba con un hilo desprendido del pantalón, pensando que a él si le resultaba un problema— Sabes que ella dirá que no es necesario y que estas exagerando.</p><p>
  <em>—Ya, sí. No le hagas caso. De todas formas estaré pendiente y me puedes llamar si hace falta.</em>
</p><p>Así como no saludó, Bucky colgó de repente sin despedirse, tan común en él que jamás sorprendía a nadie.</p><p>Cuando volvió a dibujar, intentó seguir recreando lo que estaba haciendo, pero de alguna forma que no llegaba a comprender se le hizo imposible. Estaba haciendo el retrato de un hombre, de eso no había duda, pero solo había logrado plasmar la forma de la cara, la nariz y parte de los hombros y el cuello. Pero después de la llamada, era como si la musa que le estaba permitiendo dibujar se esfumara, y ya no sabía cómo proseguir aquello.</p><p>Comenzó de nuevo varias veces seguidas, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, y era frustrante porque jamás le había sucedido algo así. Sin importar las interrupciones siempre podía volver a continuar sus dibujos desde donde los dejaba; pero aquel no era el caso.</p><p>Frustrado, decidió dejar aquello por un rato, y prefirió limpiar el lugar hasta que llegara la hora de ir donde Sharon.</p><p>Aquello era complicado para él, cada vez que estaba con ella se le hacía mucho más difícil sacarla de su mente, y terminaba quedando melancólico por varios días, y con un humor por los suelos. Pero ya se había comprometido con su amigo, y de todas formas también le preocupaba la salud de la rubia, si solo pensaba en aquello y se enfocaba en no perderse en su sonrisa, su corazón quizás no sufriría tanto.</p><p>Cuando se acercó la hora se vistió y preparó una pequeña mochila con la ropa que necesitaría para el día siguiente, y como su moto aún estaba descompuesta, pidió un taxi. Eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche de aquel domingo cuando Steve tocó a la puerta en la casa del matrimonio Barnes.</p><p>Era una casa bonita, de esas de dos pisos y jardín delantero cuidado con esmero—cortesía de Sharon—. La habían pintado de un azul pálido que, a vistas de Steve, no combinaba con el tono de amarillo que habían puesto en los detalles. Pero nadie discutiría con los deseos de una embarazada acerca de cómo pintar su casa.</p><p>Cuando Sharon abrió, con el pelo recogido y un vestido de flores que remarcaba su embarazo y se fijó en quien era, cruzó los brazos y se apoyó del marco.</p><p>Steve tenía un par de semanas que no la veía, normalmente cuando eso sucedía una extraña sensación de calidez inundaba su pecho. Pero en esta ocasión lo extraño fue un pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, donde por alguna razón comparó que la sonrisa de Sharon era bastante tierna, pero la de Stark era más... ¿llamativa? Concordó en que eran bastante diferentes entre sí.</p><p><em>¿Por qué comparo a Sharon con Stark? </em>Sacudió esos pensamientos diciéndose a sí mismo que todo lo sucedido en aquella semana ya le estaba afectando.</p><p>—No me digas que Bucky te obligó a venir a cuidarme. —dijo a modo de saludo, intentando poner una expresión seria, pero fallando en el intento.</p><p>Por esa razón Natasha la había apodado "la tierna Sharon" en sus años de universidad, por que Sharon era incapaz de hacer una expresión de enojo por completo, su rostro siempre terminaba suavizándose y sonriendo. Cosa que a todos les parecía demasiado tierna, y que a ella siempre le molestaba.</p><p>—No me obligó—Intentó defenderse de aquella acusación pero sabía  que de todas formas Sharon no le creería. —Solo quise pasar a ver como estabas.</p><p>— ¿Y la mochila que traes como lo hace Natasha cuando se queda? No soy una niña, Steve. Puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente.</p><p>—Vamos Sharon, sabes que él solo está preocupado.</p><p>—Está exagerando.</p><p>Sharon cedió sin quererlo y lo dejó pasar haciéndose a un lado, sabía que de nada valía ponerse a discutir en ese momento.</p><p>—No me malentiendas, —continuó guiando a Steve hasta la sala mientras ella buscaba algo de tomar en la cocina—no me molesta que estés aquí, y me agradan las noches de chicas con Nat o Peggy, es solo que creo que están exagerando. Yo estoy bien. No me voy a romper en cualquier momento como James cree.</p><p>Steve quiso decir algo en contra de eso, pero aquella era una discusión perdida. Sharon siempre creía que la forma de tratarla era exagerada, pero ninguno de ellos podía evitarlo. De todas formas le escribió a Bucky indicándole que ya estaba con ella. Después de su disgusto inicial la rubia volvió a su estado habitual de buen ánimo y sonrisa inamovible y le comentó a Steve que estaba a punto de ver una película. Sharon se acomodó en el sofá de tres plazas, ocupándolo todo para mantener sus pies elevados, de todas formas Steve pensaba permanecer en el sillón y no tener que sentarse a su lado.</p><p>Era una película romántica, de esas que siempre le habían gustado a ella, y por lo menos era realmente buena por lo que logró distraerlo las dos horas que duró. Cuando terminó y como apenas eran alrededor de las nueve, ella quiso ver otra pues ninguno de los dos tenía sueño. Esta vez, Sharon puso una de sus películas favoritas por onceava vez.</p><p>—<em>Yo antes de ti</em>—repitió Steve leyendo el tituló sin sorprenderse demasiado— ¿no las has visto suficientes veces?</p><p>Ella se encogió de hombros y pasó su mano por su vientre de forma distraída.</p><p>—Es una de mis películas favoritas, inspirada en uno de mis libros favoritos. ¿Crees que llegará un momento en el que la vea suficientes veces?</p><p>Eso era un claro no.</p><p>Steve no dijo nada más, había sido amigo de Sharon el suficiente tiempo para haber visto la película junto a los demás varias veces ya. Su teléfono emitió el sonido de la notificación de WhatsApp y él la abrió sabiendo que no se perdería de nada nuevo de aquella película. Era un mensaje de Anthony Stark.</p><p>
  <b>A.Stark: terminé de ver la serie que me recomendaste.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿Qué te pareció?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A.Stark: ¿Te digo la verdad? Me pareció una reverenda mierda.</b>
</p><p>Elevó las cejas ante aquellas palabras, no entendía porqué una persona necesitaba utilizar ese tipo de expresiones para hablar, pero no dijo nada.</p><p><b>Steve: sé que no es una obra maestra, pero tampoco esta tan mal</b>.</p><p>
  <b>A.Stark: totalmente. Si él fuera tan listo como lo ponen jamás habría contratado a semejante estúpida. Por ella ha muerto todo el mundo y pretenden que la sigamos queriendo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿Sabes que aún falta otra temporada?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A.Stark: y sé que probablemente será la misma mierda.</b>
</p><p>¿Acaso Stark era incapaz de hacer una oración sin poner la palabra mierda en todo? Estaba a punto de escribir una réplica, cuando la voz de Sharon se hizo presente en la habitación.</p><p>— No me digas que ya tienes novia y aun no me la presentas.</p><p>— ¿Novia?</p><p>—Le estas sonriendo al teléfono, si no lo es, por lo menos debe ser alguien que te gusta mucho.</p><p>Él la miró por unos segundos antes de guardar su teléfono sin siquiera responder el último mensaje. No se había fijado en que punto de la conversación con Stark comenzó a sonreír. Se obligó a no pensar mucho en ese detalle y enfocó su atención completa en el televisor.</p><p>—Sabes, —interrumpió el silencio en el momento en que Lou abandona a Will cuando se entera lo que este planea — siempre tuve problemas en esa parte.</p><p>— ¿Cual?</p><p>—La forma en que ella lo abandona. Se supone que lo ama, ¿o no? Debió quedarse.</p><p>—Después vuelve. —defendió Sharon mirándolo confundida— al final vuelve para apoyarlo.</p><p>—Sí, pero ¿no debió quedarse desde un principio? Se supone que lo ama, debió apoyarlo si ya era su decisión final. Yo no dejaría a alguien que amo tan fácilmente si está pasando por una situación tan difícil.</p><p>—Es una decisión complicada, él está hablando de terminar con su vida y ella lo ama—se estiró ligeramente en el sofá mientras buscaba las palabras para defender su punto. —Es obvio que no quiere, lo ama demasiado para que la idea de perderlo de esa forma no le resulte dolorosa.</p><p>—Quizás, pero él no puede moverse, creo que si yo estuviera en su lugar, tampoco querría vivir así.</p><p>—Supongo que es algo que no se puede juzgar a menos que no estés en esa situación— Sharon no dejaba de ver la pantalla, sintiendo las mismas emociones que cuando la vio por vez primera. —Creo que nadie es tan fuerte como para soportar que la persona que ama quiera terminar con su vida. Sin importar el por qué. Yo realmente no sé qué haría si me pasara lo mismo con Bucky. Es una situación en donde yo no desearía estar.</p><p>Después que terminó la película, Sharon decidió que era momento de ir a dormir. La habitación de huéspedes casi siempre estaba preparada por las quedadas de Natasha, así que solo tuvo que buscar sabanas extras para Steve, o mejor dicho, le indicó a Steve donde estaban, porque él no la dejo subirse en el estante para alcanzarlas.</p><p>Cuando ya estuvo acostado volvió a revisar su celular y entró en el chat de Stark. En su foto de perfil se le podía ver de pie y con sus característicos lentes oscuros, y sin saber muy bien porque, aquello le molestó.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Capítulo 7</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tenía catorce años la primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales. A decir verdad, aquel fue el regalo por su cumpleaños número catorce de parte de su padre. El 28 de mayo a eso de las once de la noche sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación, y fue cuando todo comenzó. Tony estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras estudiaba unos temas futuros. El hecho de estar en grados adelantados a su edad le impedía socializar mucho, y tan solo le quedaba esforzarse en sus estudios. De todas formas, no podía permitirse menos de un sobresaliente en sus asignaturas para evitar la ira de su padre. Cuando sintió la puerta, se giró que era Jarvis, ya que este solía llevarle algún chocolate caliente las noches que se quedaba estudiando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no era Jarvis, sino su padre de pie en el umbral.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ponte unos zapatos—dijo Howard con rostro serio y viendo su reloj de pulsera—vamos a salir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Me cambiaré de ropa—Anthony había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás que a su padre no se le discutía, así que aunque era tarde y quería preguntar a donde saldrían y por qué a esa hora, no lo hizo. En cambio por lo menos quería quitarse el pijama que llevaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Solo ponte los zapatos y un abrigo, —repitió con tono serio—a donde vamos no importa que estés en pijama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony asintió y se colocó rápidamente los zapatos y tomó el primer abrigo que vio. Su padre seguía esperándolo y mirándolo con atención. Salieron de su habitación en silencio. A través de los pasillos, la casa se le hizo vacía. No había señales ni de Jarvis ni de su madre, y Howard no volvió a hablarle en ningún momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su padre lo condujo todo el camino hasta el auto, y con voz firme le dijo: —sube, daremos un paseo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arrancó luego de encender la música y colocar un blues de esos que tanto le gustaban. A esa hora las calles estaban parcialmente vacías, y durante todo el camino tan solo se escuchó el sonido ligero del saxofón. Tony solo miraba por la ventana, intentando entender a donde lo llevaría su padre. Luego de cuarenta minutos de completo silencio, Howard se aclaró la garganta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tienes trece años, pero en pocos minutos será tu cumpleaños y decidí darte el mejor regalo que puedo para asegurar tu futuro. Quizás no recuerdes el incidente que ocurrió cuando tenías diez años, pero yo sí, y quiero asegurarme que seas todo un hombre normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel incidente del que su padre hablaba Tony sí lo recordaba, y demasiado bien en verdad. Le había marcado profundamente y estaba seguro que era algo que jamás saldría de su mente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo lo recuerdo—terminó diciendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bien, si lo recuerdas sabrás que no puedo permitir que sigas creciendo de esa forma y manches el apellido Stark de alguna forma. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que me lo agradecerás algún día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El final del viaje se produjo cuando llegaron a un edificio de departamentos de diez pisos. El portero le dejó pasar conociendo que aquel hombre tenía el permiso de entrar al edificio a la hora que quisiera y subir hasta el último piso. Tony miró todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subieron por el ascensor hasta el penthouse y Howard tocó. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una mujer de unos treinta y cinco, hermosa y con una esbelta figura les abriera. La mujer llevaba puesta una bata de seda negra ligeramente anudada al frente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Helena. —le saludó Howard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helena traía el pelo suelto y, inclinándose ligeramente, le tendió la mano a Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Así que este niño lindo es tu hijo, ¿eh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y Helena les dejo pasar al apartamento. Tenía un par de años conociendo a Howard, ella trabajaba como escort en una agencia para personas con dinero que les aseguraba a los clientes total discreción y confidencialidad. Él era uno de sus clientes más recurrentes y uno de los que mejor la trataba. Así que cuando le pidió aquel favor, ella no pudo negarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Un whiskey a mí, a él agua. Quiero que este en todos sus sentidos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helena asintió y buscó la botella que sabía le gustaba a Stark. Tony permanecía callado, intentando entender que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Aquella era la primera vez que conocía a Helena y no entendía por qué su padre necesitaba que él estuviese presente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Helena regresó con los vasos en la mano, Howard le dijo:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Puedes entrar a tu habitación? Quiero decirle a mi hijo unas palabras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Claro Howard, lo esperaré lista. — caminó hasta su recamara y dejó la puerta abierta, en espera de que Tony entrara en ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Escúchame bien—en cuanto Helena desapareció de su vista, Howard se dirigió a su hijo— imagino que sabes lo que es el sexo, ¿cierto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si—respondió, tenía trece años y era un niño demasiado listo que asistía a grados superiores. Era casi imposible que no lo supiera después de haber escuchado a sus compañeros hablar repetidamente acerca de eso y buscar ciertas cosas en internet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Perfecto, porque este—hizo una pausa y miró su reloj de pulsera, ya daban las doce en punto—es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Entra a esa habitación y conviértete en un hombre, porque yo no quiero maricas en mi familia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Howard lo empujó mientras sonreía, y el peso de aquella situación recayó de golpe en él. El incidente de aquella vez a sus diez años era lo que estaba provocando que su padre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque era algo que no deseaba tendría que hacerlo. En aquel sitio nadie iría a ayudarlo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>El miércoles, cuando Tony aun no aparecía ni se había comunicado ni lunes ni martes, Pepper estuvo a punto de reportarlo como persona desaparecida debido a un terrible presentimiento que cargaba. Ni siquiera Rhodey—que también estaba preocupado— tuvo forma de convencerla de que algo malo no estaba pasando. Y hasta el siempre tranquilo Bruce, que normalmente daba las explicaciones razonables que lograban calmar su intranquilidad, estuvo de acuerdo en dar aviso a la policía si Tony no contestaba.</p><p>Para estar seguros de no dar una falsa alarma, habían logrado entrar en la casa de Tony con la llave de emergencia que Pepper tenía, y la habían revisado de arriba abajo. En efecto, Tony no estaba ahí. Eso significaba que tenían días sin saber de su paradero exacto, recibiendo mensajes sin escuchar su voz, y aquello alarmaba enormemente a la pelirroja.</p><p>Pero justo cuando pensaba no esperar más y reportarlo, tuvo la suerte de que Stark le devolvió la llamada a las ocho de la noche de ese miércoles.</p><p>— ¿Tony?</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Me extrañaste?</em>
</p><p>—Dios Tony, ¿estás loco acaso? —aunque su voz era de completo reproche, sentía inmensa alegría de escuchar la voz de su amigo. Estaba comenzando a creer que solo se comunicaba con mensajes por que algo malo le estaba sucediendo— ¿Por qué te desapareces así? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado? ¿O Rhodey o Bruce? Steve incluso se me acercó a preguntarme si te había pasado algo.</p><p>
  <em>—O vamos Peps respira, no sería la primera vez que no voy a trabajar.</em>
</p><p>Pepper se sentó en el sofá de su sala, se la había pasado dando vueltas por toda su casa decidiendo sus opciones acerca de Tony, y había estado tan preocupada que ni siquiera recordó quitarse los tacones. Una vez la preocupación se esfumó de su cuerpo, terminó desprendiéndose de los incomodos zapatos.</p><p>—Pero te quedas en tu casa Tony, en tu taller. —Recordó, suspirando— Donde el único peligro que puede haber es que dejes de comer una semana, pero incluso ahí Rhodey o yo podemos entrar a ver si sigues vivo. Te desapareciste, idiota. No nos has dicho donde estas, ni siquiera porque te fuiste.</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Sigues preocupada por lo que ocurrió hace tiempo?</em>
</p><p>—Tony, lo que ocurrió no fue algo simple, fue un intento de secuestro. Estuviste en el hospital una semana por el choque. ¿Puedes simplemente dejar de desaparecerte así?</p><p>
  <em>—Prometer no puedo. —Dijo, y a Pepper le pareció que su voz sonaba extraña—Pero diré que hare mi mayor esfuerzo.</em>
</p><p>Quizás eso era suficiente para ella, o por lo menos suponía que era lo máximo que podría conseguir de Anthony Stark. De todas formas había algo más que ella necesitaba decirle.</p><p>— Tony, hay algo que debes saber, me llamó...</p><p><em>—No lo menciones</em>. —La interrumpió bruscamente, sabiendo de antemano a quien se refería y sin ganas de escuchar su nombre<em>—Te dije que no tomaras su llamada.</em></p><p>—Lo hizo desde un número diferente y yo estaba esperando una llamada del extranjero. Quería saber cómo estabas.</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué le dijiste?</em>
</p><p>—Lo mandé al diablo. —respondió con una sonrisa y, aunque ella no pudo ver a Tony, sabía que él también había sonreído.</p><p>
  <em>—Esa es mi Pepper.</em>
</p><p>—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para mandarlo al diablo.</p><p><em>—Nunca he tenido dudas de eso</em>.</p><p>— ¿Ya estás en tu casa? ¿Cuándo vuelves a la empresa?</p><p>
  <em>—Mañana. ¿Es jueves, no? Mañana regreso.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony volvió a aparecer en Industrias Stark el viernes a primera hora de la mañana. Y fue recibido por una montaña de papeles que Hope le había guardado en espera de su regreso. Sintiendo que aquella montaña de formularios era interminable, Tony se levantó de su silla y decidió estirar las piernas. Recordó que aún no había visto la oficina designada a Steve y, suponiendo que seguramente estaría ahí, bajó hasta el piso 48 para entrar sin preocuparse de tocar la puerta.</p><p>Cuando Steve lo vio, sonrió de forma espontánea y sin poder detener aquello. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a Tony. Aunque no supo por que volvía a molestarle el hecho de verlo con los lentes oscuros.</p><p>—Al parecer alguien está feliz de verme—exclamó el genio viendo la sonrisa de Steve.</p><p>—Pepper—Steve modificó su expresión, intentando no verse tan feliz.  —Pepper estuvo muy preocupada por ti. Creo que nos preocupó a todos.</p><p>—Pepper—repitió Tony con un ligero asentimiento, imaginándose que la vicepresidenta había hecho un alboroto por su desaparición, —supongo que ella hace que cualquiera se preocupe. —hizo una pausa y, acercándose al escritorio, agregó: — Por lo menos yo si admitiré que estoy feliz de verte.</p><p>El silencio que les inundó no fue nada cómodo. Steve desde su escritorio veía al millonario de pie, ambos parecían querer decir algo, y sin embargo esperaban que el otro fuera que volviera a iniciar la conversación.</p><p>— ¿Comemos juntos? —Preguntó Tony cansado de aquel silencio—para celebrar que Pepper ya no necesitará preocuparse.</p><p>Steve sonrió ante la broma, y asintió rápidamente.</p><p>—Por supuesto.</p><p>—Estaré en mi oficina, —mencionó caminando a la puerta—unos papeles también me extrañaron bastante, y necesito firmarlos antes de que se sigan duplicando.</p><p>Rogers lo vio salir con un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad, y se preguntó en que momento había convertido a Stark en una especie de amigo a quien extrañaba en su ausencia.</p><p>Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Tony bajó a buscarlo a su oficina y condujo hasta la cafetería de la vez pasada sin que Steve la propusiera. El rubio no mencionó nada creyendo que esta vez el otro elegiría el lugar. Durante todo el trayecto solo se escuchó la voz de Stark quejándose de que no entendía como se multiplicaban los formularios que debía llenar en solo unos pocos días.</p><p>Al llegar a su destino Steve recordó que la última vez que estuvieron ahí recibieron varias miradas curiosas. Siendo que el Lexus de Tony no era para nada discreto, su traje visiblemente costoso tampoco lo era. La camisa blanca de Steve pasaba bastante desapercibida, así que lógicamente las miradas eran por Stark.</p><p>—Deberías dejar el saco en el auto—comentó cuando se bajaban del Lexus.</p><p>— ¿Cuál sería el motivo?</p><p>—Eres demasiado llamativo para el lugar.</p><p>—Steve, yo podría estar desnudo y sería igual de llamativo.</p><p>Stark desnudo... no esperó imaginarse aquello y, contrario a su voluntad, lo hizo. Tuvo que girar el rostro para no ver a Tony haciéndole caso y quitándose el saco y de esa forma no darle más material a su imaginación.</p><p><em>¿Cómo es que pienso en ese tipo de cosas? </em>Se dijo a sí mismo, ¿es que acaso no podía tomar las palabras de Stark de una forma menos literal?</p><p>El otro elevó una ceja, extrañado por su reacción, pero Steve aseguró que no sucedía nada y entraron a la cafetería.</p><p>Steve ordenó algo diferente y esta vez Tony decidió poner más atención a lo que había en el menú. Aunque al final se decidió sobre que solo quería algo dulce.</p><p>— ¿No deberías pedir eso para el postre?</p><p>—No estoy demasiado hambriento de todas formas. —explicó sin preocuparse demasiado.</p><p>Después de que trajeran su comida la conversación fluyó mayoritariamente en torno al trabajo, hasta que Tony preguntó:</p><p>— ¿Algún plan para el fin de semana? —su pregunta parecía simple y desinteresada, pero hizo un alto en su comida esperando la respuesta del otro.</p><p>—Sí, unos amigos tendrán su babyshower.</p><p>Concentrado en su comida, Steve no notó que su acompañante hizo una mueca de disgusto al saber que no estaría libre, pero se recompuso rápidamente y volvió a sonreír.</p><p>—Oh, ¿esa fiesta que le hacen a un bebé que no nace y no va a recordar? Deberían llamarla fiesta para los padres y no para él bebé.</p><p>—Bueno, le hacen regalos al bebé. —contestó Steve. No veía que de malo tenía ese tipo de celebraciones.</p><p>—Son regalos que los padres no tendrán que comprar—agregó tomando de su vaso—sigue siendo una fiesta para los padres. Nunca le he encontrado sentido a ese tipo de celebraciones.</p><p>—A mí me gustan bastantes.</p><p>— ¿En serio?</p><p>—Si. Siempre soñé con casarme y tener muchos niños. Siempre he querido tener un hijo. Así que supongo que ese tipo de fiestas van incluidas cuando planeas tenerlos.</p><p>La expresión de Tony cambió totalmente, pero se esforzó por sonreír dejando de mirar a Steve.</p><p>—Los hijos son solo un estorbo. —Expresó con amargura—o los padres lo son para los niños.</p><p>—No deberías de pensar así. ¿Nunca has pensado tener hijos?</p><p>Tony pensó en aquella pregunta. Siempre había querido tener una hermana y luego, cuando se dio cuenta que jamás la tendría, pensó que de mayor le gustaría tener una hija. Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios cuando recordó que esa idea la había abandonado mucho tiempo atrás.</p><p>—No. Nunca lo he pensado.</p><p>Steve lo miró unos segundos, si bien conocía a muchas personas que no querían tener hijos y los entendía, pensó que sería una lástima que Stark no los quisiera, porque de alguna manera sabía que sería un excelente padre.</p><p>
  <em>¿Y por qué yo pienso en Stark siendo padre?</em>
</p><p>Despejó sus pensamientos y se concentró en su comida. Nuevamente Anthony volvía a comer bastante despacio, y pensó que si volvían a salir, lo invitaría a algún sitio donde le gustara más la comida.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 8</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Howard se casó con María ninguno de los dos sentía amor por el otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El padre de Howard Stark le inculcó desde pequeño unos valores bastante importantes que guiarían el resto de su vida. En primer lugar lo importante era el legado que dejara en la vida, que su nombre quedara marcado en la historia y no pasara como una persona más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Debía siempre mantener una imagen perfecta para la sociedad, sin tachadura, una imagen de hombre poderoso y perfecto. Así fue como aprendió que podía ser todo lo que quisiera de puertas para adentro. Debía mantener el legado que crearon sus abuelos, y un legado se conseguía haciendo algo importante y dejando descendencia que continuará con su apellido, y eso lo aprendió bastante bien. Fue por eso que estudió sin descanso y continúo con la empresa heredada de su padre y la volvió un imperio más grande de lo que ya era.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>También fue por eso que cuando conoció a María Collins Carbonell, una joven increíblemente hermosa y refinada, supo que debía casarse con ella. María era hermosa e inmediatamente sintió atracción por ella. No sintió amor, su padre le había enseñado con gran dedicación que el amor solo servía para estorbar y nublar el juicio de las cosas verdaderamente importantes. Fue por eso que se esforzó bastante por nunca sentir amor por nadie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La primera vez que se acercó a la hermosa mujer Howard se fijó que ella no solamente era increíblemente bella, sino que también era lista y, por sobre todas las cosas, también entendía sus ideales.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mujer perfecta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él fue sincero con ella, quería una mujer hermosa que le diera un heredero para continuar su apellido, pero que entendiera que él no atendía a las cuestiones del amor. Ella, sonriendo, le dijo las palabras que Howard más deseó escuchar: María solo deseaba un hombre que la mantuviera como la reina que ella deseaba ser, tampoco quería amor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y así, sin amor de por medio, ambos se casaron una tarde de abril con sonrisas maquilladas para las fotos y siendo la primera plana del área de espectáculos en los diarios. De aquel matrimonio por conveniencia nació Anthony Stark un 29 de mayo, y Howard se sintió agradecido de tener un primogénito varón. Lógicamente para seguir su legado necesitaba de un niño, alguien que continuara con su apellido aunque se casara, que fuera fuerte, que le llenara de orgullo, y de su padre había aprendido que las mujeres solo son para ser hermosas y traer niños al mundo, y él no necesitaba una hija.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso pensó, junto con María, que si ya tenían un varón de nada serviría traer a otro niño al mundo, de todas formas no tendría tiempo de cuidarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hubo un acuerdo tácito entre ellos acerca de los amantes. Tanto Howard como María tuvieron a otros, pero todo era de forma silenciosa y aceptada. Con el tiempo ellos llegaron a tenerse un gran cariño debido a sus afinidades, pero ninguno de los dos sintió amor por el otro, como todo debía ser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con Tony era más o menos parecido, aunque era su hijo lo veían mayoritariamente como un trámite más necesario para cumplir con la sociedad. La sociedad le exigía a las personas casarse y tener familia, y ellos habían cumplido con esa parte. Howard necesitaba un heredero para continuar su apellido, y Tony lo era. Así que al niño tampoco llegaron a amarlo del todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaban quien cuidara del niño, entendieron que necesitaban a alguien que fuera completamente discreto y que no divulgara los secretos que envolvían a los Stark. Fue así como llegó Edwin Jarvis a sus vidas, quien por un tiempo trabajó para el padre de Howard como asistente y siempre demostró ser leal y discreto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las dos cualidades que ellos necesitaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al final, fue más que obvio para Jarvis que Howard tenía la misma mentalidad sobre su hijo, de lo que su padre la tuvo sobre él. Hubo un momento en su vida donde se sintió demasiado enfermo de aquello, de toda esa hipocresía y vanidad y estuvo a punto de alejarse de los Stark y de esa falsedad que siempre los había rodeado. Pero para ese momento Tony tenía cinco años, y le había dicho papá varias veces creyendo que Jarvis era su padre, y no Howard. Se le hizo imposible dejar al niño a merced de sus dos padres, si apenas recibía atención de su parte, no quería imaginarse que pasaría si algún día se fuera de su lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y al final, Edwin Jarvis jamás abandonó a Tony Stark.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aquel domingo, cuando llegó al fin el momento del babyshower, Steve se la pasó de extrañamente escribiéndose con Stark. No hablaban de nada serio ni de temas que recordaría más tarde, pero de alguna forma casi toda su mañana se esfumó sin darse cuenta mientras contestaba los mensajes uno tras otro. Comentaban de series que él le recomendaba a Tony con la promesa de que esta vez le gustarían, cosa que el otro ponía en duda y agregaba una tonelada de palabras soeces. Fue quizás esa la primera vez que Steve le escribió: "controla tu lenguaje", y Tony le contestó con una innumerable cantidad de burlas acerca de ser un viejo en cuerpo de joven. Después de comer y de que sin aviso previo el millonario dejara de contestarle, Steve se durmió sin proponérselo realmente, y no fue hasta que Natasha le marcó por tercera vez que despertó sin saber qué hora era.</p><p>- ¿Si? -respondió la llamada con voz somnolienta sintiendo que había dormido una eternidad.</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Cómo que "si"? Te estoy esperando en la entrada del edificio. ¿Recuerdas que quedé en llevarte a lo de Bucky y Sharon?</em>
</p><p>- ¿Ya son las seis? -aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa para Steve. No pensaba que ya era tan tarde.</p><p><em>-Las seis y quince.</em> - Respondió Natasha con reproche- <em>Estuve a punto de irme creyendo que te habías ido sin esperarme.</em></p><p>Steve se frotó la cara. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto?</p><p>-Sube, aun no estoy listo.</p><p>Escuchó una queja de Romanoff y esperó hasta que ella subiera por las escaleras y entrara antes de irse a cambiar.</p><p>- ¿Cómo puede ser que el responsable Steve Rogers no esté listo para partir? -preguntó sentándose en el sofá.</p><p>-¡Me quedé dormido!-gritó desde el baño sin detenerse a excusarse por dejarla esperando.</p><p>Natasha no pudo quedarse callada, y aunque Steve estuvo listo en tiempo record, durante todo el camino no pudo evitar molestarlo acerca de la puntualidad y la responsabilidad que él siempre le reclamaba a ella. De todas formas Steve sabía que ella estaba ligeramente molesta por que no había podido cumplirle "la promesa" -que en ningún momento prometió - de presentarle a Bruce. Había sido tanto por el horario de ella, o porque los días que ella había ido, Bruce simplemente faltaba al trabajo.</p><p>-Si Sharon se queja-terminó diciendo al tiempo que se estacionaba frente a la casa de sus amigos. Se giró y lo señaló con un dedo-le diré que es tu culpa.</p><p>Steve no dudaba que eso sucediera, pero tampoco podría evitarlo de todas formas. Caminaron con sus regalos en las manos y tocaron la puerta escuchando el sonido de varias personas en el interior de la casa.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sharon les abriera la puerta con un reproche en los labios.</p><p>-Pensé que se les había olvidado donde vivíamos.</p><p>Steve le sonrió como disculpa y Natasha lo miró de forma acusatoria.</p><p>-Cuando fui a recoger a Steve lo encontré durmiendo.</p><p>Él se excusó con ella verdaderamente avergonzado, pero Sharon, como siempre, encontró una forma de excusarlo.</p><p>-No te preocupes, sé que estás cansado. Por lo menos ya están aquí. Entren, Sam y los demás ya están en la parte trasera.</p><p>Sharon había decorado -seguramente con ayuda de Bucky- todo la parte exterior con dos colores -amarillo y azul- con la dualidad de colores que era lo típico cuando aún no se sabía si era niño o niña.</p><p>- ¿No se supone que es rosado y azul? -le preguntó Natasha, teniendo el mismo pensamiento que Steve.</p><p>-Sabes que me da asco el rosa-respondió ella torciendo el gesto.</p><p>-Y debería encantarte, tú tienes una personalidad muy rosa.</p><p>Sharon le miró haciéndole una mueca de disgusto. Ella decía que no entendía por qué siempre decían que su personalidad era rosa y tierna, cosa que le molestaba.</p><p>Steve solo podía ver la pequeña discusión de sus amigas acerca del rosa y el amarillo, cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar por un mensaje.</p><p>
  <b>A.Stark: ¿Estas en la fiesta de tus amigos?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: Si. No me imaginé que lo recordarías.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A.Stark: Diviértete, pero no demasiado, o tu podrías ser el próximo que celebre la espera de su bebé.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve: aquí solo hay amigos.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A.Stark: eres muy guapo Steve, cualquiera querría hacerte un hijo.</b>
</p><p>Aunque quiso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante aquellas palabras. Stark siempre decía algo que lo tomaba fuera de lugar, como si hiciera una lista de las cosas que podrían decirle para afectarle.</p><p>Guardó el teléfono sin contestar, ya que de todas formas no sabía qué decir. En ese momento sintió que Sharon tiró de su brazo pidiendo su atención, Steve la vio y ella lo llevó a la cocina para poder hablarle a solas.</p><p>-Steve, lo siento. Invité a Peggy y no te dije. Espero que no estés molesto.</p><p>Steve negó y le aseguró que estaba bien con eso. Sus amigos creían que él y Peggy aún seguían sintiendo algo el uno por el otro y se preocupaban cuando estaban juntos en el mismo lugar. Mientras ellos estaban juntos, los demás creían que llegarían incluso a casarse, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa cuando se enteraron que habían terminado, -aunque Natasha conocía la verdadera razón-. Sharon siempre le pedía perdón a Steve o a su prima cuando los juntaba en alguna reunión, pero no podía evitarlo siendo que le tenía un inmenso cariño a ambos.</p><p>-En verdad estoy bien. Peggy y yo quedamos como amigos, recuérdalo.</p><p>Ella asintió sin estar demasiado segura. Hizo una mueca de duda, queriendo preguntarle algo a Steve pero sin saber cómo empezar.</p><p>-Estas saliendo con alguien, ¿cierto?</p><p>- ¿Qué dices?</p><p>- Tienes un aire diferente, más feliz. Y desde que estuviste aquí la otra noche me di cuenta que sonríes cuando revisas tu teléfono.</p><p>¿Sonreír? ¿En verdad le sonreía al teléfono? Aquello no podía ser, porque con quien más había estado hablando esos últimos días era con Stark, y era más que imposible que estuviera sonriendo simplemente por hablar con Stark.</p><p>-No es nada Sharon, en serio. Solo es un amigo.</p><p>No creía que él entrara en la categoría de amigo del millonario, pero decirle que era su jefe quizás sonaría más raro.</p><p>-Ese amigo debe de contar muy buenos chistes, porque tu cara se ilumina cuando ves la pantalla.</p><p>Ella sonrió y Steve se sintió raro ante esa revelación. ¿Su cara se iluminaba por el mensaje de un hombre? No, aquello no podía ser verdad.</p><p>Cuando Natasha se les unió para saber de qué hablaban, Sharon amablemente cambió de tema. La tarde continuó su curso con Sharon abriendo los regalos y un emotivo momento de revelación del sexo del bebé. Era un niño, y Steve tuvo que girar el rostro cuando la pareja se besó al enterarse de la noticia.</p><p>¿En qué momento iba a dejar de dolerle aquello? Debía entender que Sharon, su buena amiga, estaba con Bucky, su mejor amigo, el cual siempre le había apoyado de forma incondicional.</p><p>Al final de todo, cuando entró en el auto de Natasha para que esta le llevara a casa, su amiga preguntó: - ¿Estas bien?</p><p>Cada vez que sucedían ese tipo de cosas, donde Steve tenía que presenciar ese amor entre sus amigos, no podía evitar sentirse melancólico al final del día. Muchas veces Natasha se había quedado con él en silencio, dándole ánimos, así que no le era extraño que ella le preguntara eso. Pero, si era sincero consigo mismo y haciendo una mirada introspectiva, ese día la sensación de melancolía no era igual que antes. Quizás había mantenido su mente lo suficientemente ocupada con los otros invitados.</p><p>Quizás...</p><p>Después de un corto tiempo en el que ninguno habló y solo podía escucharse la música que Natasha había puesto, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo ella habló:</p><p>- ¿Sabes? tengo una amiga...</p><p>-No otras de tus amigas Nat, por favor- le interrumpió Steve, sabiendo lo que planeaba- sabes lo que pasó la última vez.</p><p>-En mi defensa, yo no sabía que ella tenía una orden de restricción.</p><p>Steve dirigió su vista hacia el camino, sabía que Natasha tenía buenas intenciones cuando le "presentaba" amigas, principalmente para que se olvidara de Sharon, pero a veces se le hacía bastante molestoso.</p><p>La luz se volvió verde y ella aceleró mientras pensaba las palabras que podría usar para que Steve aceptara.</p><p>-Esta vez sé que te va a agradar.</p><p>- Siempre dices eso.</p><p>- Ahora es cierto, lo juro. -Aseguró aquello con una expresión de seriedad, como si todos los fracasos anteriores fueran el puente para que Steve y su amiga se conocieran- Ella fue una compañera de universidad. Es bastante linda y muy graciosa.</p><p>-Natasha...</p><p>-En serio Steve. Vivía en otra ciudad pero me informó que va a mudarse para acá y quiere conocerte. Tú le pareciste muy atractivo.</p><p>- ¿Y de dónde me ha visto? -preguntó girándose para verla. El no usaba ningún tipo de red social, y apenas si tenía una foto en su perfil de WhatsApp.</p><p>-Te tomé una foto y se la envié. -admitió sin mucho remordimiento. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y estaba segura de que tampoco sería a última.</p><p>- ¿Debo explicarte qué está mal en eso?</p><p>-Oh vamos, sé que te agradará. Se llama Carol Danvers y tengo un presentimiento de que se llevaran muy bien. Ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común.</p><p>Steve suspiró y volvió su vista hacia la carretera. No contestó nada, pero sabía que aunque se negara, Natasha le presentaría a esa tal Carol Danvers de todas formas. No es que Carol le cayera mal, ni siquiera la conocía, pero realmente no tenía ganas de conocer a alguien por el momento. Ya se estaba acostumbrando al trabajo en IS y le estaban dando más carga-a nivel de lo que tenían Stark y Banner- y se sentía exhausto.</p><p>Además, si era por conocer a alguien ya tenía suficiente con Stark. No habían dejado de mandarse mensajes y suponía que su cuota de conocidos estaba completa con él.</p><p>Cuando Natasha lo dejó en la entrada del edificio y se fue, el tono de llamada de su teléfono le hizo detenerse de abrir la puerta principal. Tomó su celular y se fijó que era su jefe quien le llamaba. Eran las diez de la noche del domingo y no se esperaba que el otro lo llamara.</p><p><em>¿Querrá decirme algo del trabajo?</em> Se preguntó mientras descolgaba la llamada.</p><p>La voz de Stark se escuchó tan pronto se colocó el teléfono en el oído, y ciertamente aquello que le preguntó no era acerca de trabajo.</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Puedo verte unos minutos?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 9</b>
</p><p>Tony apretó el volante con ambas manos cuando la llamada se cortó. Le había preguntado a Steve un domingo a las diez de la noche si podían verse unos minutos y, aunque en verdad deseaba que la respuesta fuera positiva, jamás se esperó que el rubio le dijera que sí.</p><p>Incluso se había preparado mentalmente para recibir una negativa.</p><p>Llegaría en poco tiempo ya que no estaba lejos del departamento de Rogers, y no era una coincidencia. Incapaz de frenar muchas de las cosas que rondaban su mente, no fue capaz de sentirse tranquilo dentro de su casa y decidió salir y dar una vuelta. Después de unos minutos conduciendo sin un rumbo establecido, se dio cuenta que tampoco quería entrar a ningún sitio, por lo menos, no solo. En definitiva, no quería estar solo.</p><p>Anthony Stark no era un hombre que le tuviese miedo a la soledad, todo lo contrario: era en el aislamiento social donde mejores ideas tenía. Pero esa noche se había puesto a pensar demasiado en cosas que no debía pensar, y necesitaba compañía. Así que, después de terminarse varios cigarrillos uno tras otro, decidió salir en busca de compañía. Sabía que Pepper y Rhodey tenían planes para salir y no iba a molestarlos con eso. Podía ir con Bruce, pero no sentía tanta confianza con él para pasar ese momento en el cual se sentía tan vulnerable. Cosa extraña, porque sí sentía confianza para estar con Steve, y solo tenían alrededor de un mes de haberse conocido.</p><p>No era para nada ingenuo, sus años de experiencia le permitían saber que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el nuevo integrante de Industrias Stark. Y el saber eso provocaba que no le extrañase que parte de los pensamientos que lo atormentaron todo ese día tenían que ver con el mismo Steve. Pepper esa mañana había ido a visitarlo para verificar que tuviera comida sana en su despensa, y después de hablar de trabajo en un principio, y de los preparativos de la boda, nunca supo cómo terminaron hablando de Rogers; pero hasta aquel momento, las palabras de Potts no salían de su cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>—Si no supiera que Steve es heterosexual diría que entre ustedes dos hay mucha tensión sexual. —Decía Pepper tomando de su taza de café, viendo la ceja alzada de Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El mantenía su mirada indiferente mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo, pero era notorio su interés en aquel tema.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Cómo sabes que es heterosexual? ¿Te lo dijo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper sonrió al darse cuenta que Stark no negó lo de la tensión sexual. Lo conocía demasiado bien y su amigo siempre había sido directo en ese tipo de cosas, así que estaba admitiendo que claramente le gustaba Steve.</em>
</p><p><em>—Fácil, he visto que su novia ha venido a recogerlo, digo novia por que en verdad es lo que parecen. </em>—<em>ella lo miró, sin ganas de lastimarlo. Solo quería que Tony entendiera que el otro estaba fuera de su liga, y que debería seguir mirando en otras direcciones—Incluso el día de la preselección ella lo acompañó, sabes que me tocó subir a tu oficina a hablar con Hopes; ahí los vi primero.</em></p><p>Se frotó la cara cuando se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.</p><p><em>Heterosexual </em>suspiró, suponía que no podría hacer gran cosa con eso entonces. Pero, aunque no pudiese esperar más, la compañía de Steve le hacía bien, le hacía olvidar las otras cosas que le atormentaban.</p><p>Y pensándolo bien, de todas formas él no podía pensar en una relación.</p><p>Podría matar el tiempo con Steve, sí. Pero no una relación.</p><p>—No debería de pensar en esas cosas—la luz del semáforo cambio a verde, puso el auto en marcha y sonrió para si mismo—ya es demasiado tarde para mí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve se asombró cuando vio el Lexus del genio estacionarse frente a él. Tony le había dicho que estaba cerca de su departamento, pero no se imaginó que tan cerca estaba realmente.</p><p>Stark le había dicho que quería verlo unos minutos, pero ahora que lo veía bajarse del auto no sabía exactamente para qué, o que harían. ¿Irían a algún sitio o el millonario esperaba que lo invitara a pasar a su departamento?</p><p>Terminó preguntándole lo último en cuanto el otro le saludó y, para su sorpresa, Tony aceptó de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho. Se preguntó si en algún momento Stark dejaría de usar trajes, pues no se esperó verlo a esa hora con un traje gris como si estuviera listo para ir a una fiesta de gala. Por lo menos —y Steve agradecía eso, sin saber por qué— el hombre no llevaba los lentes oscuros.</p><p>Decir que se sentía incómodo era quedarse corto. Cuando entraron a su pequeño departamento no supo que hacer, no tenía nada para ofrecerle al otro. Normalmente era bueno cocinando y no se descuidaba con la comida, pero se le habia pasado ir de compras y a lo mucho podría tener algunas sobras en su nevera. Así que, sin saber realmente como actuar, solo se le ocurrió decir: — ¿Quieres un café?</p><p>Se mordió el labio inferior cuando recordó que eran pasadas las diez de la noche y a él solo se le ocurrió ofrecer un café. Pero para su suerte Tony asintió con una sonrisa. El café estuvo listo en poco tiempo, y el playboy decidió cortar el silencio por su cuenta cuando Steve se sentó en el sillón frente a él.</p><p>— ¿Te divertiste hoy?</p><p>Steve recordó la fiesta, una pequeña sensación de molestia instaurándose en su pecho, pero extrañamente, no era tan grande como las otras veces en las que veía a Sharon y Bucky siendo felices.</p><p>—Supongo que sí, los baby showers no son tan malos como crees. Además, tuve buena compañía.</p><p>—Supongo que te refieres a tu novia. —Tony le dio un sorbo a su taza, fijando su vista en algún punto del departamento de Steve. No pudo negar que, aunque por fuera se veía mal, por dentro estaba verdaderamente decente.</p><p>— ¿Mi novia? —frunció el ceño ante aquello, incapaz de entender a quien se estaba refiriendo su jefe.</p><p>—Sí, ya sabes. La que siempre pasa a recogerte. — Sabía que no debería estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas, ni le importaban ni le incumbían. Pero él no se caracterizaba por ser muy precavido, ni tener demasiado tacto tampoco.</p><p>Steve pensó unos segundos, quien iba a recogerlo a veces era Natasha, ¿acaso el otro pensaba que ella era su novia?</p><p>— ¿Natasha? —Preguntó, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la imposibilidad de que Natasha fuera su novia. —Ella no es mi novia, es una amiga de la universidad.</p><p>—Fue la misma que te llevó a la entrevista.</p><p>Tony no pudo evitar decir aquello y, aun sabiendo que sonó igual a alguien celoso, mantuvo una expresión seria mientras miraba a Steve en busca de una respuesta. El mismo Rogers pensó que aquello era extraño, la seriedad de Tony le exigía una respuesta que él quería darle, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo.</p><p>Él no le debía ninguna explicación a su jefe, y aun así no quería dejarlo con la idea de que Romanoff fuera su pareja.</p><p>—Ella me lleva porque mi moto estaba en reparación. —explicó con sencillez. Pero luego, recordando las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga, agregó: —De todas formas solo pasa a buscarme porque quiere encontrarse "casualmente con Bruce."</p><p>— ¿Bruce Banner?</p><p>—Sí, quiere que se lo presente, pero que parezca algo casual.</p><p>Tony lo miró, había visto muchas veces a Bruce rechazar mujeres, principalmente porque cualquier cita implicaba <em>contacto</em>.</p><p>— ¿Y ella sabe que Bruce es algo... inusual?</p><p>—Lo sabe, pero dice que no le importa.</p><p>La expresión de Steve era de hastió, recordando cuanto insistía su amiga en hablar con el científico, pero la de Tony, por el contrario, era de un cierto alivio y relajación que el otro no notó.</p><p>—Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso— dijo, pensando qué podría hacer para que la tal Natasha se encontrara con Bruce. No supo si quería hacerlo para ayudar a su amigo a conocer una chica que quizás no le importaran sus maneras, o porque podría alejar a esa chica del lado de Steve.</p><p>Quizás era más lo segundo que lo primero, pero no pensaría demasiado en aquello.</p><p>Steve no le contestó y Stark vio como el otro seguía moviendo la taza entre sus manos y, queriendo volver a reanudar de alguna forma la conversación y evitar el silencio que estaba volviendo a caer entre ellos, se estiró ligeramente para quitársela. En el proceso tocó las manos de Steve, y no esperó que el otro reaccionara de forma apresurada y alejara sus manos de él. La taza estuvo a punto de romperse, pero al final Tony la sujetó con fuerza. Vio como Steve pareció verdaderamente incomodo con aquel toque, el hombre carraspeó y se acomodó mejor en la silla.</p><p>¿Qué había sido aquello?</p><p>Tony entrecerró los ojos ante la situación. No sabía si Rogers se había dado cuenta o no, pero aquella no era la primera vez que se retiraba bruscamente ante su toque. Si estaban en el taller de la empresa o viendo unos planos y de casualidad sus manos se unían, sucedía exactamente lo mismo.</p><p>El silencio se hizo más pesado después de eso, y Tony realmente no quería tener que irse, por lo menos no tan pronto. También había otro detalle, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien en la compañía de Rogers, y no quería perder su oportunidad de volver a estar los dos así, debía acordar desde ese momento otra reunión.</p><p>—Ahora solo falta que vayas a mi casa.</p><p>Directo como siempre. Steve lo miró sin entender, y Stark se acomodó mejor en el sofá.</p><p>—Estoy en la tuya, ¿o no? Ahora tú debes ir a la mía. Es un código de buena ética.</p><p><em>¿Código de buena ética?,</em> pensó Steve con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—No creo que eso exist...</p><p>—Vamos, — le interrumpió—, así te enseñaré parte del proyecto HAMO del que te hablé hace unas semanas. Tengo los planos en casa.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué no los lleva a la oficina?</p><p>Tony le sonrió, ¿Es que acaso Steve no podía decirle que sí a una petición suya a la primera?</p><p>—En la oficina ya tenemos suficiente trabajo. Además, así nos volvemos a reunir y puedes llevar de esas galletas de las que siempre me dices que sabes hacer. — Steve ya le había comentado varias veces que sabía hornear y no podía negar que estaba verdaderamente interesado en probar algo de su mano. — Entonces, ¿Qué dices? El próximo domingo en mi casa.</p><p>No sabía por qué, pero eso sonaba a una cita en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y no una cita amistosa como las que tenía con Bucky, se sentía diferente, más bien parecía de esas citas en las que quedaba con... sus novias. Además, el hecho de que el día de su entrevista Tony le hizo aquella propuesta...</p><p>Sencillamente sentía que debía negarse.</p><p>—Yo, no creo que sea bueno.</p><p>— ¿Qué tendría de malo? —cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra, luciendo verdaderamente cómodo en aquella situación.  No podía negar que ponerlo nervioso le encantaba.</p><p>—No sé, —confesó, dándose cuenta que no tenia una excusa real. —Pero, ¿no es extraño que hagamos planes para ir a tu casa?</p><p>—Vuelvo y repito, estoy en tu casa, ¿no es así?</p><p>—Sí, pero, es diferente.</p><p>— ¿Cómo sería diferente, Rogers?</p><p>—No lo sé, pero sé que lo seria.</p><p>Una alarma en la cabeza del genio se encendió, y entendió —o por lo menos creía entender— el porqué de la negativa del otro.</p><p>—Oye, no será una cita ni nada parecido, —aclaró viendo la expresión Steve. Levantó el dedo índice y medio e hizo unas comillas— llamémosle entonces una "reunión sin intención".</p><p>— ¿Reunión sin intención?</p><p>—Una reunión de amigos, compañeros de trabajo si así lo deseas, para que veas que no soy tan malo fuera de la oficina. —Hizo el ademan de buscar en su chaqueta la cajetilla de los cigarrillos, pero recordó que no estaba en su casa y retiró su mano. — Nada de las intenciones que estás pensando.</p><p>—Técnicamente no somos compañeros...</p><p>—Oh vamos—cortó Tony, elevando una ceja. — No me digas que me ves como un jefe, porque eso me molestaría bastante. Además, negándote tanto solo me da a entender que tú si podrías tener alguna intención conmigo, y temes flaquear.</p><p>Un comentario malicioso, una sonrisa marca Stark y unos ojos llamativos. Steve se mordió el labio ante aquello, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente.</p><p>¿Acaso estaba nervioso?</p><p>¿Por qué debería estarlo?</p><p>Algo dentro de él le dijo que no aceptara, que podría arrepentirse de aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo y terminó asintiendo, cediendo. Su jefe se fue poco tiempo después, y Steve se preguntó que mierda de sensación era la que tenía cuando se quedó solo.</p><p>Caminó hasta su cuarto, ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos cuando se lanzó a su cama. Sin querer analizar demasiado lo que le estaba sucediendo, tomó su teléfono y revisó sus mensajes. Tenía unos cuantos sin contestar, y se fijó en que Sharon le había escrito una hora antes.</p><p>Sharon le mandó las fotos que se tomaron con su teléfono en las que aparecía Steve. En un par ella le había tomado fotos distraídos—mientras comía o hablaba con alguien—. En otra estaban los cuatro juntos apuntando al estómago de la embarazada; y en la última Steve y Sharon sonreían a la cámara, solos.</p><p>Era una foto bastante hermosa, él sonrió con sinceridad cuando la tomaron. La vio detenidamente, aun sabiendo que cuando veía fotos de él y Sharon solía ponerse melancólico y triste. Pero esta vez, por más que veía la foto —y aunque se sentía triste— algo era diferente. La melancolía no era tanta, ni los celos.</p><p>Y no le dolía tanto.</p><p>Y eso, de entre todo lo que había estado sintiendo ese simple día, fue lo que más le extrañó.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thor volvió a dejar los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre su escritorio al tiempo que se estiraba en la silla. Era la tercera vez que los leía en esa semana, y seguía teniendo la misma duda.</p><p>Era el abogado de Stark desde ocho años atrás. Sabía que antes de él, el antiguo abogado de Tony había arreglado aquellos papeles de acuerdo a la voluntad de Tony, en cuanto Thor se volvió su abogado, tuvo que volver a modificarlos. Dos años después Tony volvió a modificarlos; y hacia tan solo tres meses que le había pedido que los volviera a arreglar. No era ningún problema, Tony, además de ser su cliente, era su amigo. Pero le resultaba demasiado extraño todos esos cambios que pedía.</p><p>Loki lo abrazó por la espalda sin previo aviso y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Thor.</p><p>— ¿Tardaras mucho? —preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, rozando su nariz contra la oreja de Odinson. —Lo que pedí por internet llegó esta mañana, y quiero estrenarlo esta noche.</p><p>Thor se mordió el labio inferior, decidiendo que lo que estaba haciendo podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.</p><p>—Déjame guardar esto.</p><p>Loki asintió y le dijo que lo esperaría en el cuarto, conociendo a su esposo, sabía que no demoraría mucho en unírsele. Thor colocó los papeles dentro de la gaveta de su escritorio antes de levantarse. Después de todo, quizás se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta por Tony, el hombre solía ser excéntrico por naturaleza. Además, en ese momento tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar; y más satisfactorias también.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 10</b>
</p><p>
  <em>EL "Incidente" ocurrió poco antes de que cumpliera los diez años, y fue algo que su padre jamás olvidó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre admiró a sus padres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque en su pecho se creara una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, los cuales no podía descifrar del todo, sabía que uno de ellos era la admiración; la admiración hacia sus padres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anthony siempre supo que los Stark eran personas importantes, lo escuchaba por la radio y la televisión, lo leía en los periódicos que su padre dejaba sobre las mesas, lo decían las personas que llegaban a las fiestas que realizaban, lo decían todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stark, un legado de oro" era lo que siempre escuchaba. Y su padre no perdía ninguna ocasión para recordarle la gran importancia de un legado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero esa admiración que sentía hacia ellos provocaba que se sintiera aun más pequeño e insignificante. Y más cuando su padre le recordaba lo poco que valía. Y el mismo se daba cuenta que jamás podría estar a la altura de lo que su padre deseaba de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre había alguna nota que no era del todo perfecta, como cuando obtenía un 9.7 en lugar de un 10. Siempre parecía decir algo fuera de lugar en las reuniones a los que ellos lo llevaban, nunca nada parecía ser suficiente para Howard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero Tony no quería dejar de intentarlo, él quería ser tan importante como Howard Stark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre observaba detenidamente a sus padres, sus maneras, la forma en la que se comportaban, la forma en que vestían y hablaban a otras personas de igual nivel social.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Admiraba de una forma increíble la inteligencia, sagacidad y destreza de su padre, pero sobre todas las cosas admiraba, no, adoraba la forma de ser de su madre. Sus maneras delicadas, su belleza increíble y la forma en la que siempre parecía ser tan hermosa y delicada sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo. No solamente quería ser Howard Stark, también añoraba parecerse a María Stark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siendo un recluido social como lo era, pues el estar siempre adelantado a sus compañeros no le dejaba más opción, su único punto de referencia desde que tuvo conciencia fueron sus padres, y cada vez que los observaba, se sentía peor consigo mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una noche en la que Jarvis seguramente se ocupaba de la cena y sus padres no estaban en casa, y faltando unos pocos días para que cumpliera los 10 años de edad, tuvo quizás la idea de la cual más se arrepentiría en toda su vida. Y él en verdad se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Tony pensó que quizás si lucia como sus padres, podría ser más parecidos a ellos. Estaba desesperado por lucir tan grande o tan imponente como los Stark mayores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Decidido, se levantó de su cama y entró en la habitación matrimonial de la casa con todo el sigilo que pudo, siendo consciente de que Jarvis muchas veces le había dicho que en la medida de lo posible, nunca entrara a la habitación de sus padres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta y fue directamente al enorme vestidor que tenían, y su resolución creció aún más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El vestidor era inmenso, casi como una segunda habitación, y estaba dividido a la mitad entres las pertenecías de su padre, y las de su madre. Solo tardó unos minutos en colocarse la camisa y el saco de su padre, al igual que sus zapatos para proceder a mirarse en el espejo, todo le quedaba demasiado grande. Soltó una exclamación de decepción cuando notó que obviamente seguía viéndose igual de perdedor que antes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estuvo a punto de colocarse su ropa de nuevo y salir de ahí, cuando el lado que correspondía a su madre llamó poderosamente su atención. Sabía que normalmente los hombres no usaban vestidos, o era algo que había oído mencionar a alguien alguna vez, pero el recuerdo de lo hermosa que siempre se veía su María regresó a él con mucha más fuerza, y no lo pudo evitar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomó un largo vestido de flores que le había visto algunas veces, flores violetas con lazos en las mangas. Sabía que le quedaba hermoso, como a una princesa de las películas que Jarvis le dejaba ver cuando sus padres no estaban, sonrió y se lo colocó. Al principio tuvo problemas con tantos lazos, pero cuando estuvo en su sitio — y a pesar de que le quedaba bastante largo— tuvo una increíble sensación. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el espejo. Fue hasta el área de los zapatos de su madre y tomó un par de tacones negros. Igualmente le quedaban algo flojos, pero si se concentraba podía mantener el equilibrio para caminar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio una vuelta frente al espejo. No se veía para nada parecido a su madre, pero no podía negar que le encantaba aquello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Y si se ponía labial? Quizás eso completaría la ropa, su madre siempre se lo ponía. María tenía mucho maquillaje, y guardaba gran parte de este en una cómoda que había frente a la cama matrimonial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abrió el primer cajón y vio tantas cosas de las que realmente no tenía ni idea. Pero en una esquina estaban acomodados varios lápices labiales. Tomó el que tenía la marca que indicaba que era rojo, su color favorito. La misma cómoda tenía un espejo para el maquillaje, y lo tomó. Siendo que nunca lo había aplicado antes — y solo había visto como lo aplicaban en televisión — realmente terminó con labial fuera de sus labios, pero quizás para ser su primera vez no estaba tan mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonrió al ver su reflejo, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió una mano sujetando con fuerza su hombro, con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!</em>
  <em> —la furia en la voz de su padre le hizo pegar un salto. Además, Howard le dio la vuelta rápidamente para encararlo, y Tony pudo ver en sus ojos una rabia que nunca había visto antes — ¡mi puto hijo es un maldito marica!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hay cosas que marcan la infancia de una persona, y Anthony Stark podía darse el lujo de elegir cualquier parte de su infancia— que fue una completa mierda—, pero nada en lo absoluto podría compararse con el impacto de esa última frase que se acompañó con el primer golpe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Antes de ese día su padre jamás le había golpeado. Le había insultado innumerables veces a su forma regular, con voz calmada y mirada llena de desprecios y frases como "deberías haberte esforzado más... así no llegaras a ningún lado... o estas siendo una decepción para mí". También había sido receptor, aun en su corta edad, de largos periodos donde su padre lo ignoraba olímpicamente porque había obtenido una calificación por un punto menor al máximo o porque había dicho algo indebido frente a personas importantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero hasta ese momento jamás lo golpeó. Y en ese momento no se conformó con un solo golpe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Realmente Tony nunca fue capaz de recordar aquella escena con claridad. Tan solo quedó en su memoria como intentó defenderse inútilmente mientras las palabras de su padre caían sobre él con casi tanta fuerza y brutalidad que los mismos golpes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Decepción, inútil, marica"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esas eran las palabras que recordaba, quizás le dijo más, pero en verdad nunca logró descubrirlo. No se enteró que tuvo que ser Jarvis quien lo separara de su padre, ni tampoco que fue el mayordomo y su madre quienes lo llevaron a emergencias; para ese momento estaba inconsciente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El dinero compra muchas cosas, y después de unos años Tony supo que compró el silencio de los médicos que lo atendieron y pusieron en el registro: accidente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A quien el dinero no pudo comprar fue a Jarvis, quien estuvo a punto de poner la demanda contra Howard, pero se detuvo cuando este le dijo una frase de la que el viejo mayordomo no pudo contradecir:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tú pones la denuncia, mi mujer paga la fianza. Yo vuelvo a mi hogar y trato a mi hijo como me plazca, tú te vas a la puta calle y no lo vuelves a ver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y eso era algo que Jarvis supo mejor que nadie. Los Stark tenían demasiado dinero, y aquella era una época donde los desvaríos de un niño o un viejo mayordomo no harían mella en la reputación de un hombre de negocios con tanto poder. Seguramente ni siquiera harían caso a su denuncia. Y Howard se había dado cuenta de que el viejo mayordomo adoraba al niño y viceversa, y supo que el hombre jamás abriría la boca si es0 lo alejaba de Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces a Jarvis solo le quedó agachar la cabeza y quedarse callado. Sabía que le era de más ayuda a Tony si permanecía junto a él, que si lo separaban del niño, y él ya amaba a ese niño como si fuese su propio hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>María solo intervino recomendándole a Howard que para la próxima vez "intentara" controlar un poco su furia, y que solo lo sermoneara verbalmente, luego la mujer se desentendió del asunto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El mismo día que salió del hospital después de ser atendido por los golpes, Howard llevó a Tony a su habitación y, mirándolo con total desaprobación, dijo en voz muy grave:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Para que esto no se vuelva a repetir, quiero que te quede algo bien claro. Yo tengo un varón, no una hija, no un marica. Tú te casaras con una mujer, tendrás un hijo, y seguirás con mi legado. ¿Me has entendido? Los hombres van con las mujeres...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Era acaso esa la forma de hablar con un niño que no tenía ni 10 años?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, absolutamente no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. La forma en la que su padre reaccionó, las palabras que le decían, todo aquello por un simple vestido...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarvis le explicó después y con más calma su situación, y él entendió. En verdad había adorado la sensación del vestido y el maquillaje, pero si eso era lo que su padre quería, lo evitaría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de todo, él quería enorgullecer a Howard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despertó con una sensación amarga y un vacío en su pecho. No se movió y se quedó abrazando la almohada, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada más. No podía evitarlo, aquel recuerdo del <em>Incidente </em>irrumpía en sus sueños con demasiada regularidad, y siempre terminaba dejándolo con un ánimo melancólico que lo acompañaría el resto del día.</p><p>Se fijó en que eran las tres de la mañana, y sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir de nuevo, Tony se levantó y descalzo como estaba, se arrastró hasta su taller para seguir con su proyecto de la Inteligencia Artificial, ya le faltaba poco, así que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo.</p><p>Ya que, según lo que tenía planificado, tiempo era lo que menos tenía.</p><p>Por lo menos ya había tachado por completo el primero de los tres puntos de su lista, era todo un avance. Ahora solo le faltaban dos. Uno de ellos estaría completo, según sus planes, en unos dos meses. El otro a mediados de agosto.</p><p>Mientras caminaba decidió ir a la cocina a preparar algo de café y buscar un cigarrillo, necesitaría bastante para soportar ese día. Apenas era jueves, habían pasado cuatro días desde que estuvo en la casa de Steve, y faltaban tres para que Steve fuera a su casa.</p><p>Le causaba gracia pensar que precisamente en ese momento de su vida le estaba gustando alguien. Él, que durante mucho tiempo actuó como un mujeriego, cuando la verdad eran más rumores y especulaciones de la prensa. Él, que una vez se enamoró de forma tan profunda que sufrió las consecuencias de aquello. Él, que sabía que ya no le quedaba tiempo para volver a sentir nada por nadie.</p><p>Y principalmente, que le estaba atrayendo un hombre heterosexual.</p><p>Tomó de su taza cuando el café estuvo listo.</p><p>Le gustaba Steve, era indudable. Era alguien demasiado apuesto para dejarlo pasar desapercibido, vestía de forma algo anticuada, pero aquello no le restaba demasiado.</p><p>Supuso que, de todas formas, no le haría daño estar cerca de él. Al principio de todo pensó que estaría bien, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar por todo aquello solo y de forma estoica, pero el sentimiento de soledad lo había estado embargando —cosa que no esperó— y sencillamente le estaba agobiando bastante.</p><p>Quizás no era tan fuerte como pensaba.</p><p>El hecho era que estar con Rogers le ayudaba un poco, le tranquilizaba en gran manera, y lo necesitaba para seguir adelante, después de todo, tampoco le faltaba mucho. Además, tampoco era que estuviera enamorado del rubio ni mucho menos. Solo le gustaba Steve de forma física —aunque no podía negar que le atraía parte de su forma de ser—, pero ciertamente solo era eso: atracción.</p><p>Así que podría poner a un lado esos sentimientos y seguir a su lado como un compañero mas.</p><p>En ese momento era lo que más necesitaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve no podía mentir, aquella semana se la pasó expectante. El hecho de tener una cita-no cita con Stark —una reunión sin intenciones— le estaba volviendo loco.</p><p>Ya era sábado, y se encontró a sí mismo en la puerta de su armario verificando que ropa podría usar para el día siguiente.</p><p>— ¿Qué me está pasando? — Se dijo mientras alejaba la mano de sus ropas tan rápido que parecía que quemaban— Stark es un hombre, yo no debo de estar ansioso por verlo. No, no, para nada. Es solo que es mi jefe, eso es. Estoy nerviosos solo por eso.</p><p>Se alejó de su armario y terminó sentándose en el borde de su cama, incapaz de entender que rayos le estaba pasando.</p><p>En esa semana trabajó poco con el millonario ya que este tuvo que hacer un viaje a otra ciudad. Se enteró que volvió el miércoles en la noche, pero él no lo volvió a ver sino hasta el viernes. Y durante todos esos días que no lo vio, solo pensaba en él, queriendo saber si se encontraba bien.</p><p>Al principio se justificó a si mismo diciéndose que el pasar tanto tiempo con él le había provocado que se preocupara por su ausencia, y eso era todo. Pero cuando Bruce no iba a la empresa, Steve no le pensaba tanto. Y todo empeoró cuando el viernes lo vio, y la sonrisa a modo de saludo que le dedicó Tony le provocó una extraña sensación, una sensación de felicidad y bienestar que no debería sentir por el otro.</p><p>Y lo peor eran los ojos de Tony. Se encontró a si mismo analizando que lo que más extrañaba de las ausencias de su jefe, era que no podía ver sus ojos.</p><p>Pensar en Stark, ver a Stark, estar con Stark. Todo eso le agradaba y lo ansiaba. Dos meses, tan solo habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que empezó a trabajar y se decía a si mismo que en dos meses no podía estar tan encariñado a un amigo.</p><p>
  <em>Tú no quieres que Stark sea un amigo, tú lo quieres como algo más.</em>
</p><p>Enterró su cara entre sus manos ante ese ridículo pensamiento.</p><p>Aquello era imposible, él no podía estar sintiendo nada por un hombre. Jamás le había sucedido. Y jamás debía sucederle.</p><p>Se sintió angustiado, y pensó que lo mejor sería cancelar aquella cita.</p><p>Revisó su teléfono cuando sintió la vibración de la llegada de un mensaje, pensando que era su jefe, y vio que se lo enviaba Carol. El día después del babyshower y de que Tony estuviera en su casa, Natasha no perdió el tiempo y le envió el número de Steve a Carol, diciendo que podría hablarle en cuanto quisiera.</p><p>Aunque tenía sus dudas debido a sus malas experiencias con las amigas que le presentaba Natasha, Carol Danvers resultó ser una mujer bastante agradable. En esa semana se habían visto unas dos veces. El martes, cuando Natasha arregló una salida junto a Sharon, Bucky y Carol; y el jueves, donde casi por obligación de su amiga tuvo que invitar a Danvers al cine.</p><p>No podía negar que se la había pasado bastante bien. Carol era, además de hermosa, bastante divertida e inteligente. Tenía el pelo corto, una hermoso cuerpo y una sonrisa encantadora; además de que era muy fácil hablar con ella. Pero, el problema radicaba en que aun con lo bien que se lo había pasado, los mensajes de Carol no le emocionaban tanto como los de Stark.</p><p>Algo que no debía ser, porque Stark no era nada de él, pero con Carol podría tener algo. Y, si lo que le había comentado Natasha era cierto, a Carol le había gustado bastante Steve, y estaba deseando salir nuevamente con él.</p><p>Volvió al menú principal y vio que pasaban de las nueve. Había quedado con su madre para visitarla y comer juntos — ya que tenían mucho que no se veían — y debía terminar de alistarse. Su madre vivía a un par de horas de distancia, por lo que debía ir saliendo si quería llegar a tiempo.</p><p>Cuando estuvo listo, se colocó el casco y se encendió su moto. Su madre la odiaba, siempre había detestado la fascinación de Steve con las motos alegando que eran peligrosas y podría tener un accidente en cualquier momento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eran pasadas la una cuando Sarah apagó la estufa. Había estado preparando la comida favorita de su hijo esperando con ansias su llegada. Tenía alrededor de cuatro meses que no lo veía pues, aunque vivían relativamente cerca —solo a tres horas — los horarios de Steve siempre lo mantenían ocupado.</p><p>Bajó los platos para colocarlos en la mesa.</p><p>Cuando su esposo murió —Steve apenas tenía 18 años— ella terminó entrando en una fuerte depresión, que incluso provocó que perdiera su trabajo. Su hijo tuvo que trabajar para mantenerlos, pero ella pudo recuperarse completamente unos tres años después, con la ayuda de su hijo y de su fe. Desde su juventud fue devota, pero entró a un más de lleno en la religión para suplir aquel vacío que tenía. Por eso años después se mudó dejando a Steve solo, intentando cortar definitivamente los recuerdos de Joseph.</p><p>Sintió el rugido conocido de la moto de su hijo y arrugó el entrecejo. Odiaba aquello por el simple hecho del miedo de que algún día pudiera accidentarse. Se limpió las manos en su delantal y salió de la cocina hasta la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió, vio a Steve bajándose de la "muerte con ruedas", como ella solía llamarle, y bajó los escalones de su pórtico para acercase a él.</p><p>—No sé qué llegará primero, tu muerte en eso o la mía de la preocupación.</p><p>—Tengo mucho cuidado, mamá. No deberías preocuparte.</p><p>Él la vio detenidamente. Sarah tenía 59 años, el pelo canoso recogido en un cuidado moño y una sonrisa marcando las arrugas de su cara. La mujer cortó el espacio entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza, palpando su espalda.</p><p>—Te veo muy delgado — dijo, como de costumbre. Realmente Steve tenía más peso de la última vez que se habían visto, pero ella jamás dejaba de verlo delgado. — ¿Te estas alimentando bien?</p><p>—Por supuesto mamá. —La tomó del brazo para ayudarla a caminar a la casa.</p><p>Sarah cojeaba ligeramente debido a una caída unos años atrás, pero ella jamás usaría un bastón, porque decía que eso le quitaría elegancia.</p><p>El olor de la comida inundaba la casa, y la sensación de entrar a la casa de su madre, con su comida favorita esperándola le reconfortó y pudo olvidarse momentáneamente de todo lo que bullía en su mente aquellos días.</p><p>Hicieron una plegaria antes de comer. Pidió un segundo plato cuando terminó el primero en poco tiempo, y Sarah sonrió al verlo comer con tantas ganas. Ella comía más lento y pausado, haciéndole preguntas a su hijo acerca de cómo iban las cosas.</p><p>— ¿Hace cuánto no vas a misa?</p><p>Steve la miró con vergüenza. Cuando vivían juntos siempre la acompañaba a ese tipo de cosas, él mismo era un fiel creyente, pero después de que se mudara su madre había sido incapaz de seguir con el ritmo de aquello e iba muy pocas veces en verdad.</p><p>—He estado algo ocupado.</p><p>—No puedes estar muy ocupado para esas cosas Steve. — le recordó con seriedad. — Las cosas del señor son importantes y tienes que darles prioridad. A veces pensamos que con creer es suficiente, pero recuerda que también debes ir a exponer tus pecados para que puedan ser perdonados.</p><p>Pecados...</p><p>Esa sola palabra le hizo recordar que el sí tendría por lo que pedir perdón. ¿Acaso no estaba deseando a un hombre?</p><p><em>No, yo no deseo a Tony Stark. Yo no siento nada por Tony Stark más que una amistad.</em> Se dijo concentrando su mirada en el plato.</p><p>— ¿Los pecados que se piensan son iguales a los que se hacen?</p><p>Su madre lo miró extrañada sin entender el porqué de aquella pregunta tan repentina. Steve tenía la mirada baja mientras seguía comiendo, como si buscara algo inexistente en su plato.</p><p>—Podríamos decir que son diferentes en mayor o menor medida, pero al final son pecados. Al final siempre cometemos algo mal, es humano. Solo debemos reconocerlo y arrepentirnos.</p><p>Arrepentirse...</p><p>Steve quería preguntar algo más acerca de eso, pero se abstuvo y siguió comiendo. Su madre volvió a preguntarle acerca de si tenía alguna novia, y de que debía apresurarse en buscar a una buena mujer para que se casara y tuviera hijos que ella pudiera consentir. Incluso le preguntó acerca de Natasha, a quien ella le tenía un gran aprecio y siempre pensó que haría una buena pareja con su hijo, así como Sharon y Bucky lo hacían.</p><p>Él tuvo que explicarle —como varias veces antes— que ellos eran solo amigos, y no sentían nada el uno por el otro. Además añadió que de todas formas Romanoff tenía novio —aunque era mentira— pero funcionó para que ella dejara el tema.</p><p>— ¿Y si horneamos unas galletas para que te las lleves? —preguntó ella un par de horas después de comer, mientras ambos veían una película—así le llevas a tus amigos también.</p><p>Él sonrió y asintió. Hornear con Sarah era una especie de tradición, y pensó había sido un alivio visitar a su madre. Su presencia siempre le transmitía la paz que el necesitaba.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <strong>Capítulo 11</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>La hora acordada del domingo llegó, y Steve no tuvo ni las ganas, ni la valentía ni el deseo de cancelar aquella reunión sin intenciones. Se vistió como mejor pudo, y en todo momento se dijo que no se vestía para verse bien frente a Tony, sino que debía verse bien por obligación, pues iba a una casa que sería demasiado elegante para no ir lo suficientemente arreglado.</p><p>Se había pasado la mañana entera horneando las galletas de las que le habló al otro intentando mantener su mente ocupada. Pero, cuando llegó la hora de salir, comenzó a pensar si aún tenía tiempo de llamar para cancelar.</p><p>Condujo su moto por las calles concentrándose en mantener su mente en el camino, evitando pensar en su destino. Tony le había mandado la dirección en la mañana, y el no pudo evitar sentir que iba conduciendo directo a la boca del lobo.</p><p>No se sorprendió cuando vio la enorme casa de su jefe, era algo que ya esperaba considerando el dinero que tenía. No supo que esperar y, sintiendo que debería arrepentirse y salir de aquel lugar y volver a la seguridad de su apartamento, presionó el botón del timbre de la reja de seguridad. Cedió sin que nadie preguntara quien era, y supuso que el genio lo habría visto por alguna cámara.</p><p>Entró con su moto y sin mucha confianza se desmontó y se quitó el casco. Steve no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan nervioso, pero ahí estaba. Controlando su mano temblorosa mientras esperaba que Tony le abriera la puerta.</p><p>Aquello era algo más que ridículo. ¿Por qué debería sentirse tan ansioso de entrar a la casa de aquel hombre? Quizás se sentía pequeño en comparación a la casa. Sí, debía ser aquello. Solo estaba nervioso por que donde vivía el millonario era un lugar demasiado grande para lo que estaba acostumbrado, solo eso. Nada de que le gustaba un hombre, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.</p><p>Se sintió minúsculo con el paquete que había traído de pie frente a la puerta de Tony, y sopesó la idea de dar media vuelta e irse de aquel sitio y llamar para decir que se había sentido enfermo, —en un lapso de dos días había pensado en cancelar aquello más de 10 veces ya—, pero fue muy tarde cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él.</p><p>—Te queda muy bien el azul, Rogers. —fue el saludo del anfitrión tan pronto lo vio.</p><p>Steve tuvo que controlar el cumplido que iba a salir de sus labios cuando vio a Stark. Él hombre traía un suéter negro y, aunque se veía muy bien cuando usaba trajes formales, tuvo que admitir que se veía mucho mejor en algo más informal. Pero solo lo admitió en su mente, jamás en voz alta.</p><p>Notó que se había quedado callado ante el saludo del otro, y se apresuró a sonreírle y tenderle la caja que había traído.</p><p>—Las galletas que te mencioné.</p><p>Lo primero que hizo Tony fue ofrecerle un recorrido, y principalmente lo llevó a que viera el taller personal que tenía en su casa. Steve comprobó que era prácticamente igual al que tenían en la empresa. Aunque lo del proyecto HAMO (que era una armadura modificada) era más un pretexto que la razón original, Tony buscó los planos y se los mostró.</p><p>Pero eso tardó solo media hora.</p><p>Un rato después terminaron en la sala, donde cenaron lo que Tony dijo que preparó —pero que obviamente había comprado— y terminaron hablando de cosas tan neutras como las que siempre hablaban por WhatsApp. A Steve le maravillaba la capacidad que tenían entre ellos para hacer fluir la conversación ya fuera en persona o por mensajería y, aunque muchas veces entre ellos se instauraban unos silencios para nada cómodos, les era fácil volver a retomar el hilo.</p><p>Se parecía mucho a lo que le pasaba con Bucky. El problema era —por qué siempre hay un problema— que con Bucky no se sentaban ambos en el sofá, uno frente al otro, con las rodillas de ambos tocándose, y teniendo una sensación extraña que no debería tener.</p><p>Decir que no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación era una mentira. Él mismo fue quien se sentó en el sofá cuando Tony lo hizo, y aceptó la botella de vino que el otro le ofreció—que luego paso a ser más de una botella—.</p><p>Fue él quien, queriendo ver más de cerca los ojos de Tony —porque, con el alcohol rondando su mente debía de admitir que esos ojos tenían algo que le atraían — se acercó ligeramente hasta donde el genio, y no retiró su pierna cuando sus rodillas se chocaron.</p><p>Incluso él aceptó de buena gana cuando Tony ofreció poner algo de música para “compartir gustos musicales”. Al principio el genio le enseñó las bandas que más le gustaban, y por supuesto AC/DC encabezaba la lista. Pero fue el mismo Steve —y que Dios culpe a la tercera botella— que tomó el teléfono del genio y cambió el playlist a algo más lento.</p><p>Y es que aunque quería enseñarle al otro sus gustos musicales, aquella era una escena que jamás compartiría con Bucky.</p><p>Sonrió con ligero nerviosismo cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Tony le acababa de preguntar acerca de sus amigos, y él le explico que se conocieron desde los quince años cuando iban a la misma escuela.</p><p>—Bucky y Natasha estudiaron juntos enfermería en la universidad, y Sharon literatura, ella da clases.</p><p>— ¿Y me dices que Bunty…?</p><p>—Bucky—le corrigió.</p><p>—Eso, Bucky y… Sharon ¿cierto? —Ante el asentimiento del otro confirmando que había dicho bien los nombres, prosiguió—Están juntos desde entonces y esperando un hijo.</p><p>—No desde los quince, pero si desde que nos graduamos.</p><p>—Eso es bastante.</p><p>—Se quieren mucho—dijo en un suspiro, pero no le dolía tanto pensar en Sharon pero para evitar caer en tristeza frente al otro. Pensó que debía ser cosa del vino, recordarla sobrio la hacía extrañarla mas. Pero, de todas formas, prefirió cambiar de tema. — ¿Cómo conociste a Pepper y a Rhodey?</p><p>—A Rhodey lo conocí en la universidad, —contó estirándose ligeramente para alcanzar la botella casi vacía, rellenó las copas antes de proseguir. — Yo iba en último año cuando él iba en su segundo año. Tuvimos que trabajar juntos en un proyecto para la facultad.</p><p>— ¿Se hicieron amigos desde entonces?</p><p>— ¿Bromeas? — Rió divertido— Me llamó vago petulante el primer día que trabajamos juntos, y yo le dije que era un perdedor sin futuro.</p><p>— ¿Conoces a todos tus amigos cuando se enojan contigo?</p><p>—A la mayoría sí. —Admitió sin vergüenza, recordando que el día que conoció a Steve este lo llamó imbécil, loco, y dijo que le producía repulsión. — Digamos que es un método que funciona. Fue bastante parecido con Pepper. En uno de esos eventos de tecnología ella era una especie de pasante. A Rhodey le gustó desde que la vio pero era muy tímido para acercársele, así que me acerqué y le derramé algo de forma “accidental” a su vestido.</p><p>— ¿Estás jugando conmigo?</p><p>—No. Rhodey se acercó a ayudarla, y desde entonces ellos son pareja y yo conseguí la mejor vicepresidenta de la vida. Lo gracioso es que ella mencionara ese accidente en su discurso de boda como la mejor coincidencia que le pudo pasar. Ninguno de los dos sabe la verdad. —Levantó su copa— y no quisieras escuchar la historia de Loki, Thor, y mucho menos la de Bruce.</p><p>La historia de Bruce terminó siendo la más extraña, e incluyó una noche en prisión y una multa, algo que parecía difícil de creer en el siempre calmado Banner.</p><p>—Y dime, Rogers. ¿Por qué ninguna mujer te ha atrapado todavía?</p><p>Un cambio de tema repentino que provocó que Steve desviara el rostro, pensando en que aquello se debía principalmente a Sharon, pero no lo comentaría.</p><p>—No he encontrado a la indicada, eso creo. Supongo que estoy esperando por esa persona especial.</p><p>—Oh, eso es demasiado cursi.</p><p>— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó, queriendo desviar la atención de su persona— El gran Tony Stark es famoso por ser un mujeriego. Incluso mientras decían que Pepper era tu novia, especulaban que seguías saliendo con otras. ¿No hay ninguna mujer que pueda hacerte sentar cabeza?</p><p>Tony sonrió pensando que no hubo ninguna mujer que lo hiciera querer sentar cabeza, y ahí estaba el quid del asunto, en la palabra <em>mujer</em>.</p><p>—He salido con muchas sí—admitió —pero créeme, más de la mitad son especulaciones. Y es lamentable, porque ellas se enamoran de mí desde el primer beso.</p><p>— ¿Ah sí?</p><p>—Es sencillo Steve, soy inolvidable cuando beso. —elevó su copa remarcando sus palabras, la galantería Stark haciéndose presente en ese momento.</p><p>— ¿No estas siendo demasiado engreído? —alzó una ceja ante aquello. —Incluso demasiado para ti.</p><p>—Si quieres puedes comprobarlo tú mismo—se inclinó ligeramente, estando cerca del rostro de Steve—solo necesitas dejar que te bese.</p><p>Tony decidió jugar sus cartas y ver si resultaba algo positivo, pero Steve apretó sus labios al tiempo que giraba su rostro, sintiendo que aquello era demasiado.</p><p>—Recuerda que esto es una reunión sin intenciones, Stark.</p><p>—Si— sonrió incomodo, alejándose ligeramente del otro, sintiéndose como un tonto— supongo que no puedo esperar más de esto.</p><p>Tomó de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa, desviando la mirada hacia sus manos sin saber muy bien que decir en ese momento. Luego de aquel comentario sobrevino un profundo y extraño silencio que parecía impedirles decir cualquier cosa que amenazara con romperlo. Dentro de aquel silencio que se sentía tan incómodo y amenazante, Steve se dio cuenta que la incomodidad no venía en sí del silencio entre ellos, si no de que ambos deseaban hacer algo más, y no se atrevían.</p><p>Ambos esperaban que sí sucediese algo más, y era bastante obvio. Steve nunca se esperó ver al gran Anthony Stark, magnate y playboy, quien dominaba a los periodistas y a las cámaras de una forma audaz, revisando el fondo de su vaso claramente incómodo.</p><p>Tony se fijó en que Steve le estaba mirando y le sonrió de forma confortante, el millonario estaba confundido, creyendo que aquella “reunión sin intenciones” se había vuelto demasiado incómoda para el otro, y se estaba más que arrepintiendo de haberle invitado.</p><p>—Sabes, no tienes que esperar hasta media noche para irte—dijo mirando a otro lado—si no te sientes a gusto puedes marcharte.</p><p>Esa fue la señal que Rogers necesitaba.</p><p>Como si su vida dependiese de aquello se puso de pie en un solo instante. Stark lo sintió ponerse de pie, y algo en su pecho se estrujó cuando pensó que Steve se iba.</p><p>No se esperó la mano abierta que se colocó frente a su rostro.</p><p>—¿P..? ¿Puedo? —preguntó Steve de una forma tan insegura que Tony tuvo que procesar varios segundos a qué se refería. — ¿me permites un baile?</p><p><em>¡Un baile!</em> Pensó Tony conteniendo una sonrisa <em>¡No quiere irse! ¡Quiere bailar!</em></p><p>Y en aquel instante una de las canciones favoritas de Steve comenzó a sonar.</p><p>Put your head on my shoulder<br/>Hold me in your arms, baby<br/>Squeeze me oh-so-tight<br/>Show me that you love me too</p><p>El mayor tomó la mano que se le ofrecía con cierto nerviosismo. Tuvo que admitir en su interior, que ya no esperaba volver a ponerse tan nervioso de sostener la mano de alguien y menos, de bailar con ese alguien. Esas esperanzas habían muerto ya, y no pensaba volverlas a tener. Ambos actuaron torpes, no sirvió el que uno tuviese experiencias pasadas con novias a las que les gustaba salir a bailar, ni que el otro, a sus cuarenta años, ya hubiese pasado por aquello miles de veces.</p><p>En ese momento, en ese preciso instante, ni siquiera sabían dónde poner las manos en el cuerpo del otro.</p><p>—Supongo que mis brazos van aquí—dijo Tony con una sonrisa, intentando aligerar el ambiente, mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro—eres alto—terminó agregando.</p><p>Steve no dijo nada y posó sus manos en la cintura del mayor, se dio cuenta de que Stark era mas delgado de lo que los trajes que usaba dejaban ver.</p><p>Put your lips next to mine, dear<br/>Won't you kiss me once, baby?<br/>Just a kiss goodnight, maybe<br/>You and I will fall in love (you and I will fall in love)</p><p>Sus pies fueron más fácil de coordinar que sus brazos, y comenzaron a moverse en círculos, con pasos cortos y lentos, solo siguiendo la música que los rodeaba.</p><p>Al principio se veían fijamente, pero la intensidad de la mirada marca Stark provocó que Steve girara el rostro y no pudiese evitar que un ligero sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.</p><p>—No te puedes sonrojar en una reunión sin intenciones—dijo Tony con ligera burla en su tono.</p><p>“Stark no puede durar mucho tiempo sin ser Stark” pensó Steve. Pero aun así evitó mirarlo.</p><p>Mientras la canción seguía escuchándose, Tony apoyó su cabeza en el hombro fuerte de Steve, sorprendiéndolo ya que esa simple acción provocó que el abrazo fuera aún más estrecho.</p><p>En ese momento ya no había espacio entre ellos.</p><p>—Por qué no me besas una vez… —dijo Tony suavemente tarareando la canción.</p><p>Steve tragó duro sintiendo el aroma del otro taladrar completamente sus sentidos mientras aquella frase se instalaba en su cerebro. Aquella situación le estaba sobrepasando demasiado. No sabía si aquello era lo correcto, el estar de esa forma, con la cabeza de un hombre apoyado en su hombro, con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de otro hombre, bailando de esa forma, apretando el abrazo de esa forma…</p><p>¿Por qué aquello se sentía tan bien si en algún lugar de su mente algo le decía que era indebido?</p><p><em>Los hombres van con las mujeres, </em>siempre le había repetido su madre. Y aquellas eran parte de las lecciones para ir al cielo.</p><p>Pero en aquel momento aquello debía ser el cielo, o por lo menos, una parte de él. Nunca había sentido un abrazo tan reconfortante, tan deseado, tan… era una sensación sencillamente nueva, y ni siquiera sabía cómo podría explicarlo.</p><p>Pero si solo bailaban todo podría estar bien ¿o no? Aquello era un simple baile, nada del otro mundo. Nada castigable, nada punible, nada pecaminoso.</p><p>Pero no era así…</p><p>Él quería más.</p><p>El mayor problema radicaba en que estaba deseando algo más que ese simple baile.</p><p>Y eso que estaba deseando sí que era un pecado. Apretó más fuerte a Tony de forma inconsciente.</p><p>—Puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cerebro fundiéndose Steve—susurró Tony en su oído — sabes, si de alguna forma esto es demasiado para ti y quieres irte yo no…</p><p>Las palabras del millonario quedaron en el olvido cuando Steve se inclinó y lo besó. Tony unos suaves y temerosos labios sobre los suyos, aquello lo había tomado más que por sorpresa. Creyó que Steve se estaba arrepintiendo de estar en ese momento con él, pensó incluso que lo había llevado demasiado rápido, pero no. Steve inició el beso.</p><p>Tony sintió como el otro aferraba su abrazo alrededor de su cintura y él no pudo evitar subir un poco sus manos y enterrar sus dedos en su pelo, acariciando la cabeza de Steve en el proceso.</p><p>Fue un beso lento y explorativo, como si Steve quisiera saber si habría alguna diferencia entre besar a un hombre y a una mujer. Quizás fue algo temeroso y sin estar del todo seguro.</p><p>Cuando se separaron, Rogers se dio cuenta que tenía el corazón acelerado, casi saliéndose del pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía así con un simple beso? Ni siquiera cuando dio su primer beso se había sentido tan emocionado y nervioso. Tan… excitado.</p><p>Los ojos de Stark, tan cerca como estaba de ellos, lo envolvían en un éxtasis infinito. Era como estar viendo la cosa más hermosa del planeta encerrada en los ojos del genio. Eran caóticos y sublimes, igual a quien le pertenecían.</p><p>—Lo siento, yo…</p><p>—No te disculpas después de un beso Steve, —le interrumpió, hablando tan cerca del otro que parecía que se volverían a besar. Aferrándose a su espalda por el miedo de que fuera a arrepentirse y marcharse en cualquier instante. —No te disculpas a menos que no te haya gustado.</p><p>—No es eso, me gustó, es solo que yo… que tu… somos hombres—terminó diciendo, sintiéndose tonto por no poder expresarse con propiedad.</p><p>—Ya lo había notado—señaló Tony con un deje de sarcasmo y una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Steve tuvo ganas de borrar esa sonrisa con otro beso, pero esta vez fue Stark quien se inclinó e inició el beso nuevamente temiendo que si dejaba demasiado tiempo para que Rogers pensara, podría arrepentirse. Por suerte, Steve no parecía nada arrepentido mientras le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad.</p><p>Sin perder tiempo Tony lo empujó suavemente hacia el sofá, teniendo cuidado de no separarse demasiado en el proceso. Se sentaron juntos, uno muy cerca del otro. En la poca consciencia que tenía, algo dentro de Steve le decía que parara, pero le era simplemente imposible. Su jefe había acelerado el ritmo del beso, mordía sus labios con ansiedad y deslizaba sus manos por su nuca y espalda. Y eso lo tenía extasiado.</p><p>Ni siquiera supo el momento exacto en que Tony se sentó encima de él.</p><p>¿Por qué aquello se sentía tan bien?</p><p>No lograba recordar tener aquella sensación con el beso de ninguna de sus novias. Ni siquiera teniendo sexo se había sentido así, y aquello era solo un beso.</p><p>
  <em>Un simple beso.</em>
</p><p>¿Era verdad aquello que decían acerca de que el pecado era más hermoso y llamativo que cualquier otra cosa? ¿Por eso entonces se estaba sintiendo tan bien de besar a un hombre?</p><p>Sintió que una mano de Tony abandonó su espalda y se coló entre ellos para recorrer sutilmente su pecho y detenerse en el primer botón de su camisa.</p><p><em>No, eso ya sería demasiado</em>, pensó.</p><p>—Espera, espera—dijo cortando el beso y deteniendo las manos agiles del otro que ya iban por el segundo botón—no creo que yo pueda…</p><p>— ¿Hacerlo con un hombre?</p><p>Steve no contestó, pero su expresión fue suficiente respuesta. Su respiración era agitada, la sensación del cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo se sentía increíble, sus manos seguían sin abandonar la cintura de su jefe, entonces ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?</p><p>—Sabes, —continuó Tony—puedes decir eso, pero el bulto en el que estoy sentado dice que sí podrías hacerlo con un hombre sin problemas.</p><p>Hasta ese momento Steve fue plenamente consciente de su excitación, y vaya que si se le había hecho difícil detener el avance del otro.</p><p>— ¿Tú lo has hecho antes? — preguntó con nerviosismo. Tony Stark se caracterizaba por las varias mujeres que había tenido, nunca hubo mención de algún hombre en su vida. Incluso pensó que lo de la prueba el día que lo contrató, y las veces que lo halagaba era simplemente para hacerlo sentir incómodo. Algo normal en Stark. — Jamás escuché decir que….</p><p>— ¿Me gustan los hombres? Es algo que la prensa no sabe y siempre preferí que se quedara de esa forma. — Mordió su labio inferior sin saber cómo proceder. Ninguno de los dos se había movido, ni tampoco habían retirado las manos del cuerpo del otro, así que no sabía que seguía teniendo luz verde para continuar. — ¿Qué quieres hacer?</p><p>—Yo, simplemente no lo sé. — su voz salió derrotada. Se sintió débil, estúpido e indefenso sin entender que debía hacer. Apretó los puños y miró a Tony fijamente— No me molesta estar contigo, pero algo me dice que no es lo correcto.</p><p>—Steve…</p><p>Y Tony vio en los ojos de Steve aquello que alguna vez hubo en sus propios ojos: miedo.</p><p>Y entonces lo comprendió.</p><p>—Tú crees que esto es indebido o...</p><p>— Es un pecado. — Dijo negando con la cabeza— Tengo que irme.</p><p>Con cuidado quitó a Tony de su regazo y se levantó con rapidez. Ni siquiera se molestó en acomodarse la ropa antes de salir. Sabía el camino hacia la salida, así que no necesitó esperarlo para llegar a la entrada y casi correr hacia su moto.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siento que tenia una eternidad sin actualizar. En verdad lo lamento, entre mi pc y otras cosas me la pusieron dificil. XD</p><p> </p><p>Les dejo la cancion que use con la letra en español, estaba demasiado linda para no usarla en algun fic</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOwrbcmnwu0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 12</b>
</p><p>Quizás era la bruma que nublaba su mente debido a todo lo ocurrido esa noche o a la diatriba que se había hecho a su persona durante toda aquella semana, pero apenas era capaz de respetar los semáforos o las señales de alto mientras conducía a toda la velocidad permitida en esa zona en su moto. Eran pasadas las once y media y las calles seguían atestadas de vehículos y transeúntes que iban de un lado a otro. Algo lógico quizás, considerando que era domingo en la noche.</p><p>Tenía suerte de contar con buenos reflejos cuando, en un momento, tuvo que frenar de golpe en el instante justo para no chocar con un vehículo que iba a gran velocidad. El conductor del auto bajó la ventanilla y le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo mayor. Steve estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero se detuvo reconociendo que en parte era su culpa por conducir de forma tan descuidada estando distraído. Así que se contuvo y se regañó por eso, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que conducía de esa forma.</p><p>Por lo menos logró llegar al estacionamiento de su departamento intacto, sin sufrir ningún accidente pero con la misma sensación de angustia e inquietud que tenía al momento de salir del departamento de Stark. Apagó la moto, intentando obviar los pensamientos de querer volver y seguir besándolo. Algo que, siendo sincero consigo mismo, quiso hacerlo en el segundo en el que se separó de él.</p><p>Pero no podía, o por lo menos creía que no podía —o debía— hacerlo.</p><p>Caminó a su departamento con desgana, no se había alejado demasiado de su moto cuando la vibración de su teléfono llamó su atención. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía al menos cuatro llamadas perdidas de Bucky y dos de Natasha. No se había dado cuenta de ninguna debido a... los acontecimientos ocurridos. Devolvió la llamada a su amigo, esperando que no hubiese ocurrido nada malo.</p><p><em>—Sharon entró en labor de parto.</em> —fue el saludo de Barnes cuando atendió el teléfono.</p><p>La conversación fue rápida y breve. Steve colgó el teléfono y se devolvió hacia su moto rápidamente. Llegó al hospital conduciendo de forma incluso más imprudente; pero era lógico que estuviese tan ofuscado. Aunado a sus preocupaciones acerca de Stark se sumaba una de sus más grandes amigas. Sabían que debido a la salud de Sharon el parto podría tener complicaciones, y la voz de Bucky había sonado bastante intranquila. Steve solo rogaba para que todo saliera bien y tanto ella como su futuro ahijado estuvieran bien.</p><p>Llegó al hospital en tiempo record y pensó que tenía bastante suerte de no haber chocado esa noche después de conducir dos veces sin mucha prudencia. La sala de espera estaba casi vacía cuando entró en ella, así que visualizó tanto a Romanoff como a Barnes rápidamente. Natasha se veía calmada, pero Steve la conocía bastante bien para darse cuenta que aquella pequeña sonrisa solo ocultaba su nerviosismo. Por su parte Bucky no se limitaba, y parecía que iba a perder los nervios en cualquier momento. Pero en cuanto visualizó a Steve sonrió ligeramente y le hizo una seña a su aspecto.</p><p>—Te ves terrible.</p><p>Hasta ese momento Steve no se dio cuenta que no se había acomodado del todo la ropa cuando salió de la casa del millonario. Además de que la velocidad con la que conducía tampoco le hizo un favor a su camisa.</p><p>—Tú no te ves mucho mejor. —Steve vio las ojeras marcadas en su amigo que indicaban lo poco que había dormido.</p><p>Bucky bufó y Steve se acercó a Natasha para sentarse a su lado. Su amiga le palmeó la espalda, intentando infundirle un poco de la tranquilidad que ella misma no sentía.</p><p>— ¿No le habían programado una cesárea?</p><p>—Se la harían la próxima semana, pero se adelantó. —Romanoff se apoyó en su hombro mientras le explicaba, cerrando los ojos— pero supongo que continuaran con lo previsto.</p><p>Después de un rato Rogers se ofreció a conseguirles un café de la máquina expendedora y Bucky le agradeció. Había estado trabajando el día completo y apenas tenía unas dos horas de sueño. Pero no perdería aquel estado de alerta hasta que su hijo naciera y su esposa se encontrara fuera de peligro y no se despegaría de la silla en la que se encontraba.</p><p>Hubo una complicación menor, pero a las cuatro y media de la madrugada una enfermera salió a buscarlos: tanto el bebé como su madre se encontraban en excelente estado. Solo necesitarían descansar. El medico habló con Barnes, Sharon tendría que quedarse bajo observación unas 24 horas, luego podría marcharse con la condición de que permaneciera acostada todo el tiempo.</p><p>Vieron al nuevo integrante de la familia— Alan Barnes— a través del cristal en el área de neonatos. Era un niño hermoso —a ojos de ellos tres, pues todos los bebés se veían iguales— y estuvieron un rato viendo como la enfermera lo preparaba.</p><p>Pudieron ver a la nueva madre una hora después. Ella seguía ligeramente atontada por la anestesia, pero se encontraba bien. Y por lo menos tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguirse quejando acerca de que la estaban sobre cuidando demasiado y de que se habían preocupado más de lo necesario, cuando ella misma sabía que todo iba a estar bien.</p><p>Tanto Steve como Natasha se ofrecieron a cuidarla para que Bucky pudiera descansar un poco y lograra cambiarse de ropa. Steve no sabía sí ya podría pedir una excusa en su trabajo para poder quedarse con Sharon, pero lo intentaría.</p><p>—Solo necesito llamar al trabajo y les pediré que me excusen.</p><p>Estaba sacando su teléfono del bolsillo cuando se fijó en que tanto Natasha como Bucky lo miraban de forma extraña, y ninguno pudo contener que una sonrisa de burla se asomara en sus labios.</p><p>— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó Natasha acercándosele. La misma Sharon sonreía debido a lo dicho por Steve. — ¿Te suena a primero de mayo? No creo que necesites llamar para pedir una excusa.</p><p>Mordió su labio cuando recordó que Pepper estuvo quejándose con Bruce acerca de que aplazarían unos pedidos por aquel día no laborable. No se había acordado de que fecha era con tantas cosas que tenía en la mente.</p><p>—No he estado muy pendiente de los días. —admitió guardando su teléfono.</p><p>— ¿Será que Carol te tiene sin pensar en los días? —inquirió Natasha elevando las cejas.</p><p>Bucky la apoyó en una burla y él solo pudo desviar la mirada. Sharon lo vio, ligeramente preocupada. Ella sabía que Steve se mensajeaba con alguien antes de la llegada de Carol, así que dudaba que la incomodidad de su amigo fuera por la rubia.</p><p>—No sean infantiles —dijo con seriedad, ayudando a Steve. — Y ayúdenme a mover la almohada, que no estoy cómoda.</p><p>Aunque aquello no era cierto, esa sola exclamación hizo que toda la atención se concentrara en ella, preguntándole si podían hacer algo más por ella y si seguía sintiéndose incomoda; dejando de lado las bromas hacia el rubio.</p><p>Cuando Bucky decidió ir un rato a descansar a su casa —y a cambiarse de ropa— después de no querer alejarse del hospital, Natasha decidió acompañarlo pues quería buscar unas cosas en su casa de igual forma, y volvería al hospital para relevar a Steve.</p><p>Steve se sentó a un lado de la cama, asegurándose de que Sharon no necesitara nada.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?</p><p>—No es Carol, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sharon, cortando aquella pregunta.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Que no es Carol quien te tiene así. —movió la mano que tenía el suero mientras se erguía un poco en la cama, no queriendo hablar mientras estaba acostada. —Hay alguien más en quien piensas.</p><p>—Solo se me olvidó el día que era. —giró la cara para no verle, no entendía por que hacían tanto drama por un simple despiste.</p><p>—No es solo eso y lo sabes. ¿Es con quien te escribes por teléfono?</p><p>— ¿Quieres ver televisión? —Ni siquiera intentó disimular el cambio de tema y se levantó para encender la televisión del cuarto, esperando que Sharon entendiera que no estaba de ánimo para hablar de aquello.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha llegó algunas horas después al hospital, acompañada de Carol, a quien le había avisado y que vivía en un departamento relativamente cerca del hospital, por lo que aprovechó para ir y ver a la nueva madre.</p><p>Romanoff había aprovechado el haber estado en su casa para llevarle el regalo de bienvenida al mundo que le había comprado a su ahijado. Aunque, conociendo a su amiga, sabía que Sharon lo adoraría más. Steve también tenía un regalado preparado para aquel momento, pero seguro se los daría en el transcurso de la semana.</p><p>Estaban esperando el ascensor en la planta baja mientras cargaba su oso de peluche de casi metro y medio con dificultad.</p><p>— Me parece que las cosas con Steve van bastante bien.</p><p>Carol balanceó su peso de un pie al otro, dudando bastante de aquella afirmación.</p><p>—No lo sé Natasha—respondió, viendo el progreso lento del elevador —El no parece estar muy interesado en mí.</p><p>Las puertas de metal se abrieron y ellas ingresaron en él. El gran oso de peluche con vestimenta azul le dificultó la entrada y Carol no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario chistoso.</p><p>— ¿Bromeas? —Preguntó sujetando mejor el peluche, que no dejaba de caérsele. —Estoy muy segura que le gustas. Se le nota.</p><p>Tuvo que decirle a Carol el piso en el que estaba Sharon para que esta presionara el botón, pues el gran oso no le permitía maniobrar demasiado. Carol se encogió de hombros, no estaba convencida de aquello. Si bien Rogers le atraía bastante, no pensaba que fuera igual de parte de Steve.</p><p>—Uno sabe cuándo le gusta a alguien—exclamó —y no sé, siento que yo no le gusto para nada.</p><p>Natasha negó.</p><p>—Créeme, le gustas a Steve, solo digamos que él es de los hombres que hay que darles un empujoncito.</p><p>— ¿Tú crees?</p><p>—Sí, él es muy tímido para dar el primer paso. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que si das el primer paso él te seguirá.</p><p>Carol se quedó pensando en aquello y siguió a Romanoff hasta la habitación de Carter, la cual se emocionó bastante —quizás más de lo que debía estando en su estado— cuando vio el gran oso vestido de azul. Era obvio que le había encantado.</p><p>Steve saludó a Carol y pudo jurar que Natasha le había dado un pequeño empujón para que, al abrazar a la rubia, se apagara más a su cuerpo. Pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, pensando que era su mente cansada.</p><p>Sharon se sintió feliz de ver a la rubia y comenzó a hablarle de lo hermoso que era su bebé, el cual había visto un rato cuando las enfermeras se lo llevaron.</p><p>Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Steve decidió marcharse a casa. Estaba bastante agotado y necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. En ese momento Natasha aprovechó para ayudar a Carol con el asunto de su amigo.</p><p>—Steve, Carol no tiene auto. Si ya te vas para tu apartamento ¿por qué no la llevas a su casa en tu moto? Esta cerca de aquí.</p><p>—Oh, no es necesario —indicó Carol, sabiendo lo que planeaba Natasha pero sin querer molestar a Steve. —No vivo tan lejos como para que tengan que llevarme.</p><p>—No creo que a Steve le moleste, —repitió Romanoff, apelando a la caballerosidad de su amigo. — ¿cierto?</p><p>Steve no vio inconvenientes en aquello y le dijo a Danvers que no le ocasionaba ninguna molestia. Natasha le hizo un gesto poco disimulado con la cabeza a Carol, que le decía sin palabras <em>"Ahí tienes tu oportunidad, aprovéchala</em>". Sharon vio el intercambio pero sabía que no podía hacer realmente nada, después de todo era el mismo Steve quien tenía que cortar con todo aquello.</p><p>Bajaron al estacionamiento hablando de pequeñeces. Más bien era Carol quien hablaba y el otro le respondía cortésmente, pero de forma breve. Al llegar donde estaba su moto le ofreció el casco y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿Y si damos una vuelta? —preguntó ella de repente. —Puedo invitarte un café, es bastante temprano y realmente no tengo planes.</p><p>Steve la miró por un segundo y luego se miró a sí mismo. No tenía la mejor apariencia y además necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, pues no lo había hecho desde el día anterior.</p><p>—Debo ir a cambiarme primero.</p><p>La expresión de Carol cambió rápidamente y su sonrisa se hizo ligeramente más grande.</p><p>—Oh, yo podría acompañarte a tu departamento y desde ahí nos vamos. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>— ¿No te molestaría?</p><p>Entre ellos solo estaba la moto de Steve, así que Carol emitió una risilla y se inclinó sobre ella para acercarse a él: —Steve, te digo que no me molestaría acompañarte a tu casa.</p><p>Él asintió con una sonrisa y le dijo que le parcia bien. No era estúpido, sabia a la perfección lo que le estaba insinuando Danvers con aquello y lo que él estaba aceptando. Pero, por alguna razón, no pudo negarse.</p><p><em>Te acabas de besar con un hombre, no puedes rechazar a una mujer si quieres volver a ser normal. </em>Fue la respuesta inmediata de su mente. Y entendió por qué había aceptado aquel ofrecimiento.</p><p>Sintió a Carol abrazada a su espalda durante todo el trayecto al departamento, y ni ella habló, ni él tuvo la intención de decir nada. Esta vez condujo de forma más prudente, sabiendo que la suerte no podría acompañarlo tantas veces. La expectación de saber lo que podría pasar cuando llegaran a su departamento le hacía sudar las manos, algo ridículo considerando que era un hombre adulto que ya había tenido sexo con mujeres antes.</p><p>Así que respiró profundo cuando llegaron a su destino y subieron las escaleras.</p><p>—Adelante—dijo mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba entrar primero.</p><p>Danvers entró, dándole un rápido vistazo al lugar y dejando su bolso en el sofá. Ella le sonrió de forma coqueta y se acercó a él. Steve pensó que en aquel momento debería sentirse excitado: Carol era una mujer hermosa, con un buen cuerpo y bastante agradable. Pero no, algo era diferente. Ni siquiera se sentía tan nervioso y emocionado como cuando estuvo en el sofá de Stark, solo con sus rodillas tocándose.</p><p>Y eso debía de serle una señal, indicándole que algo estaba mal.</p><p>Ella terminó de cortar la distancia entre ellos y lo besó suavemente. Steve envolvió su cintura correspondiéndole de inmediato, creyendo que aquel beso era lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse de forma normal pero... no lo sintió igual.</p><p>No era para nada igual a lo que compartió con Tony, ni remotamente parecido. No se sentía igual de bien tenerla a ella entre sus brazos, pues para él aquella cintura esbelta no era tan tentadora como la de su jefe. No sentía el perfume de Carol tan embriagante como lo fue el de Tony. No deseaba hacerlo con Carol, qué era mujer, tanto como lo había deseado cuando estuvo con Tony.</p><p>Nada le era igual.</p><p>Danvers llevó una mano hacia el cabello de Steve mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo, siendo algo que debería excitarlo. Pero él solo pensaba en Tony. Él solo podía comparar la gran diferencia de aquel beso con el de la noche anterior.</p><p>En el momento en que ella iba a desabotonar su blusa Steve supo que no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Tenía que aceptar los hechos, y eso era que le gustaba un hombre; le gustaba Tony Stark.</p><p>Y en aquel momento estaba usando a Danvers para engañarse acerca de que no le gustaba Stark, de que quizás solo le hacía falta sexo. Pero eso sería usarla; iba a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Peggy y a sus otras novias: besarla para intentar reemplazar a alguien. Solo que en ese momento ese alguien en su mente no era la novia de su amigo, era su jefe. Pero al fin y al cabo era lo mismo. ¿Podía seguir siendo tan egoísta? El hecho de que de verdad había intentado arrancarse a Sharon de su corazón no disminuía el que había usado a esas mujeres que pasaron por su vida.</p><p>Y era tan abrumador para él pensar que la única persona que realmente había besado con pasión y no para intentar quitarse a alguien de la cabeza, era un hombre.</p><p>Tomó las manos de ella con suavidad impidiendo que quitara algún botón y la alejó un poco de la misma forma.</p><p>—Lo siento, Carol. No puedo.</p><p>Carol no entendió lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que vio la expresión apenada de Steve mientras bajaba el rostro, y entonces ella se sonrojó ligeramente.</p><p>—Oh, disculpa yo...</p><p>Ella se sintió avergonzada por su actuar, dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo que acababa de hacer. Steve fue muy amable con ella en todo momento y quizás había malinterpretado esa amabilidad —y más por las palabras de Romanoff.</p><p>—No Carol, no te disculpes, fui yo quien...</p><p>—No, yo quizás te presioné demasiado. Es solo que yo...</p><p>Ambos se dieron cuenta que intentaban disculparse al mismo tiempo sin escuchar verdaderamente hablar al otro. Ella formó una pequeña sonrisa y Steve suspiró al ver que no se había enojado con él. Algo que absolutamente creía merecer.</p><p>—Lo siento, Dios. Soy un asco. —Soltó sentándose en el sofá.</p><p>—Oh vamos, no digas eso. Podríamos decir que yo te seduje, y estas en todo tu derecho a negarte si realmente no te sientes cómodo. —Carol anotó mentalmente que a quien debería matar seria a Natasha, por haberle metido en la cabeza aquello de darle un "empujoncito" a Steve— No es como si un <em>no </em>fuera a matarme.</p><p>Steve se sintió quizás peor por esas palabras amables. Carol era demasiado comprensiva con él cuando sentía que se merecía que le gritaran.</p><p>— ¿Alguien en tu mente? —preguntó Carol sentándose en el brazo del sofá.</p><p>No sabía si se sentía cómodo hablando de ese tipo de cosas con ella en vista de lo que había sucedido, pero creyó que se lo debía por haberse tomado las cosas de tan buena forma, así que asintió.</p><p>—Pues es una chica con suerte si alguien como tú se fija en ella. —suspiró ella, alcanzando su bolso del sofá.</p><p>Él sonrió ante lo de chica con suerte, sabiendo que ni él tenía suerte ni Stark era una chica.</p><p>—Te llevaré a casa. —Dijo poniéndose de pie. Aun no se había duchado, pero era seguro que Carol no quería estar más tiempo en aquel lugar.</p><p>—Está bien, prefiero tomar un taxi.</p><p>Steve entendió y la ayudó a conseguir un taxi y en cuanto ella se fue, la soledad lo golpeó con fuerza. Después de una rápida ducha se arrojó en su cama aun húmeda de la ducha. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior, pero tampoco deseaba comer. En ese preciso instante en el que estaba acostado mirando el techo se dio cuenta del peso de todo lo que había sucedido en menos de 24 horas.</p><p>Ya no podía negarse más a la verdad . Y debía de admitir que había sido un tonto por no darse cuenta antes. Incluso la misma Sharon se lo dijo el día que estuvo en su casa:</p><p>
  <em>—Estas saliendo con alguien, ¿cierto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué dices?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tienes un aire diferente, más feliz. Y desde que estuviste aquí la otra noche me di cuenta que sonríes cuando revisas tu teléfono.</em>
</p><p>¡Un aire diferente! ¡Se veía más feliz! Que tonto había sido para no darse cuenta de la profundidad de aquellas palabras. Porque sí, era más feliz. Era más feliz cada vez que Stark lo hacía enojar —vaya ironía —, era más feliz cuando Stark le hablaba o le sonreía; era más feliz cuando recibía un mensaje suyo y le corregía por alguna palabra obscena. Y, de entre todas las cosas, era más feliz cuando veía los ojos de Tony. Porque adoraba esos ojos que parecían querer decirle algo, contarle algún secreto sin tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, y odiaba cuando no los veía por las ausencias o las gafas del millonario.</p><p>¿En qué momento había pasado de pensar que Stark era un estúpido a que le gustara? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que Tony logró lo que Steve quiso durante mucho tiempo: sacar a Sharon de su corazón. Pero lo hizo sin que se diera cuenta y, principalmente, sin proponerse que fuera con él.</p><p>¿Podía ser acaso el tiempo que pasaba con él? Sería ridículo. Pasaba más tiempo con Bruce y no llegaba a sentir ese tipo de sentimientos por él.</p><p>No, debía ser completamente sincero: le gustaba Tony Stark. Y no había nada que pudiera explicar aquello.</p><p>— ¿Qué debo hacer? —dijo cubriéndose los ojos.</p><p>Estaba condenado.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 13.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, martes, Steve temió el momento exacto en el que se encontraría con Stark y tuviera que enfrentarlo por los hechos del domingo en la noche; pero nunca sucedió. Tony no se apareció en ningún momento durante el día y, aunque todos estaban tranquilos frente a ese detalle —pues él solía faltar sin avisar— Steve estaba seguro de ser la causa de aquella ausencia.</p><p>Creyó que eso le convenía, de esa forma podía evitar verlo por el momento pues había demasiadas cosas que le incomodaban. ¿Y si Stark estaba enojado con él por la forma en la que se fue de su casa? Debía de recordar que lo empujó y se fue corriendo como un cobarde. ¿Y si le pedía explicaciones? Además estaba el hecho de que probablemente sería incomodo por lo que había sucedido.</p><p>Y, principalmente, aun no sabía que iba a hacer.</p><p>Si bien ya había aceptado —sin muchas ganas— que le gustaba un hombre, realmente no sabía que hacer a partir de ese momento. En su mente no cabía aceptar aquello de forma tan fácil, aunque su corazón —por mas cursi que sonara— le pedía lo contrario.</p><p>Si bien en su mente se alegraba de la ausencia del millonario, en su interior admitía que quería verlo. Esa parte quería disculparse por haber escapado de él y pedirle que le besara de nuevo y le abrazara. Porque nunca se había sentido de la forma en que lo hizo entre los brazos de Stark.</p><p>— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Bruce—luces algo distraído.</p><p>Eran más de las cuatro y estaban en el taller. Steve parpadeó varias veces, dándose cuenta que el día se le había pasado pensando en su situación. Debía concentrarse más en lo que estaba haciendo, él seguía siendo el "nuevo" y no podía cometer algún error por estar distraído.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su casa revisó su teléfono. No tenía ningún mensaje de Tony. Era algo que no le sorprendía, pero en verdad deseó que el millonario le escribiera algo. Quiso escribir él, pero solo permaneció en el chat que tenía con Tony por una media hora, mirando el <em>en línea</em> del otro, sin atreverse a escribirle.</p><p>Terminó durmiéndose con la ropa puesta, deseando verlo al día siguiente o, por lo menos, que aquellos sentimientos desaparecieran mágicamente.</p><p>Pero no ocurrió ni lo uno ni lo otro, y ese miércoles se despertó con más ansias de verlo, pero Tony tampoco se apareció. Ni a Pepper o a Bruce le pareció extraño aquello, ya que al parecer había llamado para dar alguna excusa, pero Steve seguía creyendo que Tony no iba debido a su causa.</p><p>El día se le pasó prácticamente como el anterior, pero esa vez Steve estuvo por completo en su oficina. Ni siquiera salió para comer nada, intentando concentrarse tanto como pudiera pero fracasando en el intento cada vez que se imaginaba a Tony entrando por su puerta con su sonrisa coqueta.</p><p>A eso de las tres alguien se asomó en su oficina y Steve tuvo un segundo de felicidad y miedo creyendo que era Stark, pero no. Quien entraba era Pepper, quien revisaba unas cosas en su teléfono al tiempo que se acercaba a su escritorio.</p><p>—Bruce se irá temprano—le dijo ella quitando su atención del teléfono por un momento, —y ya que Tony no está aquí puedes aprovechar para salir temprano también. De todas formas necesito que el cabeza hueca de tu jefe me revise unas formas antes de que sigas trabajando.</p><p>Steve asintió sin decirle alguna palabra, viéndola salir. Él no esperó mucho y también se fue a su casa.</p><p>Mientras conducía notó que el cielo estaba adquiriendo de forma lenta una tonalidad grisácea. El aire se sentía pesado y húmedo, en la anticipación de la lluvia que caería en algún momento al final de la tarde o al inicio de la noche.</p><p>Llegó al estacionamiento de su departamento y apagó la moto. Iba a dirigirse a la entrada principal pero se detuvo en seco. No tenía ganas de estar en la soledad de su departamento, se sentía asfixiado. Natasha seguramente estaba trabajando y no quería molestar a Sharon y Bucky, quienes necesitaban de su propio espacio debido al nacimiento de Alan. Pero en definitiva no quería estar en solo en su departamento, así que dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.</p><p>Eran alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde cuando salió sin su motocicleta. Tenía ganas de dar un paseo largo y caminar sin un destino fijo. Estuvo en eso unas dos horas; giraba en una esquina cuando parecía que los pensamientos lo abrumarían, cruzaba los semáforos junto a los demás vigilando sus pasos, atravesaba las calles con la mirada clavada en el suelo, contando cada línea que veía a su paso con la esperanza de que eso mermara de alguna forma aquello en lo que no quería pensar. Pero no funcionaba. Cuando reaccionó se estaba bajando de un bus, y se fijó que en todo aquel tiempo sí que había tenido un rumbo: el parque. No le era del todo sorpresa, cuando era niño y se encontraba triste, Sarah lo llevaba al parque.</p><p>El cielo estaba completamente ennegrecido, eran apenas las cinco y parecía mucho más tarde. Aun había unas cuantas personas que se resistían a marcharse a pesar de la inminente lluvia. Entre ellas unos cuantos padres con sus hijos y una pareja sentada en un banco.</p><p>Steve miró el cielo, tan negro como su estado de ánimo, y sonrió ante aquella comparación. Decidió sentarse también, quizás a esperar a que lloviera sobre él, o quizás simplemente aun no quería volver a casa, ni sabía a donde más ir.</p><p>Pero, a decir verdad, él sí sabía a donde ir, o por lo menos a donde quería ir. Él quería ir con Tony. Deseaba ir con él, disculparse por la forma tan cobarde en la que salió de su casa y abrazarlo; por que en aquel corto tiempo en el que estuvieron bailando se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba abrazarlo. Quería volver a ver su sonrisa sarcástica, la misma que en solo dos meses lo había atrapado sin darse cuenta. Y volver a ver sus ojos, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, y por los cuales se enojaba si no llegaba a ver.</p><p>Quería besarlo nuevamente y... quería hacer lo que había detenido. Era como si su cuerpo le reprochara el haber detenido algo que deseaba tanto.</p><p>— ¿Steve?</p><p>Era la voz de una mujer quien lo llamaba desde su derecha, y era inconfundible aquel tono. Había estado tan inmerso en su autocompasión que no la sintió acercarse, y ahora la tenía a unos escasos metros de él.</p><p>—Peggy.</p><p>Ahí de pie, junto a él, estaba Peggy. Ella traía una larga falda y una blusa de botones con el pelo suelto y en sus manos cargaba un paraguas negro, balanceándolo ligeramente. Estaba tan radiante como siempre. Ella le sonrió y se acercó hasta la banca, para sentarse junto a él sin esperar ninguna invitación. Aunque la había visto en el babyshower de Sharon, siempre era extraño cuando estaba a solas con Peggy. Ella era la mujer con la que pensaba que podría olvidar a Sharon y ser feliz. Pero aquello nunca sucedió por más que lo intentara. Incluso Sarah había estado feliz, creyendo que pronto habría una boda y tendría los nietos que siempre quiso. Pero aquello no funcionó.</p><p>Ahora Peggy tenía en su dedo un anillo de compromiso, y tendría su boda, pero con otro hombre. Ella se los dijo en el festejo de Sharon y Bucky, y por supuesto que estaba feliz por ella. Después de que su relación terminara habían quedado en una buena amistad. Pero, en ese momento, el deseó haber podido hacer funcionar las cosas con ella, y así no tendría que estar pasando por aquello.</p><p>
  <em>Ni siquiera cuando besabas a Peggy tenías el mismo sentimiento que cuando besaste a Tony. Así que es muy probable que aun habiéndote quedado con ella, terminarías enamorándote de tu jefe...</em>
</p><p>Ese pensamiento le estresó aún más, e intentó ahuyentarlo antes de hablar con ella.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>— Quedé con unas amigas en el café cercano, pero me cancelaron a último momento porque lloverá, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Acaso no saben que existen los paraguas?— Ella suspiró, como si no entendiera por qué alguien cancelaria solo por una simple lluvia— Así que decidí dar una pequeña vuelta antes de irme. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó ella, sacándolo de su ensoñación. — ¿Pasa algo malo?</p><p>—Nada—respondió, intentando mantener una expresión relajada. —¿Ya conociste a Alan? Es un bebé muy sano.</p><p>Ella arrugó el ceño, se le acercó ligeramente y luego negó varias veces con la cabeza.</p><p>— ¿Intentas cambiarme el tema? ¿Crees que puedes engañarme a mí? — preguntó con voz seria, pero con una expresión relajada en el rostro. — Estuvimos juntos unos tres años, Rogers. ¿Recuerdas? Te conozco, sé que te pasa algo.</p><p>Steve la miró, sabiendo muy bien que aquel era el tono que ella utilizaba con sus alumnos.</p><p>— ¿Ahora me vas a sermonear como a tus alumnos? —preguntó divertido, aunque aquella pequeña sonrisa no iluminó todo su rostro.</p><p>—Si me obligas, sí. — Ella relajó su expresión aún mas, sonriéndole — ¿Problemas del corazón?</p><p>Steve no pudo mantener la expresión relajada que había deseado, siendo que ella había dado justo en el blanco de sus pensamientos. Giró el rostro ligeramente, sin querer hablar acerca de eso. Pensó que podría decir una media verdad y referir que tenía problemas con alguna mujer pero, ¿de que serviría en verdad? Ni siquiera podía convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba sufriendo por estar deseando a un hombre, entonces ¿Cómo podría convencer a alguien más? Además conocía a Peggy, y sabía que ella no lo dejaría ir con tanta facilidad.</p><p>—Sí, —respondió secamente.</p><p>Carter escudriñó su expresión, creyendo que algo había cambiado en el rubio.</p><p>—Es... ¿es sobre Sharon? —se aventuró a preguntar.</p><p>Steve tardó un momento pensando. No, no era sobre Sharon. Desde que conoció a Tony Stark ya nada era sobre Sharon.</p><p>—No.</p><p>La expresión de ella no ocultó su gran sorpresa. Se dio cuenta que Steve estaba diciendo la verdad, pero el hecho de que esa verdad no incluyera a Sharon se le hacía sorpresiva.</p><p>— ¿Alguien más logró entrar a tu corazón? —ella sonrió tímidamente, en expectativa de una respuesta afirmativa. Si bien había amado a Steve en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y si bien le había dolido darse cuenta que no ocupaba el corazón del rubio como ella deseaba, él era una de las mejores personas que conocía y se alegraba en verdad de que alguien pudiera llegar hasta él. —Eso es fantástico. —agregó con sinceridad. —Debe ser una gran persona si logró tal hazaña.</p><p>Steve hizo silencio por unos segundos, sopesando esas palabras.</p><p>—No debemos estar juntos. — Expresó al fin, apretando los puños por sobre sus muslos. Se veía más que furioso por lo que acaba de decir.</p><p>Peggy entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar la última vez que había visito a Steve lucir tan furioso. Él era de las personas que cuando se enojaban, solían mantenerse en calma frente a los demás, porque decía que nadie tenía la culpa de su enojo y no era correcto que lo soportaran en esa faceta. Así que supuso que aquello debía ser algo bastante serio.</p><p>— ¿Es menor de edad? —preguntó de repente. Steve la volvió a ver sin comprender a que se refería ella, así que volvió a preguntar — ¿La persona que te gusta es menor de edad?</p><p>La comprensión llegó a él al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no.</p><p>Él se alarmó ante aquella suposición y la risa de Peggy no tardó en resonar en sus oídos. Ella no pudo evitar reír ante aquella reacción.</p><p>—Me lo imaginé, — tuvo que limpiarse una pequeña lagrima por la risa— solo quería asegurarme. Entonces no veo cual sería el problema. ¿Está casada?</p><p>Steve se inclinó, apoyando sus codos en las piernas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose desdichado por lo que estaba a punto de decir. ¡Cuánto le gustaría no estar pasando por aquello!</p><p>—Es peor que eso. Es indebido, es pecado.</p><p>—Steve, me estas preocupando.</p><p>—Me gusta un hombre —soltó al fin.</p><p>El silencio se instauró entre ellos luego de esas palabras. Steve seguía con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos, incapaz de mirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Realmente no quería ver la expresión de Peggy, sabía que ella era bastante religiosa y que probablemente estaría sintiendo asco o repulsión de él en ese momento. Una de las cosas por las que Sarah más la había querido era por ese detalle precisamente, y él sabía de sobra lo que la religión tenía que decir en ese aspecto.</p><p>Ella cortó el silencio con voz risueña, y él no se esperó aquella respuesta.</p><p>—Al final el amor es amor sin importar el género, ¿o no? —Peggy hablaba en un tono ligero, casi como si se estuviera riendo de él y quitándole peso al asunto.</p><p>Steve descubrió su rostro y se giró a verla. Ella le sonreía ligeramente, como si aquella situación no tuviera gravedad.</p><p>— ¿Qué...?</p><p>—Pensé que era algo malo Steve, me asustaste por un momento. — Ella pareció suspirar, soltando el aire que había retenido creyendo que se trataba de algo peor. — No veo que tendría de malo que te guste un hombre.</p><p>—Es un pecado—repitió, sin poder creer las palabras de ella. —Es... es... antinatural.</p><p>—No sabía que eras homofóbico.</p><p>—Yo... no lo soy. Es solo que...</p><p>—No te molesta si es alguien más, pero tienes miedo si eres tú ¿o no? — Peggy dio en el clavo y a él solo le quedó asentir en silencio. —Si tu excusa es Dios, no la uses. Se supone que el ama a todos sus hijos, ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué le molestaría que ames a un hombre a quien el ama también?</p><p>Steve se enderezó, viéndola detenidamente.</p><p>—Peggy...</p><p>—Cada quien cree del modo que quiere creer. —Ella le interrumpió elevando una mano, antes de que Steve siguiera con su negativa. — Yo creo que si amas a alguien en verdad, lo cual es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que hay, no deberías sentirte desdichado solo porque ambos sean hombres. ¿El verdadero pecado esta en amar a alguien? Yo no lo creo. Más bien diría que lo realmente imperdonable es la persona que condena a otra solo por expresar su amor.</p><p>—Yo no estoy seguro.</p><p>—Hay muchas cosas de las que no estamos seguros en esta vida. Quizás mi opinión se errada, no lo sé. Pero dudo mucho que ese amor sea condenable.</p><p>Él guardó silencio, sopesando esas palabras dichas. Una sonrisa triste se instauró en su rostro y Peggy se fijó en ella, así que se aventuró a preguntar:</p><p>—Hay algo más ¿cierto?</p><p>—No todos piensan como tú.</p><p>Peggy hizo una mueca, concediéndole la razón en esa parte. Ante el silencio que se formó entre ellos apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve mientras le tomaba una mano. Se fijó en el cielo, que estaba más gris que cuando había salido de la cafetería debido al mensaje de sus amigas de que no irían. Era inminente que llovería.</p><p>—Sabes, — dijo, cortando el silencio, — muchas veces no hacemos ciertas cosas por temor al qué dirán, por temor a que nuestros <em>seres</em> <em>queridos</em> nos den la espalda. Yo quería ser bailarina de ballet profesional.</p><p>Steve asintió, recordando esa historia: —Me lo dijiste una vez, pero te torciste el tobillo y no pudiste continuar.</p><p>Aun sobre el hombro de Steve ella negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Mi padre me dijo que el baile era una profesión de prostitutas, y que buscara algo real para trabajar.</p><p>— Nunca me lo dijiste. —respondió verdaderamente sorprendido. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el ballet a Peggy y había visto unos videos de sus grabaciones, ella era realmente buena y siempre creyó que si ella no siguió con ese sueño había sido por su lesión.</p><p>— Nunca se lo dije a nadie —explicó. — Él me dijo tantas veces que perdería su apoyo, que no tendría futuro porque no tenía talento, que terminaría acostándome con cualquiera por unos míseros dólares cuando necesitara dinero para poder vivir y que, cuando eso ocurriera, no lo buscara, pues él no acogería a una puta perdedora. Mi mamá tampoco me apoyó. Así que terminé asustada ante ese panorama que me pintaba y accedí a olvidarme de eso. No me malentiendas, amo ser maestra, me encantan los niños, — aclaró con seriedad. — Es solo que a veces me pregunto cómo habría sido elegir lo que yo quería por encima de lo que los otros deseaban. —Hubo una pequeña pausa y ella, pensando rápidamente en algo, se disculpó— No estoy segura de sí mi analogía del ballet es comparable a lo que te está pasando ahora...</p><p>—Lo es. —le aseguró, apretando la mano que tenían unidas.</p><p>— No te mentiré Steve, siempre habrá alguien que lo verá como algo indebido o inadecuado pero, si al final es lo que quieres, lucha por ello. Ya verás que los que de verdad te quieren te van a apoyar. Ya cuentas conmigo.</p><p>Steve suspiró y elevó su vista al cielo gris que le rodeaba.</p><p>— ¿Y si vamos por ese café? —preguntó dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna para que se pusiera de pie. —Yo invito.</p><p>—Sería una excelente idea. —respondió ella levantándose rápidamente y aferrándose a su brazo.</p><p>Carter abrió el paraguas cuando las primeras gotas se precipitaron. Caminaron en silencio llegando hasta la cafetería, ella no quiso interrumpir con algún comentario, sabiendo que Steve necesitaba pensar un poco.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 14.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarvis le arregló la corbata por última vez mientras se quejaba de que la había arreglado unas cinco veces y debían lucir impecables para la foto. Tony hizo una mueca de hastió pero no dijo nada y alzó las manos en son de paz, indicando que no volvería a desacomodarla. Si bien odiaba las corbatas sabía que tendría que aguantarla un rato más. Por lo menos hasta que el fotógrafo terminara aquel suplicio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Se ve muy bien Joven Stark—le decía Jarvis, —solo serán unos minutos, si nos vamos a tomar una foto debemos vernos elegantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levantó su diploma y tanto él como Jarvis sonrieron para la cámara durante unas tres tomas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El fotógrafo le indicó cuando terminó para pasar al siguiente y Jarvis y Tony se retiraron un poco de donde estaban. El mayordomo le dio un apretón en el hombro al chico, y le volvió a felicitar por aquel logro bien merecido. Tony le dedicó una sonrisa que no era del todo alegre y aceptó con cariño el abrazo que el mayor le daba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel día había sido su graduación de la preparatoria, tenía 16 años y se había graduado con los más altos honores. La ceremonia había sido hermosa, Tony dio el discurso final recibiendo varios aplausos. Muchas de sus compañeras se habían puesto a llorar debido a la inevitable separación por tener que entrar a la universidad. Él firmó anuarios y le pidió a algunos compañeros que firmaran el suyo. Todo fue tan bien como una graduación de preparatoria podía ser. Excepto por algo manchaba esa felicidad: sus padres no asistieron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rompiendo el abrazo, Tony no pudo evitar mirar para todos lados, buscando en los alrededores a María y Howard, teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que ellos llegaran con una enorme sonrisa y unas disculpas por la tardanza y le felicitaran por su logro alcanzado. Pero aquella era una espera inútil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarvis vio la acción de Tony y solo pudo sentir pena por el pobre muchacho y rabia por sus padres. Escuchó claramente el día en que Howard le dijo a Tony: "¿Para qué quieres que vaya a tu graduación? No es un logro, es tu deber." Y aun después de aquello Tony seguía esperando que sus padres  aparecieran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peor, Tony veía a sus compañeros graduados siendo abrazados por sus familias, siendo felicitados por su graduación o halagados por cómo se veían e invitados a comer para celebrar. Y él quería eso, pero sentía que no lo tenía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Celebramos con Pizza o hamburguesas? —le preguntó el mayordomo intentando alegrarle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hamburguesas. —Respondió sin ganas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caminaron hasta el auto, dejando a todos atrás. Tony se despidió escuetamente de un par de compañeros que lo vieron pasar, y subió al auto cuando Jarvis le abrió la puerta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Veía el camino a través de la ventana del asiento trasero. Jarvis</em>
  <em> había puesto una canción de GunsandRose para amenizarle el camino, pero no tenía las suficientes ganas para disfrutar de aquellas canciones. Estaba triste, no iba a negarlo, había creído que aquel logró alegraría a su padre; que iluso fue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Howard y María Stark tenían tiempo para ir a fiestas, a reuniones de la alta clase social, pero no tenía tiempo para ir a la graduación de su hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony tomó el periódico que había dejado en el asiento del auto. A Jarvis no le gustaba que él viera ese tipo de cosas, pero el menor de los Stark sentía que a través de los artículos era la única forma de poder estar junto a sus padres. Era una revista de socialité, y en las primeras páginas hablaban del legado Stark y de los avances tecnológicos que Howard estaba logrando. El titulo decía en grande: "Los Stark, un legado de oro", y Tony sonreía con tristeza cada vez que escuchaba la palabra legado, porque era lo único que a su padre le importaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, era un bonito día, aunque Tony no pudiese disfrutarlo por completo. Mientras esperaban su comida Jarvis vio a Tony mirar por la ventana y pareció perderse entre las personas que caminaban por la calle. Pensó que quizás era un buen momento para darle su regalo, porque parecía necesitar con urgencia algo que le distrajera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El mayordomo se había estado preguntando que podría regalarle a un chico que lo tenía todo, y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada. Un chico al que no le faltaba nada material y sin embargo no era ni remotamente feliz. Un chico que no tenía padres, aunque estos estaban vivos y vivían con él. Un chico al cual él sentía como un hijo propio, aunque ese chico solo lo veía como su mayordomo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarvis no ganaba mucho, si bien trabajaba para uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo Howard lo tenía trabajando prácticamente por nada. Desde el "incidente" donde golpeó a Tony y Jarvis lo amenazó con poner una denuncia, el patriarca de los Stark se había "vengado" del inglés reduciéndole el sueldo. Sabiendo que no se iría de aquella casa por Tony. Howard decía que de todas formas Jarvis vivía todo el tiempo con ellos, y que no necesitaba mucho dinero para nada más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era por eso que Jarvis no tenía mucho que ofrecerle al que consideraba su hijo, así que optó por algo que para él valía más que el dinero. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se la tendió, viendo la cara de confusión del otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No necesitas darme un regalo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Quizás no necesito, pero quiero. Ábralo —cuando Tony le hizo caso y abrió la pequeña caja, prosiguió—Son los anillos de la que fue el amor de mi vida y mío. Estuvimos casados unos veinte años, hasta que lamentablemente la vida me la quitó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony vio las sencillas alianzas en silencio, escuchando la historia con respeto. Jarvis ya le había contado que estuvo casado una vez que él le preguntó, y sabia de la muerte de su esposa. Lo único que no entendía es por qué le daba algo que parecía ser tan valioso de forma sentimental.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Puede ser un extraño regalo de graduación, y más debido a que es más joven que el promedio, pero quise darle algo que pueda ser un amuleto en su vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Un amuleto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—En el momento que puse ese anillo en el dedo de mi novia para comprometernos, supe que nada nos iba a separar. Elegí este momento porque yo me case con ella cuando nos graduamos, aunque para ese entonces ambos teníamos 18. Quiero que lo tenga y se lo dé solo a la persona de la cual esté seguro va a compartir su vida por siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡¿Quieres que me case pronto?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarvis no pudo evitar reír ante eso, y más con la expresión asustada que había puesto Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Oh no, joven Stark, de ninguna manera. Por lo menos no por ahora —exclamó cuando pudo dejar de reír. — Solo quiero darle algo que me asegure que será feliz por siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Estás seguro que quieres darme algo tan valioso para ti? —preguntó casi con miedo. Las alianzas eran sencillas pero sentía que Jarvis le estaba dando algo demasiado valioso para él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Por supuesto— contestó con tranquilidad— solo debe prometerme algo, prométame que se las dará a quien crea que será importante en su vida, que será especial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Y cómo sabré quien es tan especial como para darle una? Creo que nunca las daré, son demasiado especiales y yo no creo que sepa elegir bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo sabrá joven Stark, lo sabrá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mesera llegó con su comida en ese instante. Tony siguió diciendo que él no podría saber algo tan importante como aquello, y que se quedaría ambas alianzas para siempre pues no permitiría que alguien se quedara con algo tan importante solo porque él no supo elegir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarvis sonreía y le decía que él lograría saberlo y que no debía preocuparse demasiado por eso. Mientras comían y aunque Tony estaba de mejor ánimo, el mayordomo de vez en cuando lo miraba, deseando poder suplir en aquel niño el hueco que sus padres dejaban, pero sabiendo que sería algo imposible.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony tampoco fue el jueves a la empresa. Tanto Bruce como Pepper —a quien vio de pasada— parecían ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero para Steve ya era más que obvio saber el porqué de su ausencia. Incluso vio a Rhodey en la empresa y este le saludó, pero al parecer ignoraba que su amigo no había ido a trabajar.</p><p>Steve había estado pensando en las palabras e Peggy, bastante. Ni siquiera durmió esa noche dándole vueltas al asunto. Quería creer que todas aquellas palabras eran ciertas, pero cual niño pequeño estaba asustado. Aun así había algo que no podía evitar, y era que el sentimiento de querer ver a Stark era mucho más grande.</p><p>No, no era un simple sentimiento, era más bien desesperación por verlo.</p><p>Después de mediodía reunió todo el valor que pudo para acercársele a la vicepresidenta y hacerle una pregunta disfrazada de trabajo. Le preguntó si sabía acerca de la ausencia de su jefe, y si tenía idea de cuando volvería.</p><p>—Me dijo que estaría trabajando en su casa, y que le mande los papeles. —Le contestó Pepper con una sonrisa. — Ya lo conoces, es algo normal. Si necesitas enviarle algo con urgencia puedes escribirle sin miedo, ¿aún no tienes su número?</p><p>—Sí tengo su número, —respondió Steve— solo no quería molestarlo.</p><p>Steve tenía más que su número, pero no lo diría.</p><p>Intentó terminar el día sin seguir pensando en Stark. Pero intentar y lograr eran cosas muy diferentes, y aquellos ojos marrones no salían de su mente ni por un segundo.</p><p>Regresar a su casa fue quizás peor, porque en cada esquina e intersección solo quería dar media vuelta y conducir a la casa de Stark. Volvía a estar acostado en su cama, pensando. En esos pocos días había visto el techo de su habitación más veces de las que tenía viviendo en aquel lugar. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando su celular sonó. Era Natasha.</p><p><em>— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que rechazaste a Carol?! </em>—fue lo primero que escuchó cuando contestó la llamada.</p><p>—Hola para ti también Nat, —respondió. — ¿Ahora eres igual a Bucky?</p><p>
  <em>—Olvídate de eso, ahora dime ¿Por qué rechazaste a Carol? Pensé que ya estarían diciéndonos que estaban en algo. Le pregunté cómo habían ido las cosas y me dijo que perdí la apuesta, que ella no te gusta.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Apostaron sobre mí? —preguntó y, aunque su amiga no podía verlo, alzó una ceja.</p><p><em>—Ese no es el punto. </em>—decía ella exasperada. Era como si quisiera traspasar la línea telefónica y abofetear a Steve por perder una oportunidad de salir con alguien como Carol. —<em>Solo dime, ¿Por qué no lo intestaste? ¿Es que tienes tan pocas ganas de olvidarte de Sharon?</em></p><p>—Yo... creo que ya lo hice.</p><p>El silencio que hubo al otro lado de la llamada le hizo preguntarse si Natasha había cortado la comunicación. Pero no, aún seguía la llamada y ella hizo una gran exclamación de repente.</p><p>—<em>Maldición</em> <em>Steve</em>, <em>no</em> <em>juegues</em> <em>conmigo</em>.</p><p>—Ese lenguaje Nat.</p><p>—<em>Es que, mierda, ¿estás hablando enserio?</em> —Steve tuvo que suspirar para evitar decir <em>lenguaje</em> nuevamente, y se limitó a contestarle de forma afirmativa— <em>¿Por qué no me habías dicho?</em></p><p>Se giró en la cama cambiando el celular de oreja. Dejó sus rodillas flexionadas mientras sus pies sobresalían del borde. ¿Qué podría decirle? Apenas se lo había contado a Peggy en un momento de debilidad y de necesitar a alguien que le escuchara.</p><p>—No lo sé, supongo que es porque ahora estoy peor que antes.</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Cómo podrías estar peor que antes?</em>
</p><p>—Es... complicado. Dame unos días para pensar unas cosas y te lo cuento todo, ¿sí?</p><p>Si bien Natasha era de aquellas personas que no descansaban hasta enterarse de aquello que provocaba su interés, terminó aceptando a no preguntar más, sabiendo que Steve le diría cuando se sintiera listo.</p><p>Después de una media hora en la que solo pensó en lo que podría o no hacer con su situación, entendió que lo único en lo que estaba completamente seguro era que extrañaba a Tony, y de que tenía miedo de si el hombre estaba o no enojado con él. Así que reunió más fuerza que la que necesitó para hablar con Pepper y le escribió a Tony un mensaje:</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿Por qué faltas al trabajo?</b>
</p><p>Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos antes de que el millonario viera el mensaje, pero no le contestó. Y Steve, con algo parecido a la tristeza, apagó su teléfono y enterró su cara en la almohada, prefiriendo dormir.</p><p>El viernes por la mañana Steve pasó rápidamente a la casa de sus amigos a dejarle los regalos que le había comprado al bebé, ya que se le había olvidado por completo. Era un precioso móvil de bebé a baterías de estrellas y una luna que tocaba varias canciones para dormir mientras giraba y juguetes que usaría cuando estuviera más grande. A Sharon le encantó cuando lo vio —lo que no fue sorpresa— pero se quejó sabiendo que los dos padrinos iban a consentir demasiado a su bebé, ya que ambos se notaban que iban a regalar bastantes cosas durante su vida. Bucky lo invitó a desayunar, pero Steve quería llegar bastante temprano a la empresa, con la esperanza de que Tony si apareciera ese día, pero tampoco lo hizo.</p><p>Para la hora del almuerzo Banner lo miraba de forma extraña, pues Steve estaba más que concentrando en su celular, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de molestia, pues esperaba la respuesta del mensaje del día anterior.</p><p>Al darse cuenta que sería un mensaje sin contestación decidió que escribiría otro.</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿Me estas evitando?</b>
</p><p>Y veinte minutos después Tony había leído el mensaje, pero tampoco le contestó.</p><p>Steve intentó concentrarse lo que quedaba del día y, cuando llegó la hora de irse, apenas se concentraba en las calles mientras avanzaba. Sintió el sonido del claxon detrás de él y despertó de su ensoñación al ver que los demás conductores le indicaban que avanzara.</p><p>Y fue en ese momento, aquel viernes faltando veinte minutos para las siete, que decidió ponerle un alto a aquello. Buscó el primer lugar donde dar media vuelta y aceleró, fijando su nuevo destino como la casa de Tony Stark.</p><p>No le tomó demasiado llegar a la velocidad que iba y tocó el timbre de la reja varias veces, olvidándose por completo de su cultivada paciencia. Se abrió luego de esperar unos pocos minutos. No se imaginaba que tan rápido podía ir desde la reja de seguridad hasta la puerta principal, cuyo terreno era considerablemente amplio, pero le tomó menos de un minuto.</p><p>Steve recordaría el momento en el que la puerta principal de aquella casa se abrió, dejando ver al propietario y causante de aquellos días de mierda que estaba pasando. Stark le abrió la puerta envuelto en una bata roja, como reforzando más la idea de que era un demonio que lo conducía por el camino del pecado.</p><p>Pero los pensamientos de Steve solo estaban en que por fin podía volver aquel rostro con esa barba de candado, en que estaba nuevamente lo suficientemente cerca para oler su perfume y, principalmente, que volvía a ver esos ojos marrones tan hermosos para él.</p><p>Tony le sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de paz, dispuesto a disculparse por haberlo ignorado adrede estando dispuesto a dar su explicación.</p><p>—Antes de que digas nada...</p><p>Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Steve lo besó sin dejarle continuar. El genio olía a café y cigarrillo, pero a Steve el beso le supo a una gloria que jamás había probado antes.</p><p><b>Notas: Debo admitirlo, me dio tristeza escribir lo de Jarvis. Tony de joven no se daba cuenta que ya tenía a un padre que lo apoyaba</b>  <b>y andaba todo triste.</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capitulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 15</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cinco días antes. Domingo, después de la salida de Steve:</b>
</p><p>Ver a Steve levantarse y marcharse de aquella forma golpeó ligeramente su ego, eso era algo que no iba a negar. Pero tampoco podía culparlo ya que viéndolo en perspectiva, quizás había ido un poco rápido con su nuevo empleado.</p><p>Tony recogió las copas y apagó la música sin querer seguir esas suaves melodías que incitaban a bailar. Llevó todo a la cocina y sin perder tiempo preparó un café para despertarse un poco e ir a su taller a seguir trabajando. No quiso deprimirse por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía. No tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.</p><p>Mientras esperaba por el café tomo una caja de cigarrillos de las que tenía en la cocina y encendió uno con rapidez, dándole una calada al mismo. Había sido estúpido, demasiado estúpido.</p><p>Aprovechó que el lunes era día festivo para seguir trabajando sin necesidad de dar aviso, aunque Pepper y Rhodey lo invitaron a cenar pero declinó, alegando que ya tenía un compromiso previo. Pepper quiso saber de qué se trataba, pero él se negó a contarle y Rhodey la convenció de que lo dejara en paz.</p><p>La mañana del martes decidió que no iría a trabajar a la empresa. Estaba seguro que para ese momento Steve estaba más que arrepentido de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y no quería ponerlo en una situación incómoda. Necesitaba que Rogers se mantuviera en la empresa sin molestarlo pues gracias a él había cumplido uno de los tres puntos de su lista, y no quería arruinarlo por aquella simple noche en la que debió controlarse.</p><p>Así que le envió un rápido mensaje a Pepper para que no se preocupara, diciéndole que trabajaría en su propio taller durante todo el día. Ella le dijo que le enviaría unos papeles para que los firmara, pues necesitaba la firma antes de comenzar con unos proyectos, y que esperara durante el día al mensajero. Esa noche estuvo tentado a escribirle algún mensaje a Steve e incluso abrió el chat que compartía con él, viéndolo en <em>línea, </em>pero al final decidió no hacerlo.</p><p>El miércoles decidió que tampoco iría a trabajar, pensado que debía dejarle un poco más de tiempo a Steve para que se olvidara de aquel asunto. Cuando lo volviera a ver estaba dispuesto a decirle que dejaran todo aquello atrás y volvieran a trabajar sin mencionar ese asunto. El jueves se despertó con cierto desasosiego y una sensación de vacío. Se irguió ligeramente sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre su mesita de noche. En esta había puesto su lista sagrada, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Abrió el primer cajón y tomó la pequeña cajita que guardaba en el fondo, viendo su contenido.</p><p>—Falta poco, ya casi lo logro. —se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a guardarla.</p><p>Se levantó de la cama con una idea en la cabeza: tenía ganas de ir a un lugar. Mientras se duchaba Pepper lo llamó, así que él le devolvió la llamada en cuanto estuvo cambiado.</p><p><em>— ¿Tampoco vendrás hoy?</em> —fue el saludo que ella le dio en cuanto tomó la llamada.</p><p>—No, tengo algo que hacer.</p><p>Podía escuchar a Pepper murmurar en forma de reclamo al otro lado de la línea, pero ella evitó decirle algo y cambió de tema rápidamente.</p><p>
  <em>—Oye, ya sabes quien volvió a llamarme.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Te refieres a Voldemort? —Bromeó, aunque estaba disgustado por esa noticia—Deja de contestarle el teléfono.</p><p><em>—No es tan fácil. Él me llama al celular de la empresa. A ese teléfono me llaman muchas personas las cuales no tengo sus números, no puedo simplemente no contestar si veo un número desconocido.</em> —Pepper hizo un momento de silencio, y Tony podía jurar que ella estaba mordiéndose la uña de la mano derecha, como un <em>tic</em> que hacía cuando estaba ansiosa por algo. — <em>Quizás debas hablar con él.</em></p><p>—No quiero volver a ver la cara de ese tipo jamás— escupió las palabras con rabia, sin siquiera querer pronunciar su nombre.</p><p>
  <em>—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo misma quiero golpearlo. Pero talvez se calme si hablas con él y lo mandas al diablo frente a frente. No tendrías que hacerlo solo, yo podría estar a tu lado apoyándote.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Para apoyarme o para golpearlo?</p><p>
  <em>—Puedo hacer las dos cosas.</em>
</p><p>Tony sonrió ligeramente mientras se terminó de arreglar la corbata frente al espejo. Él era la viva imagen de la elegancia y no saldría de su casa demostrando lo contrario. Tomó sus gafas de sol y vio en su reloj que faltaban poco para las nueve.</p><p>—Lo pensaré —le dijo acerca de la propuesta. — Por ahora debo irme ya.</p><p>Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su casa sin perder más tiempo. El trayecto le tomó alrededor de hora y media, y eso le incluyó 25 canciones y seis cigarrillos. Estaba ansioso por llegar.</p><p>Cuando estuvo próximo a su destino buscó las mentas que guardaba, prefiriendo no oler a cigarrillo cuando estaba cerca de niños. Divisó el amplio edificio de tonalidades azules y blancas y redujo la velocidad mientras se acercaba a la reja de seguridad.</p><p>
  <em>Fundación Jarvis</em>
</p><p>Eso era lo que decía el letrero en mármol fuera del recinto, junto a la entrada de autos y peatones.</p><p>El guardia de seguridad le hizo un asentimiento a modo de saludo y le dejó pasar sin problemas, después de todo él era el fundador de aquel lugar.</p><p>Aquel recinto contaba con un gran espacio en la parte delantera para estacionarse; el edificio principal, el cual era amplio y espacioso y dos edificios más pequeños adosados a los lados. Además de aquello en la parte trasera había una gran área bastante verde y bien cuidada para que los niños jugaran pues, después de todo, la Fundación Jarvis era un hogar para niños y adolescentes desamparados.</p><p>En lugar de dirigirse al edificio principal fue a la parte trasera, siendo saludado por los pocos trabajadores del lugar que se cruzó. A esa hora gran parte de los niños estaba recibiendo las clases en el edificio escolar, por lo que no se cruzó ninguno.</p><p>El jardín trasero era casi del doble de amplitud que el área que ocupaban los edificios, por lo que era bastante amplio. Además estaba excelentemente cuidado, y debía de admitir que el jardinero principal, Fury—a pesar de ser un cascarrabias al más puro estilo de Filch, si recordaba su saga favorita— era excelente en su trabajo.</p><p>Estuvo unos quince minutos de pie en aquel lugar, si bien habían asientos prefirió mantenerse de aquella forma. Ver los columpios, los juegos para niños o las pequeñas plantaciones de flores de aquel sitio siempre le relajaba; y aquello era lo que necesitaba. De repente captó a joven de unos veintisiete años acercándose a él con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Señor Stark—le saludó el joven, aventurándose a darle un rápido abrazo.</p><p>—Peter, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me digas Tony? —se quejó, devolviendo el corto abrazo.</p><p>Peter Parker, el psicólogo del lugar, le sonrió.</p><p>—Lo conocí como Señor Stark, sería imposible no decirle así. — Tony negó, diciéndole que se sentía demasiado viejo cada vez que le decía señor Stark. Pero Peter lo ignoró. — ¿Por qué no pasó por el edificio principal? A los pequeños les haría felices verlo.</p><p>—Yo solo vine a ver como estaban las cosas.</p><p>Peter le vio, sabiendo que Tony solo necesitaba hacer una llamada si quería conocer ese tipo de información. No, Tony iba a la Fundación Jarvis por dos razones: para visitar a los niños del lugar o cuando quería pensar. Peter lo sabía, era bueno en psicología después de todo.</p><p>Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta siguiendo la dirección de la vista de Tony. Las rosas estaban bastante bonitas en aquella época.</p><p>— ¿Quiere ir a mi oficina por un té?</p><p>Tony se giró hacia el más joven, colocando una mano en su hombro antes de contestar.</p><p>—No vine por una sesión psicológica, Peter.</p><p>—Y yo no la ofrecí Señor Stark—respondió con una amplia sonrisa. —Solo le ofrezco un té.</p><p>Tony sabía que Peter era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía para que no le estuviera analizando en aquel momento, por eso no se había quitado las gafas de sol, ellas eran su escudo.</p><p>—Que sea un café. —Terminó aceptando, y lo siguió hasta su oficina.</p><p>Siempre le gustó como Parker había decorado su oficina: en colores pasteles claros y con sillones en lugar de sillas o escritorio. Tenía un librero que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, varios dibujos pegados en la pared hechos por los niños que habían pasado por la fundación y una mesa con juegos en ella para los niños más pequeños.</p><p>Tony tomó asiento en el sofá esperando que Peter sirviera el café de su propia cafetera.</p><p>— ¿Qué tal Gwen?</p><p>—Bastante bien, estuvo aquí ayer. Está molesta por que cada vez que usted viene, ella no se encuentra o viceversa.</p><p>Peter le tendió la taza de café cuando estuvo listo y se sentó en el sillón frente a Tony, preguntándole acerca de cómo seguían los preparativos para la boda de Potts y Rhodey.</p><p>Mientras hablaba, Tony no pudo evitar pensar acerca de lo cambiado que estaba Peter desde que lo conoció unos doce años atrás, cuando era solo un chico de quince años sin lugar a donde ir.</p><p>La <em>Fundación Jarvis</em> tenía 20 años desde su inicio, con 5 sedes distribuidas en el país, pero en la que estaba era la de mayor amplitud y la que más acogía.</p><p>Era una organización que ayudaba a niños y adolescentes que no tenían padres, brindándoles un hogar y una educación decente. Muchos decían que era un simple orfanato, pero se trataba de algo más que solo eso. Ni siquiera figuraba bajo el nombre de Industrias Stark o del apellido Stark, si no bajo el nombre de una compañía externa que Tony había inventado, pues nunca quiso que la prensa vinculara la fundación con él para mantenerla siempre fuera del ojo público.</p><p>Él la creó el mismo año en que perdió a Jarvis, y le puso su nombre porque le habría gustado darse cuenta a tiempo que siempre tuvo un padre, y que ese padre siempre fue su anciano mayordomo. Pues él se dio cuenta que Jarvis siempre fue su padre el día que lo perdió.</p><p>Tony se había encargado de que aquella fundación fuese un verdadero hogar para aquellos que lo necesitaban, para los que habían perdido a sus padres. Porque para él, Jarvis fue el ángel que reemplazó a sus padres, y lo seguiría siendo con aquellos sin hogar.</p><p>Y, entre esos muchos niños, estuvo Peter.</p><p>Peter no fue el primero en dejar la fundación después de obtener la mayoría de edad y volver como maestro o voluntario. Cuando el más joven obtuvo su título de psicología a los 23 años, volvió para suplir el puesto del anciano psicólogo de aquel lugar.</p><p>Además de que se había hecho muy amigo de Tony desde que ingresó a aquel lugar. Tony siempre creyó que le chico tenía una gran inteligencia, y que estudiaría una carrera tecnológica, hasta le había ofrecido un puesto en su empresa. Pero Parker quiso ayudar a los demás como a él le habían ayudado, y quería hacerlo en el mismo lugar en que le ayudaron.</p><p>Tony se preguntaba cada día si con aquella fundación había logrado compensar el nunca haberse dado cuenta de la importancia de quien fue su verdadero pare en su vida.</p><p>Deseaba saberlo, pero nunca estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo malo Señor Stark? —preguntó Peter viéndole cuando Tony tenía un rato en silencio, pensativo.</p><p>—Dijiste que no sería una sesión.</p><p>—Y no lo es, es solo una pregunta amistosa.</p><p>Tony lo miró con una sonrisa, dudando de esas palabras. Prefirió no contestar y se puso de pie, diciendo que tenía que ir a otro lugar a hacer algo importante. Peter le acompañó en todo el trayecto de regreso hacia su auto, terminando de hacerle un breve resumen de lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que había ido. Se quedó preocupado cuando Tony se fue, pero había prometido no hacer ninguna sesión psicológica.</p><p>Volvió a conducir hasta su casa, encerrándose nuevamente en su taller terminando unos proyectos personales a parte de la IA. Se preguntó cómo estaría Steve y sí ya se habría olvidado del incidente. Habían pasado pocos días desde que lo vio, cuatro días para ser exactos, pero el no haber tenido comunicación con él le hacía extrañarlo.</p><p>Pensó que quizás podría escribirle algo simple, para saber cómo estaba y ver si podían volver a retomar sus conversaciones anteriores. Eso pensó, hasta que antes de finalizar el día, le llegó un mensaje.</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿Por qué faltas al trabajo?</b>
</p><p>Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que quien no estaba preparado para volver a iniciar una conversación normal era él.</p><p><em>Ridículo, </em>pensó<em>, para un hombre de mi edad.</em></p><p>Sopesó qué debía responder, pero a su mente no llegó nada que le convenciera del todo. No quería decirle la verdad y explicarle qué no iba al trabajo por su causa, pero tampoco tenía ganas de mentirle, no. Así que al final optó por la solución más sencilla y cobarde a la vez: no le contestó.</p><p>Sabía que Steve se daría cuenta que había leído su mensaje pues tenía el visto activado, pero prefirió ignorar ese detalle y, alejando el celular de su vista, continuó con sus cosas.</p><p>El viernes lo sorprendió con una taza de café en las manos y un cigarrillo a punto de extinguirse sobre el cenicero. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y ya no podía dormir nada. Se dio cuenta que cada día que pasaba menos podía conciliar el sueño.</p><p>Estuvo tentado a volver a trabajar, pero aun si no podía conciliar el sueño, el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo no le abandonaba, y dudaba mucho que hiciera verdaderos avances en tal estado, así que se decidió por hacer lo que él mismo consideraba como una pérdida de tiempo que no creaba nada productivo: ver televisión.</p><p>Aquello era su gusto culposo cuando estaba en esos estados en los que no se sentía bien para trabajar, pero tampoco quería dormir. Decidió ver una de las series que Steve le había recomendado y que había dejado en el olvido.</p><p>A mitad del día revisó sus mensajes por si Pepper le había llamado, ella era demasiado sobreprotectora con él y se volvía loca si desaparecía. Pero, lo que no se esperó, era tener otro mensaje de Steve.</p><p>
  <b>Steve: ¿Me estas evitando?</b>
</p><p>Estuvo viendo el mensaje unos segundos hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo que el día anterior y no responder, dejando el aparato a un lado y volver a concentrarse en la pantalla. Odió admitirlo, pero aquella serie, que entre todos sus parámetros podría definir como mala, le atrapó hasta el último capítulo. Vio los 25 capítulos todo el día, y apenas se fijó en la hora cuando el último episodio finalizó.</p><p>—Nena, ¿Te gustó ese final? —le preguntó a su IA.</p><p>"A mi parecer, señor Stark, ella debió terminar con el otro sujeto, le habría brindado mejor estabilidad para el bebé que esperaba."</p><p>Tony sonrió ante eso, su IA tenía una capacidad de respuesta casi humana y en poco tiempo podría cambiarle a la voz que tanto deseaba. Estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie y bajar a su taller —para hacer algo productivo— cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal. No se esperaba ninguna visita a esa hora y estaba bastante seguro de que Pepper y Rhodey le habían dicho que cenarían en algún restaurante.</p><p>La IA, que guardaba información de todas las personas que llegaran a estar en los alrededores de la casa, y los comparaba con una base de datos que reconocía rostros —cosa que Tony ni a Pepper le había contado— le dijo a su creador de quien se trataba aquella visita inesperada.</p><p>"Es Steve Rogers, señor ¿Lo dejo pasar?"</p><p>Tony se sorprendió, no esperando que Steve se animara a ir hasta su casa.</p><p>—Abre la reja de seguridad, querida.</p><p>"Con gusto Señor Stark"</p><p>¿Acaso Steve estaba enojado con él y quería reclamarle? Intentaría explicarle sus razones para haberle ignorado aquella semana. Cuando supo que estaba en la puerta principal y le abrió vio la expresión seria del más joven. Aunque más que seria, parecía enojado o, mejor dicho, desesperado.</p><p>Tony apenas pudo emitir un par de palabras antes de que Steve lo silenciara con un beso. Un beso demandante y furioso. La sorpresa le ganó por un momento, sin permitirle responder adecuadamente. Pero en cuanto su mente entendió lo que estaba sucediendo aferró al otro en un abrazo, dispuesto a no dejarlo ir una segunda vez, y lo hizo entrar a la casa tirando de él.</p><p>Esperaba que la IA fuera lo suficientemente eficaz para cerrar la puerta principal sin que él le diera el comando, pues había olvidado cerrarla.</p><p>Tony estuvo tentado a preguntar "¿Esto ya no es pecado?" en un corto momento en el que Steve se separó de sus labios para besar su cuello, pero se abstuvo al darse cuenta que aquello podría cohibir a Rogers y arruinar el momento.</p><p>Y él no quería que aquel momento se arruinara.</p><p>Pero, aun así, debía preguntarle algo para tener una verdadera confirmación y no dejarse llevar como la vez pasada. Acunó las mejillas de Steve entre sus manos y lo alejó de su rostro, viéndole fijamente.</p><p>— ¿Te gustaría...?</p><p>Steve no necesitó que terminara aquella frase para saber qué quería decir, y asintió repetidas veces mientras se aferraba en el abrazo.</p><p>Tony sonrió con aquella pequeña sonrisa traviesa que dominaba a la perfección. Y así, tan cerca de él, volviendo a ver aquellos ojos, teniendo tan cerca aquella sonrisa y sintiendo el aroma del otro nuevamente, Steve supo que sí quería aquello. Porque quería demasiado a Tony Stark.</p><p>Steve sintió como Tony volvía a besarlo, pasando sus manos por sobre su camisa, transmitiéndole demasiadas sensaciones con aquel simple toque. Y volvió a embriagarse como la vez pasada de aquel perfume mezclado con el olor de los cigarrillos; volvió a sentir lo perfectas que encajaban sus manos en la cintura de Stark y volvió a electrificarse con cada toque del hombre. El beso se rompió unos instantes cuando Stark le sujetó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el segundo piso, directo a su habitación.</p><p>Pese a que no era tan tarde la habitación estaba completamente oscuras, debido a las gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, y que no dejaban que entrara ni un ápice de luz. Ninguno tuvo la intención ni las ganas de iluminar la habitación.</p><p>De todas formas la puerta de la habitación quedó entreabierta, por donde se filtró un poco de la luz del pasillo.</p><p>Steve sintió su espalda tocar la cama y a Tony encima de él. Entre toques su camisa ya no estaba, así como tampoco estaba la bata del millonario ni la parte superior de su pijama. Stark había tomado rápidamente el control de aquella situación, reclamando y besando su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas y haciendo del cuerpo de Steve lo que quisiera. En algún punto ambos estaban completamente desnudos, pero Steve nunca supo exactamente como.</p><p>Rogers no tenía forma de describir de forma coherente lo que estaba sintiendo, porque nunca lo había sentido antes.</p><p>
  <em>¿Así se siente realmente hacerlo con alguien que me gusta en verdad?</em>
</p><p>Su jefe era el primero que ocupaba sus pensamientos y al cual le pertenecían sus sentimientos antes de haber llegado a lo físico. Algo que jamás le había pasado.</p><p>Los toques de sus manos, el cuerpo de Tony bajo las propias manos de Steve, el roce de ambas pieles...</p><p>La juguetona boca de Tony lo había acogido, y Steve se encontró a sí mismo dando gemidos sin inhibición; apoyando su mano en la cabeza de Tony, pidiendo más de forma indirecta.</p><p>En un momento los besos entre ambos volvieron, en otro Tony se estiraba alcanzando su mesita de noche y rebuscando rápidamente algo en ella. La tenue luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo no le alcanzó para distinguir lo que el genio tenía en las manos, pero de todas formas supo de qué se trataba.</p><p>— ¿Me ayudas? —le preguntó Stark.</p><p>Steve asintió e invirtió las posiciones de ambos, quedando por encima de su jefe. Su corazón latía a mil al tiempo que los gemidos de Tony aumentaban mientras lo preparaba.</p><p>Besó el pecho de Tony, besó su estómago y sus muslos antes de continuar.</p><p>—Estoy listo. —lloriqueó Tony, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de tenerlo en su interior.</p><p>Y, justo en ese momento, Steve supo que no había punto de comparación con aquella escena, porque nunca se sintió tan bien, porque nunca deseó tanto que se alargara aquel momento. Porque nunca, siendo sincero, se sintió tan pleno como en aquel momento. Porque, para Steve Rogers, no hubo momento más mágico y hermoso que cuando estuvo así por primera vez con Tony Stark.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas:</p><p>ahhhhhhhh mis escenas hard no son nada buenas lo siento, no me gusta dar demasiados detalles en el lemon (todo superficial pa' que usen su imaginación ) debido a que no me gusta cómo me queda y esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer. Pero es que me cuesta horrores escribir una sola escena así, tardó el doble que en una escena más larga XD así que me perdonan porfa.</p><p>Si alguien está leyendo este fic nos vemos en el próximo cap ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 16</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve tenía que admitir que su sueño había sido bastante relajante y placentero, demasiado, como no había sido en un largo tiempo. No recordaba con exactitud la última vez que amaneció abrazado al cuerpo de alguien, y debía reconocer que era algo bastante agradable. La bruma del sueño le impidió pensar con exactitud el por qué se había despertado e intentó volver a dormirse, inclinando más su cabeza hacia el cuerpo junto a él, aspirando el aroma del otro; pero pronto se dio cuenta que lo mantenía despierto la opresión en su vejiga que pedía de forma desesperada que fuera al baño.</p><p>Odiaba cuando eso ocurría.</p><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando supo que no podría ganar aquella batalla, molesto por no poder seguir durmiendo, y se incorporó lentamente, intentando no despertar a la otra persona. Al sentarse se fijó con pesadez aún en la oscuridad en el cuerpo que dormitaba a su lado y todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría.</p><p>Había dormido con Anthony Stark.</p><p>Se paralizó por un segundo mientras dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones ante el recuerdo, sintiéndose ligeramente abrumado. Divisó parte de su ropa desperdigada por el suelo y recogió su ropa interior antes de apresurarse a la puerta entreabierta que conducía al baño de la habitación. Vació su vejiga con la mente en blanco, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar pero ningún pensamiento coherente.</p><p>Se acercó al espejo encima del lavabo y vio su reflejo, casi como si quisiera comprobar que era el mismo Steve de siempre, como si quisiese ver si algo había cambiado en él. Pero no, era el mismo Steve Rogers de siempre; y, el saberse que no había cambiado, lo confundió más. Quizás en alguna parte de su ser había deseado encontrar alguna diferencia en él para entender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de su mente fue un severo "por que lo quieres". Cerró los ojos con fuerza para poder pensar lo que haría. ¿Se iría escondido haciendo parecer que nada sucedió? No, aquella era una idea ridícula y cobarde, debía hacer frente a lo que había hecho. ¿Le diría a Tony que fue un error, un desliz provocado por una calentura? No, eso era más ridículo, por qué claramente no había sido un simple impulso, no había sido un error. Él había besado a Stark por qué quiso, se había acostado con él por qué lo deseaba y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, seguía deseando estar al lado del genio, volver a besarlo y hacerle el amor tantas veces como se lo permitiera.</p><p>Se colocó la prenda que había tomado y suspiró para infundirse valor cuando entendió que era momento de enfrentar sus actos, ya había tomado su decisión. Se vio por última vez en el espejo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo con resolución y, al volver a la habitación, no se sorprendió de que efectivamente el genio estaba despierto, esperando sentado en la cama.</p><p>Las cortinas ya no estaban completamente cerradas sino ligeramente abiertas, y la habitación se iluminaba con los tenues rayos del sol. Steve desvió su atención al cuerpo desnudo de Tony, solo cubierto por una sábana en la parte inferior, y sintió la inmensa necesidad de regresar a la cama junto a él. Apreciar su cuerpo con mayor iluminación le remarcó lo hermoso que era, y en su interior surgió una ligera excitación. ¿Aún le quedaba alguna duda? ¿Aún podía intentar mentirse a sí mismo?</p><p>La respuesta era no.</p><p>—¿Te arrepientes?</p><p>La voz de Stark sonaba calma, pero tenía una ceja alzada. Parecía querer aparentar un aire de desinterés pero fracasaba enormemente, y eso le hizo sentirse un poco más aliviado al no ser el único teniendo inquietudes. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, a un lado del otro.</p><p>Pensó por un momento en la resolución a la que había llegado encerrado en el baño. Tenía más de 30 años y aquella noche, por primera vez en su vida —y sin riesgo de escucharse exagerado— se había sentido más feliz y libre que nunca. Había hecho el amor —por que para él fue algo más especial que solo sexo— con una persona a la que quería. Estaba viendo a la primera persona que, después de mucho tiempo, había logrado hacerse un espacio en su corazón y en su mente sin siquiera proponérselo.</p><p>No, nunca se arrepentiría de aquello.</p><p>—No podría.—dijo, ladeando una sonrisa. — No puedo arrepentirme de algo que desee tanto. Hay algo en ti que... olvídalo.</p><p>Anthony sintió como un peso invisible abandonó su cuerpo y sus hombros, que no sabía que estaban tensos, se relajaron tras esas palabras. Ni siquiera necesitó saber qué iba a decir el rubio y, a pesar de su inmensa curiosidad, no preguntó. Se sentía feliz de haber escuchado esas palabras pues no sabría cómo tomar su Rogers le decía que se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Estiró su mano a través de la cama hasta alcanzar la de Steve, y le acarició el dorso de la mano con la yema de los dedos. Rogers se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, y no se detuvo hasta encontrar los labios de Tony. El beso fue devuelto con el mismo fervor, hasta que el millonario sonrió y se alejó ligeramente.</p><p>—Aliento matutino—exclamó levantándose de un salto de la cama sin importarle su completa desnudez, y se dirigió hacia el baño.— Vamos a ducharnos antes de desayunar algo.</p><p>Anthony, como Steve aprendería en poco tiempo, tomaba confianzas con bastante rapidez. El rubio sintió una ligera mezcla de deseo y vergüenza al ver la desnudez tan explícita del otro, donde ya las sábanas no lo cubrían. El estar plenamente consciente de la anatomía masculina hizo que volviera a él la pequeña lucha interna entre sí lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal o no, pero se concentró en relajarse y en pensar claramente en lo que le estaban preguntando. Aquella oferta se escuchaba tentadora, pero dudó si debería permanecer más tiempo con él. Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le habría encantado que aquel beso se profundizará un poco más y tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de irse.</p><p>—Quizás debería irme por ahora.</p><p>—Ni hablar, quédate. Te haré algo de desayunar.</p><p>—No creo que...</p><p>—Vamos, no somos dos desconocidos, y menos ahora. —Tony se acercó a él hasta tomarlo del brazo y tirar de él hacia el baño con una amplia sonrisa. — Además el café me queda estupendo, y las tostadas ya no se me queman tanto.</p><p>No podía mentir, aquella sonrisa le llenó el alma de felicidad. Tony estaba sonriendo para él, le estaba sonriendo a él, estaba sonriendo mientras le hablaba a él... Nunca había estado tan enamorado de una sonrisa y de unos ojos como en aquel momento, y supo que estaba atravesando un camino sin retorno al darse cuenta que estaba aceptando la petición de Tony. Se dijo a sí mismo que no le haría daño quedarse a desayunar o quizás hasta mediodía pero al final se quedó todo aquel fin de semana. Fue extraño para él como sucedieron las cosas, pero se sentía tan cómodo estando junto a Tony que era inevitable. Pero, sin dejar a un lado la realidad, Steve se preguntó cuántos días podría durar aquello porque, después de todo, quizás su reticencia llegaría ser más fuerte que él y, al final, terminaría por no poder seguir con aquello.</p><p>"<em>Quizás solo un par de días"</em> pensó.</p><p>Que equivocado estuvo.</p><p>..................................................</p><p>Un mes Después.</p><p>Durmieron juntos todas las noches de aquel mes, y ninguno quiso pensar demasiado como habían llegado hasta ese punto. Uno invitaba al otro, el otro aceptaba. Uno preparaba algo de comer, el otro elegía la música. Uno comenzaba el beso y el otro lo devolvía con caricias. Ni siquiera se habían fijado en que crearon una rutina en poco tiempo.</p><p>Al principio fue invitado por el millonario a ir a su casa después del trabajo y pasar la noche con él, hacer el desayuno juntos —o Tony viendo como Steve le preparaba el desayuno— y despedirse temprano para que el rubio tuviera tiempo de llegar a cambiarse antes de ir a Industrias Stark. Luego pasaron a ver películas, escuchar música o, simplemente, hablar de lo que fuera e incluir los fines de semana, aunque sólo fuera un par de horas para no "descuidar" a sus amigos.</p><p>Y, aunque en un principio Tony pensó que su relación sería más física que otra cosa, se sintió extrañamente placido cuando se quedaban hablando hasta entrada la madrugada, desnudos en la cama. En aquella intimidad Steve tenía el hábito de acariciarle el pelo mientras hablaba, y Stark lo disfrutaba bastante. Había tenido la estúpida idea de poder controlar los sentimientos que sabía había desarrollado por Steve, creyendo que eran puramente físicos o de atracción, pero al parecer no eran así.</p><p>Por su parte Steve... él ni siquiera había pensado qué esperar de aquello, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de pensar más allá del impulso inicial que le llevó a la cama de Tony aquella primera noche, y luego pensó que sería algo de un par de días, así que nunca estableció en su cabeza algún estimado de cuánto duraría, ni siquiera pudo ponerle un nombre a "aquello".</p><p>Pero "aquello" entre ambos existía, y existió casi desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron en la entrevista de trabajo; y él fue un tonto al no haberse dado cuenta que los ojos de Stark le atrayeron a él desde el primer segundo que los vio.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos preguntó nada acerca de lo que sucedía, lo tomaron como algo fortuito y pasajero, pero secretamente Steve esperaba —o tenía el presentimiento— que fuera a mal. En su mente esa especie de relación era una burbuja de jabón con la que los niños juegan: hermosa, divertida y frágil que va a explotar en cualquier momento, y acabará en la nada; pero simplemente aquella burbuja en la que estaban no explotaba, sino que se mantenía firme, flotando entre ambos. Las cosas entre ellos sucedían como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho, pero con la sensación de conocerse por primera vez cada vez que estaban juntos.</p><p>Seguía atormentandose acerca de si aquello era correcto o no. La situación de si era algo indebido o inmoral no pasó del todo a un segundo plano, pues en los momentos en que se encontraba solo su mente solía divagar por esos terrenos. Lo estaba convirtiendo más en una discusión internalizada que se mantenía constante, diciéndole que en algún punto se arrepentiría, que aquello no era nada más que, quizás, una obsesión repentina por conocer algo nuevo. Pero no, pues no era algo superficial, no solo quería estar con él físicamente, ya con solo el hecho de saber que estaría junto a él, viendo alguna película, o sorprendiendolo con sus habilidades en la cocina — pues Tony quemaba la mayor parte de las cosas que cocinaba— le llenaban de una inusual calidez que jamas habia sentido. ¿Aquellos sentimientos eran superficiales? ¿Se arrepentiría en algún momento? O ¿Era normal enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Leyó más de 30 artículos en un mes que trataban el tema. Artículos que desglosaban párrafos de textos bíblicos, que intentaban explicar que aquellos párrafos habían sido sacados de contexto. Ensayos científicos acerca de cómo una relación de ese estilo era normal y escritos sobre la importancia de la aceptación. Se repetía una y otra vez la charla que había tenido con Peggy en el parque, y al final terminaba dándole nuevamente la razón a ella, y sintiéndose mejor por el momento.</p><p>Por lo menos cuando estaba con Tony esos pensamientos no circundaban su mente. Cuando estaba con el genio solo quería hablar con él, escucharlo y sentirlo cerca suyo. Una noche, cuando ambos estaban en la cama y Tony le contaba algo acerca de una broma a Rhodey, algo en Steve hizo click al tener los hermosos ojos de Tony cerca de él.</p><p>¡El hombre a quien había estado dibujando sin dar con su identidad era Tony!</p><p>El darse cuenta de eso le estremeció más de lo que esperaba, y no pudo controlar el impulso de besarlo, como si quisiera agradecerle por haber sido la inspiración de su arte sin siquiera saberlo. Stark había correspondido a ese acto sorpresivo sin dudar ni quejarse pero, al separarse y preguntar la razón, levantó una ceja y colocó su mejor mirada ladina.</p><p>—Deberías pintarme como a una chica francesa.</p><p>Steve le prometió que lo haría.</p><p>Steve llegó a pensar que quizás podría ser difícil la relación en el trabajo, pero las cosas seguían tan normales dentro de la empresa que durante el día solía dudar de si se estaba acostando con Tony en las noches o solo era parte de su imaginación. Pero no, aquello no era un sueño, sino que Stark se las había arreglado para no volver a pasar ningún momento a solas con Steve dentro de Industrias Stark. No se lo dijo, pero el genio no quería que el otro se sintiera incómodo dentro de la empresa pues, después de todo, la llegada de Steve a su vida había sido por un propósito.</p><p>Con respecto a sus amigos, ninguno supo lo que estaba sucediendo pues Steve no dijo nada cuando Natasha lo interrogó después de lo que le había dicho por teléfono. Fue difícil, pues Romanoff era más que insistente, pero él le dijo que no estaba listo, y algo en esa frase provocó que ella le tuviese paciencia.</p><p>Pepper, por su parte, notó un ligero cambio en la actitud de Tony, más relajado quizás; pero ella lo atribuyó a los seguros avances en la modificación de la I.A.</p><p>Al final del día Steve agradecía que Tony no le presionará en ese aspecto, ni siquiera le preguntaba si había cambiado de opinión o algo, o si sus valores seguían entrando en conflicto. Pero las disputas internas de Rogers, aunque seguían ligeramente en conflicto, iban mermando; y es que cada vez que reconocía que aquello era algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie que recordara, ni siquiera con Sharon, le hacía entender poco a poco que esos sentimientos no eran malos.</p><p>Suponía que no podía arrepentirse de tanta calma que le embargaba estar al lado de alguien, aunque ese alguien tuviese su mismo sexo.</p><p>La presencia de Tony había borrado en unos pocos meses conociéndolo, lo que nadie nunca pudo hacer en años. Aquel pensamiento recorrió su mente y sonrió cuando Stark se estiró en la cama. Aquel sábado Steve había ido a hacerle comida a Tony cuando éste último se quejó por mensaje de que no tenía nada para comer, ni ganas de cocinar. Ninguno mencionó la posibilidad de comprar algo pues era solo un sucio truco para que Steve fuera a su casa: y funcionó.</p><p>—No te miento Steve, quizás unos cinco años. —dijo, regresando a Steve a la conversación que estaban teniendo.</p><p>—¿Tienes cinco años sin ir al cine?</p><p>Su rostro no ocultó la sorpresa al escuchar aquello y solo lo vio encogerse de hombros.</p><p>—He estado algo ocupado, supongo.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir?</p><p>Aquella pregunta había salido de forma espontánea, sin que la pudiera pensar primero. No había sido discutido, pero por el momento lo que "tenían" estaba basado en las paredes de la casa de Tony, por lo que aquello podría considerarse su primera salida después de su primer beso. Y los dos tuvieron ese mismo pensamiento.</p><p>—¿Ahora?</p><p>—Una vez leí que nada es mejor que el presente, supongo que también aplica para viajes a cines. Tendrías que ponerte un gorro o algo para, ya sabes, que no te reconozcan, y si nos vamos pronto podemos alcanzar las que inician a las ocho.</p><p>—¿Esto es una cita Rogers?—no pudo evitar preguntar, y se regocijó con el arrebolamiento del otro. —¿Nos agarramos las manos y todo?</p><p>Steve desvió la mirada. Su proceso de internacionalización de la situación había sido constante y estaba dando frutos en él, y sí, quería salir con Stark, pero no creía que le fuese posible dar una demostración de afecto en público. Se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de eso y estuvo a punto de pedirle que olvidara el disparatado plan, pero Tony le sujetó el rostro y le obligó a mirarlo, y Rogers solo pudo concentrarse en esos hermosos ojos que parecían llamarle cada vez más.</p><p>»Solo bromeó, no necesitamos hacer eso. Podemos lucir como dos amigos que van al cine y, al volver aquí, me vuelves a hacer el amor.</p><p>Su sonrisa fue la respuesta que Tony necesitaba para levantarse y comenzar a vestirse. Había dicho lo de la cita mayormente para molestar al otro. Aún así le sorprendía la forma en la que Steve estaba sobrellevando todo aquello, pareciendo luchar contra lo que había temido en un principio. Y, aunque se escuchara egoísta, una parte de él era feliz sabiendo —o creyendo— que lo hacía por él.</p><p>Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el rubio lo sorprendió haciendo sonar las llaves de su moto.</p><p>—Dijiste que tampoco te habías subido en una, así que iremos al cine en mi moto.</p><p>Stark alzó una ceja, viéndolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.</p><p>—¿Sabes que esas cosas son peligrosas? Podríamos matarnos en eso.</p><p>—Tus cigarrillos también son peligrosos, Stark, y no los dejas.</p><p>—Touché, Rogers.</p><p>Tony no objetó nada más y aceptó el casco que se le tendió. Se montó a regañadientes, y rodeó a Steve fuertemente cuando esté encendió el aparato.</p><p>—Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no irá bien.</p><p>—Tranquilo, si me abrazas fuerte no te va a suceder nada malo.</p><p>Tony sonrió, pero fingió no haber escuchado aquel comentario. De todas formas hizo lo que Steve le dijo y se sostuvo fuertemente todo el camino, pero disfrutó tanto el viaje abrazado al rubio, que el camino a su destino le pareció cortísimo.</p><p>Su primera cita, por qué aquella ida al cine era una cita en toda la regla, — aunque fuera tan espontánea—, fue mejor de lo que ambos pudieron imaginar. Tony, según las indicaciones del otro, había procurado un gorro y unos lentes sin aumento para disimular un poco y no llamar la atención; después de todo él seguía siendo conocido.</p><p>Caminar por el centro comercial no se le hizo tan difícil como Steve pensó. Se dijo a sí mismo que las personas los verían como dos amigos y nada más, y eso le ayudó a tranquilizar sus nervios. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, su mano escocía por sujetar la del genio.</p><p>Aunque Tony suplicó por ver lo que fuera menos una película romántica —pues no las soportaba demasiado—, las opciones fuera de ese género no eran muy buenas, y tuvieron que aceptar ver la película comedia-romántica. No dejo de quejarse en voz baja cuando entraron a la sala acerca de lo malas que regularmente eran, pero tuvo que retractarse —internamente, jamás en voz alta— al darse cuenta que estaba disfrutándola mientras veía a Steve reírse con los chistes de caída, y se dio cuenta que él también se reía de un par.</p><p>El final de la película, aunque predecible a más no poder, removió algo en Rogers. La pareja principal se había besado cuando el chico fue a buscar a la chica al aeropuerto y le pidió que se quedará con él. Aquel beso en medio de tanta gente le hizo pensar acerca de que él ni siquiera podía tomar la mano del otro, y sintió celos de la facilidad con la que aquella pareja se besaba en público, y sintió dolor por qué anteriormente él tampoco tenía muchos problemas a la hora de pasear de la mano con alguna de sus novias, ni tampoco de darle algún beso de despedida aunque hubiese alguien viéndolos.</p><p>Al salir del cine intentó dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el momento. Pasearon —en una distancia de amigos— hasta un local de helados y, aunque el sarcasmo de Stark no evitó que dijera que cada vez aquello parecía una cita de adolescentes, disfrutó enormemente su helado doble de chocolate.</p><p>La cita-no cita terminó en la cama de Tony y Steve, como le había pedido el genio, le hizo el amor aquella noche.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota: Aunque puse una nota de advertencia al inicio del fic, me tomaré la molestia de recordar que si son sensibles a temas fuertes, como los que se han estado insinuando en los capítulos, no sigan leyendo, pues si bien yo no soy muy descriptiva, hay capítulos que quizás no sean aptos para publico sensible y me parece correcto recordarlo.</p><p>En el caso de que te interese seguir leyendo espero disfrutes los capítulos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 17.</b>
</p><p>Un mes más pasó después de esa primera cita, aumentando los sentimientos de Steve por Tony, las suspicacias de sus amigos y, por sobre todo, la duda que le carcomía preguntándose si debía comenzar a dar pasos un poco más grandes para asegurarse de que aquello funcionará, en lugar de solo esperar a "ver" si funcionaba. Por qué una noche, a plena madrugada y encontrándose solo en su propio departamento, se dio cuenta de que quería que funcionara, que no fuera más una burbuja de jabón que podría explotar en cualquier momento.</p><p>Con el paso de los días había visto aún más cosas en Tony que nunca esperó, cosas que le hacían quererlo aún más, y entender que el juicio que se formó del genio cuando lo conoció estaba completamente equivocado. Una de las cosas que más le sorprendió descubrir era que auspiciaba un orfanato, y el mismo día que se enteró de eso tuvo su primera demostración de celos involuntarios. Se enteró un día que Pepper le preguntó acerca de cómo seguía Peter y sí tenía mucho sin verlo, ella lo había dicho frente a Steve pues no lo había notado, pero en cuanto estuvieron solos, y contra todo su buen juicio, no pudo evitar preguntar con una ceja alzada:</p><p>—¿Quién es Peter?</p><p>En cuanto la pregunta salió de sus labios se dio cuenta que no podía haberse escuchado más celoso. Tony se dio cuenta y sonrió egocéntricamente ante aquello. Steve estuvo a punto de disculparse por aquella pregunta, pues sabía que ellos no eran nada y quizás no tendría derecho a sentir celos, pero Tony le explicó todo, y él no pudo sorprenderse más al saber lo que el genio hacía y que lo tomara como si fuera algo sencillo.</p><p>—Nunca lo había escuchado.</p><p>—Es algo que me gusta mantener fuera de la prensa, prefiero que el público no lo sepa todo.</p><p>También descubrió que Stark era la mejor musa que jamás había tenido, y se descubrió tomándole una foto mientras dormía para poder dibujarlo en aquella posición.</p><p>
  <em>Si Natasha supiera que ahora era él quien tomaba las fotos...</em>
</p><p>Quizás por eso, y más detalles, era que quería avanzar, dar un paso más allá de lo que retenía su propio miedo. Y él sabía que ese <em>avance </em>incluía contar la verdad a sus amigos. Era algo que lo aterraba enormemente pues le había costado aceptar dar aquel paso, pero el hecho de exteriorizarlo, de expresarlo se le hacía aún más difícil. Cuando se lo contó a Peggy en el parque había influido mucho su desesperación por obtener una respuesta de si estaba bien o estaba mal, pero ahora que eso no influía en él, no estaba seguro de dónde podría encontrar el valor para decirles, pero quería decirles.</p><p>Tenía miedo, ¿y si ellos lo rechazaban? ¿Y si no les parecía bien? Nunca había sido un tema de discusión entre ellos, no conocía el punto de vista de ninguno y era aterrador pensar en las posibilidades. Pero tenía que decirlo ¿o no?</p><p>Aunque antes de eso, ¿Ellos eran algo?</p><p>—¿Rogers?</p><p>La voz de Tony a su lado le hizo parpadear varias veces y volver a la realidad. El millonario lo veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada, divertido del despiste del otro.</p><p>—¿Estás soñando despierto?</p><p>Aquel domingo Steve había pasado la mañana con Sarah, ayudando a su madre en el jardín. Sus planes habían sido ir directo a su casa y quizás ver una película, pero un mensaje de Stark preguntándole si quería pasar a cenar le hizo cambiar de rumbo. Llegó a eso de las tres y, aunque fue recibido con un gran beso nada más entrar, de alguna forma terminaron sentados en el sofá revisando unos proyectos.</p><p>—No, solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste. El rediseño y todo eso.</p><p>Tony rió ante su obvia distracción, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, rozando sus labios. Steve le devolvió el beso pero se detuvo, causando que el otro frunciera el ceño. El rubio lo miró profundamente y, sabiendo que necesitaba esclarecer sus dudas, la infame pregunta salió de sus labios.</p><p>—¿Esto es algo?</p><p>Movió un dedo entre ambos para explicar mejor su pregunta. Tony entendió, y pareció congelarse en su posición con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Regresó a su posición inicial en el sofá y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No lo había pensado —miró hacía un lado aún con el ceño fruncido, como buscando respuestas, y luego volvió a mirar a Steve. —¿Tú quieres que sea algo ?</p><p>Steve permaneció un segundo en silencio, había pensado bastante en aquel tema y conocía muy bien la respuesta que iba a dar.</p><p>—Me gustaría.</p><p>—Sabes, no es algo necesario que le demos un nombre si no le contaremos a nadie.</p><p>—Yo... yo quiero contarle a mis amigos. Si no te molesta, digo. Y para eso sería bueno que nosotros mismos supiéramos lo que tenemos.</p><p>El rostro de Stark demostró toda la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le dieron. Era extraño, nunca le había visto una expresión tan vulnerable como aquella, casi como si quisiera reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Pero no duró demasiado y el genio volvió a colocar una sonrisa; pero era una sonrisa de felicidad sincera.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro?—soltó, la sonrisa asomando ansiosa por sus labios— Ya sabes, por...</p><p>—No estoy seguro de si me gustan los hombres o solamente tú. Pero es algo que sucedió y, espero que por ahora no termine. De alguna u otra forma ellos se enteraran, prefiero que sea en mis términos.</p><p>Algo pareció brillar en el interior de Stark y se reflejó a través de sus ojos, que resplandecieron cuando la sonrisa de sus labios se amplió sin temor. Aquel resplandor pareció lágrimas por un momento antes de que Tony girara el rostro. Steve no entendió el porqué aquella reacción y, cuando iba a disculparse por haber dicho algo mal —pues entendía que eran lágrimas negativas— Tony se giró hacia él y le acercó insinuante.</p><p>En sus ojos ya no había presagio de llanto.</p><p>—¿Y si hacemos una pausa del trabajo?</p><p>Tony coló sus manos entre ellos y alcanzó los botones de la camisa de Steve, quitándolos uno por uno. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle y morder el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza, mientras que, al terminar con los botones, bajó una mano en busca de la erección del rubio. Los cortos gemidos que el rubio dejaba escapar le complacieron, y Tony dejó el trabajo en el que estaba para susurrarle:</p><p>—Quiero que me cojas ahora.</p><p>Steve sonrió ante esas palabras, sintiendo sus deseos aumentar tan solo con imaginarlo.</p><p>—¿Duro?—preguntó, envolviendo a Tony por la cintura.</p><p>—Por supuesto, sabes que...</p><p>Rogers comenzó a besar el cuello del otro antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, lo que provocó que el millonario echara la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente para darle más espacio. Tony estaba a punto de desabrochar sus pantalones cuando el sonido de su teléfono llenó la habitación. Intentaron ignorar la llamada y por un momento se alegraron cuando dejó de sonar, hasta que lo volvieron a escuchar.</p><p>— Deberías contestar.</p><p>Stark lanzó un bufido pero estiró la mano para contestar su celular mirando momentáneamente el número que aparecía en pantalla.</p><p>—¿Pepper?</p><p>
  <em>—Estoy fuera de tu casa.</em>
</p><p>Tony tragó fuerte al escuchar aquello.</p><p>—¿Estás en la entrada?</p><p>—<em>Por supuesto ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta ? La I.A dice que mi acceso esta bloqueado por el momento. ¿Le estas cambiando la configuración? Vine a traerte los informes de los que te hablé está mañana por teléfono. ¿De quién es la moto que veo en la puerta?</em></p><p>Tony chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente, sintiéndose estúpido por haber olvidado completamente que Pepper le había informado que iría a su casa. Por suerte tenía un comando activado para evitar que entraran a su casa si Steve estaba ahí. Lo había colocado el mismo día que lo hicieron por primera vez en la sala, y conociendo cuanto lo visitaban sus amigos, no creía que al rubio le hiciera gracia que lo encontraran en esas faenas. Le hizo una seña a Steve para que se acomodara la ropa mientras él se colocaba su propia camisa y volvía su atención al teléfono.</p><p>—Es de Steve— dijo al tiempo que le daba el comando a su IA de que abriera la reja del frente. —Le pedí que viniera a ayudarme en un proyecto y aceptó.</p><p>
  <em>—¿En domingo? Estás abusando de él, Tony. Cuando te pedí que contrataras a alguien más la idea era que descansaras, no que ambos se cargaran con más trabajo.</em>
</p><p>Tony le hizo una seña a Steve para que tomara algunos papeles de los que habían abandonado en la mesita y fingiera que estaba leyéndolos; así que cuando Potts ingresó a la casa, Rogers estaba sentado fingiendo que trabajaba y controlando la inmensa excitación que había sentido un minuto antes.</p><p>Steve pensó que lo mejor era que se retirara, pero al final terminó siendo incluido en la conversación de los informes y luego a temas más triviales con un café de por medio. Se le hizo tierno ver cómo Pepper regañaba a Tony acerca de qué estaba pasando mucho tiempo en sus proyectos y que se notaba que estaba durmiendo poco. Lo que ella no sabía era que las ojeras del genio se debían más bien a los desveles por estar haciendo otras cosas.</p><p>Pasaban de las siete cuando volvió a ver la hora, y Tony se estiró en el sofá que estaba junto a su amiga antes de hablar.</p><p>—Tengo hambre, Steve, deberías preparar algo para que cenemos.</p><p>—¿Cómo le pides eso si no conoce tu cocina?</p><p>Aquella pregunta de Pepper le hizo ver a Tony lo que había cometido. Rogers tragó creyéndose comprometido, pero el genio mantuvo la calma antes de contestar:</p><p>—Es solo una cocina, no puede perderse demasiado. Además le puede preguntar a mi I.A si necesita algo.</p><p>Parecía haber sido una respuesta inteligente pues Potts le dio la razón. Steve se encaminó hacia la cocina que conocía bastante bien, feliz de tener un pequeño momento de relajación a solas, y rebuscó entre lo que podría preparar. Se decantó por lo más sencillo: pasta.</p><p>Mientras la pasta hervía y preparaba la salsa, lo que no le suponía mucho esfuerzo, recordó algo de lo que se había dado cuenta unas semanas antes, pero que no había sacado a colación porque nunca había pensado en alguna oportunidad adecuada, y era que Tony casi no comía. Lo invitaba mucho con la excusa de que le preparara algo de comer, pero nunca terminaba realmente lo que le servía en el plato; y tampoco veía que hiciera pausas en el trabajo para comer. Aunque él se iba con Bruce a la cafetería, por lo que suponía que Tony debía comer también en ese lapso. Desde que lo conoció tenía la idea de que había perdido un poco de peso, no mucho, quizás un par de quilos a lo mucho, pero no creía que el dejar de comer le hiciera nada bien, y menos a alguien que fumaba.</p><p>Estuvo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió los pasos aproximándose hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda. Se asustó ligeramente pensando que podrían verlo, hasta que comprobó que Tony había ido solo.</p><p>—¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves cocinando?</p><p>Steve rompió el abrazo por temor a que Pepper entrara, pero sostuvo la mano de Tony y entrelazó sus dedos.</p><p>—Varias veces, pero me gusta que lo hagas, no lo negaré.</p><p>—Tengo tantas ganas de besarte.</p><p>—¿Y si viene Pepper?</p><p>—¿Crees que ella también quiera besarte?—Tony le sonrió malicioso ante el bochorno que le provocó. — De todas formas si tú le dirás a tus amigos, yo también debería decirles que estoy saliendo con la persona más maravillosa del mundo.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —él no había pensado en que Tony hiciera lo mismo, no quería parecer que le estaba obligando.</p><p>—Demasiado.</p><p>Rogers negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar que Tony lo atrajera hacia sí y lo besara. Por un momento se olvidó de donde estaban, y en contra de todo devolvió el beso de los labios que aun sabían a café.</p><p>Un tacón resonando contra el piso los alertó, pero cuando se separaron ya Pepper estaba en la puerta de la cocina, y era más que notorio que los había descubierto. La boca de la pelirroja formó una perfecta "O", y durante un momento pareció ser incapaz de formular nada coherente. Si bien aquella no era la forma en la que pensó decirle la noticia— pues había pensado en hablar con ella mientras estuvieran cenando — Tony no pudo evitar pensar que eso solucionaba las cosas, y tampoco pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante aquella imagen, pues eran pocas las veces en las que podía dejar sin palabras a su respondona amiga.</p><p>—No sabía que tenían una relación.</p><p>—Íbamos a contarlo pronto. —declaró Tony, sonriendo ligeramente.</p><p>—Creo que ya no necesito que me cuenten.</p><p>Potts apuntó con un dedo acusador a sus manos, y hasta ese momento ellos se dieron cuenta que aún las tenían entrelazadas. Steve retiró la mano sintiéndose apenado por haber sido atrapado de aquella forma. Aún no se acostumbraba a ser afectuoso con Tony frente a otras personas. Se sentía ligeramente observado o juzgado, ambas probablemente; aunque si Pepper era amiga de Stark y este había tenido otras parejas de su mismo sexo era lógico pensar que ella no lo juzgaba a ese respecto.</p><p>Pero aún así no se sentía cómodo.</p><p>Tony sonrió como siempre lo hacía, sintiendo que el silencio entre ellos se sentía lo suficientemente incómodo y era hora de cortarlo.</p><p>—Te contaré los detalles más tarde ¿Si? Volvamos a la sala y dejemos a Steve para que termine en paz.</p><p>Caminó fuera de la cocina esperando que Pepper lo siguiera. Ella dio media vuelta pareciendo hacerlo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y, al ver que estaba sola con Steve su expresión se endureció, y su rostro se tornó más serio de lo que Steve jamás le había visto. Se cruzó de brazos antes de dar unos pasos hacia adelante, luciendo verdaderamente intimidante.</p><p>— ¿Lo estás utilizando?</p><p>— ¿Que?</p><p>— ¿Qué si lo estás utilizando? —repitió elevando ligeramente la voz. Luego pareció notar lo que hizo y volvió a regularse— A Tony. Tu estas con Tony solo por el beneficio, dime la verdad, conozco a los aprovechados como tú. Puedo pagarte si es lo que deseas, y así lo dejas en paz.</p><p>Potts destilaba rabia en su mirada y odio en cada una de sus palabras. Aun en sus tacones de punta fina se veía pequeñita y frágil comparada con Steve, pero eso no le impedía fijar su mirada retadora en él. Ella se había reído meses antes diciéndole a Tony que entre él y Steve había tensión sexual, pero lo había hecho creyendo que nunca habría nada entre ellos. En aquel momento no le agradaba haber hecho aquel chiste.</p><p>—No sé de donde sacaste eso, pero yo no estoy con Tony por interés.</p><p>Ella levantó una ceja y se acercó aún más, invadiendo el espacio personal del rubio.</p><p>—Escucha bien lo que te diré, me caías bien, al principio, pero si me llego a enterar que lo estas usando por su dinero o sus relaciones, veras que tan fiera puedo ser. No dejaré que lo lastimen, no de nuevo.</p><p>Steve se quedó congelado en el momento, sin saber que responder a esa clara amenaza. También se quedó grabado en su memoria la última parte.</p><p>¿Qué era ese <em>no de nuevo</em>?</p><p>—Créeme, no quiero a Tony por interés.</p><p>—Eso espero.</p><p>La pelirroja emprendió la marcha y salió de la cocina sin dedicarle una última mirada. Steve se quedó pensativo acerca de quien le habría hecho aquel mal a Tony para que Pepper reaccionara de aquella manera.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capitulo 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 18</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Había dejado el campus de la universidad he ido a casa por las vacaciones de invierno. El frío calaba en sus huesos mientras buscaba entre tantas personas a quien lo había ido a buscar hasta que lo encontró. Jarvis lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, y escuchó con atención todo lo que Tony le contaba —cómo desde que era pequeño— acerca de los sucesos recientes en la universidad mientras iban conduciendo. Destacando todo el camino sus quejas sobre un compañero de clases odioso a quien no soportaba en absoluto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Créeme Jarvis, ese tal Rhodes es un tarado, y aun tengo que trabajar con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Quizás solo deba esperar a conocerlo mejor, joven Anthony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo dudo mucho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La casa estaba vacía cuando llegaron, pero Jarvis no lo dejó entristecerse por ese detalle y le ofreció que le acompañara mientras le horneaba unas galletas para así seguir escuchando sus quejas sobre el odioso de Rhodey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus padres llegaron a la casa en la tarde, un poco después de las cinco, pero ninguno pareció emocionarse o siquiera sonreír cuando lo vieron. Tony lo achacó a la obvia preocupación que se vislumbraba en los siempre estoicos rostros de los Stark y decidió darles los reportes de sus siempre excelentes calificaciones en otro momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se pasó casi lo que restaba del día en su cuarto y solo bajó para cenar, encontrándose que aunque la mesa estaba puesta para tres, sus padres al parecer no le acompañarian esa noche, como otras tantas veces que estaba en casa. Intentó no deprimirse mucho por aquello y prefirió quedarse lo que restaba de la noche en su habitación. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque su plan inicial había sido irse a dormir temprano, en algún punto de la madrugada se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando había decidido bajar a la cocina por algún bocadillo nocturno escuchó un ruido proveniente del exterior. Se asomó a la ventana, viendo un auto traspasando la reja y estacionandose en la entrada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al ver la hora frunció el ceño ante el hombre que descendía del auto a las dos de la mañana cargando un maletín. No podía verle bien debido a la oscuridad del exterior, pero el hombre caminó hasta la entrada donde al parecer alguien le estaba esperando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se preguntó quién sería aquel hombre y, aunque su sentido común le indicaba que tendría muchos problemas si sus padres lo encontraban espiando, la curiosidad fue demasiado y salió de su habitación de forma sigilosa, cuidando de no hacer ni el mínimo ruido que lo delatara. Casi se arrastró por el suelo hasta el inicio de la escalera, y se quedó agachado en la parte alta, desde donde podía ver sólo una pequeña parte del salón, tan solo los pies de los que estaban allí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por lo menos sus padres y aquel desconocido hablaban lo suficientemente alto y él pudo escucharlos.</em>
</p><p><em>—Lo siento mucho Howard, pero las pruebas son concluyentes. </em>—<em>aquel hombre hablaba pausado, solemne y grave, casi como si leyera un obituario</em>— <em>Debes iniciar el tratamiento cuanto antes.</em></p><p>
  <em>—Debe haber un error.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony frunció el ceño cuando mencionaron una enfermedad que no conocía. La anotó mentalmente para buscarla después pero por las reacciones de sus padres no parecía ser algo bueno. Su padre caminó de un lado a otro y Maria comenzó a gritarle al extraño que era un incompetente que seguramente habia errado el diagnostico. ¿Era acaso algún tipo de cáncer? Lo dudaba en gran medida. Había leído varios libros de medicina en su investigación sobre el cuerpo humano para futuros proyectos que su padre tenía en mente, la oncología había sido parte de esas lecturas, y hasta donde supiera no mencionaban a aquella enfermedad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regresó a su habitación rápidamente antes de ser descubierto y tuvo cuidado con cerrar la puerta despacio. Esperó unos segundos hasta saber que estaba a salvo y subió a su cama, pensando. ¿Howard estaba enfermo? En un principio no se preocupó, sabía que su padre tenía el suficiente dinero como para pagar cualquier tratamiento que necesitará, podría incluso contratar a cuantos médicos hicieran falta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Decidió dormir, al día siguiente se ocuparía de buscar información sobre la esclerosis múltiple.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony, fiel a su promesa, no tardó ni un día en contarle a los demás acerca de su relación. Las reacciones fueron bastante extrañas a ojos del rubio, pues hubo algo en común entre todas ellas, y es que mostraban una marcada sorpresa y/o felicidad al enterarse. El millonario había programado una reunión a mediodía de aquel lunes para almorzar en un restaurante elegante y contarles a todos. No aceptó una negativa por respuesta. Steve quiso morir de la vergüenza cuando se enteró del plan, diciendo que no era necesaria tanta parafernalia, pero el millonario no hizo caso y solo le respondió, "Créeme, el hecho de que quieras contarlo me hace muy feliz."</p><p>No pudo dejar de pensar en aquello en todo el día. ¿Quién no querría anunciar que salía con Tony Stark? Quitándolo a él —por sus obvias razones—, dudaba que alguien no se sintiera contento de decir a los cuatro vientos que salía con el genio; y se lo comprobaban las modelos que salían con él y lo bien que se dejaban fotografiar cuando algún paparazzi los encontraba en algún restaurante u otra salida.</p><p>Pero Steve no mencionó nada al respecto, y tan solo tomó un respiro cuando entró a un restaurante bastante elegante —demasiado para su gusto—, siguiendo a un mesero a una sección privada donde él y Tony se sentaron a esperar a los demás. Habían ido directamente desde Industrias Stark, pero al parecer Pepper estaba resolviendo unos asuntos personales y llegaría con Rhodey.</p><p>—¿Estás nervioso?</p><p>—¿Tú que crees?</p><p>—Si quieres cancelo, no necesitas presionarte ni...</p><p>—Estoy nervioso Stark, pero no arrepentido.</p><p>Tony le sonrió y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero vieron a Pepper y Rhodes llegar juntos de la mano, ella con una mirada indescifrable y él levantando las cejas con una franca sonrisa.</p><p>Cuando se sentaron, a un lado de Tony, Rhodey le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a su amigo y le sonrió abiertamente.</p><p>—Pepper ya me contó. Me alegro por ambos.</p><p>—¿Acaso no podías dejar que yo le diera la sorpresa? —preguntó Tony en un tono que parecía ser molesto, pero no lo lograba. —Yo quería ver su expresión cuando se lo contara.</p><p>A pesar de eso se notaba que Rhodey estaba tomando la noticia de manera diferente a Pepper, incluso un poco más entusiasta de lo que Steve había podido imaginar.</p><p>Loki y Thor también llegaron tomados de la mano —y Steve sintió su interior corroerse, preguntando si él sería capaz de hacer eso en público—. Bruce llegó poco después, con su propia comida, por supuesto. Steve notó que para ellos no era raro aquello, aunque era lógico pues lo conocían desde hacía mucho antes de que Banner estuviera trabajando en la empresa. De todas formas en la zona privada en la que estaban no había más nadie, por lo que ningún comensal curioso se daría cuenta de aquello.</p><p>Tony no esperó demasiado para dar la noticia a los que aún no lo sabían; y mientras lo hacía, con mejillas arreboladas Steve volvió a preguntarse por qué era necesario aquello. Podía haberlo dicho en alguna comida menos elegante —aunque teniendo en cuenta quienes eran, no creía que ellos hiciesen algo menos elegante. O por lo menos se los habría dicho sin él presente, y así no tener que ser el no deseado centro de atención.</p><p>Bruce mostró sorpresa elevando las cejas y mirando de forma extraña a Steve, pero colocó una gran y sincera sonrisa y los felicitó, aunque Steve no entendía el por qué de las felicidades. Thor y Loki también parecieron genuinamente sorprendidos, pero aquella sorpresa era lógica, pues seguramente se preguntaban como alguien del estatus de Stark estaba con un simple trabajador, lo mismo que Potts.</p><p><em>Autoestima Steve, si te eligió fue por algo. </em>Aquella vocecita, quizás parte de su conciencia, tenía razón. O por lo menos él quería creer que tenía razón.</p><p>Cuando se concentró nuevamente en las reacciones de los presentes, Steve escuchó como Loki soltó un fuerte y claro: "Ya era hora" con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pepper le dedicó una mirada cortante durante menos de un segundo y si Laufeysson lo notó, hizo parecer que no.</p><p>La reacción de Thor fue... extraña, por decirlo de alguna manera. El rubio grandote le dedicó la misma mirada que cuando lo conoció el día en que Pepper le dio su nueva oficina. Pero cambió rápidamente su expresión y los felicitó, y a Steve le pareció que aquella felicitación era sincera.</p><p>Tony no notó nada, él se veía feliz siendo el centro de atención entre sus amigos, y Steve se olvidó por un momento de su incomodidad cuando el millonario se giró a verlo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.</p><p>Y pensó que por esa sonrisa y esos ojos podría soportar muchas cosas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?</em>
</p><p>La voz de Tony al otro lado del teléfono sonaba insegura e intranquila. Steve sonrió ante eso, sabiendo que sonaba así pues estaba preocupado por él. Una calidez agradable se instauró en su pecho al pensar en eso, y pensó que lo que tenía con Stark había avanzado a niveles enormes sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. Una semana había pasado desde que Pepper se enteró por accidente de lo que ellos tenían y por ende los amigos de Tony, y era el turno del rubio de ser valiente.</p><p>—Por supuesto, es algo que debo de hacer. —Se acomodó el celular entre su oreja y su hombro mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. —Creo que es hora de que les diga que yo soy... que estoy con alguien.</p><p>No pudo evitar darse cuenta que él también se escuchaba ligeramente inseguro, aunque no era para menos. Llevaba saliendo con Tony casi tres meses, y entendía que era hora de enfrentar la realidad frente a sus amigos. Ya Stark le había dicho a sus amigos, le tocaba el turno en aquella ocasión. Ademas, se sentía mal escondiendo lo que tenía, jamás tuvo reparo en admitir su relación con sus ex novias, ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente en ese caso? Pero aún así se le dificultaba —o le aterraba, mejor dicho— decirse a sí mismo lo que era y le atraía.</p><p>
  <em>—Sabes que puedes esperar a que te sientas más seguro. No es algo que yo necesite.</em>
</p><p>La voz de Tony a través del teléfono pareció cortarse en la última palabra, Steve iba a preguntar, pero pensó que sería algo de la línea telefónica simplemente.</p><p>—Pero yo sí, no quiero seguir ocultándolo, ya sabes, como si hiciéramos algo malo.</p><p>
  <em>—No hacemos nada malo.</em>
</p><p>—Lo se. Ahora lo sé, es por eso que no quiero ocultarles más. Hemos estado juntos por muchos años, los considero mi familia, y es algo que quiero contarles.</p><p>La única que sabía de su relación —aunque no con quién estaba — era Peggy, pues en parte ella le había ayudado enormemente en su decisión final, y fue a ella a quien recurrió para pedirle el consejo de si debía contárselo a los demás. <em>"Es tu decisión, Steve. Díselos cuando te sientas cómodo, se que no es fácil ocultar algo así de las personas que más quieres.</em>" Realmente no sé sentía tan listo como habría creído que estaría, pero por lo menos ya sentía que era el momento. No sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos, y ni siquiera había contemplado decírselo a su madre, pues estaba muy seguro de que ella no reaccionaría de buena forma.</p><p>La voz de Tony deseándole suerte y diciéndole que estaría atento a sus mensajes lo volvió a la realidad, y Steve se dio cuenta que tenía que irse cuando vio la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono; así que respiró profundo y tomó las llaves de su moto antes de salir del departamento.</p><p>Las calles estaban ligeramente congestionadas a pesar de que pasaban de las siete. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y ladeó la cabeza para ver ligeramente a su alrededor, teniendo aquella sensación desagradable de estar siendo observado. Tenía toda la semana sintiendo que alguien le seguía, o como si las personas en la calle estuvieran atentas a sus pasos, pero sacudió esos pensamientos cuando la luz se volvió verde y emprendió la marcha nuevamente. Llegó puntual a casa de Sharon y, mientras se quitaba el casco, vio como Natasha se estacionaba justo en ese momento, y se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago al recordar lo que iba a hacer aquella noche.</p><p>Steve les había mencionado que quería contarles algo, y como Natasha estaba segura que se trataba de su "novia misteriosa", convenció que lo mejor era una cena entre ellos para "celebrar" que al parecer su amigo se había enamorado.</p><p>Bucky abrió la puerta conteniendo las ganas de felicitarlo, pues compartía las sospechas con las demás de que su amigo se había enamorado. La casa Barnes pronto se llenó de conversaciones y risas amortiguadas, pues el pequeño Alan dormía plácidamente y los invitados solo pudieron verlo desde la puerta para no correr el riesgo de despertarlo.</p><p>—¿Cuándo veremos uno de parte de ustedes ?—preguntó Bucky mirando tanto a Steve como a Natasha.</p><p>Romanoff levantó ambos brazos y dijo que ella siempre sería la tía divertida, y que no esperaran bebés de su parte. Por otro lado Steve solo sonrió, pensando que muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado y, que si las cosas seguían con Tony tan bien como iban, en su vida quizás no habrían los bebés que alguna vez quiso.</p><p>Después de un rato de hablar del partido —Sharon no participó mucho, detestaba el fútbol—, de un chisme de infidelidad en el hospital donde Bucky y Romanoff trabajaban, y de un par de vinos descorchados, Sharon pensó que sería buen momento para pasar a la mesa; pero Steve los retuvo un momento.</p><p>—Creo que preferiría decirles antes de cenar.</p><p>El rostro serio de Steve provocó que todos aceptaran sin protestar, incluso Bucky, quien ya se había quejado unas tres veces acerca de cómo su estómago gruñía exigiendo alimento. Ellos sabían que su amigo quería contarles algo, pero estaban esperando a que el mismo estuviera listo sin hacerle presión. Se quedaron sentados en la sala, Sharon y Barnes en el mismo sofá y Steve en el sillón individual. Natasha, que había estado en otro sillón, se acomodó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Steve para apoyarlo.</p><p>Rogers suspiró sintiendo que el pequeño peso de antes volvía a instaurarse en su estómago.</p><p>—Quería hablarles de esto hace unos días, pero...</p><p>—Oye Steve, ¿es algo tan malo? —le interrumpió Bucky, siendo tan impaciente como siempre. —No me digas que te has casado sin decirnos.</p><p>Sharon le dio un toque a su novio en el hombro, diciéndole que no interrumpiera, y Steve prosiguió.</p><p>—No, en lo absoluto. Es solo es que no se como se lo vayan a tomar. —Se frotó ligeramente las palmas de la mano en los pantalones cuando notó que estaban sudadas. —Es acerca de la persona con la que he estado saliendo, sí, pero no me casé.</p><p>La expresión de su amigo cambió de preocupación a una enorme sonrisa, y se reclinó hacia adelante antes de preguntar:</p><p>—Oh vamos, ¿qué tan misteriosa es esta chica? ¿está casada? ¿Es una estrella de cine?</p><p>—No lo apresures Bucky—se quejó Sharon dándole otro golpecito a su esposo para volver toda su atención al rubio. — ¿Steve?</p><p>Steve carraspeó ligeramente para aclarar su garganta, aunque más que nada era para ganar tiempo. Sintió la mano de Natasha sobre su hombro, apretando ligeramente para infundirle valor y le dio una rápida mirada de agradecimiento. Tuvo deseos de clavar la vista al suelo cual niño asustado, pero se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto y la vista en sus amigos en todo momento. </p><p>—No es una chica misteriosa—dijo al fin, y su voz sonaba extraña a sus propios oídos. —Por qué no es ninguna mujer. Es un hombre.</p><p>Después de esas palabras el silencio que se formó en el salón fue tan grande, que parecía hasta irreal. Tan solo era roto por los ligeros sonidos que se escuchaban a través del monitor de bebé, que indicaban que el pequeño Alan dormía apaciblemente, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala de estar.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste?</p><p>No supo exactamente quien dijo aquella pregunta, pues tanto Natasha como Sharon habían abierto la boca al mismo tiempo, pero decidió no prestarle atención a ese detalle y proseguir.</p><p>—Estoy saliendo con mi jefe.</p><p>—¿Con Anthony Stark?—preguntó Natasha, sorprendida.</p><p>Steve asintió y esperó una respuesta por parte de sus amigos. La mano de Natasha se retiró de su hombro y él pensó que se trataba de una mala señal; pero no sé esperó que la pelirroja se le lanzara encima para abrazarlo.</p><p>—¡Atrapas a un millonario y no me dices Steve!</p><p>La efusividad de su amiga le tomó demasiado desprevenido. Aquella frase era algo muy característico de Romanoff pero aún así era lo que menos se esperaba.</p><p>—No atrapé a un millonario —replicó quitándosela de encima, pero con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro debido a la clara aceptación de la pelirroja. —No digas esas cosas.</p><p>—Claro que sí, —ella le dio con el codo en el brazo —y a uno muy guapo por cierto.</p><p>—Y muy famoso —secundó Sharon con una sonrisa, conociendo la trayectoria del jefe de Steve.</p><p>—No sabía que eras gay.</p><p>La voz de Bucky retumbó en el salón con aquella sencilla exclamación. El silencio se hizo presente casi de inmediato, y la paz de Steve se removió cuando vio la mirada claramente incómoda de Barnes. Bucky volvió a hablar, aunque parecía estar intentando controlar su voz.</p><p>—No sabía que te gustaban los hombres.</p><p>No sabía si aquello era un reproche por ocultarle la verdad o si le reprochaba el que le gustarán los hombres, pues parecía ser ambas cosas. El rostro de Bucky tenía una mueca de disgusto e incomodidad como jamás lo había visto, y su mirada fija en él le producía una desazón enorme.</p><p>—No me gustaban hasta Tony. —respondió, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por la mirada de su amigo. —Fue algo que solo ocurrió.</p><p>Barnes parecía querer decir algo más, pero Sharon fue más rápida para hablar y se levantó de su asiento para captar toda la atención.</p><p>—El amor es impredecible ¿Sabes? Nunca sabes cuándo o dónde va a llegar. Lo importante es que lo quieras y te corresponda. —Su voz sonaba severa, sirviendo quizás como reprimenda a su esposo por sus palabras. Se acercó a Steve y le tomó una mano entre las suyas. — Se nota que lo quieres mucho, nunca te he visto sonreír tanto al teléfono o estar tan feliz mientras haces nada, y apuesto que estás feliz por qué piensas en él. Eso es lo importante y lo único que necesitamos para estar feliz por ti.</p><p>—Gracias, Sharon. — no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa boba al decir aquello, y es que pensar en Tony le hacía demasiado feliz, demasiado bien: ella tenía toda la razón.</p><p>Ella soltó su mano y se irguió, colocando sus manos en su cintura.</p><p>—Pues tienes que presentárnoslo —habló con voz decidida. — Tráelo aquí a cenar alguna noche, sé que él es rico pero no creo que diga que no a una de mis especialidades. Quiero conocer a la persona que tiene el corazón de mi amigo en sus manos. Ya sabes, debo amenazarlo como lo hago con todas tus parejas. ¿o no Nat? ¿Bucky?</p><p>—Lo amenazamos juntas. Nadie puede romper el corazón de nuestro Steve. —secundó Natasha. Miró de reojo a Bucky, quien seguía sentado en el sillón con semblante serio, lo que le daba un mal presentimiento. —¿ Por qué no vamos a cenar? Así podemos seguir hablando con el estómago lleno.</p><p>Sharon también se había dado cuenta del mutismo de su esposo, pero ambas hicieron lo posible para trasladarse a la mesa de forma pacífica. Comenzaron a hablar del tema, insinuando que solo faltaría Natasha para que consiguiera alguien y tener una cena de parejas. Romanoff había estado tonteando con un chico y se había olvidado del tema de Banner, pero al parecer las cosas no habían funcionado y volvió a presionar a Steve para que les juntara. Bucky no hablaba más que con monosílabos, manteniendo poco contacto visual con los demás.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos? —preguntó Sharon genuinamente curiosa.</p><p>—Como unos dos meses y medio, quizás un poco más. —respondió Steve.</p><p>—¿Y ahora fue que te dignaste a contarnos? —preguntó Bucky, en un tono claramente molesto. Ni siquiera se dignó a alzar la mirada de su plato, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.</p><p>Quizás la pregunta habría sonado mejor en otro tono, pero la brusquedad con la que fue dicha rompió la armonía en la que la conversación estaba fluyendo.</p><p>—Estaba un poco confundido al principio. — se excusó Steve  mirando a su amigo, aunque este no le devolvía la mirada. —Quería estar seguro de lo que sentía y lo que teníamos.</p><p>Natasha le dedicó una mirada consoladora recordando cuando él le había dicho qué no estaba listo. Ciertamente ella nunca se esperó que fuera por eso, pero entendía que seguramente había sido todo un proceso para Steve, conociendo a su amigo. Ella iba a comentar algo hasta que se vio interrumpida.</p><p>—Creo que sigues confundido—comentó Bucky revolviendo el puré en su plato. —Sales con un hombre, sigues confundido.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño ante eso y dejó a un lado la cuchara. Miró a su mejor amigo, quien se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, creando una montaña de comida indistinta en su plato.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas Barnes ? Explícate mejor.</p><p>Bucky se encogió de hombros mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el plato, como si el revoltijo que había hecho fuera lo más interesante del universo.</p><p>—No he dicho nada malo si es lo que crees; solo que estás confundido, pues no es normal que salgas con un gay. A ti siempre te han gustado las mujeres y...</p><p>—¡Barnes!—cortó Sharon, seria —Steve tiene el derecho a salir con quién le plazca. No te comportes de esa forma.</p><p>Hasta ese momento Bucky levantó el rostro, mirando a los demás con indignación.</p><p>— ¿En qué forma me comporto? —se escuchaba molesto y ofendido, como si no entendiera por que le estaban reclamando a él. — Solo digo que está confundido o quiere, que sé yo, experimentar algo nuevo y cree que con un hombre encontrará... lo que no ha podido con una mujer. No me estoy comportando mal de ninguna manera, solo estoy diciendo lo obvio.</p><p>Aquellas palabras dichas por Bucky le habían dolido bastante a Steve. Le había costado noches casi completas en vela interiorizando sus sentimientos, entendiéndose a sí mismo y aceptándose. No, él no estaba experimentando ni "buscando" lo que no encontraba en alguna mujer. Él quería a Stark.</p><p>—¡Como un idiota! —replicó Natasha alzando la voz, sin poder quedarse callada en aquella situación— ¡Te estás comportando como un idiota! Compórtate.</p><p>—¡¿Yo soy el que debe comportarse?! —Bucky abrió los ojos, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando. No le importó elevar la voz y señaló a Steve con un dedo por sobre la mesa. —¡Él es el que nos está diciendo que le gusta un hombre! ¡maldición! ¿Y quieren que me lo tome de forma tranquila cuando eso no es normal?</p><p>Normal.</p><p>Steve desvió la cara ante la mención de esa palabra y apretó los puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse en ese preciso instante. Natasha también se puso de pie, dispuesta a acompañar a su amigo y a no dejarlo solo en aquel momento, sintiendo una gran decepción por cómo Bucky estaba llevando las cosas. Sharon también se levantó rápidamente imaginando los deseos de sus amigos y les rogó que esperaran un momento; obligó a Barnes a ponerse de pie y lo empujó lejos, llevándolo a la cocina para poder hablar en privado con él.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —preguntó con voz aguda, su cara roja de la furia que estaba sintiendo.</p><p>—Yo no sé...—respondió Bucky sin poder hacer contacto visual con su esposa. La furia que había mostrado en la mesa parecía haber mermado. —No puedes esperar que este calmado cuando Steve salta con esas cosas...</p><p>—¿Saltar con esas cosas? —repitió aún más enojada —¿Acaso te estás escuchando? Nuestro amigo tuvo el valor de confesarnos algo muy importante. No "saltó" con esas cosas.</p><p>— ¿No entiendes Sharon? Esto es... difícil para mi.</p><p>Ella soltó una risa incrédula y se cruzó de brazos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.</p><p>— ¿Y crees que para él no? Es justamente por la reacción que estás teniendo ahora por lo que él nos escondió lo que le estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Bucky se pasó la mano nerviosamente a través de su pelo, sintiéndose frustrado de que nadie parecía estar pasando por lo que él pasaba.</p><p>—Sharon, Steve está saliendo con un hombre. Nos está diciendo que es gay.</p><p>—¿Y eso que tiene de malo, Bucky? Te recuerdo que es el mismo Steve que ha sido nuestro amigo desde los quince años. El mismo que nos ayudó cuando te partiste la pierna y yo no podía moverse porque pesabas demasiado para mí. El que venía a cuidarme solo por qué te asustaba que me pasará algo. Él mismo Steve con el que ves tus estúpidos partidos de fútbol cada temporada...</p><p>—El futbol no es estúpido.</p><p>—Pero tú sí—respondió Sharon, cortante,—porque estás haciendo que el amigo que conocemos por más de quince años se sienta mal solo por decirnos que le gusta un hombre.</p><p>—Es que es algo que no es normal.</p><p>Sharon se frotó la cara con desesperación, sintiéndose perdida en aquella conversación.</p><p>—¿Qué es normal para ti Bucky ? ¿Un hombre y una mujer?</p><p>—¡Eso es lo natural Sharon! Es antinatural otra cosa ¡No hay sentido en que él venga y nos diga que de la nada se volvió un.... Degenerado !</p><p>Ella apretó los labios, incapaz de creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Barnes. Nunca se imaginó que él pudiera pasar por sobre tantos años de amistad por una simple preferencia sexual.</p><p>—Lo que estás diciendo es hiriente Barnes, para tu amigo y para ti mismo, por qué estás demostrando una intolerancia de la que no te creía capaz. ¿Te recuerdo que el padrino de tu hijo es ese "degenerado" ? ¿Le prohibirás que lo vea ? ¿No se le podrá acercar acaso ?</p><p>Bucky se congeló por un momento, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de Sharon. Tenía en su interior una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, pero en ninguno de ellos se imaginaba alejar a Steve de su hijo, ni siquiera él quería alejarse de Steve, era solo que no concebía aquello que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—Yo jamás dije eso.</p><p>—No hizo falta Bucky, lo dejaste implícito.</p><p>Sharon se dio media vuelta, incapaz de seguir con aquello, y regresó al comedor para encontrarse a Natasha, sola y de pie junto a la mesa. Steve ya se había ido, y le había pedido a la pelirroja estar a solas. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capitulo 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 19</b>
</p><p>Eso no había salido para nada bien.</p><p>Steve condujo su moto por las calles intentando no pensar en la cena que acababa de abandonar y en todo lo que había sucedido en ella. Pero era imposible. Sus amigos y él estaban juntos desde hacía unos 15 años, por lo que le dolía grandemente el darse cuenta que no era aceptado por quien consideraba su hermano.</p><p>Tantos años riendo junto a Bucky, acompañándose uno al otro en sus problemas, siendo incluso feliz por él cuando su vida avanzaba junto a Sharon y él sufría en silencio.</p><p>Se sintió realmente mal con aquello cuando solo había deseado un poco de apoyo.</p><p>Se dio cuenta que estaba conduciendo sin un rumbo fijo, pues había salido tan rápido de la casa Barnes que realmente no pensó a donde iría. Su casa no le parecía tan atrayente en ese momento, ya que contrario a lo que había pensado no deseaba estar solo. Él no era muy de bares y era suficientemente tarde como para llamar a algún otro amigo para quedar a tomar algo. Así que su única opción —mejor dicho, su opción preferida— fue ir a la casa de Tony.</p><p>Se preguntó si debía anunciarse primero, pero prefirió no detenerse y simplemente llegó a su destino. El intercomunicador se activó cuando estuvo cerca de la reja, y la voz robótica le pidió identificación como otras veces. Solo tuvo que esperar unos pocos segundos antes de que la reja se abriera, y mientras entraba su moto y la estacionaba, vio a Stark envuelto en una bata roja de pie en la puerta.</p><p>—¿Tan mal fueron las cosas ? —preguntó al ver la cara del otro mientras se acercaba.</p><p>—¿Puedo quedarme aquí ?</p><p>—No tienes ni que preguntar.</p><p>Un par de tazas de café —pues Tony detestaba el té y no tenía en su casa— y un rato después, Steve le había contado los pormenores de la cena con sus amigos. Y se sintió peor cuando repitió las palabras que había dicho Bucky, y más por que él había escuchado el "degenerado" aún cuando estaban en la cocina.</p><p>—Me duele ¿Sabes? Me duele bastante, pero no me sorprende. Estuve esperando una reacción similar a esa así que...</p><p>—Aunque uno se imaginé el peor escenario, no es lo mismo pensarlo que vivirlo.</p><p>Steve soltó un suspiro y se acurrucó en el pecho del otro, acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Tony vio el perfil del rubio y acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza. Se sentía terriblemente mal por cómo habían ido las cosas. Él sabía muy bien lo que era ser rechazado por su preferencia, y no era nada agradable. Pensó en alguna forma de hacerle olvidar un poco el asunto y recordó algo que quería comentarle y que seguramente podría distraerlo.</p><p>—Sabes, he estado pensando sobre algo.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>—Que sería bueno que tuvieras acceso a la casa.</p><p>—¿Acceso?</p><p>—Ya sabes, como una llave, pero menos rudimentario. Que la IA reconozca tu voz y te deje pasar cuando quieras.</p><p>Steve se levantó de su posición y lo observó por unos segundos, extrañado por aquello. No era algo que había pensado ni necesitado, e incluso creía que sería demasiado para él.</p><p>—No es necesario.</p><p>—Sí lo es. Francamente odio tu departamento y prefiero que vengas aquí. Linda, —dijo Tony, refiriéndose a la I.A, sin dejar a Steve tiempo para pensar — de ahora en adelante Steve Rogers tiene el permiso de entrar cuando quiera.</p><p>"Permisos ajustados señor Stark."</p><p>—Gracias nena.</p><p>A pesar de que Steve quiso objetar de que todas formas no iría a aquella casa sin que Tony estuviera, el millonario respondió que no cambiaría de idea, y que sólo estaba perdiendo su aliento. Steve se rindió cuando vio que no lograría nada y, antes de que tuviera chance de hablar de algo más, la notificación de un par de mensajes consecutivos se escuchó, haciendo que rebuscara el teléfono en sus bolsillos. Era un mensaje de cada una de sus amigas.</p><p>
  <b>De Sharon:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve, Bucky es un idiota, lo se y no lo disculpare por eso. Pero Natasha y yo seguimos en pie en lo que te dijimos, queremos conocer a tu novio y advertirle que debe de tratarte bien. Podemos hacer algo en casa de Nat o tu departamento si el no quiere salir por, ya sabes, su fama y todo eso. O lo que tú prefieras estará bien. Recuerda, mientras tú estés feliz nosotras también.</b>
</p><p>Sharon había acompañado el mensaje con emoticones de gatitos, y Steve sintió un poco de calidez ante aquello. Luego pasó a leer el de Natasha, siendo que era mucho más corto que el anterior.</p><p>
  <b>De Natasha:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No tuve tiempo de decirte que, aunque ambos son hombres, recuerden usar condón. :)</b>
</p><p>No pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, nunca iba a acostumbrarse a los comentarios random de Romanoff. Se dio cuenta que Tony le miraba expectante, queriendo preguntar de qué se trataba, pero seguramente no queriendo sonar como pareja celosa.</p><p>—Mis amigas quieren conocerte.</p><p>—Todos quieren conocerme Rogers.</p><p>—¿Te parece bien?</p><p>Tony le sonrió, afirmando cada vez más que había tomado la mejor decisión.</p><p>—Por supuesto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estrujó las manos en sus pantalones cuando las sintió sudadas. Sharon le vio y le dijo que se tranquilizara, que era Stark quien debería estar nervioso y no él, pero era algo que no podía evitar.</p><p>La mejor opción fue el departamento de Natasha, mucho más bonito que el de Steve. Bucky no fue, se había quedado en casa con la excusa de cuidar de Alan, aunque no era necesario que diera excusa alguna para saber el verdadero motivo de su ausencia. Pero, aunque en verdad le habría encantado ver a Barnes entrar por la puerta, trató de sacarlo de su mente por el tiempo que durará la cena, concentrándose en las personas que sí estarían.</p><p>Romanoff, que vigilaba la ventana con fervor, vio un Lexus estacionarse frente a su edificio, y se levantó de un salto de donde estaba anunciando que había llegado.</p><p>Los nervios de Steve aumentaron, y sabía que eran los deseos de que entre todos se cayeran bien y, además, de que a Natasha no le pareciera el arrogante y estupido hombre que le contó cuando le conoció en la entrevista de trabajo. Tony entró en el apartamento con una amplia sonrisa y un olor a menta que Steve supo se trataba de alguna forma de atenuar el olor a cigarrillo que pudiese tener.</p><p>Natasha y Sharon se presentaron, y ni soñando habría podido haber mejor desenvolvimiento de ellos tres; como si se conocieran de antes. Hubo una advertencia cargada de sonrisas y seriedad por parte de ambas, y una respuesta sincera de Tony diciendo que siempre <em>"haría lo mejor para Steve,"</em> que fue tomada por todos como algo bueno.</p><p>La cena se llevó a cabo de forma normal, y el rubio tuvo que admitir que se había preocupado por nada, pues tanto Sharon como Natasha eran demasiado carismáticas y simpáticas y le caían bien a cualquiera.</p><p>Romanoff, por su parte, sonrió para sí al darse cuenta que su amigo sí que se había enamorado de Stark. Lo miraba con ternura cada vez que el hombre hablaba e intentaba estar atento a lo que necesitara él. Nunca había visto aquella mirada de amor en los ojos de Steve dirigida a alguien que no fuese Sharon; pero la diferencia era que aquella mirada era más alegre que nunca, pues se trataba de un amor correspondido. Y eso la llenó de inmensa y sincera felicidad por su amigo, ella siempre pensó que Steve merecía alguien que le quisiera y le diera el mismo amor que sabía que él tenía. Aprovechó un punto a mitad de la cena cuando sintió que tenía "confianza" con Stark y miró a Steve con picardía, logró desviar la conversación y mencionar de forma "accidental" el nombre de Bruce Banner —aunque él sabía lo que estaba planeando — y Tony, que pareció recordar la conversación donde le contaba que a ella le gustaba su amigo, sonrió.</p><p>—Si, Banner es un buen amigo mío. Creo que deberían conocerse.</p><p>—Pero Steve no se ha dignado en presentarnos. — soltó ella, mirando al susodicho con reproche. —Ya no se como pedírselo.</p><p>—No se ha dado la oportunidad. —se excusó Steve.</p><p>—No has creado la oportunidad. —reclamó ella apuntándole con el tenedor.</p><p>Tony intentó no reír ante la escena, viendo en Natasha la viva imagen de Pepper, y preguntándose qué tanto caos crearían ellas dos si llegarán a confabular juntas. Pensó en algo que podría sacar a Steve de aquel aprieto y quien sabe si ayudar a Banner al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Pues ven a la boda de mi amiga, Bruce estará ahí. —habló tomando su copa de la mesa, captando la atención de todos. — Sería un buen momento para que lo conozcas.</p><p>—¿En serio?—preguntó Natasha, incrédula. Supo inmediatamente que se trataba de la boda de Peppers Potts y James Rhodes por qué era algo que los medios se habían encargado de cubrir.</p><p>—De todas formas Steve irá conmigo, así pueden estar juntos cuando yo tenga que hacer los deberes de padrino y esas cosas.</p><p>El nombrado clavó en Tony su mirada, sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues no tenía idea de que estaba invitado a aquel matrimonio.</p><p>—No sabía que yo iría.</p><p>Tony se encogió de hombros, como si el que Rogers estuviese invitado fuera lo más normal del mundo.</p><p>—Bueno, ya que estamos juntos Pepper y Rhodey te extendieron la invitación.</p><p><em>Me parece que solo fue Rhodey quien me extendió la invitación, </em>pensó Steve, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.</p><p>»Supongo que debí decirte en cuanto me dijeron, ¿No? Pero ya lo sabes.</p><p>—¿Pero estás seguro que no les molestara un invitado más?—preguntó Natasha, captando nuevamente la atención.</p><p>—Yo les estoy pagando la boda,—dijo con sencillez— un invitado más no supondrá ninguna diferencia.</p><p>Sharon comenzó a decirle a Romanoff que tendrían que salir de compras y conseguirle un vestido para la ocasión y, por unos segundos, ellas se desconectaron de la conversación preguntándose qué vestido sería el más apropiado para ir a una boda tan elegante... y para coquetear con alguien al mismo tiempo.</p><p>La velada terminó bastante bien, e incluso Sharon pidió tirarse unas cuantas fotos por el recuerdo. Cuando Tony decidió marcharse se despidió de Steve en la entrada y, creyendo que nadie los veía lo besó rápidamente en los labios.</p><p>El reflejo de un flash les hizo separarse, y vieron a Sharon tomandoles una foto siendo secundada por Natasha.</p><p>—Esta te la mando, Steve. —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.</p><p>Tony se fue dejando a los tres amigos solos, y Steve sintió su felicidad aumentar por lo bien que había ido todo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capitulo 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 20</b>
</p><p>Apagó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en la taza vacía junto a él, estiró sus músculos entumecidos por haber estado sentado tanto tiempo y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Las imágenes tridimensionales que se mostraban frente a sus ojos, enseñándole los datos que tanto había deseado le hicieron sonreír y, aunque pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, se sentía feliz de que por fin había terminado.</p><p>Después de haber conocido a las amigas de Steve volvió a su casa y fue directo a su taller personal a terminar el segundo acápite de su lista. Se había atrasado en darle el último toque final en aquellos meses y sabía que aquella distracción tenía ojos azules y un hermoso pelo rubio. Sin planearlo, Steve le dio una ligera ¿esperanza? Incluso llegó a pensar un par de veces cuánto duraría su relación si las cosas fueran diferentes, y se preguntó cuánto duraría Steve con él si supiera... que estaba enfermo. </p><p>Pero, en algún punto en aquella cena Tony volvió a recordar por qué había planeado todo. En algún punto, cuando escuchó a Sharon hablar con orgullo de su bebé, y a Natasha de las maratones en las que Rogers y ella participaban o de sus ganas de conquistar a Bruce; o cuando veía a Steve riendo y lleno de vida si algún chiste era dicho, recordó que él no podría ser tan feliz, y que tampoco podría tener un futuro como el que ellos aún tenían.</p><p>Y aquello reforzó su convicción.</p><p>Trabajó más de cinco horas sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa con la que había ido a la cena, tan solo aflojando un poco su camisa; y por fin además de inteligente, eficaz e intuitiva, su I.A era capaz modularse a sí misma para crear emociones al hablar —aunque era con patrones predeterminados— y podía escanear a las personas de su base de datos para saber sus emociones de acuerdo a sus expresiones faciales y tonos de voz. También había trabajado en un predictor de palabras y, sobre todo, en un sistema de "empatía" que provocaba que, aunque fuera una máquina, pudiese actuar casi como una persona frente al sufrimiento ajeno.</p><p>En pocas palabras, su Inteligencia Artificial podría comportarse como un humano dentro de una amplia gama de patrones establecidos.</p><p>Cuando Pepper se enterara de lo que había conseguido seguramente estaría contenta, pues resultaba un avance en cuanto a la Inteligencia Artificial y a sus futuras creaciones. Por supuesto, esperaba que ella lo mantuviera como algo de la Industrias Stark solamente, ya que ese tipo de inteligencia podría ser peligrosa si la distribuían o vendían.</p><p>Pero por su parte él no pensaría demasiado en eso, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar al vacío.</p><p>—Viernes, querida.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Si señor Stark?</em>
</p><p>—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora, como último comando necesito que te desactives y actives la modificación <em>Jarvis</em>.</p><p>
  <em>—Con gusto señor Stark, ha sido un placer.</em>
</p><p>Un par de segundos en completo silencio fue lo que recibió antes de que una voz masculina, que conocía de memoria, se presentará ante él.</p><p>
  <em>—Es un gusto volverlo a ver joven Tony, no ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que lo vi.</em>
</p><p>La voz de Jarvis resonó en su taller y en su corazón. Había logrado reunir los patrones de voz gracias a grabaciones que consiguió del mayordomo, pero había tenido cuidado especial de no escucharlas, esperando precisamente por aquel momento. A diferencia de Viernes, cuyo patrón de voz tenía matices robóticos, el de Jarvis era completamente limpio, logrando las inflexiones y modulaciones de un humano normal. Todas las modificaciones en las que había trabajado con tanto esmero era más que nada para lograr recrear a Jarvis, para que la I.A le hablara como si en verdad estuviera con él, pues había algo que necesitaba decir a quién fue el padre que nunca apreció.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, imaginándose que estaba junto a él.</p><p>—Jarvis, quiero decirte que... lo siento. Debí apreciar más las cosas que hacías por mi. Me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando ya te habías ido. Yo... yo siempre quise la aprobación de Howard, luché mucho por qué él estuviera orgulloso de mí, cuando en realidad a ti es a quien debía impresionar, por qué tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Sin reproches, sin condiciones, sin reclamos: tú fuiste mi padre y me di cuenta luego de tu muerte. Jamás te lo pude decir.</p><p>
  <em>— Para mí fue el hijo que siempre quise, no necesita disculparse por nada, yo siempre supe que usted me quería, a su manera, y que actuaba de cierta forma por que era demasiado joven para entender muchas cosas.</em>
</p><p>Tony sabía que aquella respuesta era parte de su programación. Pero obvió ese detalle, y fue feliz por un instante creyendo que era Jarvis quien le hablaba. Era su exacta voz, su exacto tono y exacta elección de palabras.</p><p>Una lágrima  solitaria rodó por su mejilla, la primera en más de veinte años. </p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué llora? joven Stark. ¿Necesita ayuda?</em>
</p><p>—No Jarvis, estoy bien. Nunca he estado mejor.</p><p>Se limpió aquella lágrima solitaria antes de sonreír. Estuvo hablando con Jarvis acerca de todas las cosas que habían pasado en su vida. Al principio se sintió estúpido al hablar de aquella forma con una voz automatizada, pero cuando la I.A le respondía "sabía que era brillante, joven" o "estoy orgulloso de lo que ha conseguido" se olvidó por un momento que estaba solo en su taller y continuó hablando.</p><p>Le contó de que Pepper y Rhodey se iban a casar, de Bruce, Loki y Thor —a los que Jarvis no conoció en vida, solo por los datos de Viernes — e incluso le contó de Strange.</p><p><em>—No lo merece señor, usted puede conseguir a alguien que valga la pena y lo quiera de verdad</em>.</p><p>Tony sonrió cuando a su mente llegó Steve, y le dijo a su I.A que quizás lo había encontrado. Aunque Jarvis ya sabía de Steve por todas las recopilaciones hechas por Viernes, Tony le contó todas las veces que le había cocinado desde que se conocieron y, que gracias a él, su dieta ya no se basaba en comida china y pizzas. Pero, aunque estaba emocionado por aquello, también le contó acerca de su enfermedad. Tony había puesto a la I.A la información del destino de sus padres —la verdadera historia— así que no fue una sorpresa cuando la voz incorpórea dijo:</p><p>
  <em>—Usted no tiene que hacer lo mismo que su padre, joven Tony, no necesita seguir esos pasos erróneos.</em>
</p><p>Tony no contestó y vio el cigarrillo en la mano, sin recordar en qué momento lo había encendido. Decidió levantarse de la silla al ver que eran casi las ocho de la mañana del lunes, le enviaría algún mensaje a Pepper diciéndole que se le había presentado algo, en aquel momento solo tenía ganas de dormir.</p><p>—Buenas noches Jarvis.</p><p>
  <em>—Que descanse, Joven Stark.</em>
</p><p>Al llegar a su habitación se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior, se sentó en la cama y tomó el papel que siempre llevaba consigo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Una de las esquinas estaba rota por tantas dobladas y desdobladas, y procedió a tachar el segundo de los tres acápites.</p><p>
  <em>-Encontrar a alguien que me reemplace en la empresa. (Hecho)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Volver a hablar con Jarvis y pedirle disculpas. (Hecho)</em>
</p><p><em>-Ver a Pepper y Rhodey casarse</em>.</p><p>El primer acápite lo había cumplido gracias a la incorporación de Bruce y Steve. El segundo lo había hecho aquella noche, y podría seguir disfrutando de la conversación de Jarvis hasta que...</p><p>El tercero se llevaría a cabo en una semana. Pepper y Rhodey se casaban el sábado y se iban el domingo de luna de miel. El mismo domingo Tony pondría fin a todo eso pues, al final de cuentas, su lista estaría casi completa. Solo necesitaba ultimar unos detalles con Thor.</p><p>—Jarvis—dijo, recordando algo.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Si, joven Stark?</em>
</p><p>—¿Recuerdas que cuando era un niño me leías historias para dormir?</p><p>
  <em>—Así es, le encantaban esas historias, principalmente las de piratas.</em>
</p><p>—¿Puedes contarme alguna?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capitulo 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 21.</b>
</p><p>Apenas habían pasado unos tres días desde que Romanoff y Sharon conocieron a Stark, y Steve consideró que había pasado más tiempo, pues sentía que a su alrededor estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.</p><p>La boda de Pepper estaba programada para el sábado de esa semana y, aunque ella seguía trabajando con su habitual empeño, las idas de Loki a la empresa aumentaron exponencialmente. Steve nunca había comprendido por qué las bodas debían complicarse tanto; incluso la de Sharon se volvió un caos cuando a última hora vieron que las flores que habían ordenado no combinaban con la decoración.</p><p>Otro hecho trascendental era que su paranoia —por que eso era lo más probable— había aumentado. Aquella sensación de que alguien le estaba observando se mantenía ahí, lo cual era improbable pues nunca vio que nadie le siguiera en lo absoluto. Pensó que era algún efecto psicológico de "sentirse observado" o mejor dicho, sentirse acusado por gustar de Tony, aunque aquello era algo que mantenían en secreto, por supuesto.</p><p>Pero de todas formas aquella sensación era bastante molesta.</p><p>No había hablado con Bucky en esos días, marcando una gran diferencia con los mensajes diarios que se enviaban hablando de cosas muy importantes o de simples nimiedades. Natasha le dijo que sólo necesitaba darle tiempo hasta que entendiera por sí mismo, y que luego volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. Y Steve en verdad deseaba aquello.</p><p>En esos tres días tampoco vio a Tony en el trabajo, pues alegaba que tenía algún compromiso importante que debía atender —aunque Steve pensó que era para escapar de Loki—. Por lo menos no habían dejado de reunirse por las noches en casa de Tony, e incluso había "conocido" a Jarvis, la nueva voz de la I.A. Pero Tony solo le dijo que el cambio de voz había surgido para distinguir una actualización de otra, y que no le comentará a Pepper o a Bruce acerca de aquel avance, pues quería sorprenderlos más adelante. Tony parecía no notar que Pepper le dirigía poco la palabra.</p><p>Aquel miércoles donde el genio tampoco se había presentado, Steve no tuvo oportunidad de comunicarse con él, pues la batería de su celular había muerto antes del mediodía, por lo que no sabía cómo le estaba yendo o si estaría desocupado en la noche.</p><p>
  <em>Es increíble cómo me da ansias no saber de él en todo el día.</em>
</p><p>Planeó salir de trabajar y llegar a su departamento a cargar su teléfono y cambiarse de ropa, con la esperanza de hablar con Stark y ver si quería pasar algún rato con él. Tenía pase libre a su casa pero no sentía que podía usar aquel pase libre, por lo menos no por el momento.</p><p>De todas formas sus planes cambiaron de manera abrupta, pues se encontró a Natasha en la entrada del edificio y, aunque creyó por un momento que se trataba de su deseo de conocer a Bruce, sus facciones contraídas por la preocupación le demostraron que había algo más.</p><p>—He estado llamándote Steve y no contestas.</p><p>Ella habló en cuanto él se acercó, y su tono de voz no dejaba dudas de que no traía ninguna buena noticia.</p><p>—Me quedé sin batería. ¿Sucedió algo?</p><p>—Steve, no sé cómo decirlo, pero Bucky hizo una estupidez.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres Nat?</p><p>Romanoff mordió su labio inferior mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la llave de su coche entre sus dedos, y Steve se preocupó, pues pocas cosas la ponían así de nerviosa.</p><p>—La foto donde tú y Tony se despiden, en la que se besan, se la envío a Sarah.</p><p>Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre él como una pared de ladrillos, tan fuerte y contundente que sintió la falta de aire inmediata a la opresión. Hablar aquel tema con su madre había rondado en su cabeza varias veces pero, a diferencia de sus amigos, temía más a la reacción de Sarah pues si bien con ellos tenía la duda de cómo podían reaccionar, con ella estaba completamente seguro de cómo sería su respuesta.</p><p>»Sharon intentó explicarme cómo sucedió, fue un accidente el que Bucky viera la foto en su teléfono y no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que Sarah la llamó enojada, exigiendo una explicación. Al parecer intentó llamarte pero...</p><p>Su teléfono se había quedado sin batería en el peor momento.</p><p>—Tengo que hablar con ella. —dijo sin mirarla, parecía más bien estar hablando con el mismo.</p><p>—¿La llamarás?</p><p>—No, tengo que ir con ella y... hablarle.</p><p>—Vamos en mi auto, te acompaño. —le tomó del brazo sin esperar alguna objeción y lo acercó hasta el auto —no perdamos tiempo, es un viaje un poco largo.</p><p>—Natasha...</p><p>—No te dejaré ir solo, Steve.</p><p>Ella usó un tono que no admitía réplicas, y la expresión en su rostro demostraba lo decidida que estaba a acompañarlo, así que Steve asintió y aceptó la compañía de su amiga, reconociendo que en verdad no quería ir solo, aunque se escuchará como un cobarde.</p><p>Dejó su moto en el estacionamiento de la empresa y se subió al auto de Romanoff sin perder tiempo. El viaje fue silencioso y se veía más largo de la cuenta, Natasha no sabía que podía decir en ese caso, y Steve solo podía pensar en cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación. Se imaginó todo lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de Sarah y lo que le diría; pero, recordando las palabras de Tony, no era lo mismo pensarlo que vivirlo, así que en verdad no sabía que podría esperar.</p><p>Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de su madre, y después de apagar el motor del auto Natasha miró a Steve con aprehensión.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te acompañe y entre contigo?</p><p>—Prefiero entrar yo solo.</p><p>Romanoff asintió y lo vio bajar del auto y caminar hasta la puerta. Él tocó y escuchó el sonido de pasos dentro de la casa. Sarah le abrió la puerta sin preguntar y con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba que no le sorprendía su presencia, pero que tampoco se alegraba de que él estuviese presente.</p><p>Ella entró dejando la puerta abierta, indicándole sin palabras que esperaba que él entrará y así lo hizo. Nunca había sentido tanta adversión a entrar en la casa de su madre.</p><p>Sabía que la conversación no sería fácil, no se dejaría engañar. Su madre había visto una foto en donde su hijo cometía todo lo que ella aborrecía sin tapujos. Se sentía pequeño ante la inmensidad de su situación; incluso, se sentía asustado.</p><p>Al darse cuenta que su madre solo lo miraba, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y sin mostrar ninguna intención de querer hablar primero, Steve aclaró su garganta.</p><p>—Mamá, vine hasta aquí para...</p><p>—¿Hay alguna explicación para la foto que vi esta mañana? —preguntó con tono bajo pero notablemente furiosa.</p><p>Ella colocó sus brazos a un lado de su cuerpo y su cara reflejó una tristeza tan profunda que solo le había visto el día que su padre murió, como si ya supiera la respuesta que su hijo le daría, y ésta sería devastadora para ella.</p><p>Steve respiró profundo antes de hablar. Había sopesado la idea de decir alguna mentira, de explicarle que era un montaje o una simple broma, pero desistió al darse cuenta que él no estaba acostumbrado a engañar, y no podría mantener el engaño por mucho tiempo de todas formas.</p><p>—Él y yo... estamos saliendo.</p><p>El rostro de Sarah se deformó cuando sintió las lágrimas escalar hasta sus ojos, una risa sarcástica brotó de su boca sin detenerla mientras veía fijamente a su hijo.</p><p>—¿Es que esto es una broma?—preguntó, reteniendo las lágrimas— ¿Es que acaso te volviste loco? Dime, por amor a Dios, que esto es una broma de mal gusto y tú no estás saliendo con un hombre.</p><p>Steve dio un paso hacia ella, intentando tocarla para calmarla.</p><p>—Déjame explicarte ¿Si?</p><p>—¡¿Que me tienes que explicar?! —Sarah empujó las manos de Steve, alejándolo —¡¿Qué explicación tienes que darme para lo que me estás diciendo?! ¿Qué te has vuelto loco? ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas decirme?!</p><p>Nunca la había visto tan enojada y nunca, que Steve recordara, su madre le había gritado de aquella forma. Intentó calmarse para darse a entender pero la situación lo estaba sobrepasando.</p><p>—Solo déjame explicarte ¿Si? Es solo que... me enamoré de él. No había sido tan feliz como hasta ahora y... él no es malo, lo que tenemos no es malo. Es hermoso, me hace feliz...</p><p>—Steve...—su voz sonaba entrecortada, rota y ahogada por las lágrimas que caían ahora sin restricción. —¿Te estás escuchando? Estas hablándome de que estas con un hombre y que no es algo malo ¡Yo no te crié así! —Sarah sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, recordándole tanto a las crisis que tenía cuando su padre murió y él iba a abrazarla, solo que esa vez, ella no quería abrazarlo. Ella volvió a mirarlo, apretando fuertemente los labios en una delgada línea. —No te reconozco Steve.</p><p>—Pero si soy el mismo de siempre—escuchó su voz quebrada, aunque no estaba llorando. El rechazo de su madre quemaba como no se había imaginado. —No he cambiado.</p><p>Sarah levantó el rostro con los ojos apretados, intentando retener las lágrimas que continuaban inundando sus ojos e intentando respirar, pues sentía que se estaba ahogando. Cuando pensó que podría volver a hablar, lo miró casi con rabia.</p><p>—¿Vienes aquí y me dices que eres el mismo? ¿Viviendo en pecado? — Negó repetidamente con la cabeza, hasta que pareció concebir una idea y secó sus lágrimas con una mano antes de volver a hablarle; su semblante se había suavizado ligeramente. —Necesitas ayuda. —se acercó a él mientras seguía secando sus lágrimas y colocando una arrugada mano en su brazo. —Podemos ir con un cura, alguien puede ayudarte a... a superar eso.</p><p>Steve se enderezó, recordando la palabra que había usado Bucky para describirlo "degenerado". </p><p>Él no era un degenerado.</p><p>Él no necesitaba ser curado.</p><p>Él no estaba mal.</p><p>Él solamente amaba a alguien, y eso no era malo.</p><p>—Amar no es una enfermedad—dijo bajo pero determinado. —No estoy enfermo, mamá.</p><p>—¡Lo estás Steve! —gritó Sarah retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos—¡LO ESTAS!</p><p>—Amo a Tony, el amor no es una enfermedad.</p><p>El ligero ardor en su mejilla llegó antes de que pudiera ver a Sarah levantar la mano. Nunca, jamás de los jamases Sarah le había golpeado, hasta ese día. La fuerza de su madre no era tanta como para hacerle doler la mejilla, pero aquel acto sin precedente le hizo doler hasta el alma.</p><p>— ¿Mamá?</p><p>Sarah apretó los labios y miró hacia un lado, dando un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>—No me llames mamá—dijo sin vacilación —tú ya no eres mi hijo.</p><p>Steve no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas que peleaban por salir, y cuando las sintió caer las palabras de Sarah tomaron sentido en su cabeza.</p><p>—Pero...—dijo, un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar — yo sigo siendo tu hijo, soy el mismo Steve con el que horneas galletas, con el que resistimos tras la muerte de papá. Al que llevabas a clases. ¡Dios mamá, mírame!</p><p>Ella lo miró furiosa, apuntando a la puerta con una mano temblorosa.</p><p>—No pongas el nombre de Dios en tu pecadora boca. Si algún día te arrepientes y te alejas de los caminos del pecado, puedes volver a ser mi hijo, por ahora te exijo que te marches.</p><p>Steve tragó sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, giró sobre sus pies y atravesó la puerta para ir hasta el auto de Natasha sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer.</p><p>Romanoff lo esperaba apoyada en su auto al otro lado de la calle, y no tuvo que preguntar nada cuando lo vio llegar hasta ella con semblante destrozado. Steve se subió al auto y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Ella encendió el motor, dispuesta a llevarle a su casa y no dejarle solo en aquel momento pero, antes de arrancar, Steve habló.</p><p>—Llévame con Bucky.</p><p>Dijo aquello tan pronto cruzó la idea por su cabeza, sin detenerse a analizarla demasiado. Natasha asintió y aceleró, entendiendo que era necesario, y furiosa igualmente con Bucky. El viaje de regreso se hizo menos pesado por la falta de tráfico, pero no menos difícil. Los sentimientos de Steve oscilaban entre la rabia, el sentimiento de traición y las ganas de desaparecerse por un año, o quizás más. No entendía cómo había llegado a ese punto solo por elegir estar con alguien a quien quería. Ya no lloraba, en aquel momento solo miraba las calles sin verlas realmente, esperando el momento de llegar a la casa Barnes y pedirle una explicación a quien había considerado su mejor amigo por lo que había hecho.</p><p>Natasha le había enviado un mensaje rápido a Sharon diciendo lo que había sucedido con Steve y Sarah y que iban para allá; así que cuando llegaron a su destino y a pesar de que el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, Sharon les abrió la puerta con la congoja y la pena reflejada en la cara, y Barnes lo esperaba en el sillón.</p><p>Steve se bajó del auto sin siquiera esperar a Nat, que tuvo que apresurarse para llegar a su lado en el instante justo en el que alcanzaban la puerta principal.</p><p>—Lo lamento tanto Steve— dijo Sharon con voz cortada. No había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, pero sus ojos se veían ligeramente hinchados y parecía verdaderamente dolida por las acciones de su esposo. —Fue mi culpa, yo debí...</p><p>Él la vio, y su rabia disminuyó solo un segundo mientras le prestaba atención, pues sabía que Sharon no era culpable de nada, y que ella lo apoyaba.</p><p>—Tu no tienes la culpa Sharon— respondió él, su voz saliendo más furiosa de lo que pretendía. —¡Tu eres quien tiene toda la culpa!</p><p>Había entrado a la casa colérico, yendo directamente a la sala donde Bucky estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados. Este no se inmutó ni siquiera cuando el rubio se le acercó.</p><p>—No hice nada malo.</p><p>La indiferencia y tranquilidad en el rostro de Barnes le enfureció más, como si el hombre no creyera haber hecho nada incorrecto.</p><p>—¡Sabías lo que provocabas cuando enviaste esa foto!</p><p>—¿Y es que acaso jamás le ibas a decir?—Bucky clavó sus ojos en él, acentuando el pensamiento de que él pensaba que hizo lo correcto —¡Ves que es algo tan malo y repugnante que ni podías contarlo!</p><p>Steve apretó los puños a ambos lados. Sintió que Natasha se colocaba a su lado y que destilaba la misma furia que él tenía. Sus gritos provocaron que pronto se escucharan los llantos de Alan, a quien claramente habían despertado. Sharon se precipitó a la habitación del bebé dejando a los otros tres en la sala.</p><p>—No es que sea malo,—hablaba con los dientes apretados, intentando controlar su rabia— es solo que ella no estaba preparada. Yo le iba a decir a mi manera.</p><p>Bucky lo miró y negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse del sofá. Se quedó a unos pocos pasos de los otros dos, pero parecía querer acercarse al rubio y zarandearlo hasta "hacerle" entender.</p><p>—Nunca iba a estar preparada Steve, ninguno de nosotros lo estaba.</p><p>—Habla por ti mismo Barnes— desafío Natasha apuntándole con un dedo. —Aquí el único de mente cerrada eres tú.</p><p>Bucky se rió, una risa sarcástica y dolorosa a oídos de Steve, nada parecida a la risa que había escuchado de su amigo durante tantos años.</p><p>—El único cuerdo, querrás decir. —respondió mirando a los otros tres con reproche. —Steve necesita ayuda y ustedes lo están apoyando. ¡Le mandé esa foto a Sarah por qué pensé que quizás ella le hacía entrar en razón!</p><p>El sonido seco del puñetazo de Natasha retumbó en las paredes de la sala Barnes. Bucky no había visto a Romanoff acercarse y solo sintió el escozor en su mejilla. A diferencia de la bofetada que Sarah le dio a Steve, Natasha tenía mucha más fuerza y coraje que la anciana, además de que llevaba un anillo en su dedo índice, por lo que rápidamente apareció un hilo de sangre en la mejilla de Barnes, y el área se puso inevitablemente roja.</p><p>—¡Entra tú en razón maldito homofóbico! —gritó la pelirroja con la rabia brotando de cada uno de sus poros. Agitaba su mano dolorida por el golpe, y sonrió al ver el fino hilo de sangre que recorrió la cara de Barnes. — ¡Aquí el único que necesita ayuda eres tú!</p><p>Romanoff tomó la mano de Steve y lo condujo fuera de la casa hasta su auto. Lo vio entrar en automático, con la mirada desviada y los hombros caídos.</p><p>—Iremos a mi departamento— exclamó autoritaria, sin esperar una respuesta. —Te prepararé el sofá para que duermas.</p><p>Steve no protestó, apenas había escuchado las palabras y comprendido su significado. Recostó la cabeza en el asiento mientras se movían por las calles desiertas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apenas durmió esa noche, no por la incomodidad del sofá de Natasha, si no por qué simplemente los pensamientos de su cabeza no cesaban.</p><p>Al día siguiente Romanoff lo encontró sentado en el sofá, con ojeras marcadas y la mirada perdida. Le hizo desayunar algo ligero —casi lo obligó — y le llevó hasta su departamento para que se cambiara de ropa antes de llevarlo a la empresa e irse ella misma a su propio empleo.</p><p>Cuando lo vio bajar frente a las puertas de Industrias Stark ella se preocupó.</p><p>—Steve...</p><p>—Estaré bien. —colocó una sonrisa en su cara, que no llegaba del todo a sus ojos, y dio media vuelta para ingresar al edificio.</p><p>Aprovechó que pudo trabajar todo el día en su oficina y evitó el contacto con algún ser vivo, pues aunque lo intentaba su cara no reflejaba felicidad por demasiado tiempo. Tony tampoco había ido aquel día y Steve, casi a mediodía, se percató que su teléfono seguía sin tener carga.</p><p>Suspiró pensando que quizás tendría alguna llamada o mensaje perdido, pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para salir y preguntar si alguien tenía algún cargador compatible con él. Así que esperaría a llegar a casa. Se quedó un poco más de su hora de salida sin darse cuenta debido a su concentración, y cuando salió del edificio ya estaba oscuro. Buscó su moto en el estacionamiento y condujo bajo una fina llovizna de junio.</p><p>No se esperó ver el Lexus de Tony estacionado frente a su departamento ni al genio verlo con cara de malhumor.</p><p>—¿Puedo saber por qué no te dignas a tomar mi llamada?</p><p>—Es una larga historia.</p><p>A pesar de que a Tony no le encantaba el departamento de Steve entraron para que éste último pudiera cambiarse de ropa y comiera algo, pues en todo el día no había probado bocado. Cuando estuvo seco y cambiado le contó todo a Tony, incluso el golpe de Natasha hacía Bucky y el millonario mencionó que la chica le caía aún mejor.</p><p>Tony lo consoló hasta que Steve se durmió entre sus brazos, y le besó la frente suavemente. Sacó su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Thor, necesitaba verlo al día siguiente. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capitulo 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 22</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Se había olvidado casi por completo del incidente de la noche anterior en la que un hombre desconocido entró a su casa para darle una noticia a sus padres, y de la enfermedad que debía buscar cuando Jarvis lo levantó temprano y le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a hacer las compras navideñas, para que no se aburriera encerrado en su habitación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony aceptó, siendo que siempre, desde que podía recordar, le gustaba acompañar a Jarvis a hacer compras, aunque odiaba el hecho mismo de hacer compras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Normalmente era porque nunca salía a hacer cosas tan simples con sus padres y Jarvis siempre le consentía en todo lo que pedía, aunque ya fuese casi un adulto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al llegar a casa, en la tarde, su madre lo esperaba en la sala, y le dijo que Howard le estaba esperando en su despacho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus pasos resonaron en el desierto pasillo mientras caminaba hacía el despacho, se detuvo frente a la puerta y dio dos toques vacilantes en la madera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Adelante. —escuchó desde el interior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abrió y entró tan pronto como pudo, pues no quería que Howard volviera a quejarse de su lentitud a la hora de hacer tareas simples.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel despacho era amplio como las otras tantas habitaciones de la mansión, y tan perfectamente ordenado y limpio como Howard deseaba. Un escritorio amplio, de caoba y con el logo de su empresa labrado en la parte frontal, la silla detrás de este, y los estantes llenos de libros eran el único mobiliario de aquel sitio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Me llamó, padre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Así es, acércate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony obedeció y caminó hasta el escritorio quedándose de pie debido a la falta de algún lugar para sentarse. No era la primera vez que recibía un sermón de su padre de pie en su despacho y ya estaba acostumbrado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero había algo diferente a los días pasados. Aquel despacho era sagrado para Howard, era donde planeaba e inventaba todas sus obras. Estaba prohibida la entrada de cualquiera sin permiso, él mismo Howard ni siquiera comía o bebía en aquel lugar. Pero, en aquel momento reposaban dos botellas de whiskey sobre el escritorio, y una ya estaba vacía. Su padre bebía mucho, bastante, pero nunca en su preciado despacho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar como tú tatarabuelo comenzó a enaltecer el apellido Stark?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Con esfuerzo y dedicación. —respondió Anthony, habiendo escuchado esas palabras miles de veces de la boca de Howard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Con esfuerzo y dedicación, —repitió — exactamente. ¿Y qué es lo más importante que tiene un hombre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El patriarca Stark hablaba pesado y arrastrando las palabras, pero mantenía su mirada puesta en su hijo con una sobriedad intachable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—El legado que deja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su padre parecía complacido con su respuesta y asintió un par de veces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si no dejas un legado correcto no serviste en esta vida, recuerda esto hijo mío. De nada sirve que lo hayas intentado si no lo lograste. Al final lo que importa es el nombre que dejas. Escúchame bien, siempre será mejor morir antes que caer. En la vida siempre debes verte ante los demás como un hombre poderoso, sin debilidades. ¿O es que acaso los triunfadores son descritos por sus fracasos? Nunca dejes que te vean mal Anthony, la pena de otros es el veneno del alma, la caridad es solo para los animales y la compasión para los débiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Howard hizo una pausa mientras se reclinaba en su silla, tomando una botella de la mesa y dando un trago largo antes de volverla a poner dónde estaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>»Tienes 17 ¿Cierto ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si señor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Eres todo un hombre, podrás cuidar de mi empresa muy bien como te enseñé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por unos pocos segundos Howard le sonrió ligeramente a Tony, fue tan breve que pensó que se había equivocado, pero no, pues la expresión relajada que queda después de una sonrisa seguía ahí en el rostro de su padre. Aquella fue la única muestra de aprobación que le había dado en sus diecisiete años, y tuvo que contenerse para no demostrar su felicidad y arruinarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Howard le dijo que podía marcharse y Tony casi corre escaleras abajo en busca de Jarvis. "¡Me sonrió!" Le dijo a su mayordomo con gran felicidad. "Creo que por fin se siente orgulloso de mí". Jarvis se había sentido inmensamente contento al ver la alegría en el rostro de quién consideraba su hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero la alegría, como la vida misma, duró poco, y la emoción de Tony fue interrumpida por el sonido seco y estrepitoso de un disparo.</em>
</p><p>........</p><p>
  <em>De acuerdo a lo estipulado en su testamento, la muerte de Howard Stark ante el público fue infarto. Nadie debía enterarse que el gran patriarca de los Stark había cometido un acto tan "cobarde" como quitarse la vida, ni tampoco debía saberse que sufría de una enfermedad que lo llevó a cometer aquel acto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El dinero fue suficiente para callar para siempre a los únicos —fuera de la familia— que podían hablar y, por instrucciones severas de su madre, Tony tuvo mucho cuidado de no contarle la verdad a su amigo Rhodey cuando éste viajó a acompañarlo en el sepelio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarvis tuvo que explicarle toda la historia a Tony del porqué de la decisión de su padre luego de que Tony investigará acerca de la enfermedad que había escuchado, y entonces tuvo sentido toda la charla que tuvieron antes de morir. Howard no quería que nadie lo viera débil, no quería que nadie le tuviera pena, no quería padecer los estragos de la esclerosis múltiple que le había sido detectada a sus 42 años. Pero Jarvis jamás supo que esa conversación entre padre e hijo existió, pues Tony nunca le contó los detalles de lo que habían hablado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizás de habérselo contado el mayordomo habría hablado con él, y le había explicado lo incorrecto de aquellos planteamientos, pero eso no sucedió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>María murió tan solo tres meses después que su esposo, en un accidente automovilístico. El día anterior ella averió los frenos de su auto y aceleró en plena carretera. Jarvis se encargó de que también de que también fuera descrito como accidente. Tony nunca supo las razones de Maria, ella casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera para castigarlo o regañarlo como hacia Howard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizá fue que Maria si llegó a enamorarse de Howard, pese a lo que se habían prometido el uno al otro el día en que se conocieron. De todas formas nunca dijo nada, y ni siquiera pensó en Tony cuando tomó su decisión.</em>
</p><p>0...............................................</p><p>Thor terminó de hablar con la joven de recepción mientras ponía el gafete alrededor del cuello, caminó hasta el ascensor, apretó el botón del último piso y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran. Revisó su reloj viendo que iban a ser casi las siete y que llegaba ligeramente retrasado de la hora que habían pautado.</p><p>Al salir al último piso se encontró con que la secretaria de Tony, la cual parecía estar organizando todo para marcharse. Ella le dedicó una pequeña pero cortés sonrisa antes de indicarle que siguiera adelante.</p><p>Como había aprendido hacía mucho no tocó la puerta y simplemente entró, encontrándose a su amigo concentrado en unos papeles sobre su escritorio mientras fumaba. La oficina completa olía a cigarrillo, como si no se hubiese dado el tiempo de ambientarla en un largo rato. El genio levantó la cabeza cuando sintió entrar a su abogado y le indicó que se sentara con un movimiento de su mano.</p><p>— ¿Sabes que eso terminará matándote?— Preguntó mientras se sentaba. —Últimamente pareces una chimenea.</p><p>Tony volvió a hacer otra seña con la mano, esta vez quitándole importancia al asunto, pero decidió apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero.</p><p>—Lamento la tardanza, no pude deshacerme de un compromiso que tenía.</p><p>—No es problema grandote, me sorprende incluso que hayas sacado de tu tiempo cuando llamé anoche. Me habías dicho que esta semana estaba siendo caótica para ti.</p><p>—Dijiste que debíamos hablar de algo urgente, le dije a otra persona que lo vería un poco más tarde.</p><p>Stark asintió y con un rápido movimiento puso todos los papeles que tenía a un lado. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás en la silla y rebuscó en un cajón de su escritorio sacando una carpeta negra, la cual extendió hacia al otro mientras hablaba pausado.</p><p>—Necesito que hagas un nuevo arreglo.</p><p>Thor se imaginó de qué arreglos estaría hablando Tony, y cuando empezó a leer los documentos vio que tenía razón: se trataba de modificar su testamento nuevamente. Algo bastante extraño considerando que hacía poco lo había hecho, pero no demasiado si recordaba que se trataba de Tony. El problema, o la verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando comenzó a leer una cláusula que no esperaba en lo absoluto. El ceño de Thor se frunció a consecuencia de su lectura, y al acabar de leer sus ojos azules se alzaron acusativos para clavarse en Stark, buscando respuestas.</p><p>— ¿Tony qué significa esto?</p><p>Tony sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pues había previsto aquella misma reacción.</p><p>—Solo hazlo Odinson, es sencillo. Ya lo has hecho antes.</p><p>Él sabía que la reacción de Thor no sería muy buena, si bien el rubio podía llegar a ser ingenuo en algunas ocasiones, no era para nada estúpido. Deseó en ese momento no haber apagado su cigarrillo, pues la necesidad que sentía de fumar era bastante grande. Thor se puso firme, tirando los papeles sobre el escritorio de forma desordenada y cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Stark, no soy idiota, dime por qué quieres que haga esto.</p><p>—Thor, por favor. Solo hazlo ¿si?</p><p>—No Stark, no lo voy a hacer hasta que no me digas la maldita razón de por que quieres poner a Steve Rogers en tu testamento.</p><p>La voz de Odinson se escuchaba desafiante, molesta. Tony se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no fuera extraño.</p><p>—Thor, solo hazlo. No es extraño que alguien ponga a su pareja en su testamento.</p><p>Odinson dejó escapar una risa sarcástica, como si no creyera lo que Tony estaba diciendo. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio de caoba, enojándose al sentir que Tony se burlaba de su inteligencia.</p><p>—Lo dices como si le estuvieses dejando un auto o un par de joyas de oro. ¡Le estás dejando parte de tu empresa! ¡Le estás repartiendo acciones! ¡Maldita sea! Le estás dejando tu casa también.</p><p>El abogado había golpeado el escritorio con ambas manos sin proponérselo, y había regresado a su posición inicial en la silla, con los brazos cruzados a la espera de la respuesta. El genio hizo silencio un par de segundos, pensando que aquello sí se escuchaba extraño si se decía en voz alta. Pero mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo en pro de no demostrar que Thor tenía razón.</p><p>—Repito, no es extraño que....</p><p>—Maldición, ¡lo conoces hace unos meses!</p><p>—No me está coaccionando si es lo que insinúas. —se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no permitir que ofendiera a Steve. —El ni siquiera sabe de esto.</p><p>—No es lo que insinuó. —Replicó Thor con un tono de voz inusitadamente serio, tanto, que encendió las alarmas del millonario. — No es lo que insinuó por que se que no eres un hombre tan fácil de engañar y menos después de lo que sucedió; pero también sé que hay cosas que no haces tan a la ligera. Y esta es una de ellas.</p><p>—Thor...</p><p>—Me has hecho cambiar tu testamento varias veces, pensé que era solo por tu forma de ser, no es la primera vez que cambias de idea. Pero siempre es una repartición entre Rhodey, Pepper y yo, aunque te he dicho mil veces que no la quiero.</p><p>—Te lo mereces.</p><p>—Déjame hablar Stark—dijo agrio —De la nada aceptas la petición de Pepper de tener un ayudante y de ceder algunos proyectos a Bruce, y es algo que de por sí me hizo sospechar que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. En menos de un año te desapareciste varias veces, mucho más de lo usual. Estas actuando extraño, de una forma que ni siquiera yo puedo explicar. Y ahora cuando por fin vuelves a estar en una relación después de lo de Str...</p><p>—No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia.—replicó amargo, sintiendo como la furia subía por su ser al escuchar el comienzo del nombre de aquel hombre de su pasado. — Sabes que no quiero escuchar ese nombre.</p><p>Thor asintió a modo de disculpa, sabiendo que Tony odiaba aquella mención. Volvió a hablar, un poco más calmado debido a la interrupción.</p><p>—Ni siquiera a ese idiota lo pusiste en tu testamento, ¿Por qué quieres que ponga a Steve Rogers entre los beneficiados? ¿Qué ganas con eso cuando puedes darle todo lo que desee? ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando no sabes si estarán juntos el próximo año? —Hizo una pausa y pareció continuar la conversación en su cabeza, pero luego negó para sí mismo y prosiguió —Tú no eres tan impulsivo ni tan complaciente con las opiniones de Pepper o Rhodey cuando intentan ayudarte.</p><p>—Por favor Odinson...</p><p>—¡Ningún por favor, Stark!— Thor se levantó de la silla, incapaz de permanecer sentado por más tiempo sabiendo que sus dudas tomaban más fuerza cada vez que Stark solo suplicaba en vez de intentar explicarse. —No voy a hacer ni una maldita mierda hasta que no me digas que está sucediendo. Hay algo malo, hay algo muy malo en todo esto y antes de ser tu abogado yo era tu amigo, así que dime lo que está sucediendo antes de que vaya con Pepper y le pregunte yo mismo.</p><p>Tony había visto pocas veces a Thor tan enojado como en ese momento, y sabía que lo mejor seria calmarlo con una media verdad antes de que fuera con Pepper y empeorara las cosas. Si él llegaba a comentarle cualquier cosa seguramente su plan se arruinaría.</p><p>— Te contaré pero... tienes que guardarme el secreto.</p><p>Thor pareció calmarse ligeramente, pero no volvió a sentarse y parecía que no lo haría hasta que Tony no hablara, dispuesto a salir de forma inmediata por la puerta para buscar respuestas si no las obtenía del millonario.</p><p>—Tengo una enfermedad, padezco esclerosis múltiple.</p><p>—Deja de bromear.</p><p>—Ojalá fuera una broma.</p><p>La seriedad en la voz y rostro de Stark, más el hecho de que no continuaba la conversación le hicieron entender a Thor que aquella era la verdad. Volvió a sentarse con expresión desconcertada, analizando la noticia recibida.</p><p>—¿Esclerosis múltiple?</p><p>—Ya me lo han confirmado dos médicos, entre ellos mi médico de confianza. Mis ausencias repentinas han sido los viajes a hospitales por los exámenes y... el comienzo de unas crisis.</p><p>El silencio entre ellos perduró unos segundos, hasta que la revelación llegó al abogado como un golpe seco.</p><p>—Estás arreglando tu testamento por si mueres. —Murmuró Thor para sí mismo, exclamando, no preguntando. Luego frunció el ceño cuando cayó en cuenta —Pero tú no te morirás de eso. Hay tratamiento.</p><p>Tony apretó los puños por debajo del escritorio. El sabía muy bien que solo había tratamiento, pero no cura. Permaneció calmado y sonrió ligeramente.</p><p>—Lo se, pero quiero estar preparado.</p><p>—¿Llevas el tratamiento?</p><p>Odinson levantó una ceja, expectante a la respuesta.</p><p>—Eso no es...</p><p>—Te estoy preguntando si llevas el tratamiento, Tony. —Volvió a hablar más intimidante.</p><p>—Sí lo llevo—mintió con vehemencia. —Me cuesta, pero sigo las indicaciones médicas al pie de la letra.</p><p>—Entonces no hay razón para que quieras hacer esto tan pronto, a menos que...</p><p>—No pienses más, grandote. —Agitó una mano quitándole peso al asunto; no podía permitir que Thor siguiera indagando más allá o descubrirá cosas que no necesitaba. -- Es solo algo que quiero hacer. Digamos que tengo miedo a que empeore o yo que sé; solo sé que no quiero preocuparme de tener que arreglar nada en mi lecho de muerte o estando en una cama de hospital. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y Steve es... se que es el indicado. Ayúdame por favor, es solo para estar más tranquilo. Y te lo suplico, no se lo digas a nadie.</p><p>Thor se recargó en la silla frotándose la cara, nunca se imaginó escuchar que uno de sus mejores amigos tendría una enfermedad degenerativa como aquella. No se podía ni imaginar como debía sentirse Tony. Luego se dio cuenta de algo.</p><p>—Tony, se que es tu vida, pero debes de contar esto, no es un peso que debas llevar solo. Pepper y Rhodey se preocupan por ti, y Loki te mataría si supiera que le ocultas algo tan importante que compromete tu salud. Se te haría más ligera la carga si tienes personas que te ayuden. —Hizo una pausa, recordando las palabras de Steve—Y si dices que Steve es el indicado él también debería de saber, esas no son cosas que se le ocultan a la pareja.</p><p>Stark volvió a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, intentando hacerle entender al abogado que todo estaba bajo control. Sí, quizás Steve fuera el indicado, pero no para alguien como él.</p><p>—Lo contaré, de veras, solo quiero esperar a que Pepper y Rhodey se casen y vuelvan de su luna de miel. Se como son, no quiero arruinarles su momento feliz. Si se enteraran de lo que está sucediendo, cancelarían todo y no habría forma de hacerlos cambiar de opinión.</p><p>Thor miró los papeles que había dejado sobre el escritorio y los tomó con lentitud. Entendía el punto de Stark en esa parte y terminó aceptando hacer los cambios deseados en el testamento. Aunque había algo que para él no se sentía del todo correcto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capitulo 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 23</b>
</p><p>El sábado llegó por fin y con él un día hermoso, cálido y perfecto.</p><p>La boda fue esplendorosa, incluso más de lo que Pepper quería, pero menos de lo que Rhodey había deseado para celebrar que el amor de su vida le había dicho que sí. Se casaron por la iglesia, y Steve se sintió ligeramente incómodo cuando entró en ella, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, como si en lugar de asistir a una boda debería estar visitando el templo para confesar sus pecados.</p><p>La traidora de su amiga había preferido quedarse un banco más atrás con Banner, y él se había sentado junto a Thor y Loki en uno de los bancos principales, desde donde podía ver a Tony de pie junto a Rhodey, orgulloso de ser su padrino. Se fijó que aunque era innegable el orgullo que demostraba por ser el padrino, sus ojos —pues obviamente no llevaba gafas oscuras— tenían un aire más melancólico que feliz. Melancólicos, por no decir tristes. Era algo que se veía muy poco, pero los ojos de Tony siempre atraían a Steve, como si quisieran contarle los secretos de la vida misma, y a él se le hacía imposible no notarlo.</p><p>Pepper, como buena novia, llevaba unos minutos de elegante retraso, poniendo más nervioso a Rhodes, quien ya desde un inicio se veía ansioso.</p><p>Sus nervios por sentirse observado por la divinidad volvieron cuando posó sus ojos en Tony y tuvo ganas de besarlo. Se reprendió mentalmente, diciéndose a sí mismo que en algún momento debía dejar de culparse por algo que no hacía mal, o qué por lo menos ya varios le habían dicho que no hacía mal. Sentía celos de Thor y Loki a su lado, los cuales se veían tan tranquilos y relajados, siendo que también eran como él. Pero el recuerdo de su madre insultandole no le dejaba quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que estaba mal.</p><p>La canción nupcial sonó, indicando que la novia por fin había llegado, y Steve se giró al igual que los demás para verla entrar en un hermoso vestido con corte de sirena y un velo adornando su cabeza. Nadie podía negar que Pepper se veía hermosa.</p><p>Durante toda la ceremonia no pudo evitar solo fijarse en Tony, y se preguntó si algún día podría casarse con él, dejando escapar una sonrisa boba en el proceso. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, diciéndose a sí mismo que era muy prematuro para su relación pensar en algo como eso y, que aunque tuviese años con Tony, nunca sucedería.</p><p>Después del "acepto" los asistentes fueron llevados a donde sería la recepción, una casa grande con un jardín trasero casi tan amplísimo rodeado de hermosas flores y una fuente en el medio. Todo estaba tan elegantemente decorado que a más de uno le causó impresión. Nadie podía negar que Loki se había esmerado en la decoración de la boda.</p><p>Pepper se había quitado el velo, y se mantenía ocupada junto a Rhodey tomándose fotos con cada invitado. Tony se mantenía con ellos —de todas formas ellos mismos no le dejaban alejarse demasiado— y desde su posición Steve sonreía viendo la amistad que tenían. Él se había sentado en una mesa con una copa en una mano, veía en una mesa a Banner hablando de algo mientras gesticulaba con las manos, y a Romanoff observándole con atención y riendo de vez en cuando. Al parecer las cosas iban bien entre ellos dos, por lo que prefería dejarles espacio.</p><p>Recorrió con su vista rápidamente el lugar, más allá de a los amigos de Tony —incluyendo a Thor y Loki— no conocía a nadie más, ni siquiera recordaba haberlos visto por la empresa, por lo que no le era muy fácil iniciar conversación con nadie.</p><p>Detuvo su vista un segundo en Loki, ya lo había visto anteriormente llevando maquillaje, pero siempre era algo que le llamara la atención. De las pocas veces que había visto a Laufeysson siempre le había agradado la felicidad que se le veía y la confianza que demostraba. Se preguntaba cómo le haría frente a personas con el pensamiento de Bucky o de la misma Sarah, ¿Como le hacía frente a las posibles críticas? Steve añoraba ser tan confiado como lo era él, sentirse más libre. No necesariamente para usar maquillaje, pero por lo menos para ser capaz de sostener la mano de la persona que quería.</p><p>Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se había fijado que Tony se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa coqueta y una copa en sus manos.</p><p>—¿Me extrañaste?</p><p>Tony pareció querer darle un beso a Steve, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por estar en público, recordando la aprehensión del otro. El rubio lo notó, y mordió sus labios pensando nuevamente en que añoraba ser más valiente.</p><p>—¿No deberías estar tomándote fotos con los novios?</p><p>—Me he tomado las suficientes para que hagan un álbum solo conmigo.—Suspiró mientras le daba un trago a su copa mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a Steve. — Además, vi que nuestros amigos la están pasando bien y te han dejado solo.</p><p>—No sería la primera vez.</p><p>Tony le miró por un segundo y Rogers se sintió extraño ante aquella mirada. No, sintió que la mirada de Tony se veía extraña, diferente, melancólica nuevamente. El genio le sonrió y revisando que nadie le escuchara, dijo en voz baja.</p><p>—Te quiero mucho, Steve.</p><p>El nombrado estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero vio a Pepper aproximándose hacia ellos con el ramo en las manos, y detenerse justo a un lado de Tony. La mujer lucia radiante y sonriente, como si no estuviera cansada de llevar aquellos finos tacones y de estar atendiendo a tantas personas.</p><p>—Tony, Rhodey quiere una foto de solo chicos. —se acomodó un mechón de pelo rebelde que caía en su cara y le dijo a Tony que debía apresurarse. —Ya le avisé a Thor, corre o Loki te ahorcará por estar dando vueltas.</p><p>Tony se levantó murmurando algo relacionado a demasiadas fotos en un solo día y le dedicó otra sonrisa a Steve antes de irse.</p><p>Él siguió el trayecto del otro con la mirada, preguntándose por qué sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, hasta que se percató que Pepper seguía a su lado y lo veía de forma extraña.</p><p>—¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto ?</p><p>Steve asintió extrañandose ante aquella petición. Desde que ella se enteró de su relación y le amenazó en la cocina su actitud había sido ligeramente arisca. No le trataba mal, pero tampoco conversaba con él más allá de lo estrictamente obligatorio por el trabajo. Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a seguirla y Pepper le hizo una seña para que caminaran hasta el interior de la estancia, diciéndole que era algo privado. La estancia estaba vacía a excepción de los meseros que iban y venían, pues todos los invitados permanecían en el jardín, y ella entró a una de las habitaciones dejándolo pasar antes de cerrar la puerta. Por la cantidad de atuendos e instrumentos de maquillaje era notorio que había usado aquella habitación para cambiarse para la boda.</p><p>Por un momento Steve temió que se tratara de otra amenaza, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella habló.</p><p>—Debo disculparme.</p><p>Ella había suspirado al decir esas palabras y caminó hasta un sillón sin respaldo para sentarse en él, acomodando su vestido. Su rostro era serio y sus manos estaban cruzadas por sobre sus piernas, y fijó su vista en un punto de la habitación, sin mirarlo.</p><p>—No entiendo...</p><p>—Por lo que te dije en la casa de Tony, insinué que eras un cazafortunas.</p><p>Steve recordó el incidente, pensando que sus palabras habían insinuado exactamente eso. Se encogió de hombros y se apoyó de la pared que había tras él, decidiendo que para él no había sido la gran cosa.</p><p>—No me molesta, estabas preocupada por tu amigo. Eso es algo que respeto.</p><p>Era lo mismo que Sharon y Natasha habían hecho con Tony cuando lo conocieron, solo que de forma diferente; y lo mismo que él hacía con los novios de Romanoff. Ella tampoco hizo más nada después de lo que le dijo, y siempre recordaba la mención de que ya Stark había sufrido, por lo que había tomado aquello como las palabras de una amiga preocupada.</p><p>Nunca quiso preguntarle a Tony acerca de ese tema, creía que todavía no tenía la confianza suficiente para hablarlo, y Tony tampoco le había hecho ninguna mención, así que suponía que era algo que no debía tocar.</p><p>Pepper asintió sin mirarlo, e hizo una mueca antes de seguir. Parecía luchar por saber qué decir, y a él le pareció extraño ver a la elocuente mujer de esa forma.</p><p>—Me enteré de lo que sucedió con tu madre y...</p><p>—¿Tony te lo dijo?</p><p>Se asombró al pensar que Tony le había contado aquello siendo que él le había pedido que guardara el secreto; se enderezó, sintiéndose dolido por un momento, pero ella negó, sintiéndose la más tonta sobre la tierra.</p><p>—Es que pensaba que tenías malas intenciones hacia él y... contraté un detective para que te vigilara.</p><p>Aquello resolvía la sensación de sentirse perseguido.</p><p>No iba a negar que eso sí le dolió, se sintió ofendido de que ella recurriera a eso pero, antes de poder quejarse, Potts —pues mantuvo su apellido de soltera — volvió a hablar y esta vez con voz rota.</p><p>—No quería que volviera a sufrir, no quería que lo volvieran a romper como lo hicieron. Necesitaba estar segura de que no eras una mala persona, que no eras un mal tipo que iba a burlarse de él.</p><p>Steve detuvo el reclamo que subía por su garganta cuando escuchó esas palabras. Él solo podía ver el semblante de Pepper, pues ella aún no le miraba, pero se notaba que estaba sufriendo recordando lo que sea que hubiese sucedido.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>—Él tenía pareja, Stephen Strange, un doctor reconocido.</p><p>Hizo una pausa pero Steve no habló. Pepper parecía estar luchando consigo misma buscando las palabras que quería expresar, o buscando su voz para poder expresarlas.</p><p>—Te traje aquí para contarte esto por qué te lo debo y mereces saberlo. Por mi culpa ese hombre lastimó a Tony, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso volviera a suceder.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?</p><p>—Cuando yo me uní a la amistad de Tony y Rhodey, —dijo después de un largo suspiro—Rhodes me contó que siempre verificaba las parejas de Tony, pues en la universidad hubo una chica que quería dinero e iba a chantajearlo con unas fotos privadas. Desde entonces yo también ayudaba a cuidarlo; él es un genio, pero quizás muy ingenuo en ese sentido. — Pepper hizo otra pausa, parecía rebuscar entre sus recuerdos —Un día obligué a Tony a ir a un evento de neurociencia, pues la compañía lo auspiciaba, y le presenté a un doctor que era reconocido por sus investigaciones en el campo y con el que queríamos trabajar en algún futuro.</p><p>—Stephen Strange...—dijo, recordando el nombre que había mencionado.</p><p>—Exacto. Yo los presente. Se hicieron amigos, muy buenos amigos, y Tony parecía estar feliz con aquello. Los años pasaron y cinco años después... nos enteramos de que ellos habían sido pareja casi en el instante en que se conocieron.</p><p>La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Steve al escuchar aquello. ¿Se habían ocultado por cinco años incluso de sus amigos? Se le hacía extraño pensar en aquello sabiendo como era Tony con Rhodey y Pepper.</p><p>»Strange le obligó a mantener el silencio. Yo se que eso es algo difícil, que no deseaba ser juzgado por sus preferencias pero lo amenazó...</p><p>—¿Amenazó a Tony?</p><p>—Al principio lo amenazaba con terminar la relación si alguien se enteraba, luego lo engañó diciéndole que algún día se casarían, incluso tenían sortijas de compromiso que usaban escondidas. Se que se amaban mucho, demasiado, pues calculando el tiempo en el que su relación inició Tony se veía feliz. Yo nunca sospeché nada. Él salía con una modelo ocasional para mantener su fachada de playboy y a Stephen lo invitaba a comer con nosotros, como si nada estuviese sucediendo.</p><p>»Incluso yo... yo llegué a decirle cómicamente que debería pensar en relacionarse más con Stephen, que me parecía un excelente tipo, todo eso sin saber lo que ya ellos tenían, sin saber que indirectamente estaba dando a Tony razones para soportar a ese estupido.</p><p>Pepper miró sus uñas durante unos segundos, y Steve se dio cuenta que se trataba de alguna forma de calmarse o dejar de pensar un poco en lo que estaba diciendo. Se dio cuenta que quizás hacia eso porque le tocaba decirle la peor parte de la historia.</p><p>—¿Qué le hizo Strange?</p><p>Preguntó con temor de lo que podría escuchar. Pepper apretó los labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea, preparándose para decir lo que parecía más doloroso.</p><p>—Lo engañó todo ese tiempo, incluso estaba casado y tenía un hijo.</p><p>Steve abrió la boca, pero la cerró casi de inmediato sin saber exactamente qué decir. Aquella no era la noticia más fácil de escuchar.</p><p>—¿Lo engañó durante todo ese tiempo?</p><p>—Podrá ser reconocido en el ámbito de la neurociencia, pero él no era una celebridad como Tony, por lo que su vida privada se mantenía de esa forma, más el hecho de que nunca se me ocurrió necesario investigarlo, para mí él era perfecto. —Se notaba que aquello lo había dicho con rabia para con ella misma y, aunque era algo que le seguía molestando, Steve pudo entender por que ella contrató al detective privado. —Tony lo supo al tercer año de su relación, según me contó. Stephen le dijo que era solo una tapadera. ¿Qué tan miserable eres para traer a un niño al mundo solo para que no te juzguen, o decir que es solo una tapadera? ¿Qué tan hijo de puta debes de ser para enamorar a alguien sin contarle que tienes familia? No sé cómo Tony aceptó seguir con él, ¡Dios! Debía estar muy enamorado, ¡Debía estar ciego de amor! pero lo cierto es que siguieron por unos dos años más. ¿Sabes lo que es soportar tantos años de mentira y manipulación?</p><p>—No podría haberme imaginado algo así. —tuvo que apoyarse nuevamente de la pared al escuchar aquello. No se imaginaba a Tony, a su Tony, aguantando esa situación. Para él Stark siempre fue un hombre fuerte, no creía que permitiera algo así. Sintió una ligera punzada de celos al darse cuenta que, como decía Pepper, debió haber amado mucho a Stephen Strange — El me dijo que tuvo una relación con otro hombre, pero lo ocultó para no ser juzgado, yo entendí que era mutuo.</p><p>Ella negó ante esas palabras, pareciendo ofendida ante la sola mención de la palabra <em>mutuo</em>.</p><p>—No puede ser mutuo si una de las dos partes está coaccionada. Supimos la verdad por qué tuvieron una discusión en la casa de Tony, una muy fuerte, y Rhodey y yo los encontramos por qué habíamos quedado en ir a la casa de Tony.</p><p>—¿Por qué fue la discusión?</p><p>—Tony estaba cansado de estar en las sombras o de que Strange seguía visitando a su familia y al parecer no le había contado nada.</p><p><em>"Había convertido a Stark en su amante"</em> pensó Steve, y notó que Pepper tenía mucho cuidado de no usar esa palabra.</p><p>» Llegamos justo en el momento exacto para escuchar a Strange decir que no lo amaba tanto como para pasar por aquello, y le gritó que sólo estaba con él para obtener favores y ampliar sus relaciones a través de Tony viéndose ante el público como<em> su amigo</em>. Le devolvió la sortija de compromiso y ahí nos dimos cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. No le das una sortija de promesa a alguien si no estás dispuesto a luchar por esa persona.</p><p>Para Steve aquello le dio sentido a la conversación que tuvo con Tony el día que Pepper los descubrió. El hecho de decirle que quería que sus amigos supieran de su relación le hizo feliz por lo que había sucedido con aquel Strange.</p><p>»Rhodey casi mata a Stephen, nunca lo vi tan enojado. —Pepper cambió su posición y se giró para verlo, —Sabemos toda la historia por qué Tony nos la contó. Estaba desecho y yo también me rompí. Era mi hermano a quien le habían roto el corazón, y de la manera más ruin y cobarde. No lloró ni una lágrima, parecía en estado de trance, parecía un zombi. Y lo peor de todo es que el bastardo al parecer lo extraña, hace un año que lo llama para hablar con él.</p><p>Eso a Steve no le sintió bien. ¿Para qué querría Strange hablar con Tony? ¿Y Tony quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir? Pepper le había dicho que ellos se habían amado, y mucho, que él fue feliz al principio y, considerando que fue Stephen quien rompió todo, ¿habría alguna oportunidad de que Tony lo perdonará o quisiera volver con él?</p><p>—¿Y de qué quiere hablar ? —preguntó con cautela.</p><p>—Creo que quiere ser perdonado, al parecer lo extraña y se arrepiente ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no le dejó hablar demasiado antes de mandarlo al diablo y Tony simplemente no toma llamadas que no conoce por si acaso es él.</p><p>Eso no lo hizo sentir del todo mejor, pero prefirió no decir más nada. Ella bajó la vista sintiéndose culpable por todo al tener que repetir la historia. Steve dudó, pero se le acercó y se agachó a su nivel, colocando una sonrisa ligera.</p><p>—Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa Pepper, nadie puede prever cómo actuará otra persona.</p><p>—Fue mi culpa por que yo los uní. Yo los presenté y animé a Tony para que estuviera con él. Para mí era una buena amistad que podrían formar. Yo siempre vi a Stephen como una buena influencia, pensé que lo ayudaría a dejar de fumar, a comer mejor y ser más responsable, era doctor después de todo. —Una risa triste brotó de sus labios, al igual que una solitaria lágrima que ella no pudo detener. — Soy la responsable de influir en que Tony se fijará en él, lo siento así. Por eso contraté el investigador y dudé de ti. Pero tu te enfrentaste a tu familia y amigos por estar con él, y Strange no pudo enfrentarse ni a sí mismo.</p><p>Ella cerró los ojos, quedándose un minuto en silencio tratando de ahuyentar cualquier llanto. Steve también se mantuvo callado mientras se erguía, pensando acerca de todo lo que había escuchado. Pasado el minuto ella se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo, limpiando rápidamente cualquier rastro de la lágrima que se le había escapado y asegurándose de que su maquillaje estuviese perfecto. Recompuso su vestido por haberse sentado en el mueble y se volvió a ver a Steve con una sonrisa sincera.</p><p>—Tony tenía más de quince años sin presentarnos a alguien como su pareja oficial, Strange, ya sabes, nunca supimos la verdad. Y después de él no hubo nadie que llegara a tanto.</p><p>—¿Por eso la sorpresa de todos cuando lo dijo?</p><p>Pepper no contestó, pero Steve no necesitaba su contestación para saber la respuesta. Ella se acercó a la puerta, lista para volver a su fiesta.</p><p>—Cuídalo mientras no estemos. Se que solo nos vamos unas dos semanas, pero él puede ser un niño cuando se lo propone.</p><p>Steve asintió y le tendió el brazo para salir junto a ella de la habitación. Cuidaría a Tony aún si ella no se lo pidiera. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capitulo 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Capítulo 24</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Si hacía el recuento de su vida estaba bastante seguro de que podría definirla como una mierda. Había cosas que su memoria había olvidado o borrado directamente, pero el peso de sus años solía volver a él a través de recuerdos cada vez que se iba a dormir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A los 10 años conoció el mayor abuso físico de su vida por parte de su padre, a los 14 tuvo su primera relación sexual —no deseada— con la prostituta que trabajaba para su progenitor. A los quince años Tony ya se había graduado de la escuela, y a su celebración solo asistió Jarvis . A los 18 se graduó de la universidad, ya para entonces sus padres habían muerto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era parte activa de Industrias Stark desde los trece y considerado una de las mentes más brillantes desde los diez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tenía 17 cuando murieron sus padres y tuvo que llevar el peso de la empresa al cumplir 18.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su vida se arregló por momentos al conocer a Rhodey a los 15 y a Pepper a sus 22; pero volvió a ser miserable a los 25 años, cuando sufrió la pérdida que más dolió en su ser: Jarvis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su mayordomo murió por vejez, o quizás por cansancio de la vida. Aquella muerte no fue cubierta por los medios como las muertes de sus padres, ni tampoco fue descrita en los periódicos como “la pérdida de un gran hombre”, como hicieron con Howard, pues el mundo no estaba interesado en la muerte de un viejo de la servidumbre. Pero, para el último de los Stark, fue la pérdida de un padre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquella vez no hubo un esplendoroso cortejo fúnebre, ni personas importantes fueron a darle el pésame, a su lado tan solo estuvieron Rhodey y Pepper, quienes tenían una idea de la importancia de Jarvis en su vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese mismo día, y contra las indicaciones de su amigo, Tony empezó a fumar. Sentía que la vida le daba de a poco y le quitaba de a mucho, y se sintió tan desesperado, que rompió todo a su paso una vez llegó a su casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus amigos estuvieron con él en todo momento, y quizás fue por eso que aquel día no hubo otro muerto; aunque ellos nunca supieron eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquella pérdida terminó por estructurar lo que él era, pues en Tony se había creado una dualidad de pensamientos, pues había crecido con dos formas de ver el mundo, con dos formas de ver la vida. Cada vez que Howard le prohibía algo con severidad, Jarvis le explicaba con paciencia y cariño —en secreto, claro está— que las cosas de las que hablaba su padre no eran malas, solo diferentes. Howard le gritó que la homosexualidad era mala, Jarvis le dijo que amor era amor. Howard lo golpeó cuando pensó que le gustaban las ropas de mujer, Jarvis le dijo que usar vestidos no era malo. Howard le dijo que jamás tuviese amigos, que un hombre solo puede confiar en sí mismo. Jarvis le enseñó el valor de confiar en las demás personas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al final terminó temiendo probar la ropa de mujer, aceptando sus gustos por los hombres, entendiendo que la amistad era importante pero… que la vida no era nada si los demás no te veían hacia arriba. Quizás era mitad y mitad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue por eso que a sus 42 años —por coincidencia, exactitud o casualidad del destino— recibió el diagnóstico de esclerosis múltiple, justo igual que su padre. Necesitaban más pruebas para establecer qué tipo de patrón tenía, pero más de un médico se lo confirmó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El día que se enteró de su enfermedad regresó a su casa y le pidió a su I.A toda la información que pudiera reunir sobre la enfermedad, incluyendo videos de personas que la sufrían; hacía muchos años que había estudiado acerca de ella — el día de la muerte de su padre—, y quería refrescar su memoria. Su cabeza se llenó con información de dolores, incapacidades, dificultades y, entre todo, se llenó con imágenes de sillas de rueda y dificultades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se enojó mucho, con la vida, con su padre, con él mismo. Tony casi destrozó su taller arrojando todo lo que llegaba a su alcance. Pero, cuando su enojo mermó pensó las cosas; y a su mente llegaron las palabras que Howard Stark le dijo el día que se quitó la vida. Lo pensó mucho, la decisión a la que llegó no la tomó a la ligera, pero aunado a aquellos recuerdos, también se sumó su presente. No tenía dudas de que sus amigos lo apoyarán con aquello si les contaba, pero él no quería destruirles la vida a ellos también, sentía que ya con la suya era suficiente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y, fue por eso que tomó su decisión. Pero tenía cosas que hacer primero y, fue ese mismo día, donde escribió la lista con tres acápites en ella.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thor se frotó los ojos con frustración cuando el mal presentimiento que cargaba desde su última reunión con Tony aumentó. Había cedido a arreglar el testamento, sí, pero eso no significaba que había tomado como verdaderas todas las palabras del genio.</p><p>Tuvo suerte de encontrarse a Hope aquel día mismo cuando iba saliendo de la oficina esperando el ascensor para irse y, puesto que habían hablado un par de veces antes —por lo que a la chica no se le hacía extraño el hablar con el abogado de Tony— intentó sacar un poco de información.</p><p>—Estuve hablando con Tony  sobre doctores y eso, —intentaba lucir desinteresado, no quería que la secretaria hablara con Tony acerca de lo que él le iba a pedir. —Necesito ir al hospital pero no confío mucho en los doctores.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra bien?</p><p>—Sí, es solo rutina, ya sabes. Él me recomendó que fuera con su médico de cabecera pero no tiene su número, ¿Puedes creerlo? Me dijo que eras tú quien manejaba eso.</p><p>Pym suspiró asintiendo, sabiendo que su jefe perdería hasta la dirección de su casa si ella no la anotaba. No se le hizo raro que Thor le preguntara por aquello, no era la primera vez que ella tenía que darle algún dato al abogado. Además sabía de la familiaridad de ambos.</p><p>—Puedo enviarle el nombre y el número de su despacho.</p><p>—Te lo agradecería bastante.</p><p>Al día siguiente, viernes, Pym le envió los datos del doctor de Tony. Habló con la secretaria del doctor Reed, quien le dijo que el hombre estaba de vacaciones y que por el momento había otro doctor reemplazándolo pero, cuando Thor le dijo que era de parte de Stark —y que se trataba de una urgencia— esta le dio el correo electrónico, pues era la forma en que Reed Richards contestara. Odinson le escribió esa noche desde el correo que tenía de Industrias Stark, por lo que el Dr. Richards no sospecharía. Se hizo pasar por Pepper, pues el nombre del correo era de la institución y no personal, e hizo parecer como si preguntara acerca de la siguiente cita de Tony, pues a este se le había olvidado.</p><p>Después de enviar el correo solo le restó esperar por la respuesta, pero la espera se le hizo eterna.</p><p>Pasó todo el viernes y el sábado, y para cuando llegó la hora de la boda, Thor estuvo todo el tiempo inquieto, sin dejar de pensar en lo que sospechaba, pero se esforzó en mantenerse tranquilo y optó por no decirle a nadie hasta saber si sus pensamientos eran paranoia o algo más.</p><p>Durante la ceremonia veía a Tony tan sonriente junto a los novios que llegó a pensar que quizás estaba exagerando y nada malo estaba ocurriendo. Tony estaba enfermo, sí, pero estaba en tratamiento y diría la verdad muy pronto para buscar el apoyo de todos. Su relación con Steve era sana y solo quería asegurarse de que nada le faltara al rubio aún cuando a él le quedaban muchos años por vivir. Eso era lo que Thor repetía una y otra vez, pero no llegaba a convencerse del todo.</p><p>Se sentó junto a Steve en la iglesia, viéndolo de reojo. Si sus ojos no mentían él se notaba muy enamorado de Tony, había hecho incluso lo que Stephen no, y prometía ser la persona perfecta para el genio. ¿Por qué entonces todo aquello le resultaba extraño? ¿Por qué la llegada de Steve para él resultaba tan insólita?</p><p>Intentó concentrarse al escuchar la marcha nupcial y ver a su amiga entrar vestida de blanco y, por un momento, el acto le supuso una buena distracción. Pero al llegar al lugar de la celebración volvió a sentirse inquieto, como si necesitara resolver algo importante, como si necesitara detener algo.</p><p>Thor se mantuvo atento a los movimientos de Tony, pero se veía tan normal a sus ojos que por poco llegaba a pensar que él mismo había perdido la razón. Fue en alguna parte muy entrada la noche, dónde estaba él junto a Tony y Pepper sentados en una mesa, viendo a Steve hablar con Romanoff y Banner y a Loki y Rhodey hablar con alguien que Odinson realmente no conocía, que sus sospechas volvieron a aumentar cuando Stark dijo:</p><p>—Estaré unos días fuera.</p><p>Al parecer había surgido un <em>imprevisto</em> de índole <em>personal</em> que debía de arreglar, y estaría dos semanas ausente a partir del domingo; también mencionó algo acerca del orfanato, pero no concretó nada con sus palabras. Pepper quiso protestar de que dejaría la empresa sola, pero Tony le repitió que se quedaban personas muy eficientes a cargo, y que su ausencia por un par de días no haría la diferencia. Ella calló, pues había prometido no hablar de trabajo desde que se casará hasta el día que regresara de su luna de miel, pero a Thor aquello le pareció un mal presagio.</p><p>—¿Steve irá contigo? —preguntó el abogado.</p><p>Tony mantuvo su sonrisa mientras negaba, como si no hubiese nada de malo en que de repente necesitara ausentarse solo por dos semanas, o por lo menos era algo que Thor no veía con buenos ojos.</p><p>—Fue algo que surgió de imprevisto, se lo diré más tarde.</p><p>Thor asintió sin despegarle los ojos de encima, necesitaba la respuesta de Reed Richards con urgencia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>El domingo, después de la boda, la sensación de que algo terrible iba a suceder no lo abandonó, sino más bien que se intensificó. Se despertó muy temprano aquella mañana, a pesar de que la boda había terminado a altas horas de la madrugada y de que no había dormido nada. Se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a Loki, que seguía profundamente dormido ajeno a la situación, y caminó hasta la sala para buscar en internet información sobre la EM.</p><p>Conocía la enfermedad a grandes rasgos, pero quiso enfocar su búsqueda hasta en los mínimos detalles que pudiese encontrar en internet. Leyó documentos sobre las causas, los signos y síntomas, buscó ensayos acerca de los diferentes tipos y, aún con miedo, revisó información acerca de algunos cambios psicológicos que podía manifestar. Estuvo tan concentrado en su lectura, que no despegó sus ojos de la laptop hasta que la voz de su pareja le hizo mirarlo; eran casi las tres de la tarde en ese momento. Cerró la computadora cuando lo vio acercarse y, recordando lo que le había prometido a Tony, le dijo que solo estaba revisando unos correos del trabajo.</p><p>Fue poco después de que dieran las ocho que la notificación de un correo electrónico apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono. Thor vio que el remitente era el Dr Reed Richards, quien le había escrito un mensaje de siete párrafos. Después de leer el primero, donde Reed se disculpaba por la tardanza en su respuesta y culpaba a la mala conexión del lugar en donde estaba, sus ojos se deslizaron por las palabras de aquel mensaje, sin poder creerlo. Lo que más captó su atención fue la línea que rezaba “El señor Stark necesita iniciar sus chequeos y agendar una cita lo más pronto posible para establecer la forma de proceder con la enfermedad.”</p><p>Thor se sentó en su cama con la vista fija en la pantalla del celular, releyendo aquella línea. Tony le había mentido, no estaba en revisión, ni bajo observación médica ni nada. Eso no era para nada bueno y ese gigantesco detalle, más todos los demás, provocaban que su mal presentimiento se convirtiera en una imagen sólida en su cabeza.</p><p>Rápidamente marcó el número de Tony, pero fue enviado al buzón de voz casi de inmediato. El genio les había dicho que necesitaba resolver unos asuntos, pero lo dudaba, les había dicho que estaría en un hotel, pero tampoco lo creía.</p><p>Después de marcarle a Tony unas tres veces, sin éxito, buscó el número de Pepper entre sus contactos y marcó, recordando que ellos tomarían un avión a esa hora para llegar de día a su destino, y esperó que aún no se hubiesen subido al avión. Tragó cuando la mujer le contestó al otro lado del teléfono.</p><p>—Pepper.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Thor?</em>
</p><p><em>—</em>Sé que estás en el aeropuerto…</p><p>
  <em>—Está bien, nuestro vuelo sale en media hora ¿Necesitas algo?</em>
</p><p>La voz de ella sonaba feliz y relajada, e incluso parecía que Rhodey le estuviera diciendo algo. Recordó el deseo de Tony de no arruinarles su luna de miel, pero era algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.</p><p>—Necesito que me digas en qué hotel se encuentra Tony.</p><p>Aunque no la veía sabía que aquella petición —y su tono claramente alterado— le habían hecho fruncir el ceño.</p><p><em>—¿Sucede algo?—</em>preguntó, y su tono ya no se escuchaba relajado <em>— ¿Por qué no le marcas a su celular?</em></p><p>—Lo tiene apagado Pepper, es urgente.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué sucede?</em>
</p><p>La palabra "urgente" claramente la había alarmado, no quería romper la promesa a Tony de guardar silencio, pero en aquel momento era algo imposible y Potts no haría nada hasta enterarse de lo que parecía suceder. Thor en ese momento se percató que Loki había entrado a la habitación sin que lo sintiera,—por qué había elevado el tono al hablar por teléfono — y lo veía extrañado. Se notaba que había escuchado lo que le pedía a Pepper y, en ese justo momento, tendría que decir la verdad a ambos.</p><p>—Le diagnosticaron una enfermedad degenerativa, Pepper. —dijo, y obtuvo un jadeo de parte de la pelirroja y los ojos abiertos de Loki. — Ahora me acabo de enterar de que no ha estado llevando el tratamiento como me dijo y creo que va a hacer una locura. Su médico dice que ni siquiera ha ido por algún chequeo, cambió su maldito testamento y… se que algo malo está sucediendo.</p><p>No tuvo que esperar ni un segundo para escucharla decir</p><p><em>—Llamaré yo misma al hotel</em>.</p><p>En el corto intervalo en el que esperó que Pepper le volviera a marcar después de llamar al hotel, tuvo que explicarle a Laufeysson lo poco que sabía y, que si no lo había contado antes, había sido por qué Tony le obligó a guardar el secreto y por qué él no quería alarmar a nadie si resultaba solo su paranoia.</p><p>No esperaron mucho antes de recibir la llamada esperada, pero está vez era Rhodey quien le marcaba. La voz del hombre se escuchaba preocupada, Thor supuso que había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Pepper.</p><p>—Nunca hizo una reservación en ningún hotel. Pepper está llamando a Peter, pues se supone que parte de lo que resolvería tenía que ver con el orfanato, pero el chico dice que Stark no habló con él en ningún momento.</p><p>Thor sabía que aquello confirmaba todo lo que estaba pensando.</p><p>—Dame el numero de Rogers, —demandó, pensando en una última esperanza —Quizás esté con él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve se sentó en el sillón de Natasha mientras esperaba que ella regresara de la cocina con algunos bocadillos. Había decidido quedarse en su casa después de la boda, después de todo Tony le dijo que tendría planes y Natasha se había emborrachado demasiado como para dejarla sola. Por lo menos, a esa hora ya su amiga estaba consciente aunque ligeramente resacada. Encendió el televisor con la confianza que tenía en la casa de su amiga y, cuando ella volvió cargando una bandeja, no se resistió a hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Entonces hay progresos con Banner?</p><p>—Eso parece— admitió con una sonrisa, tendiéndole a Steve una un vaso de jugo, no queriendo oler alcohol por mucho tiempo —Iremos al cine el martes en la noche.</p><p>—Sabes que él es… delicado con el contacto físico. ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo intentarás siquiera darle un beso ?</p><p>—Ya verás Steve, nadie se resiste al encanto Romanoff.</p><p>Steve no dijo nada más y alcanzó el plato de comida china que Natasha había puesto sobre la mesita. Comieron en relativo silencio, viendo un programa donde los participantes jugaban adivinando las palabras para ganar un premio.</p><p>Eran alrededor de las ocho y cuarenta de la noche y no había gran cosa que ver en la televisión. Aunque en verdad le estaba prestando poca atención a la pantalla y su mente divagaba más en lo que hacía Tony. Le había marcado un par de veces pero no contestó, pero pensó que seguramente estaría ocupado con lo que le había surgido de improviso.</p><p>—Oye, ¿Me estás escuchando?</p><p>La voz de su amiga le sacó de su ensueño, Natasha lo miraba con una ceja levantada, y se notaba que le estaba hablando desde hacía un rato.</p><p>—Me desconecté por un momento. ¿Qué decías?</p><p>—Pregunté que cómo estás llevando lo de Sarah.</p><p>Fijó la vista en su plato un segundo y se encogió de hombros. Lo estaba llevando mal, muy mal, pero no quería que Natasha se preocupara por eso.</p><p>—¿Has hablado con ella ?</p><p>—Ella me llamó, me pidió que te convenciera de que…</p><p>—¿De que deje de ser gay?</p><p>Natasha no contestó, pero su silencio dio la respuesta.</p><p>—Estoy segura de que algún día ella entenderá.</p><p>Steve también esperaba que ese día llegara, tanto para su madre como para Bucky, pero por el momento intentaría estar lo más feliz que pudiese. Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y al ver la pantalla, se dio cuenta que no reconocía el número. Abrió la llamada llevando al aparato a su oreja y una voz conocida se escuchó al otro lado.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Steve? Dios mío contestó. Es Thor Odinson, Pepper me dio tu número.</em>
</p><p>Se enderezó en el asiento cuando escuchó la voz notoriamente agitada del abogado de Tony. Además parecía estar con alguien más.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo malo ?</p><p>
  <em>—¿Tony está contigo?</em>
</p><p>—No, él está en un hotel en Los Angeles.</p><p>
  <em>—¡No, no! ¡No está con él, le mintió también!</em>
</p><p>Rogers confirmó que el abogado le estaba hablando a alguien más. <em>¿Le mintió a él también?</em> ¿Qué significaba eso? Un mal presentimiento lo embargó, dándose cuenta que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. Se levantó del sofá con cara de angustia, y no pudo responderle a Natasha quien le hacía señas para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—¿Qué está sucediendo?</p><p>
  <em>—Tengo un mal presentimiento Steve. Tony nunca hizo reservación en ese hotel. ¡Nos mintió a todos! Sé que Tony va a hacer algo malo. Está enfermo y no quiere que nadie lo sepa. ¡Creo que va a cometer una locura! Vamos a su casa en este momento y Rhodey y Pepper salieron van saliendo del aeropuerto para allá pero...</em>
</p><p>Steve no necesitó escuchar nada más antes de colgar la llamada, guardar su celular en el bolsillo y salir corriendo del departamento de Natasha sin siquiera decirle nada.</p><p>—¡Steve!</p><p>Escuchó el grito de su amiga detrás suyo, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a dar ninguna explicación. Ni siquiera él había entendido bien aquella explicación, y lo único que pudo captar es que Tony estaba en peligro. Encendió su moto tan rápido como pudo y aceleró apenas respetando las señales de tránsito; ni siquiera se colocó su casco. Tenía suerte de que el departamento de Romanoff estaba un poco más cerca de la casa de Tony que el suyo propio, pero aun así sentía que estaba demasiado lejos.</p><p>En todo lo que podía pensar era en Thor diciendo que Tony estaba enfermo. ¿Enfermo de qué? ¿Cáncer? ¿Era acaso por fumar o era otra enfermedad? Y la palabra <em>suicidarse</em> se clavaba tan profundo en él que le costaba respirar. No la había mencionado en la conversación pero era algo casi inevitable de pensar en la forma en la que habló. <em>Cometer una locura, </em>eso era lo que había dicho Odinson, y rogaba que aquello fuera una tremenda equivocación.</p><p>Su Tony podía morir. Su Tony podría quitarse la vida. Su Tony estaba sufriendo y él no se dio cuenta. Steve sentía que su corazón palpitaba de forma tan acelerada que apenas podía respirar bien. La sola imagen de Tony estando en peligro le hacía temblar y apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar cuando llegó frente a la puerta del millonario, y rogó al cielo seguir teniendo acceso a la casa.</p><p>—¡Viernes, es Steve Rogers, déjame entrar!</p><p>Steve no recordó el cambio de "identidad" de las I.A pero, de todas formas, Jarvis reconoció los permisos que tenía el hombre en su base de datos y aceptó su acceso abriendo la puerta. Aceleró con su motocicleta para atravesar el terreno que lo separaba hasta la puerta principal. La apagó rápidamente sin molestarse en estacionarse, y el ruido de su corazón desbocándose no le permitió escuchar el golpe seco de su moto contra el suelo. La puerta principal se abrió sola sin necesidad de que el volviera a pedir acceso para entrar, y Steve se topó de lleno con la penumbra que envolvía la casa.</p><p>—Tony, ¿Dónde está Tony?</p><p>—El señor Stark está en el baño de su recamara. Debe darse prisa, no se encuentra bien.</p><p>Sintió como un frio pesado le recorría la espalda ante las palabras del androide, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos rogando por que no fuera demasiado tarde para lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.</p><p>No necesitó, ni se preocupó, en encender las luces, pues conocía muy bien el camino hacia la habitación de Stark. La puerta de la alcoba estaba entornada y en penumbras al igual que el resto de la casa. Solo una pequeña luz se filtraba a través del resquicio de la puerta, dando la única señal de que había alguien dentro. Corrió hacia el baño sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblando de miedo, y un grito desgarrador que clamaba el nombre de Tony se abrió paso a través de su garganta cuando lo vio tendido en la bañera repleta de agua teñida de sangre.</p><p>Marcó el número de emergencias tan rápido como lo sacaba de aquella bañera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unas horas antes ese día.</b>
</p><p>Tony encendió el último cigarrillo de aquella cajetilla y colocó el encendedor sobre su mesita de noche. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa del mismo color; dudó en si debía ponerse una corbata, pero al final desistió pensando que sería demasiado.</p><p>Estaba sentado en su cama, observando la foto que le habían tomado junto a Jarvis el día de su graduación y sonreía viendo que pese a los esfuerzos del mayordomo, su corbata había quedado torcida.</p><p>—Es una buena foto, Jarvs ¿No crees?</p><p><em>—Así es señor,</em>—contestó su I.A—<em> yo siempre he sido muy fotogénico.</em></p><p>Tony sintió su corazón oprimirse pensando que le habría gustado tener más fotos junto a Jarvis, y no las pocas que tenía.</p><p>Dejó la foto sobre la cama junto con una carta que había escrito. Al principio había pensado que una carta de despedida era demasiado rudimentario y que habría sido mejor grabar un video diciendo unas palabras, pero al final no lograba decir nada cuando encendía la cámara, y optó por el papel y el lápiz. Sus ojos se posaron en aquellas líneas escritas con su puño y letra, volviendo a releerlas:</p><p>
  <em>Querido cualquier persona que encuentre está carta primero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En mi es extraño escribir, más bien me disgusta, pero no sabía de alguna otra forma de dejarles unas palabras. No quiero sonar muy cursi, jamás me ha gustado serlo, y no creo empezar ahora que mi vida terminará pronto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo quiero que entiendan que nada de esto es culpa de ustedes, solo mía, del destino, de la vida o que se yo, pero no de ninguno de ustedes. Thor tiene mi testamento, quiero que se cumpla al pie de la letra y, en lo preferente, hagan parecer que mi muerte fue un accidente, no es tan difícil pagar para eso, de todas formas al momento que encuentren mi cuerpo estaré lo suficientemente muerto para que ni siquiera tengan que revisarme, eso sería un plus. Lamento dejarlos de esta forma pero, como quizás ya estén enterados, me diagnosticaron esclerosis múltiple, y no podría soportar todo lo que eso conlleva, no soy tan fuerte ni tan valiente para verme a mi mismo en silla de ruedas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No soy una persona de muchas palabras, y quiero que entiendan que está carta va para todos, pues todo lo que habría necesitado decirles ya lo he hecho, pero hay dos personas a quién necesito expresarles algo. Pepper, mi querida Pepper, eres la mejor amiga que pude tener en mi vida, yo nunca te culpe de nada (sabes a lo que me refiero), ni lo haría nunca, pues sé que me cuidas mucho mejor que yo mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Steve, lo siento. No fue mi intención que lo nuestro surgiera así, cuando te contraté solo quería a alguien que llenara el vacío de mi puesto cuando yo no estuviera junto con Bruce, y así nadie tendría que ocuparse de buscarme un reemplazo. Pero, sorpresivamente, lograste mucho más que eso. No me extenderé mucho, pues como dije al principio no me gusta lo cursi, solo quiero darte las gracias por hacer algo que no esperé que hicieras: hacerme feliz. Te dejé algunas cosas que por esa gran hazaña que hiciste te pertenecen, y disculpa si el estar conmigo te causó problemas, solo espero que lo que hay en el testamento te sirva para que me perdones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se despide de ustedes, el gran A.S.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Al terminar de releer su carta vio su reloj y se fijó en que eran casi las nueve de la noche: la hora que tanto había planificado.</p><p>Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Steve en aquel momento, si estaría riendo o viendo televisión. Quizás estaría con alguno de sus amigos o sencillamente tomando un baño, y tuvo ganas de haber estado en una situación diferente para haberse podido quedar con él sin arruinarle la vida.</p><p>Dio una calada al cigarrillo mientras abría el cajón de su mesita de noche para extraer un sobre; dentro había dos anillos atados por una cadena de oro: eran los anillos que le había dado Jarvis el día de su graduación.</p><p>—Nunca pude dárselos a nadie. —susurró mientras se ponía la cadena alrededor del cuello. —Te dije que nunca podría.</p><p>Después tomó el anillo de compromiso que reposaba en una cajita recubierta de terciopelo, el que le había dado Stephen Strange como promesa de que en verdad lo amaba, y sonrió amargamente ante el recuerdo. Era increíble como el anillo que le regaló Stephen costaba quizás cinco veces más que los que Jarvis le regaló, pero para él no valían lo mismo, para él los de Jarvis eran infinitamente más preciados.</p><p>Tiró el anillo de Stephen en la papelera a un lado de su cama, deshaciéndose por fin de aquella joya, y se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes.</p><p>— Jarvis</p><p>
  <em>—¿Si, Joven?</em>
</p><p>—¿Sabes? aunque estuve con Strange tanto tiempo nunca sentí correcto darle tus anillos. Llegamos a hablar de un compromiso en algún momento, cuando yo pensé que en verdad me quería, y en verdad pensé que era el indicado pero… algo me retuvo.</p><p>
  <em>—Quizás dentro de usted sabía que él no era el indicado. Siempre has sido un hombre inteligente después de todo.</em>
</p><p>—Supongo, cuando él fue quien me dio el anillo me alegré por que para mí era un símbolo de que me quería y, por que no tenía que desprenderme de los tuyos. ¿No es un poco patético?</p><p>
  <em>—Ni un poco, joven Tony.</em>
</p><p>Tony bufó, sabiendo que Jarvis siempre lo apoyaba, aunque fuera una voz robótica. Volvió su vista a la Tablet a un lado suyo en la cama. Acababa de revisar toda la configuración de Jarvis, y estaba totalmente seguro de tener todo preparado. Su I.A. tenía programado todo un mes de mensajes para sus amigos y Steve, además tenía su voz lista para reproducirse en mensajes de voz e incluso en llamadas, por lo que no sospecharían de su desaparición sino hasta después de que Rhodey y Pepper volvieran de su luna de miel. Solo le había dicho a Jarvis que no dejara entrar ninguna llamada o mensaje por lo que quedara de la tarde y se activará al día siguiente, no quería saber de nadie en aquel momento. Pero, de todas formas, pensaba que nadie se preguntaría dónde estaba debido a la excusa que les había dado.</p><p>Tomó impulso cuando el reloj marcó las nueve en punto y terminó de apagar la colilla en el suelo de su habitación, se levantó de la cama con destino al baño. La tina ya estaba llena de agua.</p><p>—Jarvis, ¿Puedes poner algo de música ?</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cuál prefiere señor ?</em>
</p><p>Tony pensó por un momento, pero luego desistió de la música y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Creo que prefiero el silencio. Antes de irme, recuerda que tú nuevo dueño será Steve Rogers, hazle caso en todo. Ah y, cuando esté dentro, no intentes convencerme de que no lo haga ni llames a emergencias.</p><p>Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la cuchilla que había guardado. Se metió en la tina cuidando de no rebosar agua y se recostó fijando su vista en el techo. Cerró los ojos un momento cuando sintió que su resolución vacilaba y se obligó a pensar en la silla de ruedas, los temblores, la ceguera y la inutilidad que llegaría en el futuro.</p><p>Él no sería el mismo. Sus amigos tendrían que cuidarlo. Steve perdería su vida cuidando de él o, en caso contrario, rompería con él por no poder llevar esa vida. Y Tony no se sentía capaz de soportar ninguna de esas dos opciones.</p><p>No quería ser una carga, ni para él mismo ni para nadie.</p><p>Tomó la cuchilla entre sus dedos y la acercó a su muñeca, luego a la otra. No sintió tanto dolor como imaginó en un principio. Quizás su sufrimiento interno anestesiaba el externo.</p><p>Se dejó estar en el agua, olvidándose de que el agua a su alrededor se teñía, y pensó que, si volviera a nacer, haría muchas cosas diferentes.</p><p>No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás unos pocos minutos, cuando comenzó a sentir una mezcla entre cansancio y somnolencia. El cuerpo se le hizo pesado dentro de la bañera y, si no fuera por qué estaba mareado, podría jurar que había escuchado ruido en el piso de abajo.</p><p>El sueño se hizo inmenso y cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de imaginarse a Steve. En su mente aquella imagen era tan real que podía escucharlo gritar su nombre, y sentía sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo. Una presión en sus labios le hizo recordar los besos de Steve y se preguntó si de aquello se trataba la entrada al cielo. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capitulo 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 25</b>
</p><p>El silencio de aquella habitación de hospital era sólo interrumpido por el bep intermitente de la máquina que monitoreaba los signos vitales de Tony y por los sollozos amortiguados de Pepper. </p><p>Potts sollozaba silenciosamente sobre el hombro de Loki, ambos sentados en el sofá de aquella habitación. A pesar de que también contaban con dos sillones, estos estaban vacíos, pues Rhodey se había levantado un rato antes, incapaz de mantenerse sentado por más tiempo, y se posicionó junto a la ventana de la habitación para ver la vista sin verla realmente. Thor estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sintiéndose culpable sin merecerlo por lo que pudo haber sucedido si hubiese esperado más tiempo.</p><p>Y Steve estaba junto a Tony, sujetando su mano.</p><p>Rhodey le había alcanzado una silla para que se sentara, aunque él habría podido mantenerse a un lado de la cama del genio de pie toda la vida si era necesario. Era un puesto que le pertenecía, nadie lo pondría en duda, y menos cuando por su rápido accionar es que Tony seguía con vida, pues fue Steve fue quien lo encontró en la bañera y quien llamó a emergencias, los demás llegaron al hospital cuando los doctores estaban intentando que Tony no muriera por la pérdida de sangre.</p><p>—Se salvó por muy poco— les dijo el médico que lo atendió en emergencias. Su rostro serio y su voz suavizada para dar aquellas palabras. —Lo mantendremos bajo observación, por ahora está muy débil y necesita descansar.</p><p>Lamentablemente no solo había sido la perdida de sangre, sino que Stark no estaba comiendo debidamente tampoco; eso provocaba que se encontrara mas débil aun. Llevaban varias horas en aquella habitación y ninguno estaba dispuesto a irse hasta no ver a Tony despertar. Odinson les había contado todo lo que sabía y como había llegado a la conclusión que le hizo llamar a Pepper. Fue notorio para todo el mundo que mientras hablaba se culpaba por no haber actuado antes, por no haber compartido su curiosidad con nadie o por no haber presionado un poco más al genio hasta obtener respuestas. Rhodey, quien era el que mantenía la mayor compostura de todos aunque se podía ver que estaba desecho, intentó hacerle entender que aquello no era culpa de nadie.</p><p>Era cierto, no era culpa de nadie, aunque todos se culparan de no haberse dado cuenta antes.</p><p>Steve mismo creía haber visto <em>señales </em>sin darse cuenta de lo que eran; incluso hasta el <em>te quiero </em>que le dijo durante la boda le sonaba a una despedida de la que debió haberse percatado. Casi dos horas después de todo, cuando ya Tony estaba en la habitación privada y él se había puesto a su lado, por un momento se sintió... fuera de lugar, casi como si no debiera estar ahí. En ese momento Pepper y Rhodey habían decidido ir a la casa de Tony luego de saber que estaba fuera de peligro, fueron rápido, pero Pepper supo que podía tener la respuesta que necesitaban. Si bien Jarvis era la nueva I.A y ahora el nuevo dueño era Steve, por la configuración de Viernes sabía que ambos amigos del genio tenían acceso a la casa, por lo que pudieron entrar sin problemas. Pepper se asombró del cambio de voz, y Rhodes tomó un momento antes de reconocer la nueva voz. Consiguieron tanto la carta como la nota dejadas en la cama y eso, más la foto abandonada, fue bastante.</p><p>No pudieron evitar que se les aguaran los ojos al ver que uno de los deseos había sido verlos casarse. No era algo fácil de saber.</p><p>Cuando ellos volvieron, sin saberlo calmaron un poco el sentimiento de Steve de no merecer estar al lado de Stark, pues uno de ellos, ni se fijó bien cuál, le tendió una camisa para que se cambiara la que tenía, pues estaba cubierto con sangre del genio. También le habían entregado la carta para que la leyera, pues consideraron que gran parte del contenido era sobre él y, después de todo, ellos sabían que él era la pareja de Tony.</p><p>Steve pudo leer la carta cuando ellos regresaron al hospital, él no se había movido ni un segundo, y ni siquiera contestaba las llamadas que seguramente serían de Natasha preocupada por como había salido de su casa. Apretó los labios mientras leía las líneas escritas por Tony y él <em>"darte las gracias por hacer algo que no esperé que hicieras: hacerme feliz" l</em>e hizo temblar y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana.</p><p>La carta, más la confesión de Thor acerca de lo que Tony le había dejado lo abrumó. Él no quería el dinero de Stark, nunca fue algo que le interesará en lo absoluto, y sintió unas horribles ganas de gritarle al genio, aunque estuviese inconsciente sobre la cama de hospital, que lo último que deseaba de él era su dinero.</p><p>Pero se contuvo de gritar, en cualquier momento él despertaría y Steve se encargaría de hacérselo entender.</p><p>.....................................</p><p>Tony sintió que salía de la bruma en la que había caído luego de meterse en la bañera. No sabía donde estaba, tan solo escuchaba un sonido molesto que se asemejaba a un bep, unos murmullos y unos hipidos, como si alguien estuviera llorando.</p><p>De pronto recordó lo que había sucedido ¿Acaso estaban llorando por él? ¿Era su funeral? ¿Pero si estaba muerto cómo era posible que escuchara algo? De repente el murmullo comenzó a tomar más forma en sus oídos, y fue comprendiendo que las voces que estaba escuchando las conocía bien. Supuso que si escuchaba voces conocidas no podría estar muerto, a menos que después de morir hubiese alguna especie de salita de espera desde donde pudiese ver su funeral y, quizás, le pasaran el recuento de su vida.</p><p>A su alrededor todo estaba negro y se sentía cansado. Quizás se movió, pues escuchó que una voz a su lado dijo: <em>despertaste</em>, muy suavemente, y tanto los murmullos como el hipido cesaron casi de inmediato, dejando solamente el molesto beep.</p><p>Tony reconoció la voz que había hablado, era de Steve, y pronto también fue consciente de la presión que sentía en su mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si la vida se le fuese en esa simple acción, y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la iluminación de la blanca habitación.</p><p>Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue el hermoso rostro de Steve, que le veía con una mezcla de dolor y felicidad en partes iguales. Agradecía que la cama estuviese ligeramente inclinada, pues no necesitó levantar la cabeza —ni podía —para ver a Thor parado en la puerta, con sus ojos fijos en él. Tony no pudo ver, o quizás la bruma que aún le rodeaba no le dejó ver, la culpa que se reflejaba en el rostro del abogado. Volvió su vista en dirección a Steve sin mover la cabeza, y logró ver tras él a Pepper y Loki que se habían puesto de pie; detrás de ellos también vislumbró a Rhodey. Todos los veían sin emitir palabras, temiendo quizás decir algo inapropiado, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo demasiadas cosas que decir.</p><p>Por un momento sintió un <em>deja vu </em>con la vez que casi lo secuestran y despertó en una cama de hospital tras el fracaso de aquello con una leve contusión. La habitación quizás era la misma, decorada de la misma forma para verse elegante y disimular que estaba en un hospital, y la preocupación en el rostro de sus amigos también era la misma, solo que en aquella ocasión era por una causa diferente, y Steve se encontraba a su lado.</p><p>Tony intentó hablar, pero sintió su garganta seca al intentarlo y apenas emitió un sonido; sus labios también estaban secos, pues los sintió al pasar su lengua por ellos. Steve vio la acción y le alcanzó un vaso de agua entendiendo lo que sucedía. Tony sintió que su mente se despejaba un poco más después del agua, y el peso de lo que había hecho, más el hecho de que había fracasado y era claro que todos lo sabían, lo abrumó.</p><p>¿Por qué?</p><p>—Necesito... hablar con... Steve.</p><p>Su voz salió rasposa y débil, pero todos entendieron lo que había dicho. Pepper pareció reacia a dejar la habitación, no por qué no quisiera dejarlo solo con Steve, sino por qué no quería dejar a su amigo, pero la mano de Rhodey en su espalda le indicó que lo correcto era darles un momento, por lo menos Tony no había pedido que lo dejaran solo.</p><p>Pronto en aquella habitación de hospital solo quedaban ellos dos , y Rogers sabía que debía dejar al otro hablar. Steve tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza en aquel momento, quería reprocharle lo que había hecho, el que no confiara en él o sus amigos para apoyarlo, que se atreviera a decir que sería una carga o que creyera que él quería su dinero. Pero cayó cuando Tony abrió la boca y, aún con dificultad, preguntó:</p><p>—¿Tú fuiste quién... me salvó?</p><p>Recordaba haber estado "soñando" con Steve en la bañera, pero ahora le parecía algo más que un simple sueño. Steve asintió y vio atentamente como Tony apretaba los ojos antes de volver a hablar:</p><p>»¿Por qué?</p><p>Dos palabras, Tony solo había utilizado dos palabras y la voz rota, y Rogers sintió que su pecho era apretado y estrujado por una mano invisible dispuesta a sacar todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones.</p><p>—¿Qué dices?—preguntó dudoso.</p><p>—¿Por qué me salvaste? Debiste... debiste haberme dejado, quizás ellos no habrían llegado a tiempo... como tú.</p><p>Había tenido la ligera y ridícula esperanza de que al despertar Tony tuviese una idea diferente, pero no, había sido muy estúpido al pensar aquello. Ahora se encontraba sentado junto a una cama de hospital al lado de la persona que amaba, mientras esta le preguntaba por qué no le había dejado morir. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse ante eso? ¿Había alguna forma correcta de sentirse ante aquella situación de todas formas?</p><p>Steve aferró entre sus puños las sábanas que cubrían al genio, incapaz de materializar en palabras todo lo que deseaba decirle. O, por lo menos, incapaz de poner en orden todo aquello.</p><p>—Tony...</p><p>—Te habrías quedado con...</p><p>—¡Nada, no quiero nada! —le interrumpió, incapaz de escuchar lo que estuvo a punto de decir. —Lo único que quiero es a ti.</p><p>Él se puso de pie sin soportar mucho más tiempo permanecer sentado; para ese momento Tony ya había abierto los ojos y se encontraba mirándole.</p><p>—Habrías vivido bien.</p><p>—¿Cómo?¿ Sin ti?</p><p>—Te habrías recuperado en unas semanas, podrías haber encontrado a alguien, quizás a otro hombre, o a alguna buena mujer que te diera los hijos que una vez dijiste que querías.</p><p><em>¡¿En unas semanas?! ¿Él cree que mi dolor por su partida solo duraría unas semanas? </em>pensó apretando los labios, conteniendo el enojo que esa absurda suposición provocaba en él.</p><p>—No quiero a ninguna mujer, ni deseo a otro hombre que no seas tú. No quiero ni un centavo tuyo, te devolveré la casa y, sobre todo, no quiero ni una sola de tus acciones. Lo único que deseo es que entiendas que tú todavía tienes mucha vida para ser feliz, y para que la vivas a mi lado si aun me quieres.</p><p>Tony hizo una mueca con la boca y Steve se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el llanto. Nunca se imaginó ver al genio tan desvalido, tan indefenso y vulnerable; y quiso acercarse para abrazarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si el otro aceptaría el acercamiento.</p><p>—Ya sabes lo que tengo ¿cierto?</p><p>—Si Tony, lo sé... —dijo, pero luego se corrigió, —lo sabemos. Leímos tu carta y todo lo que dices. No se mucho al respecto de la enfermedad, pero Thor nos estuvo explicando, al parecer él estuvo investigando y dice que no siempre se necesita una silla de ruedas, que la enfermedad es muy variable, podrías no necesitarla nunca.</p><p>Tony se rio, un sonido amargo y dolido a oídos del rubio.</p><p>—Podría necesitarla en unos tres o cuatro años.</p><p>—O en 20 años, es algo muy variable.</p><p>—Mi suerte no es tan buena Rogers.</p><p>—No lo sabes.</p><p>Tony apretó ligeramente los labios al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su suerte era mala, muy mala, y Steve no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a eso.</p><p>—A mi padre le diagnosticaron la misma enfermedad, —comenzó a decir con voz calma, casi en un susurro— ¿Sabes cuál es el por ciento de probabilidad de que un padre y un hijo padezcan de esclerosis múltiple? Solo un puto 2 por ciento. Es algo bastante bajo, y aun así yo fui agraciado —Tony hizo una pausa y vio la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del rubio, aunque sabía que lo que iba a decir le sorprendería aún más. — El se dio un tiro al día siguiente de enterarse de la enfermedad.</p><p>Steve se congeló momentáneamente, incapaz de procesar aquello de forma rápida.</p><p>—¿No murió de un infarto?</p><p>Negó rememorando el testamento de su padre y las palabras de Jarvis y María. Lo que le estaba diciendo a Steve no lo sabía nadie, y era extraño decir la verdad a alguien después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>—Eso fue lo que se le dijo a la prensa, con buen dinero los médicos y abogados hacen lo que sea. ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?—se detuvo al volver a sentir las molestias de su garganta. Tomó otro poco de agua con dificultad y pudo volver a hablar. —¿Sabes por qué mi padre se dio un tiro? Porque no quería verse débil. El siempre me enseñó que una persona vive de lo que deja en la tierra, del nombre que hace, del legado que forma. Se dio un tiro porque no quería que las personas pasaran de idolatrar su persona a tenerle pena. No quería pasar de ser un dios a un triste hombre incapacitado en silla de ruedas.</p><p>Por un momento Steve se congeló, era como si Tony le estuviese explicando con la sencillez de quien habla del tiempo acerca de como él y su padre estaban destinados a quitarse la vida todo por mantener... su imagen.</p><p>—Tu no tienes que pensar en eso. —Comenzó a dar ligeros pasos a través de la habitación, queriendo encontrar una forma de hacerle entender a Tony.— Tú no tienes que pensar igual que él o seguir sus pasos. No es cierto nada de lo que te dijo...</p><p>Steve iba a decir algo más, pero Tony le interrumpió y le hizo detenerse cuando levantó una mano.</p><p>—Al principio pensé que lo hacía solo por eso, no te mentiré; pero después me di cuenta que también lo hacía por mi, por mi y los demás.—Apretó los labios y Steve temió lo que iba a decir el genio— No quiero ser una carga...</p><p>—No serías una carga.</p><p>—Por favor, entiéndeme...</p><p>Rogers no pudo evitar que un recuerdo volviera a su mente, uno que nunca habría querido asociar. Recordó la noche en la que estuvo con Sharon unos meses atrás, donde vieron la infame película que tanto le gustaba a la rubia, y recordó las palabras exactas que habían compartido esa noche.</p><p>
  <em>—La forma en que ella lo abandona. Se supone que lo ama, ¿o no? Debió quedarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Después vuelve. —defendió Sharon mirándolo confundida— al final vuelve para apoyarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, pero ¿no debió quedarse desde un principio? Se supone que lo ama, debió apoyarlo si ya era su decisión final. Yo no dejaría a alguien que amo tan fácilmente si está pasando por una situación tan difícil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es una decisión complicada, él está hablando de terminar con su vida y ella lo ama—se estiró ligeramente en el sofá mientras buscaba las palabras para defender su punto. —Es obvio que no quiere, lo ama demasiado para que la idea de perderlo de esa forma no le resulte dolorosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Quizás, pero él no puede moverse, creo que si yo estuviera en su lugar, tampoco querría vivir así.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Supongo que es algo que no se puede juzgar a menos que no estés en esa situación— Sharon no dejaba de ver la pantalla, sintiendo las mismas emociones que cuando la vio por vez primera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>»Creo que nadie es tan fuerte como para soportar que la persona que ama quiera terminar con su vida. Sin importar el por qué. Yo realmente no sé qué haría si me pasara lo mismo con Bucky. Es una situación en donde yo no desearía estar.</em>
</p><p>Ella había tenido razón, uno no es tan fuerte para soportar que la persona que se quiere piense en terminar su vida, y él lo entendió en ese momento. Steve se mordió el labio con fuerza, controlando lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y ni cuando sintió el sabor metálico del sabor metálico de la sangre dejó de hacerlo. No era el tiempo que tenía desde que se dieron el primer beso, sino más bien desde el momento que se conocieron, aunque no lo supiera. Tal vez en ese justo momento no hubo amor, pues él no creía en el amor a primera vista, nunca lo hizo. Pero sabía que desde el momento en que los ojos de Tony Stark lo vieron existió algo entre ellos. Una conexión, una amistad, un deseo profundo.</p><p>Steve no quería perder eso, no tenía el valor, no tenía la fortaleza, no tenía el altruismo necesario.</p><p>Él quería ser egoísta.</p><p>¿Era acaso malo ser egoísta para salvar la vida del ser amado? El caso de Tony no era como el de la película, podía encontrar alguna similitud pero no, eran diferentes. O eso era lo que quería creer.</p><p>Steve se subió a la cama lentamente, quedando acostado a su lado. En silencio envolvió a Tony con un brazo, cuidando de no tocar las heridas recientes en sus muñecas, y sintió el estremecimiento del genio cuando escondió su cara en su cuello.</p><p>—No serías una carga, no para mí. —susurró contra la piel del otro — Tampoco lo serías para ninguno de los que están allá fuera. Mírame—se alejó un poco y esperó a que Tony girará el rostro para verse a los ojos. —No tienes que dejar ningún legado de oro o empresas. Tú legado, no, lo que dejas, debe ser la felicidad que diste y recibiste.</p><p>Hubo un momento en que ninguno dijo nada y Steve pensó que estaba perdiendo aquella batalla, pero Tony habló conteniendo las lágrimas.</p><p>—Eso es muy cursi Rogers—dijo, pero se notaba en su incipiente sonrisa que aquellas palabras habían dado en el blanco.</p><p>—Seré tan cursi como se necesite para que entiendas mi punto.</p><p>Tony no pudo soportar más la situación y, sorprendiendo a Steve, dejó brotar las lágrimas sin restricción de sus ojos. Steve lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para profundizar su abrazo y dejó que el genio llorará ocultando el rostro en su cuello todo lo que quisiera. Se aferró a la bata de hospital que Tony tenía puesta, manteniéndose firme para Stark en aquel momento, sin querer sucumbir a su propio llanto. Tony lloraba bajo, como si le avergonzara aquel acto, pero no rompió el abrazo, ni dejo de llorar, hasta que sintió que parte del peso que había llevado —no todo— escapaba de sus hombros.</p><p>Steve se dio cuenta que el otro era un hombre roto que se mantenía a flote sosteniendo los pedazos que lograba juntar. No podía imaginarse todo lo que tuvo que haber soportado mientras sufría en soledad, mientras planeaba abandonar todo, mientras creía que sería una carga para los demás.</p><p>Rogers lo sintió relajarse en el abrazo pero no habló, quiso esperar a que fuera Tony quien hablara cuando se sintiera seguro y capaz, y esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo si era necesario.</p><p>—¿Y si debo estar en una silla de ruedas?</p><p>Se esperó muchas cosas, pero no se esperaba que lo primero que saliera de su boca fuera aquella duda. Aunque no debió de extrañarle, en aquella pregunta se reflejaba toda la inseguridad de Stark, y Steve se alejó lo suficiente para asegurarse que Tony le viera mientras le respondía.</p><p>—Tú seguirías siendo malditamente imponente en una silla de ruedas, y yo iré detrás de ti, para asegurarme de que nadie más tenga el privilegio de conducirte a donde sea que quieras ir.</p><p>Tony reprimió el impulso de comentarle que había dicho una de las palabras obscenas que tanto detestaba, y se concentró en el sentimiento que aquella frase le generó.</p><p>—No seré el mismo, Steve.</p><p>Quería que Steve entendiera que no era algo fácil con lo que tendría que lidiar. No quería que se sintiera obligado a nada si después se arrepentía. Fue en ese justo momento que Tony entendió que había accedido a intentarlo, a...luchar por seguir viviendo.</p><p>—Siempre serás el mismo Tony, tú nunca vas a cambiar, sin importar qué.</p><p>Tony se aferró a Steve temblando.</p><p>—Tengo miedo...</p><p>—Estarás bien, yo te cuidare. Lo prometo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>No fue sino media hora después —cuando Tony había vuelto a dormir por agotamiento— que Steve salió de la habitación para dirigirse a los amigos de este. Había intentado borrar los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro, pero fue inevitable que los otros no se dieran cuenta de que había llorado. No les detalló toda la conversación que tuvo con Stark, pero tocó los puntos más importantes, y en primera instancia les contó de la verdadera muerte de Howard Stark, algo que consideró necesario.</p><p>Ninguno pudo ocultar la sorpresa y desconcierto al escuchar aquello, y menos al saber la conexión de la enfermedad de Tony con su padre. Después de un rato Steve sintió que en algún punto las miradas se posaron sobre él, no recordaba si fue por que estaban hablando de algún plan de recuperación o por que concordaron en que Tony no podría volver solo a su casa; pero era obvio que los amigos del genio no sabían hasta dónde podrían involucrarlo sin que él se sintiera incómodo con todo aquello. Por mucho que entendieran que Tony le quería, y por mucho que le hubiese dejado algo en su testamento ellos no sabían que tanto Steve aguantaría, y no era cuestión de forzarlo.</p><p>Pepper y Rodhey parecían estar dispuestos a tomar su lugar si era necesario, pues lo habían hecho antes. Pero, como Steve le dijo a Stark cuando el último tocó el tema de la silla de ruedas, el cuidar de él era un privilegio que no se lo permitiría a nadie.</p><p>—Yo iré con él, no es bueno dejarlo... —se detuvo, iba a decir "no es bueno dejarlo solo" pero entendió que eso no aliviaba las dudas de los amigos de Tony ni expresaba realmente lo que quería decir, y prefirió cambiar sus palabras— No quiero dejarlo solo.</p><p>Aquellas palabras parecieron ser las necesarias, pues el grupo dio un suspiro involuntario, y se notaba que estaban esperando que él se hubiese rehusado a aquello. Steve se preguntó si solo lo habían hecho por la situación actual o por el recuerdo de Stephen Strange, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en aquel hombre al que ni siquiera conocía.</p><p>Él sería quien cuidaría de Tony, siempre y cuando él lo quisiera.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capitulo 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 26</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tres días después.</b>
</p><p>Steve puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Tony, aunque tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse y no demostrarle que había sido chistoso, no se lo dejaría tan sencillo.</p><p>De todas formas Tony sabía que su comentario había sido bastante bueno, y se regodeó ligeramente en ello. Pronto, le hizo una seña a Steve para que se tumbara junto a él, y eso fue algo que el rubio no pudo resistir. Se subió en la cama, y se recostó abrazando el cuerpo de Tony, sintiéndose feliz. Solo estaban ellos solos en la habitación, así que podría dejarse llevar un poco.</p><p>Comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos del genio, y Stark hizo un sonido casi semejante a un ronroneo, complacido con las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Luego de un momento de silencio en donde Steve llegó a pensar que el otro se había dormido bajo sus caricias, le escuchó hablar.</p><p>—¿Cuándo me dejaran salir de aquí? —suspiró Tony—Estoy aburrido de que no me dejen comer nada dulce, la comida es ridículamente insípida.</p><p>Steve negó, sabiendo que la comida no era tan mala como se quejaba; pero, aunque no lo admitiera, se alegraba de esas quejas. Los dos primeros días que Tony pasó en el hospital la sombra de la tristeza lo embargó, y por un momento temió que se  estuviera sumiendo en alguna depresión post intento suicida. Parecía volver a recuperar su humor habitual, y sus ganas de reclamar, y suponía que eso era algo bueno.</p><p>—Ya hablamos de esto. —comentó sin detener sus caricias— el Dr.  Reed Richards vendrá hoy en la tarde, hasta entonces te quedarás aquí. Además, los dulces de Sharon son suficientes para que no te quejes por un par de días.</p><p>Tony bufó pero no pudo decir nada cuando sintió la nariz del rubio acariciar delicadamente su cuello.</p><p>Sharon y Natasha habían ido a visitarlo al hospital, incluso lograron pasar clandestinamente unos pastelillos que la rubia había horneado para llevárselos al genio. Ellas sólo habían ido con la intención de hablar con Steve, entendiendo que no sería bueno que vieran a Stark, respetando la privacidad del hombre debido a que ellas no eran precisamente sus amigas. Pero ambas se sorprendieron cuando él mismo le pidió a Steve que las hiciera entrar en la habitación cuando supo que ellas habían ido.</p><p>Tony estaba llevando las cosas... a un ritmo adecuado. El primer día casi no habló después de la charla que tuvo con Steve, pero parecía estar recuperando su humor de siempre; aunque claro, ninguno le presionaba.</p><p>Aunque Steve no iba a llegar mas lejos de las caricias que le estaba dando a Tony, se sobresaltó al sentir como la puerta se abría y ver a Pepper entrar a la habitación. La pelirroja alzó las cejas en su dirección, preguntando acerca de si les daba unos minutos a solas.</p><p>—Seria magnifico</p><p>—No será necesario.</p><p>Aunque ambos hombres hablaron al mismo tiempo, se sabía cuál era la respuesta de cada quien. Steve se levantó de la cama sin querer verse demasiado brusco y sin querer que Tony lo tomara a mal, cosa que el genio no hizo, sabiendo que Steve se estaba esforzando más de la cuenta.</p><p>De todas formas Potts parecía querer decirle algo al rubio, y no habría cumplido lo de darles unos minutos.</p><p>—Deberías tomar un respiro, —le dijo ella de la nada — te ves algo cansado. Quizás ir al jardín de abajo y sentarte en uno de los bancos, es un jardín muy bonito.</p><p>Ambos hombres la miraron luego de esas palabras, era notorio que ocultaba alguna otra intención más allá de que él tomara un respiro.</p><p>—No se si...</p><p>—No te preocupes, —ella agitó una mano, quitándole importancia al asunto, y casi lo empujó fuera de la puerta — yo me quedaré con Tony hasta que vuelvas. Créeme, el jardín es un lugar muy bonito para sentarse a tomar un poco de aire.</p><p>Tony entrecerró los ojos, pero sabiendo descifrar el rostro de Pepper —y entendiendo que tramaba algo— decidió apoyarla.</p><p>—Baja, baja, así puedes traerme una dona de la cafetería cuando vuelvas.</p><p>Steve pensó que un descanso para estirar las piernas no le sentaría nada mal, salió de la habitación asegurando que solo tardaría unos minutos, y se fue escuchando a Pepper decirle al genio que las donas estaban prohibidas hasta que saliera del hospital.</p><p>—¿Por qué le dijiste que bajara?—preguntó Tony cuando se quedaron solos.</p><p>Pepper se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, quitando alguna pelusa invisible de su falda.</p><p>—Solo digamos que hay alguien que necesita hablar con él.</p><p>...................................</p><p>Aunque estaba en un quinto piso, prefirió usar las escaleras en lugar del ascensor y de esa forma tener más oportunidad para relajarse un poco con la breve actividad física. Caminó sin prestarle demasiada atención a las personas que le rodeaban, las cuales estaban ahí por sus propias razones, teniendo sus propios problemas.</p><p>Haciéndole caso a las palabras de la pelirroja llegó hasta el jardín del hospital. Ella tenía razón, era realmente lindo, aunque no era algo de sorprenderse considerando lo costoso que era aquel sitio, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar cuánto costaba la habitación en la que estaba internado el genio.</p><p>Solo habían unas pocas personas  y la mayoría de los bancos estaban libres, así que se sentó en uno desde donde podía ver la ventana del quinto piso donde sabía estaba Tony, aunque solo pudiese ver la ventana. Su vista vagó entre las flores del lugar, y escuchó la breve risa de unas chicas que estaban sentadas a unos metros de él. De repente alcanzó a ver una pequeña mariposa de un hermoso tono azul que revoloteó cerca de él y, de haber sido conocedor del significado de los colores de las mariposas, se habría impresionado de lo asertiva que había sido.</p><p>—Steve.</p><p>El nombrado se giró al reconocer aquella voz, viendo a Bucky de pie a unos pasos de él. Se enfureció al verlo, no quería tenerlo cerca después de lo que había sucedido. Estaba casi seguro de que el hombre había ido a hacerlo sentir peor, a burlarse de él.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>Su voz era baja pero con un tono cortante, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento lo tenían suficientemente alterado como para no notar la seriedad y preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.</p><p>—Me enteré de lo que sucedió, de que Stark está hospitalizado y eso.</p><p>Calló, teniendo cuidado de no decir la causa. Sabía las razones por que había escuchado una conversación de Sharon y Natasha, ellas habían mencionado el nombre de Steve y la palabra hospital, así que se había preocupado de que su amigo estuviese lastimado. Luego, aun al darse cuenta que no era Steve, se preocupó por él, imaginando que seguramente él sentía lo mismo que sintió cuando Sharon estaba hospitalizada. Había estado vagando por los alrededores hasta que Pepper lo reconoció al llegar —ella había visto fotos de todos los amigos de Steve— y supo que podría ayudarlo a que estuvieran solos para hablar.</p><p>—¿Viniste a burlarte ?—preguntó con desprecio — ¿Acaso vienes a decirme que lo que sucedió está bien merecido para unos degenerados? Adelante, dilo, pero te advierto que no tengo tiempo para ti, así que no podré escucharte</p><p>—No... yo, no vine a eso. —Bucky se adelantó un paso más a Steve, quedando a su lado —¿Cómo estás?</p><p>Steve miró el rostro serio de Barnes, esperando que en cualquier momento se reflejara alguna burla en él.</p><p>—¿Cómo crees que puedo estar en un momento como este?—Lo miró irritado, pero intentó relajarse al notar el rostro compungido de Bucky. — En verdad no entiendo que viniste a...</p><p>—Fui un idiota. —dijo, cortando a Steve. Bucky carraspeó y tomó valentía para sentarse en la banca a un lado del rubio. Hasta ese punto Steve se dio cuenta que su amigo rehusaba su mirada y prefería fijar su vista en el suelo. —Vine a disculparme por que fui un gran idiota, quizás el mas grande de los idiotas y lo lamento demasiado, por todo: lo que hice y lo que dije.</p><p>En ese momento Barnes lo miró y Steve pudo notar sinceridad en su mirada. Lo vio morderse el labio antes de continuar.</p><p>»Se que no puedo borrar las palabras que dije, por que te lastimé con ellas y me arrepiento profundamente. Pero no, no eres un degenerado, ni nada que se le parezca, solo eres el amigo de un hombre estúpido que no pudo abrir su mente cerrada.</p><p>—Fuiste un idiota, —dijo cuando Barnes pareció callar para ver que tenia que decirle— no lo negaré. ¿Te diste cuenta así por así ?</p><p>Bucky dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia el lugar del golpe en su mejilla.</p><p>—El golpe de Natasha ayudó un poco, no lo negaré. Hay que admitir que ella tiene una buena derecha. —Se podía distinguir el golpe todavía, aunque ya no estaba ni tan amoratado ni tan hinchado como antes. Él retiró su mano, volviendo toda su atención a Steve. —Pero también he estado pensando en lo que dijeron, en todo. Hay cosas que siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero lo principal es que comprendí que sigues siendo el mismo Steve ¿no?</p><p>—Yo nunca he cambiado. —Respondió, serio, sintiéndose verdaderamente orgulloso de sí mismo por interiorizarse definitivamente que gustar de Tony no le había hecho cambiar quien era. —Yo sigo siendo el mismo.</p><p>—Lo se, ahora.</p><p>Bucky volvió a mirar hacia abajo, clavando su vista en la pequeña mariposa azul  que ahora revoloteaba a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Jugó con sus manos, inquieto, y Steve notó que estaba buscando las palabras para decir algo más.</p><p>»No te lo negaré, no es algo con lo que me sienta cómodo, ya sabes, es nuevo para mi. No es una idea que cruce por mi mente y me haga mucha gracia la de, bueno, imaginarte con un hombre. Pero entendí que es algo que no necesita agradarme, sino más bien algo que debo aceptar y entender; que tal vez con el tiempo me agrade, o no, bueno no es necesario. No se si me estoy dando a entender. —hablaba sin mirarlo pero movía las manos como en círculos como si aquel gesto le ayudará a continuar. Lucía nervioso y su dificultad era notoria, y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo de aquella forma. — Me estoy enredando en mis palabras.</p><p>—Solo suéltalo, Barnes.</p><p>El mencionado tomó una honda respiración y se giró en el banco, mirando a Steve con decisión.</p><p>—A lo que quiero llegar es, que no quiero que mi restricción a entender lo que está sucediendo me separe de mi hermano. No creo que pueda entender todo de la noche a la mañana... ni puedo prometer no sentirme...—Bucky se detuvo, iba a decir la palabra "asqueado", pero pensó que no debería decir una palabra tan fuerte en medio de una disculpa, — incómodo si los veo dando alguna muestra de afecto. —Apretó los labios cuando aquella imagen cruzó por su mente. No, no iba a sentirse nada cómodo, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara quince años de amistad. —Pero se qué podré hacerlo en algún futuro. Mientras, espero que aceptes nuevamente a este idiota como amigo, aunque no lo merezca.</p><p>Rogers lo miró por un momento, y tuvo que admitir que apreciaba aquella disculpa más que nada. Bucky estaba haciéndole frente a lo que pensaba en favor de la amistad que tenía con Steve, y se notaba que batallaba contra eso. Él mismo se vio reflejado en su amigo, cuando batalló contra sus propios sentimientos hasta lograr entender que quería estar con Stark sin importar nada. Incluso debía darle crédito por haberlo logrado en un tiempo mucho más corto que él mismo; aunque claro, eran situaciones diferentes.</p><p>—Si te sirve de consuelo, no solemos ser muy afectuosos en público. —dijo con suavidad, pero no mencionó el hecho de que no lo eran por su causa, pues no sé sentía cómodo todavía —así que supongo que no tendrás tantos problemas.</p><p>Bucky sonrió al entender que con aquello Steve aceptaba su disculpa. Dejó escapar el aire que había retenido y, de no haber sido por el lugar y la situación en la que estaban, y que Stark se encontraba en una cama de hospital, había abrazado a Steve como hacía cada vez que se emocionaba, como lo hacía cuando ganaba su equipo de fútbol o el día que se enteró que sería papá. Steve vio el pequeño impulso de Barnes de abrazarlo y que  luego retrocedía. Hizo una mueca, creyendo que se trataba de algún temor acerca de lo que era. ¿Acaso Bucky creería que ya no podrían tener contacto físico por que gustaba de un hombre?</p><p>Barnes se dio cuenta de la idea errónea que había provocado en su amigo, y se asustó al pensar que lo estaba empeorando todo.</p><p>—Oh no, no, no, no es lo que piensas Rogers. —dijo saltando de la banca y negando con la cabeza, incluso llamó la atención de un par de personas que estaban por los alrededores. —Es solo que pensé que no era un momento del todo oportuno para abrazarte. Ya sabes —señaló con la cabeza el edificio del hospital detrás de ellos, remarcando a que se refería a Stark. —Pero si quieres lo hago, hasta te beso si es lo que deseas, pero espero que no.</p><p>—¿No te sentirías incómodo abrazándome?</p><p>—Oh vamos, no me sentiría incómodo en ese sentido, me has visto más veces desnudo que mi propia madre, ¿Recuerdas cuando me partí la pierna?</p><p>Steve habría deseado que Barnes lo hubiese dicho en un tono más bajo, o que por lo menos las dos jóvenes en el banco próximo a ellos no lo hubiesen escuchado y no estuvieran emitiendo una inconfundible risilla  mirando en su dirección.</p><p>—No podría llegar a creer que yo pueda gustarte ¿O si?</p><p>—No seas idiota.</p><p>—Eso creí.</p><p>Steve se relajó en el banco cuando Bucky volvió a sentarse a su lado. Tuvo la sensación de que volvían a ser los mejores amigos de antes, —aunque sabía que quizás tomaría algo de tiempo volver a lo que eran antes— y sintió como eso le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio unos pocos minutos, hasta que la voz de Bucky se volvió a escuchar.</p><p>—Con respecto a lo de Sarah...</p><p>Barnes sabía que lo que había hecho fue horrible, aunque cuando lo hizo en verdad pensó que hacía lo correcto. Él conocía a Sarah, todos ellos en verdad, y sabía que muy probablemente, a diferencia de él, la devota anciana no lograría aceptar aquello de ninguna forma. Pero, antes de que pudiese disculparse, Steve levantó la mano haciéndole callar.</p><p>—Tu tenías razón, en parte. Aunque se lo dijera después ella reaccionaría de la misma forma, no era algo de cuestión de tiempo. </p><p>—Pero debí haber dejado que se lo dijeras en tus términos.</p><p>Steve se encogió de hombros y fijó por un momento su vista en las nubes. La mariposa que tanto había revoloteado entre ellos pasó por sobre su cabeza y se alejó, buscando otros rumbos.</p><p>—Las cosas no pueden cambiarse, y supongo que es mejor que ya lo sepa a vivir con el temor de que algún día se entere. </p><p>—¿Crees que algún día lo acepte?</p><p>—Con ella no tengo muchas esperanzas, ni siquiera me imaginé que tu vendrías.  Pero supongo que lo importante es avanzar con los que están junto a nosotros, ¿no lo crees?</p><p>Bucky lució avergonzado, sintiéndose realmente mal por que su amigo creyera que no lo iba a apoyar en un momento como ese, y no lo podía culpar por pensar eso. Terminó asintiendo a lo ultimo que había dicho, y se sintió dichoso cuando el rubio le preguntó acerca de Alan refiriéndose al bebé como su ahijado, sabiendo que estaban volviendo al camino correcto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>No pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios mientras veía por la ventana de su habitación. No podía escuchar nada, y desde la altura en la que estaba tampoco le eran muy visibles, pero si se guiaba por las actitudes que habían tenido Barnes y Steve, podía deducir que aquellos dos estaban limando asperezas.</p><p>—No deberías haberte levantado de la cama—le cuestionó Pepper, disgustada cuando entró en la habitación. —Salgo por un momento a hacer una llamada y desobedeces toda indicación médica.</p><p>Tony dejó de mirar la ventana y enfocó su atención en ella. Pepper tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, esperando pacientemente que volviera a la cama. Su expresión era de preocupación, aunque no podría culparla sabiendo como era ella.</p><p>—Estoy aburrido de esa cama—dijo, pero ella parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad por verlo de pie, así que decidió sentarse en el sillón y tranquilizarla un poco. —¿Mejor?</p><p>—No lo suficiente—suspiró.</p><p>Pepper miró la pantalla de su teléfono antes de guardarlo en su bolso, la vista de Tony de pie le había desviado los nervios momentáneamente, pero el hecho de que él hubiese seguido sus indicaciones permitió, que sus nervios volvieran a centrarse en la llamada que había hecho. Se sentía culpable, pero no iba a cambiar de parecer.</p><p>Tony vio su inquietud y levantó una ceja mientras permanecía sentado.</p><p>—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Una llamada de la empresa?</p><p>—No— dijo agitando una mano. —No es algo que tenga mucha importancia. ¿Quieres ver algo de televisión?</p><p>Pepper se adelantó y tomó el control remoto para encender la televisión del lugar. Tony prefirió guardar su duda para mas tarde, pensando erróneamente que quizás estaba sucediendo algún imprevisto en la empresa que Pepper prefería solucionar antes de comentarle para no preocuparlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capitulo 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 27.</b>
</p><p>—No pienso volver a usar una bata de hospital jamás. —Se quejó Tony, terminando de abotonar su camisa—No tienen estilo.</p><p>Steve lo miró mientras negaba. Había terminado de empacar las pertenencias de Tony ya que sería dado de alta del hospital y podría irse a casa. Podrían, los dos juntos.</p><p>—Supongo que es más una cuestión de que sean prácticas.</p><p>Tony pareció pensar en aquello, como si por un segundo las batas de hospitales fueran lo más interesante de la vida.</p><p>—Te dejan el trasero al aire—razonó al final, —eso es bastante práctico, ya sabes.</p><p>Rogers apretó los labios para intentar no reír ante aquel comentario. Le gustaba escuchar cada vez que Tony hablaba de aquella forma, o expresaba su disgusto acerca de la insípida comida de hospital o sobre que era inaudito que no le dejarán hacer nada más que estar acostado en la cama; le gustaba escuchar todo aquello, porque sabía que estaba retomando su habitual forma de ser.</p><p>Tony había tenido que pasar un par de días más allá de lo normal en aquella habitación de hospital. Aquella larga estancia no había sido tanto por la pérdida sanguínea, pues habría podido salir quizás al día siguiente, sino más bien por dos asuntos que requerían más atención: la esclerosis múltiple y el intento no consumado de quitarse la vida.</p><p>El primer tema conllevó que localizaran al doctor Reed Richards, quien adelantó su llegada de sus vacaciones una semana en cuanto recibió el correo electrónico de Potts. Por suerte su regreso fue mucho mas rápido que la terrible conexión a internet del lugar donde estaba. En realidad aquel correo no pedía que volviera, sino que Pepper le explicaba parte de la situación —incluso que el primer correo había sido del abogado— y pedía permiso para que la secretaria del doctor le diera acceso a los archivos médicos del genio. Steve supo unos días después que Richards conocía a Tony, Pepper y Rhodey desde hacía mucho tiempo y que era muy amigo de los tres; y que, al igual que a los demás, Tony le había mentido indicando que sí le había mencionado de su enfermedad a los demás, pero que le evadía cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de los chequeos de rutina que debía iniciar.</p><p>Para Tony, el hecho de saber que Reed había adelantado el término de sus vacaciones le supo mal, e intentó protestar que no debían sacrificarse por él pues no era un niño pequeño, a lo que Steve le contestó<em> "Pues ayúdanos a cuidarte y no te comportes como un niño pequeño", </em>lo que pareció calmarlo y evitar que se siguiera quejando.</p><p>Reed Richards los puso al corriente —tanto a Pepper como a Steve, quienes se tomaron la idea de enfermeros personales muy a pecho— y les explicó en profundidad todo lo que conllevaba la enfermedad e, incluso, les explicó que quitando cualquier otra razón externa, la esclerosis múltiple sí tenía una tasa de intentos de suicidios debido a la depresión inherente que llevaba la enfermedad, como consecuencia de las invalidaciones que provocaba.</p><p>Eso aumentaba la atención en el segundo punto que provocó una estancia alargada de Tony en el hospital: necesitaba ayuda psicológica. Tony necesitó hablar con un psicólogo del hospital para que diera validación de que, por el momento, no volvería a cometer el acto que le había llevado hasta allá.</p><p>Tendría que hacer una cita con un neurólogo y fijar una también con un psiquiatra, y no lo iban a dejar salir del hospital a menos que aceptara cumplir con esas citas. Pepper se había encargado de buscar las citas con ambos doctores, pero también agendó una cita para obtener una segunda opinión con el neurólogo más reconocido y premiado que conocía. Él era uno de los más reconocidos en el campo de las enfermedades degenerativas, así que ella se tragó su orgullo de haberle dicho miles de veces que se fuera al diablo y le marcó a Stephen Strange, el cual le dijo que iría el lunes a la ciudad solo para reunirse con ellos.</p><p>Pepper no le había dicho a nadie, sabiendo que seguramente la cuestionarían por su decisión, pero el conocer a profundidad todo lo que conllevaba aquella enfermedad —pues además de la plática con Reed ella había hecho su propia investigación — y después de lo que Tony había hecho, no sentía mayor escape que el conseguir la ayuda del mejor investigador en el campo. Ella les diría  cuando tuvieran que reunirse con él, no permitiría que Tony no fuera a la cita.</p><p>Steve supo, o sospechó, que algo sucedía cuando le preguntó a la mujer acerca de las citas agendadas. Ella lució ligeramente nerviosa, o quizás avergonzada de estar agendando una especie de reencuentro a Tony con su ex, pero tampoco le dijo nada a Steve y éste, confiando en que si Potts había hecho algo sería en beneficio del genio, tampoco indagó demasiado, suponiendo que en algún momento lo sabría.</p><p>De todas formas Rogers solo podía pensar en Tony y en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que lo conoció; para bien. Para Steve aquel sarcástico genio había cambiado su vida para bien.</p><p>Volvió a poner su atención en Tony, ya estaba decentemente vestido y sentado en la orilla de la cama. El genio miraba distraídamente los anillos unidos por la cadena de oro antes de volver a ponérsela. Steve  no sabia lo que significaban aquellos anillos,  solo que Stark  los tenía puestos cuando lo encontró en la bañera, y se preguntó si de alguna forma estaban relacionados con Stephen, aunque no quiso a preguntar.</p><p>No se atrevió a preguntar.</p><p>—Steve,—habló Tony, mirándole fijamente. —Solo quiero que sepas que en verdad no necesitas hacer esto. Yo... puedo continuar solo sin que tú te sacrif....</p><p>Steve no lo dejó decir aquella frase, y su mejor manera de hacerlo callar fue acortar la distancia entre ellos y darle un beso demandante. Envolvió la cintura del genio de forma delicada y lo apegó más a su cuerpo, queriendo demostrarle que estar con él no era un sacrificio, sino todo lo contrario. </p><p>—A veces hablas demasiado Stark. —susurró cuando se separó ligeramente de él.</p><p>—Pero se que es una de las cosas que más te gustan de mi.</p><p>Steve no lo negó, no podía, le gustaban todos y cada uno de los detalles que conformaban a Tony Stark, desde su forma de ser, de hablar y de caminar; sus ojos y la forma en que le veían.</p><p>—Tus ojos.</p><p>Tony entrecerró el ceño sin entender, y Steve se apresuró a aclararle.</p><p>»De las cosas que mas me gustan de ti, tus ojos están en primer lugar.</p><p>—¿Mis ojos? —preguntó ligeramente burlón —Aunque se que soy hermoso mis ojos no son tan especiales como los tuyos, por ejemplo. Son azules, son bonitos. Los míos son comunes.</p><p>—Tony, no importa el color de los ojos, sino lo que dicen.</p><p>—¿Mis ojos te hablan?—No pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa burlona que se formó en sus labios. —¿Y te cuentan algún chiste divertido? Espero que no sean demasiado chismosos.</p><p>Steve no le hizo caso a la burla, feliz de ver que no solo Stark sonreía, sino que sus ojos brillaban en sintonía.</p><p>—Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero sí, tus ojos me cuentan el mundo que llevas dentro. Cuando te conocí tenía el presentimiento de que tus ojos me ocultaban algo, incluso llegué a odiar esos lentes oscuros tuyos por que no me dejaban verlos.</p><p>—¿Y ahora? ¿Te siguen ocultando algo?</p><p>Por un momento no dijo nada, pero después negó suavemente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ya no más. Puedo ver en ellos el amor que me tienes, ahora entiendo todo lo que me quisieron decir.</p><p>—Malditos ojos traicioneros .— murmuró Tony y Steve río.</p><p>Volvió a acercarse a él para besarlo, esta vez de forma mas suave y pausada. Pronto saldrían de aquella habitación de hospital y sería el inicio, quizás, de una nueva etapa. Pero, por lo menos, la atravesarían juntos.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fin?</p><p>Hasta aquí queda esta historia.</p><p>¿Me faltaron algunas cosas? Si</p><p>¿Tendrá una segunda parte? Si</p><p>No quise continuar más allá de esta parte pues perdería el rumbo inicial del enfoque del fic, asi que mejor dejo todo lo que quedó sin tocar para la segunda parte, como el deseo de niños de Steve, que pasaría con su madre, mi hermoso Brutasha o cómo evoluciona su relación con la enfermedad de Tony y, sobre todo, Stephen Strange, pero si lo ponia todo aquí sentía que el tema principal perdería el rumbo, asi que espero pronto empezar con la segunda parte, aunque no se cuantos quieran seguir leyendo de esta historia XD</p><p>De todas formas, si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>